


El Tesoro del Ángel - Angel´s Treasure

by merrick_ds



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Pirate Magnus Bane, Pirates, Romance, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: Traducción del fic de msalexiscriss.Los caminos de Alec y Magnus se cruzan cuando tienen que unir fuerzas para rescatar al hermano de Alec, Jace, de uno de los piratas más peligroso de todos los tiempos. ¿Qué tienen en común un pirata y el hijo de un aristócrata? Todo. Navegar por misteriosas aguas, descubrir antiguos secretos y perseguir piratas enloquecidos. Magnus y Alec descubrirán que se puede afrontar toda tormenta si tan sólo tienes a la persona indicada





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel's Treasure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083181) by [msalexiscriss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msalexiscriss/pseuds/msalexiscriss). 



> Basado en la película de Piratas del Caribe, aunque no sigue la historia de las películas, si ha inspirado algunas escenas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec estaba en su habitación, sólo mirando por la ventana. Disfrutaba observando al mar y sus olas, le ayudaba a pensar. Y aunque esta noche había más neblina de lo usual – apenas podía ver más allá de los fuertes que rodeaban la ciudad – estaba ahí de pie, mirando a lo lejos y recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Había sido una semana interesante para su familia. Su hermana, Isabelle, se había comprometido con su novio, ahora prometido, Simon, después de años de estar juntos. Y su hermano, Jace, había sido nombrado comandante de la Guardia de la Clave. Los dos eventos habían sido celebrados en grande, algo que no había sorprendido a Alec en lo más mínimo, porque en Alicante, incluso los eventos más pequeños causaban un gran revuelo. Especialmente cuando esto involucraban a la familia más importante de la ciudad.

Los Lightwood eran considerados casi de la realeza en Alicante – la más importante ciudad portuaria en Idris. Robert Lightwood, el padre de Alec, era el Inquisidor de la Clave – la compañía a cargo de proteger y regular todas las actividades mercantiles y navales. Esa posición le otorgaba el poder de decisión en casi todas las actividades relacionadas con el país. Y mientras que Idris tan sólo era un país pequeño localizado entre Portugal y España, eso no les impidió ser bien conocidos en los Siete Mares. Los comerciantes de Idris inspiraban respeto y confianza en todos los puertos del mundo gracias a la Clave, y lo que habían estado haciendo durante todos estos años: luchar contra la piratería.

-“Piratas…”- suspiró Alec, rodando los ojos. Ellos y sus actividades ilegales eran la maldición y el azote de casi cada país con actividades mercantiles, y en su muy humilde opinión, los responsables de cada tragedia que ocurría en el mar. Alec se alegraba de que ahora Jace estuviera a cargo de perseguirles el cuello. Estaba casi seguro de que él nunca podría haber hecho un trabajo tan bueno como el que su hermano había estado haciendo en los últimos días.

Y no porque no estuviera calificado para el cargo. De hecho, la posición de Jace era, técnicamente, de Alec, después de todo. Él era el primogénito y por lo tanto el primero en la línea para convertirse en el nuevo Comandante de la Guardia – la tercer posición más importante después del Cónsul y el Inquisidor. Pero cuando llego el momento de que Alec tomara una decisión sobre su futuro, rechazó la posición.

Ser el comandante no sólo se trataba de ir cazando piratas a través del mar, era mucho más que eso. Quien se convertía en comandante, se volvía el rostro de la seguridad y prosperidad del país; era un trabajo para presumir que requería un compromiso a tiempo completo con la causa. Y aunque la idea de pasar sus días en el mar persiguiendo a sucios piratas era atractiva, el hecho de que tuviera que hacer un espectáculo de ello rompió el encanto para él. A Alec no le gustaba la atención, le gustaba pasar desapercibido – como la espuma del mar que, a pesar de estar ahí, rápidamente era opacada por la belleza del propio mar.

Además, Alec tenía sueños… aspiraciones. Él no iba a gastar su vida sólo persiguiendo a los piratas. Quería ser un mercader y navegar por los siete mares en su propio barco.

El primer amor de Alec había sido el mar. Su padre había sido un muy respetado mercader y Alec recordaba como cada vez que se marchaba para entregar una carga, él pasaba horas esperando a que volviera casa. Solía sentarse al borde de la ventana en su vieja casa, y observar el sol ponerse en el horizonte una y otra vez durante semanas. Izzy, quien era unos años menor que él, por lo general se sentaba a su lado, pero muy pronto se cansaba de esperar y terminaba dejándolo solo. A Alec no le importaba la soledad, de hecho, le gustaba. Tenía solo seis años y ya soñaba en grande. Pasaba horas y horas imaginándose en uno de los británicos buques acorazados que llegaban diariamente a los puertos de la ciudad; soñando despierto sobre el día en que pudiera ser él quien los navegara.

Y, aunque su padre ya no era mercader, Alec aún soñaba en convertirse en uno. De hecho, había estado entrenando para serlo desde que cumplió los 16 años. Fueron cinco años de duro entrenamiento, pero sabía que valieron la pena. Cuando por fin cumpliera 21, se enlistaría en unos de los barcos mercaderes de la ciudad, y tal vez en un par de años se convierta en capitán de su propio barco.

-“Un años más…”- murmuró Alec. Estaba a un año de alcanzar sus sueños. Parecía un tiempo muy largo, pero no lo era. Había estado soñando con ello desde que fue lo bastante mayor para tener sueños de verdad, así que un año en realidad no era mucho tiempo.

-“Señor”- dijo un sirviente, entrando a la habitación de Alec- “Nos retiraremos por esta noche, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?”

-“No, gracias, Raj”- dijo Alec, cerrando su ventana- “Creo que sólo me iré a la cama. ¿Mis hermanos y mi hermana ya están dormidos?”

-“Si, señor. El Comandante y la Srta. Isabelle ya están en sus habitaciones. Su hermano menor, Max, está con sus padres”

-“Gracias”

El sirviente sólo asintió y salió de la habitación.

Alec se acercó a su mesita de noche y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sólo una vela iluminaba la habitación, proyectando algunas sombras bailando sobre la pared. Por alguna razón, que Alec no podía entender, la llama parecía parpadear a pesar de que ya había cerrado la ventana. Encogiéndose de hombros, sopló y se metió a la cama.

Apenas estaba cerrando los ojos cuando un ruido muy fuerte lo hizo saltar.

 

_¡Boom!_

 

Había sonado como una bala de cañón estrellándose contra los fuertes de la ciudad.

 

 _¡Boom!_ – otra más.

 

-“¿Qué día–?”- susurro, levantándose de inmediato y corriendo a su ventana para ver qué estaba pasando.

La niebla que había estado cubriendo la ciudad era aún más espesa y Alec no podía ver más allá de los jardines de la mansión, pero las campanas de la ciudad estaban resonando, y eso sólo significaba una cosa: la ciudad estaba bajo ataque… bajo un ataque de piratas.

 

_¡Boom!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus había estado durmiendo pacíficamente en su celda cuando el primer cañón explotó y comenzó la conmoción. No sabía que hora era, pero a juzgar por la poca luz que entraba en su celda, sabía que era de noche, posiblemente las ocho o nueve de la noche. Había perdido la noción del tiempo en las últimas horas; después de haber sido juzgado y sentenciado a la horca por sus crímenes, había dejado de preocuparse por el tiempo. No quería saber cuánto le quedaba. La idea de que sólo tenía unas cuantas horas de vida era repulsiva y deprimente.

 

_¡Boom!_

 

-“¿Qué fue eso?”- pregunto el prisionero de la celda contigua.

Magnus no sabía quién era, pero el hombre estaba en deplorables condiciones; sucio, delgado como un esqueleto y su barba era de al menos un metro. Magnus no esperaba menos, después de todo, el pobre hombre había estado encerrado por casi diez años. O eso es lo que el hombre le había dicho hace unos días cuando lo habían capturado.

-“No lo sé”- Magnus se encogió de hombros, pero el rugido de la batalla era inconfundible. Sabía que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada incluso antes de levantarse para comprobarlo.

Las celdas estaban fuertemente protegidas así que no había muchas ventanas, pero afortunadamente, la celda de Magnus tenía una pequeñísima ventana en el lado superior derecho. No era lo suficientemente ancha como para intentar escapar, pero si para que pudiera vislumbrar lo que pasaba afuera.

La neblina era muy densa y no podía ver mucho, pero ahí, pero en medio de las explosiones de cañón y el caos, estaba la silueta de un barco, un barco que pensó no volvería ver – el Danubio Azul.

-“Es el Danubio…”- susurró con sorpresa. Después de todo, habían pasado años, más de quince años, desde la última vez que lo vio.

-“¿El Danubio Azul?”- preguntó el prisionero asombrado- “He escuchado historias sobre él… la gente dice que es el barco de Valentine Morgenstern”

-“No lo es”- dijo Magnus de inmediato.

Estaba cansado de que la gente asumiera cosas que no sabían. El Danubio Azul no era el barco de Valentine. Él lo había robado hace quince años, pero ese barco no era suyo. De hecho, era de Magnus. Construido por el mismo Poseidón como regalo por salvar a una de sus nietas. Una de las tantas hijas de Tritón, su hijo. Magnus no podía recordar bien el nombre de la sirena, pero él la había salvado y eso le ganó los favores del mismísimo Dios del Mar.

-“Si es su barco”- insistió el prisionero- “La gente dice que con el navega los siete mares. Es el barco más rápido que alguna vez cruzó los mares”

Bueno, eso último era cierto. El Danubio era, de hecho, el barco más rápido que había cruzado los mares, pero este ignorante prisionero parecía tener todos los hechos equivocados. Así que Magnus decidió no discutir con él. No quería gastar sus últimas palabras explicándole porque el Danubio Azul no era el barco de Valentine, era una larga historia que prefería no recordar.

-“Si están atacando la ciudad, deben haber encontrado algún tesoro aquí”- el prisionero siguió con la conversación- “Ellos saben que esta ciudad sirve como cuartel general para la Guardia de la Clave. Es un movimiento muy peligroso venir aquí”

Magnus no respondió, pero estaba escuchando atentamente lo que el hombre le decía. El prisionero tenía un buen punto. Si el Danubio Azul estaba aquí, eso sólo significaba que algo muy valioso estaba escondido en esta ciudad. La pregunta era, ¿ _qué_? Magnus había escuchado las historias, los rumores, pero… _¿podían ser ciertos? ¿Podía Valentine haber encontrado finalmente lo que había estado buscando todos estos años… sea lo que fuera?_

-“¿Por qué estás aquí?”- preguntó el prisionero.

-“¿Disculpa?”- preguntó Magnus distraído,

-“¿Por qué estás aquí? Nunca me dijiste por qué te habían encarcelado”

-“Ah”- dijo Magnus- “Bueno, salve la vida de un tipo”

-“¿Estás aquí porque salvaste la vida de alguien?”

Magnus asintió- “Que ironía, ¿verdad? Sucedió hace una semana… me ocupaba de mis propios asuntos cuando, de repente, algunos contrabandistas atacaron a este chico. Yo, por supuesto, acabando de llegar a la ciudad, traté de hacer lo correcto y lo salvé. Así, que derribé al primer tipo y comencé a golpear al otro hasta que, bueno… el mocoso del Inquisidor, el nuevo comandante de la Guardia, me detuvo y me puso aquí”

-“¿Pero por qué?”- preguntó el prisionero confundido- “Salvaste la vida de ese pobre hombre”

-“Lo hice, pero soy un pirata, camarada. Una buena acción, no me redime de una vida de crimen”

-“Eso es tan injusto”

-“Lo es…”- Magnus no podía estar más de acuerdo- “Y ahora que lo pienso, el tipo que salvé, ni siquiera era tan guapo. Bueno, tal vez lo era… no puedo recordarlo”

Magnus vio al prisionero fruncir el ceño confundido, _¿o era asco?_

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus- “No me digas que vas juzgarme porque también me gustan los chicos. Camarada, el mar es lo bastante vasto para conformarse con un solo tipo de pez”

-“A cada quien lo suyo”- dijo el prisionero.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, escuchando el caos reinando afuera. Cañones, disparos, peleas con espadas – la ciudad agitada con el calor de la batalla.

-“Soy Hodge, por cierto”- dijo el prisionero.

-“Magnus Bane”

-“Espera un minuto, el Magnus Bane… ¿Capitán Magnus Bane? ¿El famoso pirata?”- preguntó Hodge con sorpresa.

-“El mismo”- dijo Magnus, sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo. Siempre era agradable oír que su reputación lo precedía.

-“Eres un gran pez, no me extraña que la clave hiciera tanto escandalo cuando te capturaron. ¿Crees que los tuyos vendrán a rescatarte?”

-“No lo creo”- dijo Magnus, para evitar decir que a pesar de su destino inminente, esperaba que eso no sucediera. Lo último que quería era enfrentarse a Valentine sin tener un plan. Por supuesto, quería ser rescatado y recuperar su barco, pero para que eso sucediera necesitaba un buen plan… y no tenía ninguno.

-“Pero ellos son piratas, tú eres un pirata. ¿No se supone que se cuidan la espalda unos a otros? Incluso entre piratas hay códigos, ¿verdad?”

Magnus se rio- “Creo que necesitas salir más, compañero”- dijo Magnus- “Si, tenemos códigos, pero no todos los piratas los honramos”

-“¿Crees que las leyendas sobre él son ciertas?”

-“¿Sobre quién?”

-“Valentine…”- susurró Hodge.

-“No lo sé”- dijo Magnus, encogiéndose de hombros.

-“Todo este tiempo pensé que él estaba muerto, así que tal vez lo que dicen sobre el teso–”

-Shhh”- lo interrumpió Magnus- “Escucha”

Hodge se quedó callado y Magnus le hizo una seña para que prestara atención. Estaba claro que la batalla se había acabado. Sólo se escuchaba un silencio misterioso – el silencio de la muerte y destrucción.

-“Se están retirando”- dijo Magnus, mirando desde su pequeña ventana- “Pero… ¿por qué?”- preguntó más para sí mismo. El ataque no había durado más de 20 minutos.

-“¿Tal vez encontraron o que estaban buscando?”

-“Tal vez…”- dijo Magnus, pero la pregunta aún permanecía. _¿Por qué se habían retirado sin destruir por completo la ciudad? ¿Qué habían estado buscando?_ Lo que sea que Valentine buscaba, debía ser demasiado valioso para arriesgarse a atacar la ciudad, y eso intrigaba a Magnus. Valentine no actuaba sin un propósito, así que el ataque a Alicante no había sido al azar. Ellos vinieron buscando algo que sabía que era fácil de conseguir, pero ¿ _qué era y por qué se arriesgaron tanto_?

Magnus no estaba seguro, pero ya tenía una teoría o dos al respecto. Después de todo, él había escuchado leyendas y rumores en los últimos años y, tal vez, todo era cierto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec estaba confundido. Por alguna razón que aún no podía entender, el ataque había terminado muy rápido y los piratas se estaban retirando. Los miembros de la Guardia ya estaban celebrando la victoria, pero Alec no, él no entendía lo que había pasado. Todo había sido tan… extraño.

Después de que los primeros cañones explotaron, toda la cuidad había comenzado a pelear. Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de poner a su madre, hermana y hermano menor en un lugar seguro, antes de comenzar a pelear con los piratas. Ellos habían estado por todas partes – la mansión, la ciudad, el puerto. A dondequiera que mirara estaban allí esos asquerosos piratas matando a cientos de personas en su camino.

Habían peleado hombre a hombre durante algunos minutos hasta que, de la nada, los piratas comenzaron a retirarse. No se habían rendido, sólo se retiraron. Como si hubieran ido a buscar algo y ya lo tuvieran en su poder.

La Guardia, obviamente, dijo que era una clara victoria de la Clave, ellos afirmaban que los piratas habían temido lo poderosos que eran, pero Alec sabía que esa no era la razón. Esos piratas no estaban asustados de unos cuantos soldados, él lo había visto en la forma que mataban a gente inocente sin ninguna misericordia. Así que, cuando las exclamaciones de Victoria habían comenzado a resonar a través de la ciudad, en lugar de volver a la casa, Alec se dirigió al puerto para tratar de encontrar a su hermano.

Él no lo había visto desde que la batalla comenzó, y estaba seguro de que si había alguien que pudiera ayudarle a entender lo significaba este ataque, ese era Jace. Después de todo, Jace era el su mejor guerrero y estratega, él parecía entender a los piratas como ningún otro.

-“¿Han visto al comandante?”- preguntó Alec a unos miembros de la guardia que pasaron a su lado.

-“No, señor. La última vez que lo vi estaba camino a los muelles con un grupo de soldados. Debería estar regresando”

-“Gracias”- le dijo.

Alec caminó y caminó hasta llegar a los muelles; ni su hermano, ni el grupo de soldados estaba ahí. Alrededor de los muelles todo parecía ser muerte y destrucción. Cuerpos de piratas y soldados flotaban inmóviles en el agua. Los piratas sobrevivientes estaban subiendo a sus botes y alejándose. La neblina era demasiado densa y Alec todavía estaba lejos de ellos, así que ni siquiera podía ver a donde iban o donde estaba su barco.

-“Maldición”- murmuró en silencio, caminando un poco más rápido para conseguir una mirada más cercana de la bahía.

Cuando llegó al primer muelle, Alec se detuvo en seco. Los piratas habían tomado a un hombre como rehén. Alec no podía ver quien era, pero el hombre estaba peleando. Tenía una bolsa negra sobre la cabeza y parecía estar tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas que ataban sus manos detrás de él.

Alec corrió para tratar de detenerlos, pero ellos ya estaban alejándose. Desesperado, aceleró sus pasos y justo cuando estaba llegando al borde del último muelle, vio quien era el rehén. Ese mechón de cabello dorado era inconfundible. Era su hermano. Los piratas habían tomado a Jace.

-“¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!”- gritó Alec desesperadamente, pero no quedaba nadie en los muelles. Toda la Guardia había vuelto a la ciudad, sin duda contando los muertos y tratando de poner algo de orden entre los habitantes. No había nadie ahí para ayudarle.

-“¡Jace!”- exclamó desesperado; los botes de remos se alejaban.

- _“¡Alec!”_

Alec escuchó a su hermano llamarle, así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó al agua fría. Era como golpear el asfalto sin siquiera meter las manos para protegerte, el agua estaba helada, pero no le importó. Él tenía que salvar a su hermano.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y comenzó a nadar. Fue sólo cuando estaba nadando a través del mar que fue capaz de ver el barco a donde los piratas llevaban a su hermano. Era un barco negro con velas azules, igual al que todas las leyendas describían como el barco más rápido en todos los mares – el Danubio Azul.

 _No puede ser_ \- pensó. El Danubio Azul era el barco de Valentine, y él estaba muerto. Hace quince años, cuando la guerra contra él había terminado, la Clave se había glorificado al decir que Valentine Morgenstern se había hundido junto con su nave, en algún lugar a mitad del Océano Atlántico. Por supuesto, después de algunos años, los rumores de un barco negro con velas azules comenzaron a regarse como pólvora, pero Alec había pensado que solo eran eso… rumores.

Él nunca, ni en un millón de años, se imaginó que pudieran ser verdad, pero aparentemente lo eran. No se estaba imaginando cosas, ante él estaba el Danubio Azul, el barco de Valentine Morgenstern. Y si el Danubio Azul aún seguía navegando, eso sólo significaba que Valentine, a pesar de las creencias de la Clave, estaba vivo.

Alec aceleró sus brazadas. El agua estaba helada, pero era muy buen nadador- _“Voy por ti, Jace”_ \- dijo, pero no importaba lo mucho que tratara, los botes eran más rápidos que él.

Cuando levantó la mirada por segunda vez, los botes ya habían desaparecido completamente de su línea de visión, y el Danubio Azul ya estaba navegando hacia el horizonte, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche y llevándose a Jace con él.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Alec irrumpió en la oficina de su padre. Estaba todo mojado y su respiración aún era irregular por la carrera, pero no le importó. Había corrido todo el camino desde los muelles para ver a su padre. Los piratas se habían llevado a su hermano y tenían que actuar rápidamente. Alec sabía que cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo en que la vida de su hermano estaba en peligro.

-“¡Se lo llevaron, padre!”- exclamó- “¡Los piratas se llevaron a Jace!”

Robert levantó la mirada del mapa que estaba analizando. Alec sabía que la Clave ya estaba organizando algún tipo de contrataque. Iban a perseguir a quienquiera que haya atacado la ciudad – así es como trabajaba la Clave.

-“¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Y por qué estás todo mojado? ¿No te especifiqué que pelaras dentro de la mansión para proteger a la familia? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Dándote un chapuzón nocturno?”- preguntó Robert.

Alec se esforzó por no rodar los ojos- “Los vi, padre. Los piratas tomaron a Jace como su rehén. Valentine tiene a Jace”

-“Valentine Morgenstern está muerto, Alec”- dijo su padre. Alec notó el cambió en el rostro de su padre ante la mención del nombre Valentine.

-“No, no lo está. Vi su barco, padre”

-“¿Viste su barco?”- preguntó Robert dudoso.

-“Si, el ataque de esta noche fue trabajo de Valentine. Estoy seguro de eso”- dijo Alec, pero su padre no parecía creerle, ni estar interesado en eso. Ya volviendo a concentrarse en el mapa extendido sobre su escritorio.

-“Alec, creo que estás confundido”

-“¡No!”- explotó Alec. Había estado esperando que su padre se pusiera como una fiera al escuchar las noticias de que los piratas, que los hombres de Valentine de entre todas las personas, había secuestrado a su hijo- “¡Te lo estoy diciendo! ¡Esos piratas se llevaron a Jace!”

-“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”

-“¡Porque los vi! Ya te lo dije, ¿no me estás escuchando?”

-“Esos piratas no se llevaron a nadie”- dijo Robert- “Estoy seguro que sólo estás confundido. Como ya te dije, Valentine Morgenstern está muerto, y Jace probablemente está reuniendo a los miembros restantes de la Guardia. Es su trabajo, después de todo. Tuvimos muchas bajas esta noche”

-“¡Por el amor de Dios, padre! ¡No estoy confundido! ¡Yo los vi! ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? ¡Ellos tienen a Jace! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No lo sé… alertar a la Guardia, mandar algunos barcos, ofrecer un rescate”

-“¡Suficiente, Alec!”- replicó Robert- “Ve a descansar, creo que la batalla te ha agotado. Le diré a Jace que vaya a verte a tu habitación tan pronto como vuelva”

Alec gritó exasperado. No podía creer lo que oía, su padre estaba siendo ingenuo o un tonto. Valentine tenia a Jace y cuando se diera cuenta de que no le había mentido, podría ser demasiado tarde para su hermano.

-“Alec…”- dijo Robert, señalando a la puerta.

-“Vas a arrepentirte”- declaró Alec, rodando los ojos, y justo como había entrado, salió furioso de la oficina de su inútil padre, asegurándose de aporrear la puerta al salir.

-“¿Es cierto?”- preguntó una voz.

-“¡Jesús, Iz! Me asustaste”- dijo Alec. Aparentemente, su hermana había estado escuchando toda la conversación, porque tenía una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-“Alec dime, ¿es cierto?”- preguntó de inmediato- “¿Realmente viste a esos piratas llevarse a Jace?”

Alec asintió e Izzy se cubrió la boca con las manos para ahogar un grito de angustia.

-“¿Qué estas hacienda aquí? Les pedí que permanecieran ocultos hasta que yo personalmente los deje salir”

-“Conoces a mama, se impacientó. Pero todos estamos bien. Max está durmiendo en mi habitación y Mama volvió a la suya para descansar también. Pero dime, ¿realmente era Valentine? ¿Eso significa que todas las leyendas son ciertas?”

-“No sé sobre las leyendas”- admitió Alec- “Pero sé lo que vi, Iz. Era un barco negro con velas azules, era el Danubio Azul. Era Valentine, Iz, estoy seguro de eso”

-“¿Y qué vamos a hacer?”

-“¿Vamos?”- preguntó Alec- “No, Iz. No hay un nosotros en esta situación. Tú vas a quedarte aquí y cuidar de Max y nuestra Madre”

-“¿Y tú?”- preguntó Izzy.

-“Voy a encontrar a nuestro hermano y traerlo de regreso”- dijo Alec con determinación. No permitiría que un montón de piratas asesinaran a su hermano sin razón.

-“¿Pero cómo?”

-“Voy a pedir ayuda”

-“¿Ayuda… de quién? Padre no te cree y–”

-“No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo?”- la interrumpió Alec- “Ya tengo un plan. Tú sólo permanece a salvo ¿sí? Cuida de Max y nuestra madre, pídele a Simon que se quede aquí si debes hacerlo. Yo voy a estar bien”

-“¿A dónde vas?”

-“Ya te lo dije, voy a recuperar a Jace”

Izzy lo abrazó de inmediato- “Por favor, cuídate”

-“Lo haré”- dijo Alec, abrazándola- “¿Iz? Si padre pregunta por mí, dile que fui a hacer lo que él debería estar haciendo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus sólo estaba esperando que los guardias volvieran por él. Hace una hora, cuando el sol había comenzado a despuntar en el horizonte, se habían llevado a Hodge a otra celda. Para reubicarlo, habían dicho, pero Magnus estaba casi seguro que su reubicación sería a tres metros bajo tierra. Él había escuchado al otro guardia decir que el prisionero ya había completado su condena, y Magnus sabía lo que realmente significaba.

Estaba sentado contra la pared, con su sombrero sobre los ojos, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su inminente muerte, cuando escuchó algunos pasos resonando en el pasillo.

-“Me gustaría tener una última comida decente antes de que me maten. Quiero un filete, término medio – y ron. Una botella de ron”- dijo sin quitarse el sombrero.

-“No estoy aquí para matarte”- dijo una voz.

De inmediato, Magnus destapó sus ojos. La persona que estaba allí no era a quien esperaba.

-“Vaya, vaya, vaya… mira quien finalmente me visita. ¿Te gusta lo que conseguí por salvar tu patético culo?”- le dijo.

-“Traté de ayudar…”- dijo el hombre- “Lamento que estés aquí”

El tipo se veía incómodo y sinceramente arrepentido, eso se lo podía conceder Magnus, pero el hecho seguía siendo el mismo – estaba atrapado allí por su culpa.

-“Bueno, no voy a perdonarte pronto. ¿A qué debo este placer? ¿Estás aquí para agradecerme o viniste a ver mi ejecución?”

El hombre negó con la cabeza de inmediato- “No, yo…n-n… necesito tu ayuda”

Eso sin duda tomó por sorpresa a Magnus- “No veo como pueda ser de alguna ayuda, ya que estoy detrás de estos barrotes y tú eres libre, pero por supuesto, dime. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? No puedo prometerte nada, pero haré lo que pueda”

-“¿Está vivo Valentine Morgenstern?”- preguntó el hombre- “Tú eres un pirata, debes saberlo. ¿Está vivo?”

Magnus lo miró fijamente- “¿Por qué quieres saber si está vivo?”

-“El ataque de anoche fue suyo, vi su barco”

-“Mi barco”- dijo Magnus distraídamente.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nada… ¿dices que viste al Danubio Azul?”

-“Si, lo vi. Era un barco negro con velas azules. Dime… ¿está vivo o no?”

Magnus tenía la respuesta correcta para esa pregunta, pero no quería decirla todavía. Primero quería ver por qué este chico estaba tan interesado en Valentine- “No sé. Quiero decir, por todo lo que sé, podría estarlo”

-“Por favor”- suplicó el hombre- “Tienes que ayudarme”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¡Porque se llevó a mi hermano!”

Magnus volvió a mirar al chico. Estaba realmente desesperado por ayuda y el hecho de que Valentine hubiera tomado a alguien como rehén era inusual, lo bastante inusual como para despertar la curiosidad de Magnus.

-“Dime, ¿tu hermano estaba en algún tipo de alianza con piratas?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!”- dijo el hombre como si esa declaración fuera ofensiva- “Él es un hombre respetado, comandante de la Guardia y…”

-“Espera un minuto”- lo interrumpió Magnus- “¿El Comandante de la Guardia? ¿Me estás diciendo que el mocoso que me puso aquí después de que salve tu vida, es tu hermano? ¿El hijo del Inquisidor?”

El hombre asintió.

-“Tú también eres hijo de Robert Lightwood?”- preguntó Magnus muy sorprendido. No lo había visto venir.

-“Alec Lightwood”- dijo el hombre.

-“¿Pero cómo?”- preguntó Magnus- “Ustedes no se parecen en nada”- El comandante tenía cabello rubio, mientras que este chico, Alec, tenía el cabello oscuro y el par de ojos más hermosos que Magnus haya visto.

-“Él es mi hermano adoptivo”- explicó Alec- “Mi familia lo acogió cuando murió su padre”

Magnus analizó la nueva información por un momento. Si Valentine había atacado la ciudad sólo para secuestrar a un muchacho, entonces eso significaba que la teoría de Magnus era correcta, y que el viejo pirata finalmente había descubierto una manera de romper la maldición, pero había sido lo suficientemente tonto para secuestrar al hijo equivocado. Estaba seguro de que Valentine también había confundido al nuevo comandante como hijo de Robert. Era bien sabido en el mundo de los piratas que el Inquisidor tenía dos hijos, pero el segundo tan sólo era un niño, así que la existencia de un tercer Lightwood era algo que, Magnus estaba seguro, Valentine no había añadido a la ecuación.

-“¿Entonces, eres el mayor?- preguntó Magnus, sólo para asegurarse. Estaba juntando todas las piezas en su cabeza.

Alec asintió.

-“¿Por qué no eres el comandante entonces?”

-“Rechacé la posición”- dijo Alec, sin dar más explicaciones.

Magnus se tomó un par de segundos para pensarlo. Ya había un plan formándose en el fondo de su mente. Si él, de algún modo, lograba salir de prisión y poner las manos en ese texto sobre el ángel, que leyó una vez, entonces–

-“¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?”

Esa pregunta sacó a Magnus de sus pensamientos.

-“¿Qué dijiste?”

-“Valentine…”- dijo Alec- “¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?”

-“Mira, Alexander…”

-“¿Por qué me estás llamando así?”

-“¿No dijiste que ese era tu nombre?”- preguntó Magnus confundido.

-“Dije que era Alec, no…”

-“¿No Alec es diminutivo de Alexander?”

Alec asintió.

-“Entonces, como te decía, Alexander… ¿no crees que si alguien supiera dónde encontrar a Valentine, la Clave ya lo habría hecho?”- pregunto Magnus- “Él es el pirata más buscado en todos los Siete Mares”

Alec pareció sorprenderse con esa declaración. Era obvio, pero no menos cierto.

-“Pero debe haber rumores, ¿cierto? Como aquellos de que estaba vivo. Otros piratas… personas como tú deben haberlos escuchado”

Magnus asintió. Por supuesto que había rumores y Magnus estaba seguro de que la mayoría de ellos eran verdad.

-“¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo?”- insistió Alec.

El chico era bastante persistente y a Magnus le gustaba eso.

-“Tal vez… no lo sé. No puedo recordarlo”- dijo, pero era una mentira. Por supuesto que sabía dónde encontrarlo. Él había estado persiguiendo a ese bastardo desde que le había robado su barco hace tantos años. Durante demasiado tiempo, Magnus había sido incapaz de hacer algo contra él. Valentine era un hombre inteligente y parecía moverse por delante de todos. Ahora, sin embargo, los vientos estaban cambiando.

-“Puedo sacarte de aquí”- dijo Alec.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus muy sorprendido.

-“Si me ayudas a encontrar a Valentine y salvar a mi hermano, puedo darte tu libertad”

Magnus fingió meditar la idea por un momento. Ya tenía la respuesta. Por supuesto, iba a estar de acuerdo con el plan de este tipo. Finalmente tenía algo que Valentine no tenía y tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas, no sólo podía recuperara su barco, sino también ese valioso tesoro. Era arriesgado, pero podría funcionar. Además, cualquier cosa era mejor que morir.

-“¿Estás dispuesto a liberar a un pirata, sólo para salvar a tu hermano?”

Alec asintió con determinación.

-“¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo? No es cómo si los guardias vayan dejando por ahí las llaves de repuesto para liberar a los prisioneros”

-“Nunca me subestimes”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa. Magnus notó que tenía un juego de llaves- “Me metí a escondidas en el despacho de mi padre y conseguí esto. Entonces, ¿qué dices...? ¿tenemos un trato?”- dijo, extendiendo su mano a Magnus.

Magnus lo miró. Este chico en realidad era más guapo de lo que recordaba y aparentemente también era muy inteligente- “Necesitaremos un barco”

-“Ya tengo un plan para eso”

Magnus sonrió.

-“¿Entonces?” -preguntó Alec de nuevo.

Magnus tomó la mano de Alec- “Tenemos un trato”- dijo, intentando dejar a un lado la extraña sensación que le había causado ese simple apretón de manos– “¡Ahora, sácame de aquí, chico lindo!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus y Alec, de alguna manera, lograron llegar al puerto sanos y salvos. Los guardias habían notado la ausencia de Magnus un par de minutos después de que habían escapado, y habían enviado grupos de hombres a buscarlos por toda la ciudad. Apenas habían salido vivos.

-“Deja de sonreír como tonto, casi morimos allá”- dijo Magnus, pero Alec no podía evitarlo. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y era intoxicante.

-“Estamos vivos, eso es lo que cuenta”

-“Si tú lo dices… ahora, te importaría decirme, ¿cómo esperas que escapemos de la ciudad? Me temo que papi Lightwood no estará muy feliz de escuchar que su hijo ayudó a un pirata a escapar de la prisión. Esos guardias te vieron”

-“No me importa lo piense mi padre”- dijo Alec. Aún estaba un poco resentido por su último encuentro- “Y sé que me vieron los guardias, pero no te preocupes, ellos no serán un problema por más tiempo”- dijo mirando hacia la bahía.

Alec todavía no había compartido su plan con el pirata, pero estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar. Había pensado en ello antes de dirigirse a los calabozos para pedir la ayuda de Magnus. Sabía que la clave enviaría un par de barcos para intentar capturar a los piratas que atacaron la ciudad, así que su plan era conseguir uno de esos. _¿Cómo?_ Todavía no estaba muy seguro, aún seguía trabajando en eso.

-“¿Entonces?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Vamos a conseguir un barco”- dijo Alec con tranquilidad.

-“Ya me di cuenta de eso yo solito, o si no, ¿por qué estaríamos aquí? La pregunta es, ¿cómo? ¿Vas a pedirle a tu papi que nos preste uno de su flota?”

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- “Por supuesto que no, tú eres un pirata, ¿no? Haremos lo que hacen los piratas, robaremos uno”

Magnus sonrío- “Me gusta el sonido de eso”

-“Pensé que lo haría. Ahora, para la parte del robo voy a necesitar tu ayuda. No sé cómo hacerlo. Nunca he robado nada en mi vida y–”

-“Robaste las llaves de tu padre”

-“No las robé, sólo me las llevé sin que se diera cuenta, pero tengo planeado devolverlas algún día, así que técnicamente no es robar”- dijo Alec. Eso era lo que se había estado diciendo desde que lo había hecho.

-“¿Y el barco?”- preguntó Magnus. Alec podría decir que estaba intentando no reírse- “¿También estás planeando devolverlo?”

Alec pensó en eso por un momento- “Una parte de mí desearía hacerlo, pero no. Estoy muy consciente de que voy a esta misión de rescate con un pirata, y te prometí tu libertad, por lo que, si conseguimos regresar, el barco será tuyo. Después de todo eres un capitán, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué es un capitán sin un barco?”

Magnus se limitó a sonreír.

-“Ahora, ¿cómo robarías ese barco?”- preguntó Alec.

-“¿Cuál?”- inquirió Magnus, concentrando su atención en el grupo de barcos anclados.

-“ _Ese_ ”- Alec señaló al braco más grande anclado en el muelle principal. Era el más rápido que poseía la Clave. Sabía que no era competencia para el Danubio Azul, pero era lo mejor que podían conseguir- “Ese es nuestro barco más rápido… el Vengador”

-“Bueno, es un nombre adecuado”- dijo Magnus.

Alec frunció el ceño. Decir que este hombre era críptico era quedarse corto”

-“Quiero decir que me gusta, Alexander. Ahora, antes de que tratemos de robar el bote de tu papi, quiero decir, barco; tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? Después no habrá vuelta atrás. Serás oficialmente un fugitivo. No solamente ayudaste a un hombre a salir de la cárcel, sino que estas a punto de robar una nave con el mismo hombre y escapar con él… ¿es esto lo que realmente quieres?”

Alec asintió sin dudar. Sabía que, si lo pensaba demasiado, al final se arrepentiría. Necesitaba pensar en su hermano y en nadie más. Sabía que Jace habría hecho lo mismo por él, _¿verdad?_

-“De acuerdo, entonces”- dijo Magnus- “Esto es lo que haremos”- dijo compartiendo su plan con Alec.

Era muy simple. Se iban a esconder cerca del área de carga, esperarían el momento adecuado y luego tomarían el barco. La tripulación aún no estaba allí, era evidente que sólo estaban cargando la nave con provisiones y preparándola para un largo viaje. Entonces, si las cosas salían mal, ellos únicamente tendrían que asesinar a un par de soldados – no más de cinco. Y eso de alguna manera fue un alivio.

-“¿Sabes cómo disparar, cierto?”- preguntó Magnus, pasándole a Alec una de sus pistolas.

-“Si. No me agrada mucho, pero sé cómo hacerlo”

-“No te preocupes, tampoco me gustan las armas, pero tenemos que estar preparados, si las cosas se ponen difíciles debe–”

-“Todo va a estar bien”- dijo Alec, tratando de convencerse a sí mimo también- “Tiene que ser así”

-“Muy bien, entonces hagámoslo”- dijo Magnus, caminando hacia el barco.

-“¡Magnus, espera!”- susurró Alec.

-“¡¿Qué?!”

-“Gracias”- dijo Alec sin más. Sabía que quizás no era el momento adecuado, pero quería decirlo de todos modos.

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco de una manera muy dramática- “Agradéceme cuando hayamos robado el barco con éxito, dulzura. Ahora muévete, tenemos que ser rápidos, no quiero que muramos tan pronto. Eso sería una vergüenza”

-“¿Por qué?”- Alec no pudo evitar preguntar.

-“¿Por qué? Porque míranos, somos el dúo perfecto, Alexander. Hacemos un equipo pirata muy decente”

-“No soy un…”

-“Lo sé, querido, pero estás a punto de convertirte en uno”- dijo Magnus, guiñándole un ojo y dirigiéndose hacia el barco.

-“No, no lo haré”- murmuró Alec para sí, pero no sonó convencido, ni siquiera a sus propios oídos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia de Valentine

 

Como Magnus ya había predicho, él y Alec hacían un equipo de piratas muy decente. Y resultó que robar el Vengador no había sido tan difícil, después de todo. Sí, los guardias los habían visto; pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que el barco se alejaba del muelle, Magnus y Alec ya estaban muy lejos y no había forma de detenerlos, ni con los cañones ligeros. Alec había ideado un plan brillante para eso.

Incluso antes de tomar el barco, cuando habían llegado a los muelles, Magnus había señalado que los otros dos barcos, que la Clave estaba preparando para la misión, podrían ser un problema. Especialmente si trataban de hundirlos en el océano con los cañones ligeros, en lugar de perseguirlos. Pero Alec le dijo de inmediato que no se preocupara y entró furtivamente al primer barco, para luego salir con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando Magnus lo había interrogado al respecto, el joven simplemente le había dicho, _‘Inhabilité la cadena del timón. Déjalos intentar mover el barco un centímetro’_ , cómo si no fuese gran cosa; pero en opinión de Magnus, había sido un movimiento brillante. Sabía que reparar las cadenas le llevaría a la Clave al menos un día, y para cuando estuvieran listos de nuevo, ellos se habrían ido hace tiempo. Los otros dos barcos habían quedado inútiles gracias a la mente brillante de Alec.

No había duda de que Alec era más inteligente de lo que se daba crédito. Magnus había notado como el muchacho trataba de disminuir con modestia su brillantez y conocimientos en términos náuticos, sólo para evitar ser el centro de atención. Pero no importa cuanto lo intentara, Alec ya había captado la atención de Magnus. El muchacho era una caja llena de sorpresas.

Al principio, Magnus había pensado que iba a tener que pasar, por lo menos, su primer día en el mar explicándole al joven todas las cosas útiles referentes al manejo de un barco, para que tuvieran mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir. Pero había estado del todo equivocado – el joven ya sabía un montón de cosas. De hecho, había cosas, detalles más técnicos referentes a la construcción de los barcos y así, que Magnus ni siquiera sabía.

-“Estabas preparándote para ser un mercader, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Magnus, porque era muy obvio. Sólo habían estado navegando por dos horas y, sin embargo, Magnus ya había visto a Alec dar una completa muestra de profesionalismo y experiencia en todos los asuntos relacionados con la gestión e incluso la capitanía de un barco.

-“Si, quiero ser como mi padre”- dijo Alec, y Magnus no pudo evitar el resoplido que escapó de su boca, después de escuchar tremenda tontería.  _Robert Lightwood un mercader. ¿En que universo paralelo?_

-“¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Alec un poco ofendido.

-“Oh, nada, Alexander”- añadió Magnus rápidamente. No había querido burlarse de los sueños de Alec. Sólo había encontrado la situación un poco irónica- “¿Estabas diciendo que quieres ser un mercader como Robert Lightwood?”

Alec frunció el ceño- “Conoces a mi padre”

-“Todos lo conocen, es el Inquisidor de la Clave”

-“No, no por eso”- dijo Alec, acercándose a donde estaba Magnus. Hasta ahora el chico había estado asegurando las velas y revisando que no hubiese cuerdas sueltas alrededor de las cubiertas- “Me refiero a que lo conoces personalmente, no como el Inquisidor”

-“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?”- preguntó Magnus, ocupándose con el timón. No tenían que cambiar de dirección, aún estaban tratando de burlar a la Clave, pero, aun así, estaba pretendiendo mantener el barco estable y en curso. Para un pirata, Magnus no era muy bueno mintiendo. Sus mejores amigos decían que era una de sus más grandes debilidades, bueno, eso y su afinidad por el ron.

-“Para comenzar”- dijo Alec- “Esta es la segunda vez que te refieres a él como Robert Lightwood y no como el Inquisidor, igual que todos los demás, y segundo, antes de que accedieras a ayudarme, estabas sorprendido de escuchar que yo también era un Lightwood. No soy estúpido, sé que conoces a mi padre”

Magnus suspiró, el chico era muy inteligente- “De acuerdo. Lo conocí hace mucho tiempo, no tuvimos la más cordial de las relaciones, ya que él y su capitán habían estado tratando de robar mi barco. Al final lo consiguieron, pero eso no importa… siempre pensé que era un buen pirata”

-“¿Pirata?”- preguntó Alec confundido- “Mi padre no era un pirata. Él era un respetado comerciante que debió renunciar a su vida en el mar, porque piratas como tú le hicieron imposible entregar sus cargamentos”

Magnus rodó los ojos. Había intentado ahorrarle a Alec el impacto y probablemente el dolor de saber esta parte de la historia. Era evidente que el chico ni siquiera sabía quién era su padre, pero lo había dejado sin opciones.

-“Tu padre fue un pirata y durante años navegó bajo la bandera de Morgenstern. ¿Ya estás feliz? El _oh-tan_ respetado Inquisidor de la Clave era un sucio pirata”

-“¡Estás mintiendo!”- exclamó Alec, desenvainando su espada- “Retira tus palabras o pelea conmigo”- añadió, apuntando a Magnus con la espada.

-“¿De verdad piensas que es inteligente cruzar espadas con un pirata, Alexander?”- preguntó Magnus. El chico sabía cómo sostenerlas, eso podía concedérselo, pero eso no significaba que en realidad supiera como usarlas- “No creo que seas rival par–”

Alec puso su espada contra la garganta de Magnus- “Pruébame”

Magnus sonrío. Con cada segundo que pasaba, este chico le gustaba mucho más. Tenía bravata, algo que muy, muy pocos hombres tenían- “Bien, bien… voy a tomar un salto de fe y decir que eres un espadachín digno. Y aunque probablemente debería mentir para evitar que me cortes la garganta, no lo haré. Soy un pirata honorable, así que no, Alexander. No voy a retirar mis palabras. Tú padre fue, es y será siempre un pirata”

-“¡Estas mintiendo!”- exclamó Alec de nuevo.

Magnus podía sentir la espada dejando una marca en su cuello. Sabía que fácilmente podía moverse y desarmar a Alec, pero no quería hacerlo. El chico tenía que descubrir la verdad, ya era lo bastante mayor para saberlo.

-“No, no estoy mintiendo. Puedes hablar con quién quieras. Robert Lightwood era un pirata, de hecho, tenía una posición muy importante dentro de la tripulación de Valentine”

-“Estás min–”

-“No lo hago. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo? Puedes engañarte a ti mismo todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. Ahora…”- dijo Magnus, tratando de moverse unos centímetros, pero lo encontró imposible. Alec era rápido en sus movimientos- “Alexander… Alec… escucha, ¿por qué no te calmas y tenemos esta discusión de una manera más civilizada? Puedo compartir contigo todo, la historia completa. Como te dije, conocí a tu padre hace casi 15 años cuando él…”

-“Espera, ¿qué?”- preguntó Alec muy confundido- “¿Conociste a mi padre hace 15 años? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando lo conociste, diez?”

Magnus intentó no reír. Sabía que no se veía mayor de 25 años, pero las apariencias podían engañar, él era mucho mayor que eso; al menos biológicamente, porque físicamente era el mismo que había sido por demasiado tiempo- “La misma edad que tengo ahora… 24”- respondió honestamente.

-“Eso no es posible…”- susurró Alec más para sí mismo.

-“Alexander… ¿no has escuchado las historias sobre mí? Soy el Capitán Magnus Bane, el descubridor de la Fuente de la Juventud”

-“La–”

-“La Fuente de la Juventud. La encontré hace mucho tiempo”- confesó Magnus. Siempre había estado orgulloso de su descubrimiento.

-“¿Eso significa que tú nunca…?”

-“¿Nunca envejezco? Si, siempre y cuando beba de esa agua, soy inmortal”- dijo Magnus.

-“¿Hace cuánto has estado mmm… bebiendo de ella?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Eso es bastante íntimo, ¿no crees? Y no es una pregunta que esté dispuesto a responder cuando tienes tu espada contra mi garganta. Quizás accedería si tuvieras tu hmmm, otra espada en su lugar, pero dada la situación actual creo que eso no es posible… ¿verdad?”

Alec frunció el ceño, y Magnus no sabía si era porque no entendió la insinuación sexual que le había lanzado en forma tan descarada, o porque estaba considerando la idea. Magnus esperaba que fuera lo último. Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvo algún tipo de interacción íntima con alguien.

-“¿Si bajo mi espada, prometes contarme todo?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Si, Alexander”- le mintió Magnus. Iba a decirle sólo parte de la historia, sabía mejor que nadie que era preferible que Alec nunca descubiera ciertas cosas, al menos no hasta que fuera el momento adecuado.

-“Bien”- dijo Alec, al fin bajando la espada- “Ahora dime todo, y no te atrevas a mentirme. Aún puedo cortarte la garganta, inmortal o no”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec no podía creer al hombre que tenía frente a él. Magnus Bane no sólo resultó ser uno de los piratas más famosos de todos los Siete Mares, sino que también conocía al propio padre pirata de Alec y, para colmo, era inmortal. Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea de ese último concepto. Decir que sonaba arrancado de uno de esos libros de fantasía, que su hermano pequeño tanto amaba, era un eufemismo.

Todavía estaban de pie en el alcázar, Magnus manipulando el timón, y Alec escuchando cada palabra que este hombre compartía. Estaba desesperado por saber la verdad.

-“Así que… cuando nadie controlaba los mares, los piratas y los comerciantes podían navegar las aguas en algún tipo de paz”- Magnus comenzó su historia- “Había un pacto de camaradería entre nosotros. Les robábamos, ellos trataban de matarnos, pero nada sofisticado, el mar era para todos”- dijo- “Leyendas de tesoros extraordinarios se oían por todas partes y casi todos los piratas estaban tras ellos. El capitán Morgenstern, el padre de Valentine, era uno de los piratas más respetados de la época.

-“Pensé que me ibas a contar la verdad sobre mi padre”

-“Llegaré a ello, sólo se paciente”- dijo Magnus, reanudando su historia con rapidez- “Como cualquier otro pirata respetado, el capitán Morgenstern era conocido por encontrar los tesoros más valiosos y poseer la tripulación más valiente e intrépida. El hombre era un icono – todo el mundo quería navegar bajo su bandera. Entrar en su tripulación, sin embargo, no era una tarea fácil. Tenían que ser puestos a prueba y demostrar ser dignos de tal honor”

-“¿Por qué?”

Magnus se encogió de hombros- “Tal vez era exigente, pero la gente decía que era porque estaba buscando un tesoro muy peligroso y peculiar. Un tesoro con tal valor que quien lo poseyera podría controlar y cambiar el mundo a voluntad”

-“¿De verdad?”

-“Si”

-“¿Lo encontró alguna vez?”- preguntó Alec, ahora intrigado.

-“No, él murió antes de saber dónde estaba”

-“¿Murió?”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza- “Su propio hijo se encargó de eso”- dijo- “Los tesoros te pueden volver loco, Alexander, y eso es lo que le pasó a Valentine. Su obsesión por el tesoro que buscaba su padre se extendió fuera de toda proporción, hasta tal punto que pudo traicionar a su propia sangre”

-“¿Cómo?” -preguntó Alec intrigado.

-“Él era el Primer Comandante del Capitán Morgenstern, el Contramaestre. Como bien sabes, ese es el segundo mejor trabajo en un barco pirata, o cualquier barco para el caso. El Primer Comandante tiene muchas responsabilidades; él está a cargo de los castigos y la disciplina, pero lo más importante, él representa a los otros piratas. Es el que lleva sus asuntos a la atención del capitán, así que naturalmente toda la tripulación, incluido su padre, lo respetaba”

-“¿Mi padre era parte de la tripulación del Capitán Morgenstern?”

-“Sí, él era uno de los fregoneros – un don nadie. Su único trabajo era limpiar las cubiertas todos los días, pero es exactamente por eso que Valentine lo reclutó. Valentine sabía que esos marineros eran el rango más bajo en cualquier barco pirata, y por lo tanto los sirvientes más leales”- dijo Magnus- “De todos modos, cuando el capitán Morgenstern no pudo encontrar el tesoro, se dio por vencido y decidió olvidarse de él. Obviamente, Valentine se volvió loco después de eso. Quería ese tesoro más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo, así que la noche en que su padre decidió dejar de buscarlo... hubo un motín”

-“¿Es tan importante ese tesoro?”

-“Lo es, pero esa es una historia para otro día”- dijo Magnus evasivo- “Esa noche el Capitán Morgenstern fue abandonado en una isla para morir”

-“Pensé que Valentine lo había matado”

-“No, Valentine siempre ha sido un cobarde. Solo lo dejó ahí con una pistola”

Alec frunció el ceño- “¿Una pistola?”

"Sí. Cuando un pirata es abandonado, Alexander, se le da una pistola con un solo disparo como un acto de misericordia. Ese tiro no es lo suficientemente bueno para cazar, o para sobrevivir, pero después de días y días de hambre y sed, es la única manera que tienes para quitarte la vida”

Alec jadeó. Eso era barbárico, incluso para los piratas.

-“De todos modos, después de que Valentine llegó a ser imparable. Se apoderó del barco de su padre y comenzó su ola de muerte y destrucción. La navegación se convirtió en el trabajo más peligroso del mundo y fue entonces cuando la Clave decidió intervenir. Hicieron alianzas con todas las ciudades portuarias del mundo y juraron proteger los mares. Pero subestimaron a Valentine, y al final, después de varios intentos de detenerlo, fracasaron. Durante años Valentine hizo lo que quiso. Iba y venía a su antojo buscando el tesoro… hasta que lo encontró”

-"¿Lo encontró?"

-“Sí, lo hizo. Es un hombre inteligente, así que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que sucediera. Encontró el tesoro hace casi 21 años, pero en éste, también encontró su destrucción”

-“Entonces las leyendas son ciertas”- añadió Alec- “Las he oído, como casi todos los habitantes de Alicante. Valentine habría encontrado el tesoro de todos los tesoros y después de controlar el mar durante años, el mismo mar se lo había llevado”

-“Es cierto. El tesoro estaba protegido, Alexander. Protegido por cosas más allá de nuestras creencias, así que cuando Valentine y su tripulación lo tomaron, el mismo Ángel de los Secretos descendió del cielo y envió una maldición sobre ellos”

-“¿El Ángel de los Secretos?”

-“No hagas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Como dije, la historia del tesoro es para otro día”- dijo Magnus- “Valentine y su tripulación ignoraron la maldición del Ángel pensando que no era verdad, y usando el poder que el tesoro les había dado, comenzaron a tomar el control de los mares. Sin embargo, su poder era limitado. El Ángel les había dicho que no funcionaría bien para ellos, pero eso no les importó. Durante años pensaron que tenían el control de todo… hasta que ya no lo hicieron. Ahora imagina la sorpresa de Valentine cuando se dio cuenta de que era cierto lo que el Ángel les había dicho. Su estado mental alcanzó otro nivel de locura, y ahí fue cuando comenzó la guerra contra él. Nadie sabe de qué trata la maldición, pero el rumor dice que implica perder todo lo que has amado”

-“Espera un minuto… mi padre era parte de la tripulación, ¿eso significa que también está maldito?"

-“Sí, pero espera, hay más”- dijo Magnus- “Valentine acababa de conocer a su esposa, Jocelyn, cuando eso sucedió; así que cuando se dio cuenta de que el Ángel no había mentido, temió perderla e hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para romper la maldición”

-“¿Tuvo éxito?”

-“No”- dijo Magnus- “Durante años él navegó los Siete Mares dejando destrucción a su paso, pero simplemente no podía encontrar una manera de romperla. Entonces, un día, una bruja del mar le informó de alguien que sabía cómo hacerlo. El único problema era que, para obtener esa información, Valentine debía encontrarse con esa persona en el inframundo”

-“Y lo hizo”- asumió Alec.

-“No pudo hacerlo”- dijo Magnus- “Viajar al inframundo no es fácil, Alexander. Requiere de ciertos sacrificios y un barco – el más rápido del mundo”

-“El Danubio Azul”

Magnus asintió- “Valentine, con la ayuda de la misma bruja del mar, hizo un pacto con... alguien del inframundo, y así fue como al final logró apoderarse del Danubio”

-“Entonces, si tenía el barco, ¿por qué no hizo el viaje al inframundo?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Por culpa de la maldición”- explicó Magnus- “Ya te dije, nadie sabe cómo funciona, pero perder todo lo que has amado incluye perderte a ti mismo, Alexander. Valentine sólo ha amado a tres personas en este mundo su madre, quien murió cuando era un niño; Jocelyn, y a él mismo. La maldición lo llevó al borde de la locura, y para viajar al inframundo tienes que estar cuerdo o de lo contrario no podrás cruzar”

-“¿Entonces, no pudo?”

-“Lo intentó, pero fracasó. Fue entonces cuando su tripulación lo traicionó. No podían hacer un nuevo motín porque Valentine, a pesar de su estado mental, seguía siendo poderoso, pero lo abandonaron. La Clave les respiraba en la nuca, por lo que muchos simplemente se rindieron. Les estaban ofreciendo protección para ellos y sus familias a cambio de información sobre el paradero de Valentine. Algunos de ellos, los que tenían información más valiosa, obtuvieron buenos tratos, se les ofrecieron posiciones importantes entre los rangos de la Clave y privilegios”

-“Mi padre…”- susurró Alec. Finalmente estaba atando cabos.

-“Sí, fue el Primer Comandante de Valentine, Alec. Por lo tanto, él consiguió la rebanada más grande de pastel”

Alec respiró hondo. Toda esta información era demasiado para él, pero tenía que seguir preguntando. Todavía tenía miles de preguntas en su mente- “La maldición… ¿por qué mi padre era inmune a ella? Él no ha perdido lo que ama o se ha vuelto loco”

-“¿No? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ustedes dos no parecen tener una relación muy cercana, ya que tú ni siquiera sabías quién era en realidad y todo eso. Además, si recuerdo bien, en las últimas 24 horas ha perdido a dos de sus hijos”- señaló Magnus.

Alec permaneció en silencio, no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Magnus tenía razón, en parte, ellos no tenían una gran relación, Robert, de hecho, si había perdido a dos de sus hijos, y no sólo eso, también su trabajo en el mar. Si había algo que su padre había extrañado todos estos años, era navegar por el mar.

-“El secuestro de Jace”- continuó Alec- “¿Tiene algo que ver con esta maldición?”

-“Tal vez…”

-“¡No mientas!”- le advirtió Alec, agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

-“No estoy mintiendo. No lo sé con seguridad, Alexander”

-“Pero tienes una teoría”- añadió Alec. Estaba encontrando a Magnus bastante fácil de leer.

-“La tengo”

-“Tienes que decírmela, Magnus”- dijo Alec, usando por primera vez el nombre del pirata. Todo este tiempo había estado tratando de evitarlo. _¿Por qué?_ No lo sabía.

-“¿Y eso por qué?”

-“Porque estamos juntos en esto. Vamos, estamos persiguiendo a Valentine, ¿no crees que, al menos, merezco saber a qué me enfrentaré? Sé que venir tras él fue mi idea y no le tengo miedo, pero necesito saberlo. Por favor”

-“Bien”- dijo Magnus, rodando los ojos- “No sé cómo, pero supongo que Valentine finalmente descubrió como romper la maldición. Sabía dónde estaba tu padre, de hecho, él sabe dónde está cada miembro de la tripulación que lo traicionó, pero nunca hizo nada al respecto… hasta ahora. Es inteligente, Alec. Durante todos estos años sólo alimentaba las leyendas mientras esperaba el momento adecuado para atacar. Debe saber cómo hacerlo, si no, ¿por qué más secuestraría al hijo de su Primer Comandante? Si quería venganza, simplemente los habría matado todos ustedes anoche”

-“Entonces, ¿crees que va a usar a Jace para lo que sea que piensa va a romper la maldición?”

Magnus asintió, y Alec tragó lentamente- “¡Entonces tenemos que encontrarlo!”

-“Lo haremos, Alexander. No te preocupes, lo haremos”

-“¿Me lo prometes?”

Magnus se demoró un par de segundos para responder, pero para alivio de Alec, dijo- “Sí, lo prometo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus estaba observando a Alec. Desde que su conversación sobre Valentine había terminado, el muchacho había estado muy callado. Magnus sabía que estaba tratando de procesar toda la información, sin embargo, le preocupaba verlo así. Había tristeza y decepción en sus ojos.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus, acercándose a él. Alec estaba en la cubierta principal mirando al mar, claramente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-“Sí, es sólo que... es como si toda mi vida hubiera sido una mentira, Magnus. Estoy confundido. No sé qué decir o pensar. Sólo estoy tratando de asimilar todo… fue demasiado”- dijo Alec- “Pero gracias por decírmelo”-  agregó con una sonrisa suave.

-“De nada”- dijo Magnus.

No sabía qué más decir. Le gustaba Alec, y no tenía nada que ver con una atracción romántica o física. Sí, el chico era guapo y todo, pero esto era otra cosa. Alec era puro y honesto; sus sentimientos, aunque intentara esconderlos, podían verse en sus ojos. Alec era cariñoso, amable, noble, valiente… un buen hombre. Sí, era reservado, pero Magnus pensaba en él como un mapa. Un mapa que, si lo sabes leer, podría llevarte a los lugares más asombrosos del mundo.

-“¿Qué te hizo convertirte en pirata?”- preguntó Alec, de repente.

Magnus se sorprendió un poco. Nadie le había preguntado eso. Era una pregunta difícil, pero sólo porque no había tenido que respondérsela a nadie antes- “Esto”- dijo, señalando el mar- “Me enamoré de esto. Sé que elegí el camino menos honorable para estar con mi único amor verdadero, pero no lo lamento. Me gusta mi vida, me gusta ser un pirata”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque siendo pirata, soy libre”- respondió Magnus con sinceridad

Alec suspiró- “Supongo que compartimos el mismo amor, entonces”- dijo con una sonrisa- “Desde que era un niño siempre soñé con navegar lejos y nunca mirar atrás. El mar siempre ha tenido cierto atractivo para mí… es como si, cuando estoy aquí”- Alec señaló a la nada. Todavía estaban en medio de la nada- “Me siento… completo”

Magnus sonrió, porque él mejor que nadie comprendía la sensación- “Yo también lo siento, Alexander”

Alec esbozó una gran sonrisa y Magnus quiso salir corriendo. Este muchacho, a quien había estado planeando sólo utilizar para recuperar su barco, le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Y lo peor era que, le estaba haciendo cuestionarse sus propias y _menos-que-honorables_ intenciones.

-“Yo–voy a cambiar de rumbo de nuevo"- dijo Magnus- “Creo que ya hemos engañado bastante a la Clave”

-“¿A dónde nos dirigimos? ¿Vamos a sorprender a Valentine? Sé que sabes dónde está. ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Quieres que lo tomemos por sorpresa?

Magnus negó con la cabeza- “Sí, sé dónde se esconde, pero no creo que esté allí. Si mis suposiciones son correctas entonces, él tiene que estar rumbo a la isla donde todo comenzó”

-“¿Y dónde está eso?”

-“No lo sé”- respondió Magnus con sinceridad, porque en verdad no lo sabía- “Pero lo encontraremos. Tengo un plan, aunque para que funcione, primero necesitamos una tripulación. No podemos hacer esto por nuestra cuenta, después de todo, este es un gran barco”

Alec asintió- “De acuerdo, entonces, ¿dónde podemos conseguir una tripulación?”

-“El Laberinto Espiral”

-“¿Qué es el Laberinto en Espiral?”

-“Un puerto pirata. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar, es bastante... folclórico”- dijo Magnus, ya alejándose. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos y sus prioridades. No podía permitir que las emociones se interpusieran. Tenía un plan a seguir y no iba a dejar que un par de ojos bonitos…

-“¡Magnus, espera!”- exclamó Alec.

-“Sí?”- Magnus se detuvo en seco.

-“Tú eras el capitán del Danubio, ¿verdad?”

Magnus permaneció en silencio unos segundos. No lo había estado ocultando, pero tampoco le había dicho a Alec que él era, de hecho, el capitán del Danubio Azul- “¿Por qué piensas eso?”

-“Es obvio, quiero decir, ¿por qué otra cosa estarías tan dispuesto a ayudarme si no? Eres libre, podrías haberme matado cuando salimos de Alicante, pero no lo hiciste. Realmente quieres ir tras Valentine y eso es porque él tiene algo que quieres. Tiene tu barco, ¿verdad?”

Magnus lo miró unos segundos- “Sí, Alexander. El Danubio era mi barco”

-“Voy a ayudarte”

-“¿Cómo dices?”- preguntó Magnus sorprendido.

-“Te ayudaré a recuperar tu barco”- dijo Alec sinceramente- “Derrotaremos a Valentine, recuperaremos a mi hermano y a tu barco también”- dijo con tanta determinación, que Magnus no dudó de él por un segundo.

-“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”

-“No lo sé... tú mismo lo dijiste. Hacemos un equipo bastante decente. Creo que juntos podemos derrotar a Valentine y recuperar tanto tu barco como a mi hermano”

Magnus sólo sonrió y se dio la vuelta porque, _¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, en realidad?_ Estaba casi seguro de que este chico – este guapo, inteligente y dulce chico, podría convertirse rápidamente en la caída del legendario Capitán Magnus Bane.

 _‘Oh, Magnus’_ , pensó, _‘Estás muy jodido’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El duo pirata llega a una muy peculiar Isla

 

Las primeras estrellas de la noche apenas aparecían en el cielo cuando la silueta del Laberinto Espiral comenzó a vislumbrarse por encima del horizonte. Magnus y Alec habían estado navegando durante dos días, y aunque ambos amaban el mar más que a nada en este mundo; siempre era agradable ver algo de tierra por delante, especialmente cuando estaban en necesidad de abastecerse de ciertas cosas, es decir, ron.

Cuando habían curioseado por los suministros que la Clave, sin saberlo, había preparado para ellos, Magnus había descubierto que entre las cajas de embalar y los barriles, que ocupaban espacio en el compartimiento de almacenamiento, no había ron –  nada en absoluto. Ni una sola botella del precioso líquido ámbar.

Alec había estado bien con eso, no era del tipo que bebía; pero Magnus casi había perdido la calma después de ello. El ron era como la sangre que corría por sus venas, el elixir que lo mantenía vivo. Bueno, en realidad no, ese era el agua de la Fuente, pero, aun así. Necesitaba ron, así que llegar al Laberinto Espiral antes de que pasara otro día se convirtió en una prioridad, una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-“¡Mira, Alexander!”- Magnus señaló hacia el horizonte- “¿Ves allá? Ese es el Laberinto Espiral”- añadió, entregándole a Alec su catalejo.

Alec lo tomó y admiró la vista- “Bueno, es más pequeño de lo que imaginaba”- dijo.

-“Te dije que era una pequeña isla. De hecho, es todo el puerto… lo puedes caminar en un día”- señaló Magnus.

Alec parecía analizar la información- “Si es tan pequeño, ¿cómo es que este es el puerto pirata más importante de todos los Siete Mares?”

-“Oh, por su ubicación, Alexander. ¿Notaste que no vimos ni un solo parche de tierra en todo el camino?”

Alec asintió.

-“Eso es porque la isla se localiza justo en medio del Océano Atlántico, donde las aguas son tan oscuras que los marineros y los comerciantes no se atreven a cruzar"

-“¿Por eso no se encuentra en ningún mapa?”- preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

-“No, para ser exactos, puedes encontrarlo… sólo debes tener el mapa correcto, Alexander”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa. Visitar este puerto siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

-“¿Entonces, la Clave sabe de su existencia?”

-“Ellos lo saben bien, pero no cómo encontrarlo. Los mapas con la ubicación de la Espiral son el único secreto que los piratas han aprendido a mantener por años, así que no encontrarías uno por tu cuenta – un pirata debe dártelo. Y eso, querido, es un verdadero acto de confianza”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó Alec intrigado.

-“Porque ese lugar...”- dijo Magnus, señalando la isla ahora más cercana- “Es el cielo pirata. No hay otra isla pirata en el mundo igual a ésta. La Espiral es única, peligrosa, como borracha, descarada – el lugar perfecto para nosotros”

Alec le dio otra mirada al lugar. Ahora que estaban más cerca, las siluetas de los edificios eran más definidas y el bullicio de la gente podía ser escuchado.

-“Bueno, es ruidoso” -añadió Alec- “Apenas estamos allí y ya puedo oír toda la conmoción”

-“¡No tienes ni idea!”- exclamó Magnus- “Este lugar es quizás el más ruidoso del mundo”

-“¿Y quién lo descubrió? ¿Ha estado allí por mucho tiempo? ¿La gente vive aquí?”

-“¿Siempre tienes curiosidad por todo?” -preguntó Magnus, de manera burlona.

Alec asintió, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose casi de inmediato- “Lo siento, mi padre siempre me dijo que no preguntara demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta saber cosas”- confesó.

-“Está bien, admiro una mente inquisitiva”- dijo Magnus- “Y para saciar tu curiosidad compartiré información. El Laberinto Espiral ha existido casi por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Hacia finales del siglo XV, hace casi tres siglos, un par de corsarios ingleses, William 'Will' Herondale y James 'Jem' Carstairs, encontraron este lugar y lo convirtieron en su atracadero. Durante años la Espiral fue su escondite y lugar de navegación, hasta que bueno, decidieron compartir su ubicación con el mundo y se convirtió en el refugio para piratas, granujas, sinvergüenzas, proscritos, corsarios, prostitutas, ladrones, borrachos y algunos marineros – la creme de la creme de nuestra sociedad ".

Alec rió con esa última parte- “¿Y quién gobierna aquí?”

-“¡Nadie!”- exclamó Magnus- “Esa es la belleza de la misma. El Laberinto Espiral es un lugar sin ley, sin nadie que lo gobierne. Todos somos iguales, nadie está por encima de nadie”

-“Pero, ¿quién controla las riñas y los disturbios?” se preguntó Alec- “No puede ser un puerto pirata y no tener enfrentamientos”

-“Nadie lo controla, Alexander. Simplemente dejamos que la gente solucione sus asuntos de la forma que quieran”

-“Como salvajes...”

-“No, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, bajando las velas. Estaban a punto de llegar a puerto- “Como piratas”

Magnus y Alec se ocuparon bajando las velas y amarrando el barco al muelle más cercano. Había muchos barcos, grandes y pequeños, anclados en el puerto, pero Magnus no reconoció ninguno, y eso fue un alivio. No quería encontrarse con alguien a quien le debiera algo. Había varios piratas navegando los mares que tenían uno o dos problemas pendientes con él.

-“¡Bienvenido al Labirinto Espiral!”- exclamó Magnus al bajar del barco. La noche ahora estaba en su plenitud y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo- “Podría darte un breve recorrido si quieres, pero creo que es mejor si nos damos prisa. Tenemos cosas que hacer antes del amanecer y si queremos encontrar una tripulación tan rápido, entonces tenemos que–”- Magnus se detuvo cuando notó que Alec no le estaba prestando atención.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus. Alec se veía incómodo. Estaba rígido, sigiloso, vigilante, como si esperara que algo o alguien lo atacara en cualquier momento.

-“Y...yo no puedo ir allí”- confesó Alec,

-“¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de los piratas? Navegaste con uno por dos días, cariño”

-“No” -dijo Alec, negando con la cabeza para enfatizar su declaración- “Me refiero a que, no puedo ir allí vestido así”- señaló  a su ligeramente sucio, pero todavía elegante traje- “¡Destacaré como un cura en un burdel! Pensarán que soy algún tipo de espía”

Magnus analizó la situación durante un minuto. El chico tenía un punto, él se veía diferente al resto de la población masculina de la isla, pero a Magnus le gustaba creer que se debía a que el chico Lightwood era... bueno, muy atractivo. Pero tal vez Alec tenía razón y se debía a su ropa. No había pensado en ello, pero la ropa elegante de Alec lo delataba.

-“Aquí”- dijo Magnus, quitándole al chico el abrigo que llevaba y abriendo un poco su camisa.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- exclamó Alec escandalizado, como si Magnus lo estuviera desvistiendo.

-“Ayudarte”- dijo Magnus, poniendo los ojos en blanco- “Ahora, deja de lloriquear y déjame terminar”- añadió, ahora revolviendo un poco el pelo de Alec y atándole una banda – que había conseguido al romper el abrigo de Alec en tiras – alrededor de la cintura del muchacho- “Allí, ¿ves? Ahora te ves como uno de nosotros”

-“No soy un pirata”

-“Lo que sea que te ayude a dormir por las noches, querido”- dijo Magnus con desdén- “¿Continuamos? Necesitamos encontrar al Príncipe Esmeralda. Él es quien nos ayudará a conseguir la tripulación y…”

-“¿Un verdadero príncipe vive aquí?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido, como si la sola idea de un príncipe viviendo en la isla fuera imposible.

Magnus estaba de acuerdo en que la Espiral no parecía ser el lugar ideal para que viviera la realeza, pero no era tan malo. La isla tenía su encanto.

-“Por supuesto que no, el Príncipe Esmeralda es sólo un apodo”

-“¿Tiene muchas esmeraldas o algo así?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No, pero solía cambiarlas para salvar a los esclavos, así que la gente empezó a llamarle así”- comentó Magnus- “Ahora vamos. Ven conmigo, la taberna está por aquí”- dijo, ya dirigiéndose hacia el lado izquierdo de la isla, donde un edificio muy destartalado se levantaba. Todo estaba lleno, pero Magnus no esperaba menos. La taberna era el lugar más popular en toda la isla, y el más sucio.

-“Magnus, espera”- susurró Alec.

-“¡¿Ahora que?!”

-“¿Estás seguro de que no corremos peligro? Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si la gente me reconoce? Soy el hijo del inquisidor, y sí, tal vez en el pasado fue uno de ustedes, pero traicionó a su propio capitán, no es un hombre honorable, ni siquiera entre piratas. Y si–”

-“Nadie te reconocerá. Tu padre es bien conocido y despreciado aquí, pero afortunadamente para ti, te pareces a tu madre. No la conozco, pero conocí a tu padre y no te pareces a él en lo absoluto”- dijo Magnus- “Ahora sígueme, y deja que yo hable. Eres bastante encantador y todo, pero estas personas son peligrosas”

Alec asintió y Magnus abrió la puerta de la taberna con una sonrisa. Después de todo, venir a este puerto siempre se sentía como volver a casa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando entraron a la taberna, Alec no se sorprendió al descubrir que Magnus era bien conocido en el lugar. El hombre era una leyenda, la gente lo miraba con admiración y asombro. Pero Alec se impresionó mucho al ver que su fama no sólo era por sus descubrimientos y actividades como un pirata. No, Magnus Bane, era famoso porque era... bueno, un Don Juan.

Muchachos y muchachas, por igual, estaban intercambiando cumplidos con él de una forma muy coqueta. La noticia de que Magnus había llegado a puerto se había extendido como fuego sin control, y al parecer todos los amantes que Magnus había tenido estaban allí, esperando a verlo.

Alec captó algunos nombres, Etta, Axel, Edmund – todos ellos eran personas muy atractivas. Algunos un poco mayores para el joven pirata, no obstante, atractivos.

-“Eres todo un éxito por aquí”- señaló Alec cuando estuvieron solos por unos segundos- “No sabía que…”

-“¡Magnus!”- gritó un hombre desde el otro lado de la taberna, interrumpiendo lo que Alec estaba diciendo. Tenía la piel marrón, oscuros ojos relucientes y el cabello revuelto- “¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo!”- añadió, dándole a Magnus un rápido beso en los labios- “¡Me alegro tanto de que los vientos te hayan traído de vuelta!”

-“Imasu”- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole al hombre. Para Alec era evidente, por la forma en que eran tan familiares entre sí, que estos dos compartían un pasado- “No sabía que todavía seguías aquí. Pensé que estabas en Perú”

-“No, estuve allí por algún tiempo, pero las olas me trajeron de vuelta”- dijo Imasu- “¿Y quién es éste?”- preguntó, señalando a Alec, quien había estado observándolo. Alec no podía negar que el hombre era guapo, a su manera, pero guapo.

-“Oh, él es Alexander”- dijo Magnus, presentándolos formalmente- “Alexander... este es Imasu, un viejo... amigo”

Alec saludó a Imasu con un gesto de cortesía. El hombre parecía ser dulce y muy amistoso, pero había algo en la forma en que lo miraba que le hacía sentirse inseguro sobre él.

-“Bien, es bueno tenerte de vuelta”- continuó Imasu, ignorando Alec- “Cuando el chico de los muelles vino a informarnos que estabas aquí, me dije a mí mismo, _'Imasu tienes que ver eso con tus propios ojos'._ Hubo un rumor sobre ti y no estábamos seguros de si todavía estabas vivo, pero me alegro de que estés bien. ¡Debemos celebrar! Tomemos algunas bebidas mientras compartes con nosotros tus últimas aventuras. Voy a tocar el charango sólo para ti. Si quieres, puedo llamar a algunos...”

-“No estoy aquí por placer, Imasu”- lo interrumpió, Magnus- “Tengo algunos  negocios que atender, en realidad”

-"Ah, de acuerdo, está bien. Pero aun tocaré tus baladas favoritas. Voy a ir a buscar mis cosas y volveré enseguida”- dijo Imasu, alejándose.

-“Bueno, ese fue Imasu”- suspiró Magnus- “Fue un esclavo traído de Perú hace casi cinco años. Lo salvé y desde entonces ha sido muy... agradecido. Creo que todavía está tratando de pagarme lo que hice por él”

-“¿Con favores sexuales?”- Alec no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca. Había visto la forma en que Imasu miraba a Magnus: como si fuera la razón por la que las estrellas brillaban por la noche.

Magnus lo miró con sorpresa- “A veces...”- admitió- “Pero en su mayoría, él sólo toca para mí. Es un gran músico. Ya verás”

Alec se rió, evitando la mirada de Magnus y mirando alrededor de la muy concurrida taberna. Se sentía incómodo. Estaba con un hombre que apenas conocía y cada vez que descubría algo nuevo sobre él, le hacía sentirse incómodo. Era como leer un mapa muy complejo que, aunque le resultaba fácil de leer, tenía secretos ocultos y probablemente oscuros que Alec no sabía si quería descubrir. Confiaba en Magnus, porque no tenía otra opción, pero no había duda de que el pirata representaba un enigma que no se sentía preparado para resolver.

-“Como sea”- dijo Magnus- “Siéntate aquí por favor”- dijo, señalando una de las pocas mesas vacías- “Y espérame”

-“¿Adónde vas?”- preguntó Alec, ya en pánico. No quería quedarse solo en ese lugar. Se sentía como una oveja entre lobos, un blanco fácil.

-“A buscar a mi Primer Comandante”

-“Entonces debería ir contigo, no quiero quedarme aquí y no hacer nada. Puedo ser útil, lo has visto tú mismo. Puedo–”

-“No estoy diciendo que no seas útil, Alexander”- lo interrumpió Magnus- “Pero tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta, estoy seguro de que lo entiendes. Sólo quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Alec suspiró, pero asintió- “Bien”

-“Muy bien, volveré en breve. ¡Mantente fuera de problemas y alejado de las prostitutas! Sí, son hermosas, pero son como sirenas. Criaturas mortales, Alexander. Sólo te harán perder la cabeza... y tu dinero. Además, no tenemos tiempo para eso”

-“Yo...”- Alec trató de hablar, pero le fallaban las palabras.

-“Está bien, sólo mantén un ojo abierto. Las chicas de aquí tienen un punto débil por chicos bonitos como tú, así que sé bueno y no caigas en la tentación”

-“Y-yo... eso no será un problema”- dijo Alec, encontrando las palabras.

-“¿Por qué? ¿Te espera una novia preciosa en Alicante?”- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Alec confundido- “¡No! No es que... esto... soy..."

-“¿Está casado?”- preguntó Magnus, como si tratara de adivinar.

-“¡No! Dios... soy gay, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Alec, bajando la cara completamente avergonzado. Decir que todavía no estaba muy cómodo con su sexualidad era un eufemismo. De vuelta en casa todo el tema _'A Alec le gustan los chicos'_ era un tabú. Simplemente no podían aceptar el hecho de que, el primogénito del Inquisidor de la Clave, era gay. No es correcto, dijeron. Alec tenía un deber para con su familia. Tenía que continuar el nombre y el honor de los Lightwood en la siguiente generación.

-“Bueno, en ese caso mantente alejado de los chicos. No robarán tu dinero, pero probablemente te jodan hasta dejarte descerebrado”- dijo Magnus, con un guiño.

-“¡Jesús, Magnus!”- exclamó Alec escandalizado. Esa era información que no necesitaba saber- “Sólo sal de aquí”

Magnus se echó a reír y rápidamente se perdió entre la multitud. Alec trató de seguirlo con la mirada, para ver a dónde se dirigía el pirata, pero la riada de gente lo hizo imposible. No sabía dónde estaba Magnus. La tenue luz que provenía de las velas no era suficiente para ver lo que pasaba más allá de algunas mesas. Lo intentó durante unos minutos, pero no había ni rastro del pirata. Era como si la tierra lo hubiera tragado.

-“Fue a la parte de atrás del bar”- dijo una voz femenina- “El Príncipe lo está esperando allí”

Alec levantó la mirada. Había una mujer negra sonriéndole. Era muy bonita y su cálida sonrisa hizo que Alec se sintiera como si pudiera confiar en ella. Llevaba una jarra de cerveza y un par de cuencos con cacahuetes.

-“No sé de qué estás hablando”- le dijo, recordando el consejo de Magnus sobre mantenerse al margen de los problemas y no hablar con nadie.

-“Te entrenó bien, pero no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí. Soy Catarina. La dueña de esta taberna”- ella le sonrió- “Aquí, ten una cerveza. Esta va por la casa”

Alec sonrió y aunque no le gustaba beber tanto, aceptó la espumosa cerveza con gratitud. No se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba- “¿Lo conoces bien?”- preguntó Alec, después de beber la mitad de la cerveza de un trago.

-“¿A Magnus? Sí ... ha estado por aquí mucho tiempo”- dijo con un guiño- “¿Eres su nuevo mozo para el camarote?”- preguntó, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

-“Hmmm, no. Sólo hmmmm estamos ayudándonos “

-“Bueno, él dijo que lo habías ayudado a salir de la cárcel, así que te debe una muy grande, pero no olvides que es un pirata”- le advirtió- “Si hay algo que he aprendido a lo largo de los años es nunca confiar del todo en ellos”

-“¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?”- preguntó Alec medio desconcertado, medio preocupado.

-“Porque no eres como los demás... puedo verlo en tus ojos – eres un buen hombre. Y no estoy diciendo que Magnus no sea un buen hombre, Dios sabe que lo es, pero no es perfecto”- le dijo- “Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?”- añadió, alejándose y dejando a Alec más desconcertado y más preocupado que antes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus salió del bar y se dirigió a la pequeña mesa que estaba escondida detrás de algunos barriles y cajas. Un hombre ya estaba sentado allí, bebiendo algo de una jarra. Su pelo, como de costumbre, estaba estilizado para parecerse a un par de cuernos y su ropa era, para sorpresa de nadie, un completo desastre.

-“Odio cuando empiezas sin mí”- dijo Magnus, dándole al hombre unas palmadas en la espalda con mucha familiaridad.

-“Mi querido viejo amigo, si siempre te esperara, nunca bebería una sola gota de ron. Nunca estás aquí. ¿Cómo se supone voy a saber que de repente te has acordado de tener amigos?”

-“Siempre eres tan melodramático, Ragnor”- dijo Magnus, agarrando la otra jarra que estaba sobre la mesa- “Sabes que siempre pienso en ti, mi querido príncipe, sólo soy un hombre ocupado”

-“Sí, lo bastante ocupado para hacer que te arresten sin que esté presente para burlarme de tu lamentable vida”

-“Fue un incidente aislado, un error de mi parte que no volverá a ocurrir”- dijo Magnus- “¿Como has estado?”

-“Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, amigo mío”- dijo Ragnor- “Pero, ¿dime qué pasó? ¿Por qué te arrestaron? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en Alicante para empezar? ¿No acordamos nunca volver a pisar ese lugar?”

-“¡Caramba, Ragnor! ¿Eres mi amigo o mi padre?”- dijo Magnus- “Estaba siguiendo una pista cerca de Alicante, pero mi bote sufrió algunos daños durante una tormenta, así que toque puerto ahí para tratar de arreglarlo. Sin embargo, no funcionó, cuando llegué el bote no era más que una flotante pieza de madera”

-“¿Por eso fuiste arrestado?”

-“¿Qué?”- exclamó Magno, bebiendo un trago de su bebida- “No, por supuesto que no. Estaba intentando ser un buen ciudadano y fue cuando me atraparon”

-“¿Un buen ciudadano al intentar robar algo?”- preguntó Ragnor en broma.

-“En realidad no”- confesó Magnus- “Estaba ayudando a alguien”

-“¿Ese alguien es el chico que vino contigo?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“¿Lo viste?”

-“Sí, cuando el muchacho de los muelles vino corriendo a la taberna para informarnos de tu llegada, no lo podía creer, así que fui hasta allí para verlo por mí mismo. Estabas con él en los muelles – desnudándolo. ¿Es tu nuevo _juguetito_?”

-“¿Qué? No, en primera no lo estaba desnudando. Lo ayudaba a parecerse más a un pirata, y en segunda, él no es mi nuevo juguetito. De hecho, es la razón por la que estoy aquí – literalmente”- dijo Magnus. Se dio cuenta de que Ragnor no estaba entendiendo nada, así que explicó mejor- “Voy tras el Danubio, Ragnor”

-“¿No es lo que has estado haciendo durante los últimos quince años?”

-“Sí, pero esta vez, sé que voy a recuperarlo. Tengo algo que no tenía antes”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-“¿Y qué es eso?”

-“¿En serio, Ragnor?”-  Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca tuvo que explicarle sus planes con tanto detalle. Por lo general, su amigo los entendía incluso antes de tener que escucharlos por completo- “El chico, príncipe idiota de minerales verdes”

-“¿El chico? ¿Por qué es importante este chico?”

-“Alexander es el hijo de Robert Lightwood”- dijo como toda explicación, pero su amigo todavía no entendía el plan- “¿Has oído hablar del ataque en Alicante?”

Ragnor asintió con la cabeza.

-“Fue Valentine quien lo hizo. Él atacó por la noche y, ¿sabes qué se llevó?”

Ragnor sacudió la cabeza.

-“Al hijo de Robert... Jason”

-“¿Se llevó a uno de sus hijos?”- preguntó Ragnor sorprendido- “¿Piensas que?”

-“Sí”-  asintió Magnus- “¿Recuerdas aquella vieja historia que encontramos sobre la maldición?”

-“Si”- asintió Ragnor, al fin captando el plan de Magnus

-“Creo que nuestro querido Capitán Morgenstern también lo encontró”

-“¿Entonces crees que es verdad?”- preguntó Ragnor- “¿Realmente necesita al chico para romper la maldición?”

-“Sí, pero esta es la parte que más me gusta, mi amigo”- dijo Magnus, casi en un susurro ahora- "Él se llevó al hijo equivocado”

-“¿Qué?”

-“James es adoptado”- dijo Magnus- “Alexander es su hijo mayor”

Ragnor abrió mucho los ojos. Magnus sabía que había atado cabos- “¿Cómo lo convenciste de que viniera contigo tan voluntariamente?”

-“No lo hice…  él fue quien me pidió ayuda. Quiere salvar a su hermano”

-“Así que no sabe sobre–”

-“No”- negó Magnus con la cabeza- “Y no puede averiguarlo. Es imprudente, lo arruinaría todo”

-“Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste sobre el tesoro?”

-“No mucho, sólo lo que necesitaba saber”- confesó Magnus.

-“Pero si viene con nosotros, no podemos esconder la verdad para siempre. La descubrirá y…”

-“Vamos a intentarlo”- dijo Magnus.

Para que su plan funcionara era esencial que Alec no descubriera la verdad. Si era cierto lo que había aprendido de él en los días pasados , entonces sabía que Alec no dudaría en sacrificarse para salvar a su hermano, y si lo hacía, Magnus nunca tendría la oportunidad de recuperar su barco. Tenían que ser muy cuidadosos.

-“¿Cómo?”

-“Nos enfocaremos en encontrar la maldita isla. Estoy seguro de que Valentine ya está en camino hacia allá”- dijo Magnus.

-“Sí, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos? Encontrar la isla no será fácil. Para cuando sepamos dónde está, el hermano del muchacho ya podría estar muerto”

-“No lo sé, amigo mío. Por lo que sé, ya podría ser demasiado tarde y Jesse está muerto, pero Alexander no puede saberlo. Todavía lo necesitamos. Cuando Valentine se dé cuenta de que la sangre del otro chico no funcionó, tratará de poner sus garras sobre Alexander y ahí es cuando recuperaremos mi barco”

Ragnor asintió con la cabeza- “Uno por el otro”

-“Si”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-“Entonces tenemos que volver a poner nuestras manos en ese viejo relato, mi querido amigo”- señaló Ragnor- “Y esta vez sería prudente traer con nosotros a alguien que pueda leer y traducir tanto español como latín”

-“¿Dejarme adivinar?”- dijo Magnus, ya burlándose de su amigo- “La única persona en el mundo que puede leer ambos es _tu amor_ , ¿verdad?”

Ragnor sonrió- “¿Qué puedo decir, soy parcial, querido?”

-“Ambos son asquerosos”- dijo Magnus- “Pero no importa, trae a quien quieras sólo recuerda, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Partiremos al amanecer”

-“Pero umm... hay un pequeño inconveniente, amigo mío”

-“¿Cuál?”

-“Hmmm, para que pueda pedirle a mi amor que nos ayude, tenemos que hacer un breve desvío a Cádiz”

-“¿En España? ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasó?”

-“Oh, nada de que preocuparse, al contrario, teníamos algunas cosas que queríamos vender y había un par de corsarios españoles que parecían interesados”- dijo Ragnor- “Aunque está bien porque la iglesia donde encontramos la historia de la maldición está en Cartagena, así que está en nuestro camino de todos modos”

Magnus suspiró- “Sí, está bien”- estuvo de acuerdo- “Pero debes conseguirnos una tripulación y ron”

-“¿Cuántos?”

-“Miles de barriles, mi amigo”

-“No, insufrible alcohólico, ¿cuántos hombres?”

-“Veinte o treinta. No necesitamos muchos”

-“¿Planeas derrotar a Valentine y a su tripulación con sólo veinte hombres?”

Magnus negó con la cabeza- “Estoy planeando derrotar a Valentine con un solo hombre”- dijo, con una sonrisa.

-“No sé si estás loco o eres brillante, pero nos conseguiré algunos hombres”- dijo Ragnor- “Y que el Dios de los mares nos proteja, porque no estoy seguro si saldremos vivos esta vez o no”

-“No temas, amigo mío”- dijo Magnus- “Esta vez no voy a dejar a ese villano escapar con mi barco. No me importa quién lo esté ayudando. El Danubio volverá a ser mío, aunque tenga que hundirme yo mismo”

Ragnor sonrió- “Entonces... que tu ancla esté tensa”- dijo levantando su copa.

-“Que tu corcho esté suelto”- continuó Magnus.

-“Tu ron especiado"

-“Y tu brújula siempre certera”- dijo Magnus, chocando su copa contra la de Ragnor.

Bebieron todo el contenido y golpearon los jarros vacíos sobre la mesa. Esta aventura apenas comenzaba y los vientos ya parecían soplar a su favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec obtiene información. Recogen al cuarto miembro del equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo contiene frases en español originalmente, estaran escritas con cursivas y ***

 

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que dejaron el Laberinto Espiral con una tripulación de veinticuatro hombres que los incluían, y Alec todavía no sabía mucho sobre la estrategia que estaban siguiendo, o lo que planeaban hacer a continuación. Sólo sabía lo poco que Magnus le había contado.

Se dirigían a Cádiz, en España, para recoger a una persona que les ayudaría con algunas traducciones que necesitarían hacer al llegar a Cartagena, otra ciudad de España; ahí buscarían un antiguo texto que Magnus había leído y que, aparentemente, contenía la ubicación de la isla donde había estado escondido el tesoro y a donde pensaban que se dirigía Valentine.

 _¿Por qué necesitaban un traductor?_ _Y, ¿cómo Magnus había conseguido apoderarse de ese texto en primer lugar?_ Alec no tenía idea. El pirata había sido muy cauteloso con la información que le compartía, y aunque Alec comprendía el por qué – ellos no se conocían bien – eso no lo hacía menos frustrante.

Alec sentía como si lo estuvieran dejando al margen a propósito, como si no fuera lo bastante inteligente para entender el plan, y eso lo enojaba. Él no era un marinero de agua dulce – como llamaban los piratas a quienes no estaban familiarizados con el mar o la marinería. Él era un hombre inteligente y un marinero altamente entrenado, quien había demostrado sus habilidades una y otra vez durante los últimos días. ¿ _Por qué Magnus le estaba ocultando cosas?_ No lo sabía, pero estaba cansado de eso.

Había intentado preguntarle a Magnus, hacerlo hablar, pero el pirata era muy inteligente. Sabía cómo desviar conversaciones y cambiar el tema sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y eso era frustrante. Esta mañana, Alec había perdido su última pizca de paciencia cuando había intentado, por enésima vez, hacerle hablar y todo lo que recibió en respuesta fue una historia tonta – y claramente inventada – acerca de cómo el pirata había ayudado a la Reina María Antonieta a salir de París y escapar con su familia hace medio año.

Así que ahora, Alec estaba tratando de obtener información de la única persona en el barco – además de Magnus – que tenía las respuestas a sus preguntas: Ragnor Fell.

El hombre era raro y no parecía ser muy amable; era gruñón y serio la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había estado de muy buen humor desde que Magnus había informado a la tripulación que al día siguiente llegarían a Cádiz. Alec sabía que era una remota posibilidad usar a Ragnor para obtener información, pero parecía ser su último recurso.

-“Es una noche preciosa”- dijo Alec, acercándose al extravagante pirata.

El hombre estaba solo en la toldilla – la cubierta más alta de la popa de la nave, por encima de los aposentos del capitán – mirando las estrellas con una botella de ron a medio terminar. Una botella que, el propio Alec se había asegurado terminara en las manos de Ragnor.

Alec había notado que los hombres tendían a ser más abiertos y descuidados cuando estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol, por lo que, deliberadamente, le había pedido a uno de los mozos que le diera a Ragnor una bien merecida botella de ron. _‘De parte del capitán’_ , le había pedido al muchacho que añadiera, sólo para asegurarse de que Ragnor bebía el líquido ámbar.

-“Ciertamente lo es”- aceptó Ragnor con una sonrisa. Sonaba descoordinado y particularmente feliz, y Alec supo que su plan había funcionado – este hombre estaba dispuesto a hablar.

-“Te ves muy feliz esta noche”- Alec comenzó la conversación declarando lo obvio. No era muy bueno socializando, pero considerando el estado de embriaguez de Ragnor, pensó que su falta de habilidad no importaría mucho- “Apuesto que la has extrañado”

-“¿A quién?”- preguntó Ragnor confundido.

-“A la chica que recogeremos en Cádiz”- dijo Alec- “Magnus dijo que ella era tu amante”

-“Bueno, en primera no es una chica, y segundo, él no es mi amante, es mi amor”- dijo Ragnor- “No es lo mismo”

-“Lo siento”- se disculpó Alec, rápidamente- “Sólo lo supuse, quiero decir, no sabía que eras…”

-“Yo tampoco, pero entonces él apareció”- dijo Ragnor, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos minutos.

Alec estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de reanudar la conversación, pero su mente estaba en blanco, _¿dónde estaba su hermana cuando más la necesitaba?_ Ella sabría qué hacer, qué decir. Era la persona más inteligente que conocía y...

“¿Y tú? ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?”- preguntó Ragnor, sacando a Alec de sus pensamientos.

-“¿Qué?”

-“¿Estás enamorado de alguien?”

-“¿Yo? No, no, y-y ... no, no lo estoy”- dijo Alec. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-“¡Oh, vamos!”- exclamó Ragnor un poco fuerte- “Con una cara como la tuya, apuesto a que hay cientos de jóvenes damas haciendo fila para estar contigo”

Alec se sonrojó- “Y-yo no lo creo... Y-yo... no me gustan las chicas”

-“Bueno, caballeros entonces”

Alec se rió entre dientes- “Las cosas en Alicante son muy diferentes. Tenemos una imagen que proteger, reglas que seguir. No dudo que haya gente como yo, pero no es algo de lo que hablemos y mucho menos fomentemos”- le contó- “La Clave no es muy comprensiva con las personas que no siguen sus estrictos protocolos de mente cerrada y los castigos son muy crueles, por lo que la gente no se arriesga a confesar sus preferencias… no vale la pena”

-“¿Así que la gente no sabe sobre ti?”- preguntó Ragnor, parecía en verdad intrigado.

-“Ah, no, ellos lo saben muy bien”- confesó Alec.

No había esperado que la conversación girara en esa dirección, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo no pudo evitar compartir su historia. No se lo había contado a nadie más que a sus hermanos, y aunque ser abierto al respecto no era lo que hacía habitualmente, pensó que no importaba, ya que Ragnor no recordaría nada al día siguiente, el alcohol se encargaría de eso- “Si soy honesto, no es algo que hubiese querido que la gente sepa, pero sucedió. Aunque no fue voluntario No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que decírselo a mi familia y a la Clave cuando la situación me obligó”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Cuando cumplí 18, mi papá trató de arreglarme un matrimonio con la hija de uno de sus amigos. Al negarme a seguirle el juego, él involucró a la Clave y fue entonces cuando no tuve más remedio que decirles por qué no quería casarme con esta chica, Lydia. Ella era agradable y hermosa, pero sólo la veía como una amiga. Ella ya estaba enamorada de un chico en la ciudad, John, y ambos estábamos siendo obligados a casarnos contra nuestra voluntad. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer y confesé mi secreto”- dijo Alec.

-“¿Y qué hicieron?”

-“Nada”- suspiró Alec- “Si alguien más lo hubiera hecho, es probable que lo hubieran enviado a la horca o al exilio, pero como soy el hijo de su propio Inquisidor, simplemente lo ignoraron y fingieron que nunca lo dije. Sé que la gente murmura a mis espaldas, pero aparte de eso, simplemente fingen que nunca sucedió”

-“Al menos te ayudó a detener ese matrimonio”

-“Sí”- asintió Alec- “Dejaron de intentar engancharme con chicas y mi padre se enfocó en encontrarle a mi hermana un marido digno”

-“Tu padre siempre ha sido un molesto dolor de cabeza”- admitió Ragnor, tomándose el resto del ron.

-“¿Tú también lo conocías?”

-“Yo era parte de la tripulación de Magnus cuando Valentine le quitó el Danubio”

-“¿Qué edad tenías?”- preguntó Alec intrigado. Ragnor no se veía mayor de treinta años.

-“Catorce”- dijo Ragnor- “En ese entonces yo era uno de los mozos de cabina”

-“Así que conoces a Magnus desde hace mucho, ¿eh?”- preguntó Alec. La conversación por fin estaba tomando el rumbo que había deseado desde el principio.

-“Sí, hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo”- confesó Ragnor- “Yo fui uno de los pocos hombres que permanecieron con él cuando lo perdió todo. Pobre hombre, ha estado vivo cerca de dos siglos y nada, nada le ha hecho tanto daño como perder el Danubio”

Alec intentó digerir esa información durante unos segundos. Sabía que Magnus era de alguna manera inmortal, pero escuchar que había estado vivo por casi dos siglos seguía siendo impactante. Cuando Alec le preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado bebiendo de la Fuente de la Juventud, el pirata se había negado a contestarle, y ahora sabía por qué. Si no fuera por el hecho de que no había envejecido, Magnus tendría casi doscientos años.

-“¿Cómo sucedió?”- preguntó Alec- “¿Cómo perdió el Danubio?”

-“Fue una noche, hace casi quince años”- dijo Ragnor, perdiéndose con rapidez en la memoria- “Íbamos rumbo hacia el Caribe cuando sucedió. Valentine había estado intentando robar la nave de Magnus durante algún tiempo, pero no había ningún barco más rápido que el Danubio, por lo que le había resultado imposible atraparnos. Sin embargo, esa noche lo hizo. Me habían enviado al nido de cuervo como castigo por no hacer mis tareas, así que lo vi todo. La noche era inusualmente oscura y no había viento, estaba helada, y de repente, de la nada, el barco de Valentine estaba justo delante de nosotros. Tratamos de aventajarlo, pero el Danubio parecía estar anclado en medio del mar”

-“Pero, ¿cómo?”

-“No lo sé, era como si algo más poderoso que cualquier cosa que hayamos encontrado nos estuviera sujetando. De todos modos, Valentine y su gente empezaron a cruzar al Danubio y la batalla comenzó. Algunos hombres combatieron, pero otros se rindieron. Valentine les ofreció un lugar en su tripulación y los cabrones accedieron. El resto de nosotros murió o fue tomado como prisionero”

-“¿Qué sucedió contigo?”

-“Me quedé junto a mi capitán hasta que me capturaron. Entonces Valentine dejó a Magnus en alguna isla desierta para morir, y nos vendieron al mejor postor. Un par de años después, cuando logré escapar, encontré a Magnus de nuevo. No me sorprendió verlo vivo, ese hombre es un hueso muy duro de roer; pero me sorprendió descubrir que no tenía un barco propio, así que le ayudé y pillamos uno. Me convertí en su Primer Comandante y volvimos al negocio. Navegamos juntos durante años hasta que decidí establecerme. Fue entonces cuando perdí contacto con él hasta hace poco”

-“¿Estabas con él cuando encontró ese viejo texto que buscamos?”

-“Cuando lo encontró, no. Pero estuve allí cuando volvió a leerlo”- dijo Ragnor, y Alec frunció el ceño confundido. Lo que este hombre decía no tenía sentido y eso no se debía al hecho de que estuviera borracho.

-“Magnus había leído sobre el Tesoro del Ángel cuando era un niño”- continuó Ragnor- “Pero siempre...”

-“Espera un minuto... el Tesoro del Ángel?"

-“Sí, el tesoro de todos los tesoros, el Tesoro de Raziel”- dijo Ragnor- “¡Pero no me distraigas! ¡Estoy contando una historia! Como decía, Magnus había leído sobre éste cuando era niño, pero siempre pensó que era un cuento infantil. Cuando Valentine robó el Danubio, los rumores acerca de un poderoso tesoro comenzaron a surgir y fue entonces cuando Magnus se dio cuenta de que el viejo cuento sobre el Tesoro del Ángel, él que solía leer de niño, no era un cuento después de todo sino algo real”

-“¿Entonces volvió a buscar el libro?”

-“Lo hicimos”- dijo Ragnor- “Había pasado más de un siglo desde que Magnus había estado en casa, así que nos llevó algo de tiempo encontrarlo de nuevo”

-“¿Casa? ¿Significa que Magnus nació en España?”

-“No, él nació en Indonesia, creo; pero fue criado en Madrid, España, por una orden de monjes conocidos como _'los hermanos silenciosos'***_ o los hermanos silenciosos”

-“¿Criado?”- Alec no pudo evitar preguntar. Quería saber más sobre ese tesoro del ángel, pero también tenía curiosidad por Magnus. El pirata lo intrigaba- “¿Qué les pasó a sus padres?”

-“No lo sé con seguridad”- dijo Ragnor- “Nunca habla de ellos, sólo sé que su madre se suicidó cuando él era un niño”

Alec intentó apartar la imagen que se estaba formando en el fondo de su mente, un joven Magnus descubriendo que su propia madre se había suicidado. Era demasiado doloroso- “¿Y su padre?”

-“El cobarde se ahogó en medio del océano”- dijo Magnus, haciendo que Alec y Ragnor se sobresaltaran del susto.

Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo, el pirata había estado escuchando su conversación, pero de repente se sintió culpable de haber cruzado una línea privada.

-“Lo siento...”- fue rápido en decir.

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Magnus sin sorprenderse demasiado- “Porque me parece que, de forma muy deliberada, esperaste hasta que este sucio bocazas estuviese lleno hasta el tope para sacarle información. ¿No te dije que te contaría lo que necesites saber cuándo lo necesites saber?”

-“Bueno, sí, pero pareces pensar que no necesito saber nada. Ni siquiera sé por qué necesitamos un traductor en primer lugar, ¿y por qué este libro se encuentra en Cartagena? Ragnor dijo algo sobre Madrid, ¿por qué no está ahí? Y, ¿por qué no lo tienes contigo si es tan valioso? ¡No me gusta que me dejen a ciegas, Magnus! No soy estúpido, puedes confiar en mí”- dijo Alec.

-“Nunca he dicho que seas estúpido”- dijo Magnus, agarrando la botella que sostenía Ragnor, pero la encontró vacía- “E iba a contarte todo mañana cuando llegáramos a Cádiz, pero como no puedes esperar un par de horas más, supongo que puedo comnzar ahora”

-“Por favor”- dijo Alec y vio a Magnus rodar los ojos.

-“Entonces, vayamos a mis habitaciones, no voy a contarte esa historia donde la mitad de la tripulación podría oírla”

-“La tripulación está dormida”- señaló Alec- “No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Puedes decirme lo que quieras aquí”- dijo seguro de sí mismo. No iba a encerrarse en el camarote de Magnus, eso no estaba bien.

-“¿Tienes miedo de que robe tu virtud?”- preguntó Magnus en broma- “Alexander, me ofendes. Soy un pirata honrado, nunca haría nada en contra de tu voluntad; pero si eso es lo que quieres, estoy más que dispuesto a complacerte”

-“Nunca dije eso”

-“Lo sé querido, pero un hombre puede soñar... ahora, ¿nos vamos?”

-“¿Por qué no me cuentas la historia aquí?”

-“Porque la tripulación puede escucharnos y no hay ron. Necesito ron, Alexander; así que o vienes conmigo, o te quedas aquí intentando obtener información de este traidor”

Alec puso los ojos en blanco- “Bien”- dijo.

Odiaba ser mangoneado, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad sobre la historia para protestar más. Además, Ragnor parecía estar durmiendo y siempre era mejor escuchar la historia del protagonista, así que, a pesar de su vacilación, siguió a Magnus a su camarote.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus entró en sus aposentos e inmediatamente cogió dos copas de plata, sirviendo un poco de ron en ellas y ofreció una a Alec, quien sólo miró con desconfianza el líquido ámbar.

-“No está envenenado”- señaló Magnus, cogiendo el vaso de Alec y tomando un sorbo sólo para probar su punto- “¿Por qué querría matarte?”

-“No es eso... simplemente no me gusta el ron”- dijo Alec.

Magnus se rió entre dientes- “Sabía que no podías ser tan perfecto”- murmuró entre dientes.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nada, Alexander”- se encubrió Magnus - “Me parece sorprendente. No había conocido a un hombre que no le gustara el ron. ¿Quieres cerveza? Parecías disfrutar las que te sirvió Catarina en la Espiral”

Alec simplemente asintió con la cabeza, así que Magnus agarró una jarra y sirvió cerveza de uno de los barriles que tenía allí para su uso personal- “Ten...”- dijo, tomando asiento delante de Alec.

El hombre estaba escudriñando la habitación, observando todo con detalle. Ser el capitán tenía sus ventajas y Magnus lo sabía. De todas las cabinas del barco, la suya era la más espaciosa. Tenía una cama grande, un escritorio, una pequeña estantería, algunos armarios y una mesa de café.

-“La cabina del capitán es siempre la mejor”- dijo Alec.

-“Lo es”

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos únicamente tomando tragos de sus respectivas bebidas. Magnus se dio cuenta de que Alec se esforzaba por no empezar a hacer preguntas. Si algo había descubierto sobre el muchacho, en estos últimos días, era que tenía una extremada curiosidad acerca de todo.

-“¿Cuánto te dijo Ragnor?”- preguntó Magnus. Sólo había escuchado la última parte de su conversación y quería saber hasta dónde Ragnor había metido la pata

-“No mucho, sólo cómo Valentine obtuvo el Danubio y que, cuando las leyendas sobre el tesoro comenzaron a expandirse, descubriste que el cuento infantil que habías leído cuando eras niño en realidad era cierto. Me estaba hablando del tesoro y de cómo ambos encontraron el texto cuando llegaste”

Magnus meditó unos segundos. Al parecer, las cosas no estaban tan mal después de todo. Podía contarle a Alec ciertas cosas y dejar de lado la parte en la que, debido a algunos giros y vueltas del destino, él era necesario para romper la maldición.

-“Bueno, entonces, supongo que puedo continuar donde Ragnor lo dejó. Como él te contaba fui criado por los hermanos silenciosos. Una secta de monjes que solían vivir en Madrid. Tenían la colección más increíble de libros que te puedas imaginar. Desde geografía hasta filosofía, todo estaba allí. Cuando crecí, me hicieron leer todos como parte de mi formación. A través de los muchos libros que leí, me encontré con un texto peculiar que narraba las aventuras de un valiente marinero. Ese libro siempre me intrigó. Primero, porque quería ser marinero y segundo, porque no podía leerlo bien”

Alec frunció el entrecejo confundido.

-“El libro estaba en español y en latín”- dijo Magnus como una explicación- “Lo hice bien con el español, ya que los hermanos se habían asegurado de que lo aprendiera bien, pero mi latín era horrible. Sabía una cosa o dos, pero nunca lo suficiente para traducirlo. De todos modos, durante años leí ese libro pensando que era sólo un libro para niños; pero cuando Valentine se llevó el Danubio y las leyendas sobre el tesoro comenzaron a surgir, me di cuenta de que había escuchado antes una historia similar. Habían pasado muchos años desde entonces, así que me tomó un tiempo recordar dónde, pero finalmente lo hice. Por lo que Ragnor y yo volvimos a Madrid para buscar el libro”

-“Pero no está en Madrid, ¿verdad? Nos dirigimos a Cartagena”- dijo Alec.

-“Sí, el libro ya no estaba allí. Los hermanos que habían sido como una familia para mí habían fallecido hace mucho tiempo, pero la iglesia todavía estaba allí. Buscamos por todas partes, pero no pudimos encontrarlo. Desesperados, preguntamos por los alrededores y descubrimos que cuando la orden desapareció, debido a algunos problemas religiosos, los miembros restantes se habían refugiado en Cartagena para encontrar la paz allí”

-“¿Y los encontraste?”

-“Si, los encontré”- admitió Magnus- “No sabían quién era, pero cuando les conté sobre los hermanos que me habían criado, me creyeron y me dejaron ver los libros que habían traído con ellos. Por fortuna el libro estaba allí, es un libro que habían atesorado durante años al haber sido escrito por el primer marinero de todos los tiempos en 1234”

-“Si este libro fue escrito en 1234, ¿ eso significa que el tesoro ha estado oculto durante más de 500 años?”

-“Más bien, Alexander. Ese tesoro ha estado oculto por tanto tiempo como los seres humanos han vagado por la tierra”- dijo Magnus- “Este marinero fue el primero en encontrarlo”

-“Pensé que había sido Valentine”- dijo Alec.

-“Oh no. Él fue el primero de este siglo, pero no el único”- dijo Magnus.- “No sé cómo empezaron los rumores sobre el tesoro, pero sé que todos provienen del mismo libro. Jonathan, el marinero, describió todo lo que sabía sobre el Tesoro del Ángel en varias páginas.

-“¿El nombre del marinero era Jonathan?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido.

-“¿Si por qué?”

-“Ese es el nombre de mi hermano”- dijo Alec, como si eso explicara todo.

-“¿El nombre de tu hermano no era James? ¿O Jason? ¿Jesse?”

-“No, es Jace... abreviatura de Jonathan”- dijo Alec- “Es por eso que Valentine lo necesita, ¿no? La primera persona que encontró el tesoro fue Jonathan, esa debe ser la conexión”

Magnus sabía que Alec no podía estar más equivocado, pero no lo corrigió- “Podría ser... de todos modos, estamos alejándonos de la historia original. Los hermanos me dejaron volver a leer la historia. Mi latín no había mejorado con los años, así que había partes que todavía no podía entender, pero pensé que no eran tan importantes. Mi único objetivo era conocer la historia para ver si había algo que pudiera ayudarme a recuperar mi barco, nunca me interesó ir tras un tesoro maldito”

-“¿Y encontraste algo?”

-“En realidad, no, todo el texto es muy confuso, pero al menos supe que el tesoro que Valentine quería era real, así que pasé los siguientes quince años siguiéndolo, tratando de seguir sus pasos, pero el hombre es inteligente... Y tiene al Danubio así que…”

-“De acuerdo, el texto es confuso... pero debes haber descubierto algo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué era?”- preguntó Alec- “Quiero saberlo”

-“Lo que ya te conté”- le mintió Magnus- “Que hay un tesoro con tal valor que quien lo posea será capaz de controlar y cambiar el mundo a voluntad. Se llama el Tesoro del Ángel porque pertenecía a Raziel, el Ángel de los Secretos”

-“Y fue él quien lo maldijo, ¿verdad? Recuerdo que dijiste que un ángel descendió del cielo, y envió una maldición a Valentine y a su tripulación”- dijo Alec.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

-“Me gustaría saber más al respecto. Quiero decir, este tesoro parece estar en el centro de todo, así que... ¿cuál es su valor?”

-“¿No estabas escuchando? Quien lo posea podría controlar y cambiar el mundo a voluntad”

-“Sí, pero ¿qué es? ¿Magia? ¿Oro? ¿Qué?”

-“No sé, no tengo todas las respuestas, Alexander”- dijo Magnus con sinceridad, pero pudo ver que Alec no parecía convencido- “Vas a tener que confiar en mí en este asunto”

-“Bien... y, ¿qué dice la historia sobre la maldición?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Tampoco lo sé”- mintió Magnus. En realidad, conocía esa parte muy bien, lo único que le faltaba era la ubicación de la isla donde estaba oculto y, como ya había dicho, de qué se trataba realmente el tesoro.

-“Por eso traeremos a un traductor esta vez” dijo Alec, al fin juntando las piezas- “Para ayudarnos a llenar los espacios en blanco”

-“Sí”- asintió Magnus.

-“Tengo otra pregunta”- dijo Alec- “Bueno, varias en realidad”

-“Me sorprendería si no”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa.

-“Hablas de este libro como si fuera el único lugar en el mundo donde está contenida la información sobre este tesoro, así que... ¿cómo es que Valentine descubrió la forma de romper la maldición? Si robó este libro, entonces nuestro viaje a Cartagena será en vano y…”

-“No lo robó, estoy seguro de eso”- dijo Magnus- “En primera, porque no se atrevería a poner un pie en Cartagena, y en segunda, porque está oculto donde nadie puede encontrarlo. Y si, como suponemos, Valentine encontró la forma de romper la maldición es porque debe haber encontrado una leyenda sobre el tesoro más detallada, o finalmente logró ir al Inframundo, lo cual dudo, porque sigue tan demente como siempre”

-“Está bien, supongamos que encontró un texto más detallado de la leyenda”- dijo Alec- “Ahora, ¿qué haremos después de recuperar este libro?”

-“Nuestra investigación e intentaremos encontrar dónde está la maldita isla, y una vez que hayamos hecho eso, iremos tras él y recuperaremos lo que es nuestro”

-“Pero eso podría llevarnos meses, años... no tenemos mucho tiempo, mi hermano podría estar muerto”

-“Lo sé, Alexander, pero eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Espero que, con la inteligencia combinada de todos nosotros, podamos encontrar la ubicación más rápido. Pero lo que dijiste sobre el tiempo es cierto, podríamos no tener mucho”

-“¿Crees que todavía está vivo?”- preguntó Alec- “¿Mi hermano?”

El primer instinto de Magnus fue decirle la verdad y negar con la cabeza, pero el miedo y el dolor que brillaban a través de los ojos de Alec le hicieron cambiar de opinión- “Sí, estoy seguro de que está vivo”

-“¿De verdad?”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza, tomando un trago de su ron para evitar mirarle directo a los ojos.

-“Está bien, entonces”- dijo Alec, poniéndose de pie. Se veía más positivo y confiado que antes. De hecho, sonreía y Magnus se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa- “Voy a tratar de ayudarte de cualquier manera que pueda, no hablo latín o español, pero sé una palabra o dos”

-“De acuerdo...”- dijo Magnus, sin saber qué más decir.

-“Entonces, te dejaré descansar unas horas”- dijo Alec- “Y gracias por decírmelo”

Magnus respiró profundamente- “De nada”

-“Buenas noches, Magnus”- dijo Alec, saliendo.

-“Buenas noches, Alexander”- respondió Magnus, observando al muchacho- “¿Y, Alec?”

-“¿Sí?”

-“Ya que esta noche mi Primer Comandante se encuentra claramente borracho, ¿podrías sustituirlo por unas horas y asegurarte de que los hombres estén levantados antes del amanecer?”

-“Claro”- dijo Alec- “Puedo hacerlo”

-“Bien. Entonces, nos vemos luego”

-“Está bien”- dijo Alec, dando una última sonrisa suave a Magnus y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Magnus tomó de un trago lo poco que quedaba de su ron. Este muchacho comenzaba a gustarle más poco a poco y eso era malo, muy malo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de su conversación con Magnus, Alec decidió permanecer despierto durante el resto de la noche y analizar toda la información que había obtenido en las últimas horas. Cuando planeó utilizar a Ragnor para obtener información, nunca imaginó que llegaría a escuchar la historia del propio Magnus, pero estaba contento con los resultados.

Por fin sabía por qué Valentine necesitaba a su hermano para romper la maldición y cuál era el plan de Magnus para rescatarlo. Había descubierto no sólo pequeñas cosas sobre la vida del pirata, sino también cuál era el misterio detrás del Tesoro del Ángel. Ahora Alec tenía una idea de la situación completa y aunque estaba consciente de que el tiempo no estaba a su favor, tenía que ser positivo.

Sabía que salvaría a su hermano. _¿Cómo?_ No estaba seguro, pero sabía que lo haría.

Alec se quedó en su pequeño camarote pensando durante horas hasta que supuso era tiempo de despertar a la tripulación. El sol estaría despuntando en cualquier momento y él tenía responsabilidades, aunque temporales, por cumplir. Alec se dirigió a la entrecubierta – donde la tripulación dormía en hamacas – y los despertó, siguiendo las instrucciones de Magnus.

Los hombres inmediatamente comenzaron a moverse, completando sus respectivas tareas. Cuando Alec volvió a la cubierta principal del barco, Magnus ya estaba allí, tomando el timón y haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: capitanear el barco. Alec no podía negar que desde la primera vez que habían navegado con una tripulación adecuada, había descubierto que Magnus como capitán era muy… impresionante. Estar detrás del timón le daba a Magnus un aire de poder y sofisticación que Alec encontraba muy difícil de describir.

-“¡Inmovilicen y guarden las velas! ¡Bajen las banderas y estén listos para tocar puerto!”- gritaba Magnus, instruyendo a sus hombres- “¡Alexander!”

Alec saltó sorprendido cuando oyó su nombre.

-“Bien hecho”- dijo Magnus, guiñándole un ojo.

Alec no sabía qué decir, así que sólo sonrió y comenzó a ayudar a los hombres, tirando de las líneas y recortando las velas. Sabía que sustituir a Ragnor sólo había sido temporal, pero la sensación de haber hecho las cosas bien lo había dejado de muy buen humor.

-“¿Necesitas algo?”- preguntó Alec a Ragnor cuando éste salió de su camarote. Alec no sabía cómo logró entrar allí, pero cuando la noche pasada había salido de la cabina de Magnus y buscó al pirata, el hombre ya había desaparecido- “¿Comida, agua?”- sugirió. Ragnor parecía a punto de morir y Alec se sintió un poco culpable por ello.

Ragnor lo miró con expresión seria. No había rastro del hombre parlanchín y amigable de anoche- “No, sólo asegúrate de que estos bribones hagan su trabajo. Iré a buscar un poco de cerveza. Mi amor no puede verme así”- dijo, desapareciendo de la vista.

Alec continuó trabajando y asegurándose de que todos los hombres estaban ayudando. Hacer el trabajo manual siempre le ayudaba a sentirse revitalizado. No había dormido en absoluto, pero no se sentía cansado, por lo menos todavía no.

-“¡Alexander!”- lo llamó Magnus de nuevo- “¡Mira!”- dijo, arrojándole su catalejo y haciéndole señas para que viera más allá de la proa de la nave.

Alec utilizó el catalejo para echar un vistazo a lo que Magnus estaba señalando. Era Cádiz. La ciudad era sólo un punto pequeño en el horizonte, pero Alec podía ver a través de la lente que el puerto iba tomando forma poco a poco.

Era un pueblo muy encantador con calles adoquinadas y casas teñidas en diferentes colores: arena y ocre, rosa pálido y blanco. El sol apenas salía, pero Alec podía vislumbrar un campanario, de lo que supuso era una catedral muy grande, entre las casas. El puerto estaba lleno y los hombres parecían estar preparándose para un día de pesca. Alec ni siquiera sabía que Cádiz era un puerto pesquero.

-“¡Prepárense para tocar puerto!”- gritó Ragnor- “¡Pongan la pasarela y amarren la nave!”

Alec no había notado que el pirata estaba de vuelta y parecía tan fresco como una lechuga. Alec había estado mirando a la ciudad durante al menos veinte minutos sin siquiera parpadear.

-“Vamos”- dijo Magnus. Estaba de pie detrás de Alec mirando hacia la ciudad con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alec asintió con la cabeza y descendió del Vengador con Magnus. Ragnor seguía en algún lugar de la cubierta principal instruyendo a los hombres a quedarse y cuidar el barco.

-“¿Dónde encontraremos a esa persona?”- preguntó Alec, pero no pudo oír una respuesta porque en ese momento, un hombre, caminando desde el otro lado del muelle, se les acercó.

Era joven y muy guapo. Tenía cabello oscuro y ondulado, cejas finas y piel de color miel. Con cuerpo definido y bastante alto, no tan alto como Alec, pero lo suficiente para ser notado, incluso desde lejos.

-“Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que han traído las mareas a Cádiz”- dijo el hombre- “Un pirata”- exclamó, reconociendo a Magnus.

-“Raphael”- dijo Magnus, sonriéndole al hombre- “¿Como has estado?”

-“No puedo quejarme”- dijo Raphael- “¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí? Pensé que…”- de pronto se quedó en silencio. Era evidente que no había visto a Ragnor, quien acababa de bajar la nave- “¿Ragnor?”

-“Hola, mi amor”- Ragnor sonrió, acercándose a él con rapidez.

Se estaban abrazando de una manera muy tierna, disfrutando de estar juntos. Alec observó, con algo de celos, cómo los dos hombres se miraron; era como ver a dos almas convertirse en una de nuevo. Alec no sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado separados, pero estaba claro que se habían extrañado mucho.

-“Apuesto a que no me esperabas”- dijo Ragnor.

-“No, pensé verte la próxima semana en la Espiral”- dijo Raphael.

-“Cambio de planes. Decidí unirme a este tonto en su nueva aventura”- dijo Ragnor, señalando a Magnus, pero además de eso pretendiendo que ni siquiera estaba allí. Estaba claro que cuando Raphael estaba cerca, Ragnor no tenía ojos para nadie más.

-“Veo que conseguiste un nuevo barco”- señaló Raphael.

-“Si. Alexander aquí, me ayudó a conseguirlo”- dijo Magnus, llamando la atención hacia ellos. Habían sido ignorados estoicamente durante los últimos minutos.

-“¿Es tú juguetito nuevo?”- preguntó Raphael, mirando más allá de Ragnor, al fin.

-“¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?”- exclamó Magnus, rodando los ojos de una manera muy dramática- “No, no lo es. Nos estamos ayudando el uno al otro, eso es todo”

-“¿En la cama?”- preguntó Raphael, y Alec trató de no sonrojarse.

-“No, imbécil, vamos tras Valentine. Nuestro compañero pirata se llevó al hermano de Alexander y yo, como ya sabes, quiero mi barco de regreso”

-“¿Estás loco?”-  exclamó Raphael, perplejo- “¡No puedes estar considerando en serio la idea de ir tras Valentine! ¡Ese hombre es _el diablo_ ***!”

-“Raphael…”- Magnus intentó hablar, pero Raphael no lo dejó.

-“No, Magnus. No puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Y tú?”- dijo Raphael, mirando a Ragnor- “¿Por qué decidiste unirte a él?”- preguntó- “Es una misión suicida, Ragnor. ¡ _Dios mío_ ***! ¿Que estabas pensando?”

-“Mi amor–”

-“No, ni siquiera te atrevas a intentar justificarte. No quiero oírlo, así como no quiero escuchar la parte en la que dices que estás aquí porque esperas que me una a ustedes”- dijo Raphael.

-“Pero no puedes dejarme ir solo”- dijo Ragnor.

-“No hagas eso”- dijo Raphael, negando con la cabeza- “Debes entender que ir tras ese hombre es un error. Valentine es imparable. Déjalo ir. El chico que se llevó probablemente ya está muerto y Magnus tiene un barco nuevo, no necesita al Danubio”

-“Raphael, por favor, escucha el plan, ¿está bien?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“No, Magnus. No seré parte de esta locura. Ya he arriesgado el cuello por ti. No lo haré de nuevo y es el fin de esta discusión”

-“Te necesitamos”-dijo Magnus.

-“Bueno, _qué lástima_ ***, pero no lo haré. Cuando Ragnor y yo decidimos...”

-“¡Me lo debes!”- dijo Magnus, interrumpiendo lo que Raphael iba a decir- “Yo fui quien te salvó hace todos esos años, ¿recuerdas? ¿O deberíamos visitar a tu madre? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Guadalupe, ¿cómo está, por cierto? ¿Sabe lo que haces para ganarte la vida, porque la última vez que la vi creía que su hijo era un honorable mercader?”

Alec no entendía lo que Magnus estaba tratando de hacer, pero era evidente que la mención de su madre había enojado a Raphael.

-“Magnus, es suficiente”- dijo Ragnor- “Déjame esto, ¿de acuerdo?”

Magnus rodó los ojos y bufó para mostrar su desacuerdo- “Bien”

-“No importa lo que me digas, Ragnor, no iré y tú tampoco. No te dejaré morir sólo porque este tonto cree que puede derrocar al pirata más poderoso de todos los Siete Mares. Está loco si piensa que lo voy a dejar...”

Ragnor silenció a Raphael con un suave beso- “Vamos a tomar una copa, ¿de acuerdo?”

Raphael puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió, alejándose rápidamente con Ragnor.

-“No nos va a ayudar, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Alec. Había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación, pero estaba claro que su llegada no había sido bien recibida por Raphael.

-“Oh, no, si lo hará. No te preocupes por eso”- dijo Magnus- “Raphael es sólo la más grande reina del drama que existe, pero siempre termina por ir. Hemos tenido esta misma discusión durante años y él siempre viene”

Alec suspiró, no muy seguro de si lo que Magnus le decía era verdad. Había notado lo incómodo y temeroso que estaba Raphael con la idea de enfrentarse a Valentine.

-“En serio, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “No te preocupes... ahora dime, ¿qué piensas de la ciudad? ¿Te gusta? ¿Has estado aquí antes?”

Alec negó con la cabeza- “Nunca había salido de Alicante”

-“¿De Verdad?”

-“Sí…”- admitió Alec.

-“Bueno, entonces tenemos que aprovecharlo al máximo. Estaremos aquí por unas horas, así que podríamos conseguir algo de comer y luego caminar un poco. La ciudad es increíble”

Alec se sorprendió por esa repentina oferta. Nadie, nunca, lo había invitado a sólo pasear y disfrutar de una ciudad. Sabía que Magnus no lo hacía con ningún tipo de intención romántica, sólo estaba siendo amigable, pero la situación aún hacía que Alec sintiera algo extraño en lo que prefería no pensar.

-“Si no quieres está bien. Podemos ir a comer algo, descansar un poco y luego prepararnos para navegar de nuevo”

-“No”- dijo Alec- “Quiero decir, me gustaría pasear por la ciudad”

-“Está bien, entonces vamos a la taberna para comer primero. Luego podemos visitar la plaza principal, hay mucho que ver allí”- dijo Magnus, alejándose.

Alec sonrió y, con un suspiro, siguió a Magnus. El día en Cádiz acababa de comenzar, y aunque aún tenían cientos de cosas que enfrentar y peligrosos desafíos que superar; por primera vez en más de una semana, Alec se sintió... esperanzado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El equipo llega a Cartagena para recuperar el libro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases es españon en el texto orignal marcadas con cursivas y ***  
> Unas palabras de Alec se quedaron en ingles señaladas con cursivas y **
> 
> Transepto- Nave transversal de una iglesia que cruza a la principal.  
> Nido del cuervo- Puesto del vigía colocado en uno de los mástiles del barco, tambien llamado cofa.

 

Habían pasado tres días desde que salieron de Cádiz, y aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado, algo permanecía constante: las quejas de Raphael. La nueva adición al grupo, Raphael Santiago, no había parado de quejarse sobre la situación en la que estaban metidos. Había estado lloriqueando día y noche por ser virtualmente arrastrado a su propia tumba.

Al principio, Alec había simpatizado con él porque comprendía el miedo y la duda mejor que nadie, pero después de tres días escuchando la misma cantaleta, había empezado a perder la paciencia. Era muy consciente del peligro en el que todos estaban y sin duda no necesitaba un recordatorio.

En los últimos días, había oído toda clase de explicaciones sobre por qué a Raphael no podía importarle menos el hermano de Alec y la obsesión de Magnus con el Danubio, y a este punto, la historia era más que repetitiva. Había más de trescientas millas náuticas que separaban a Cádiz de Cartagena – un viaje de tres o cuatro días por mar – y aunque estaban a punto de llegar, Raphael parecía no poder darles un descanso sobre el asunto. Alec tenía que alejarse de él o de lo contrario lo iba a matar. Bueno, no en serio, pero al menos intentarlo.

Las opciones de Alec eran limitadas. Había muy pocos lugares en el barco donde se pudiera esconder, estaban el cuarto de almacenamiento y el arsenal, pero no quería estar encerrado por horas, así que su única opción era el nido de cuervo. Era el punto más alto de la nave y se usaba principalmente como mirador. Los hombres eran enviados allí como castigo, pero a Alec no le importaba. Necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera escapar de todo el drama, por lo que envió de regreso a la cubierta al hombre que Ragnor había asignado allí la noche anterior, y tomó su lugar.

El día se estaba alejando y el sol a punto de ocultarse, así que Alec se sentó allí, complacido con el repentino silencio, y contempló lo que más amaba en el mundo… el mar. El color del agua era tan oscuro en esa parte del Mediterráneo, que era como ver el sol ocultarse en un nocturno cielo flotante. Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado a su lado.

-“¿Te importaría tener algo de compañía?”- preguntó Magnus.

Alec dio un brinco un poco sorprendido, pero sacudió la cabeza de inmediato. En realidad, no le importaba la compañía. De hecho, de todas las personas de la tripulación, era Magnus con quien se sentía más cómodo. En el fondo sabía que no debía hacerlo, porque estar cómodo con alguien significaba confiar en ellos hasta cierto punto; pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo, le agradaba Magnus.

-“¿De verdad te has ofrecido como voluntario para estar aquí?”- preguntó Magnus, perplejo.

Alec se rió entre dientes- “Yo… quería un lugar para escapar de Raphael”- confesó- “Sé que nos ayudará y todo, pero no puedo oír una queja más. Me está volviendo loco. ¿Va a parar alguna vez? Porque si no, entonces me quedaré aquí permanentemente”

Magnus se echó a reír- “Bueno, a la larga se callará. Es decir, cuando tenga algo más que hacer en lugar de quejarse”

-“O burlarse de ti”- añadió Alec. Había notado cómo Raphael y Ragnor parecían disfrutar, muy en particular, jugando el juego ‘a burlarse de Magnus de cualquier manera que podamos’.

-“Lo notaste”- dijo Magnus, y Alec asintió- “No me molesta, ya no. Estoy un poco acostumbrado a estas alturas. Desde el momento que se conocieron, descubrieron que una cosa que tenían en común era lo mucho que les gustaba criticarme, así que lo han hecho desde entonces”

Alec sonrió- “Entiendo por qué no quiere estar aquí, de verdad. Tiene miedo de morir o perder a Ragnor. Esta misión de rescate nos va a costar muchos hombres, pero no puedo permitirme sentir culpa por ello, ¿sabes? Al menos, no hasta que hayamos rescatado a mi hermano y tengas tu nave de regreso”

-“Ninguno hombre aquí vino contra su voluntad, Alexander, incluso Raphael. Está aquí porque quiere estarlo. Podría haber convencido a Ragnor de quedarse en Cádiz con mucha facilidad, así que no dejes que su alarde de dramatismo te engañe. Sólo se queja porque eso es lo que Santiago hace mejor”

-“Mencionaste a su madre cuando llegamos a Cádiz, ¿la conoces?”

-“Sí, ella fue quien me pidió que le ayudara hace más de diez años. Era sólo un idiota adolescente tomando todas las decisiones equivocadas. Estaba saliendo con una pandilla de muy mala reputación, así que le mostré una manera diferente de hacer las cosas”

-“Lo convertiste en pirata”

-“No, le convertí en un hombre. Más tarde él decidió convertirse en uno de nosotros”- dijo Magnus- “Pero, de todos modos, le enseñé lo que su padre no le había enseñado y le mostré algunos de mis trucos. Quería que se convirtiera en un comerciante o algo así, pero bueno, al final encontró su camino hacia el mar”

-“¿Qué edad tiene?”- preguntó Alec con curiosidad. Supuso que Raphael no tenía más de veintitrés años, pero podía estar equivocado. Cuando el hombre habló mostró más madurez que cualquier otro hombre de veintitantos. Sonaba como un anciano atrapado dentro de un cuerpo joven.

-“27 años”

-“Parece joven para su edad”- dijo Alec.

-“Sí, pero yo me veo más joven”- bromeó Magnus- “Ahora, vámonos”- dijo.

-“¿A dónde?”

-“A Cartagena”- dijo Magnus- “Llegamos a la costa hace una hora, pero no tocaremos puerto en la ciudad. No sé si te lo dije, pero Cartagena es una importante ciudad de la Clave, así que usaremos uno de los botes de remo para llegar al puerto y evitar ser atrapados”

-“Por eso dijiste que Valentine no se atrevería a poner los pies aquí”

-“Sí… es demasiado arriesgado”- dijo Magnus- “¡Ahora, vamos! El sol casi ha caído”

Alec no se había dado cuenta de que el sol estaba casi completamente oculto bajo el horizonte- “¿Y la tripulación?”

-“Ellos se quedarán aquí esperándonos. Iremos por lo que hemos venido a buscar y estaremos aquí antes del amanecer”- dijo Magnus.

-“Y-yo... sí, está bien, pero... ¿por qué no Ragnor o Raphael?”

-“Primero, porque tú puedes tolerarlo. Cuando Raphael está del humor en que ha estado estos últimos días, puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo y no del buen tipo de dolor”- dijo guiñándole un ojo, y Alec estaba muy agradecido por la falta de luz porque ese último comentario había enviado algo de sangre a sus mejillas- “Y necesito que Ragnor se quede aquí asegurándose de que el barco está a salvo, como dije, Cartagena es una ciudad controlada por la Clave, así que creo que sabes cuál es su política contra los piratas”

-“Una no muy amable”- admitió Alec- “¿Entonces sólo vamos nosotros dos?”

-“Sí, es más fácil de esa manera. Nadie sospechará nada si sólo ven a dos hombres. El problema es cuando llegamos en grandes grupos”

Alec asintió- “¿Y dónde está escondido el libro?”

-“En una iglesia, obviamente”- dijo Magnus- “En la misma iglesia donde lo encontramos por segunda vez, sólo que no donde otras personas puedan encontrarlo. Obtenerlo no será difícil, el verdadero desafío será traerlo con nosotros. Como te dije, los hermanos silenciosos son muy aficionados a sus libros, y no va a ser el único que vamos a llevarnos. Si queremos encontrar la isla, necesitaremos libros de historia y geografía, además de un mapa detallado. Afortunadamente para nosotros, tienen todo lo que necesitamos”

-“No vamos a pedírselos, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Alec, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-“No, Alexander. Vamos a tomarlos sin que se den cuenta”

-“Robarlos”- dijo Alec.

-“Es lo mismo”

Alec respiró hondo. Era un poco sorprendente lo fácil que ahora estaba de acuerdo en hacer cosas malas- “¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer?”

Magnus guiñó un ojo- “No te preocupes, Alexander, ya tengo un plan”- dijo bajando del nido de cuervo.

Alec echó una última mirada al paisaje completamente oscuro y descendió también. Cuanto más rápido obtuvieran ese libro, más rápido sabría dónde encontrar a su hermano.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de media hora navegando en el bote de remos, Magnus y Alec estaban listos para hacer su gran entrada a la ciudad. El plan de Magnus era fácil, dirían a cualquiera en su camino que los piratas habían atacado su barco y que por desgracia eran los dos únicos sobrevivientes. Entonces irían a la vieja iglesia para pedir ayuda y un lugar para pasar la noche. Si las cosas iban como se esperaba, aguardarían hasta que los monjes estuvieran completamente dormidos para ir a buscar el libro y las otras cosas que necesitaban.

-“Nadie nos va a creer”- señaló Alec- “Nos parecemos a los piratas que atacaron el barco y no al revés. Además, todavía llevas el sombrero. Los marineros no llevan sombreros, sólo los capitanes”

-“Buen punto”- dijo Magnus- “Entonces cambiaremos un poco la historia. Estábamos navegando el Mediterráneo cuando nos emboscaron los piratas, tú eres el valiente marinero que luchó junto a su capitán hasta el final. Ya que no voy a herirme sólo para proporcionar realismo a la mentira, también podemos pretender que ya estaba enfermo y la batalla me dejó al borde de la muerte”- sugirió.

Alec pareció meditar la idea- “No soy bueno para mentir”- confesó.

-“Bueno, yo tampoco, pero no tenemos otra opción”

Era obvio, por la forma en que Alec lo estaba mirando, que no se creía que el pirata no fuera bueno mintiendo, y Magnus lo encontró ofensivo. No todos los piratas eran mentirosos, algunos eran ‘omisores’ de la verdad – había una diferencia.

-“Bien”- dijo Alec.

Magnus bordeó con el bote hasta llegar al puerto y, teniendo cuidado de no llamar la atención, lo amarraron en el extremo de uno de los muelles. Descendieron y de inmediato, Magnus pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alec, haciendo que el chico diera un brinco con evidente sorpresa por la acción.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Estoy enfermo y al borde de la muerte, ¿recuerdas?”- dijo Magnus- “Ahora, Alexander, sé bueno y ayuda a tu pobre capitán a llegar a esa iglesia. Tenemos que hacer esto creíble”

Alec no dijo una palabra y empezó a caminar hacia la iglesia, siguiendo las instrucciones de Magnus. No estaba lejos de la orilla, pero estaba bien oculta de miradas indiscretas. Los hermanos silenciosos siempre habían sido una orden muy reservada y eso no había cambiado con los años.

-“Esa es la iglesia”- dijo Magnus señalando una pequeña iglesia- “Ese es el monasterio”- añadió- “Ya que es tarde, supongo que la iglesia debe estar cerrada, así que llamemos al monasterio”

-“¿Y cómo vamos a entrar en la iglesia?”

-“El monasterio y la iglesia están conectados, Alexander”- dijo Magnus acercándose a la vieja puerta de madera- “¿Listo?”

Alec asintió y golpeó la puerta de una manera muy desesperada. Magnus se sorprendió por un segundo, Alec en serio estaba tratando de meterse en su papel de marinero preocupado.

-“No sobre–”- comenzó a decir Magnus, pero tuvo que cerrar la boca cuando la puerta se abrió y un alto hombre mayor salió. Llevaba ropa para dormir y en su mano una vela encendida.

-“ _Buenas noches, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes_? ***”- preguntó en un tono profundo y bastante intimidante. Magnus no estaba familiarizado con los nuevos hermanos silenciosos, pero siempre tenían la misma mirada y hablaban un español perfecto.

-“ _I-I–hmmm_ ”- dijo Alec- “ _We…_ **”

-“Oh, inglés”- dijo el hermano silencioso- “No te preocupes, hablo el idioma de la corona británica. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

-“¡Oh, gracias a Dios! Estamos aquí porque necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche”- dijo Alec con voz muy angustiada. Magnus estaba interpretando su papel de capitán desorientado y muy enfermo- “Unos piratas atacaron el barco de mi capitán y nos dejaron allí para morir. Conseguimos escapar, pero mi capitán está muy enfermo y no puedo dejarlo en el frío, podría morir. No conozco a nadie en la ciudad y algunas personas en los muelles me dijeron que viniera aquí. Dijeron que podían ayudarnos”

-“¿Qué le pasó?”- preguntó el hermano silencioso, mirando a Magnus con expresión preocupada.

Magnus fingió un ataque de tos sólo por el bien de la dramatización.

-“No estamos seguros”- mintió Alec. Era mejor en esto de lo que se daba crédito- “Comenzó a sentirse enfermo hace unos días. Íbamos a ver a un médico cuando tocáramos puerto en... Valencia, pero nunca llegamos. Nos atacaron incluso antes de llegar aquí. La batalla lo desgastó mucho y temo por su vida”

-“Oh, pobre de ti. Esos piratas están siempre destruyendo todo en su camino, pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarte aquí por la noche. Mañana te ayudaremos a que un médico revise a tu capitán. Por favor, entren”- dijo el hermano silencioso, abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

-“Muchas gracias, señor”- dijo Alec, todavía fingiendo ayudar a Magnus a caminar

-“No te preocupes, joven”- dijo el hermano silencioso- “Eres un buen marinero, eso puedo decirlo. Estoy seguro de que tu capitán está muy orgulloso de ti”

En silencio, siguieron al hombre que los condujo a través de los estrechos pasillos del monasterio hasta llegar a una puerta situada al final de un corredor muy largo.

-“Pueden descansar aquí”- dijo el hermano- “Me temo que no puedo ofrecerles nada más esta noche, pero mañana tendrán algo de comida y toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir. Tengan la seguridad, hombres del mar”

-“Gracias”- dijo Alec, ayudando a Magnus a llegar a la cama- “Realmente lo apreciamos”

El hermano silencioso les dio una última sonrisa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Al momento en que Magnus estuvo seguro de que el hermano no podía oírlos, comenzó a reír sin control.

-“¡Caramba, Alexander!”- exclamó- “Eres mejor de lo que piensas en esto. Casi pensé que en serio estaba muy enfermo y estabas preocupado por mi bienestar”

-“Me siento tan mal”- dijo Alec, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- “El hermano fue tan amable con nosotros, ¿cómo podemos hacerle esto?”

-“Alexander…”- dijo Magnus, acercándose al hombre. De verdad, parecía culpable.

-“¿No te sientes un poco mal?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No”- dijo Magnus sincero- “Hacer este tipo de cosas es parte de ser un pirata. A veces tienes que mentir y usar a la gente para tu propio bien”

-“Bueno, eso es egoísta”

-“Los humanos son egoístas, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “...incluso tú. Quieres de vuelta a tu hermano, ¿verdad? Y estás haciendo todo en tu poder para conseguirlo. Odio decírtelo, pero eso es un acto de egoísmo”

Magnus vio que Alec estaba evitando su mirada de manera deliberada. No había mucha luz en la habitación, sólo la proveniente de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero aún en la oscuridad, Magnus podía distinguir perfectamente el perfil de Alec.

-“No es algo malo”- dijo Magnus- “A veces tienes que ser egoísta para ser desinteresado”

Permanecieron en silencio por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que Alec pareció más relajado. Entonces, Magnus se levantó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación tratando de encontrar una vela y algunos fósforos.

-“¡Ajá!”- exclamó cuando los encontró- “¡Ahora vámonos!”

-“¿Tan pronto?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido- “Pensé que esperaríamos un poco más”

-“No es necesario, Alexander. Los Hermanos Silenciosos se acuestan muy, muy temprano. Sus días empiezan siempre antes del amanecer, así que tenemos que darnos prisa. El libro está en la iglesia, pero el mapa que necesitamos y los otros libros están aquí, así que mejor nos movemos. Recuerdo dónde está la oficina principal, así que comenzaremos allí. La biblioteca debe estar en algún lugar también, así que ¡vamos!”

Magnus encendió la única vela que había encontrado y abrió la puerta, saliendo con cuidado de la habitación, Alec lo seguía muy de cerca. Caminaron en silencio por los fríos y desiertos pasillos del monasterio hasta llegar a la oficina.

-“Es esta”- anunció Magnus, agarrando la manilla e intentando abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada- “¡Vaya, mierda! Está cerrada. Tendremos que buscar las llaves”

-“No necesariamente”- dijo Alec, arrodillándose delante de la puerta y analizando la cerradura- “Es una cerradura simple, con la cantidad correcta de fuerza aplicada al pestillo y el cerrojo, la puerta se abrirá”- dijo, tomando su espada y procediendo a abrir majestuosamente la puerta.

-“¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?”- preguntó Magnus muy sorprendido.

-“En casa”- dijo- “Mi hermano me enseñó”

Entraron en la habitación y de inmediato Magnus señaló la pared opuesta, donde estaba colgado un mapa hermoso y muy detallado.

-“¿Ese es el mapa?”- preguntó Alec.

Magnus asintió con la cabeza- “Lo bajaré, tú revisa los libros”- le dijo. Había una gran estantería y algunos libros dispersos sobre el escritorio.

Magnus caminó hacia la pared y tomó el mapa, doblándolo para poder llevárselo con ellos.

-“¿Algo útil?”- preguntó Magnus a Alec. El muchacho estaba revisando los libros junto al escritorio.

-“No”- Alec negó con la cabeza- “Todos los libros de aquí son novelas”

Magnus se acercó a él. Alec estaba sosteniendo un libro rojo con letras dorada- “A mí me encantaba ese”- dijo Magnus, reconociendo el libro- “Fui un poco romántico en mi adolescencia y ese era mi favorito”- confesó- “Pero vamos, vamos. Tenemos que buscar más libros y llegar a la iglesia. Mejor nos damos prisa”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec estaba cargando su propio peso en libros. Prácticamente saquearon la biblioteca y se llevaron consigo todo libro que consideraron necesario. Ahora, por fin, estaban camino a la iglesia y Alec se sentía más ansioso que antes. Magnus había dicho que el libro estaba a salvo, pero Alec todavía necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos para creer que era cierto. Cartagena podría ser una ciudad protegida por la Clave, pero Valentine había estado burlándose de ellos durante años, así que hasta que tuvieran el libro en sus manos, Alec podría volver a respirar.

-“Esto debe llevarnos al transepto sur”- dijo Magnus, cuando cruzaron la última puerta que los llevaría a la iglesia.

El interior de la iglesia, aunque tenuemente iluminado por velas, era muy impresionante. No era una iglesia muy grande para ser considerada una catedral, pero si lo suficiente para dejar a Alec sin aliento.

-“Sígueme, está por aquí”- dijo Magnus, caminando hacia el santuario y alrededor del altar.

Había pequeños nichos con santos y ángeles por todas partes. Magnus caminaba hacia el lado derecho, el que mostraba a un ángel con las alas plegadas y una espada en las manos.

-“¿Es ese?” -preguntó Alec, sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

-“El mismísimo. Raziel conoce a Alexander, Alexander… Raziel, el Ángel de los Secretos”- dijo Magnus, moviendo la estatua y revelando un agujero debajo de su base.

-“¡Está escondido allí!”- señaló Alec.

-“Sí”-dijo Magnus, acercándose al agujero y sacando el libro- “El Ángel también cuida esta pequeña joya”

Era un libro muy antiguo, con una cubierta de cuero y letras doradas. Parecía gastado y dañado por el tiempo. Magnus lo abrió, y Alec se dio cuenta de que sus páginas estaban completamente amarillentas, otro efecto del tiempo.

-“¿Es ese?”

-“Sí”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, estaba hojeando las páginas- “Aquí”- añadió, señalando el título de una de las páginas- “¿Ves? _El Tesoro del Ángel ***_ … el Tesoro del Ángel”

Alec no podía creer lo que veía. Eso era cierto. El libro era real. Ahora sólo tenían que traducirlo para saber finalmente dónde estaba Valentine- “¡Entonces, vámonos!”- exclamó.

-“No, espera”- dijo Magnus, cerrando el libro y poniéndolo a salvo dentro de uno de los sacos que llevaban. Hay algo más que quiero”

-“¿Qué?”

Magnus no respondió, sólo caminó hacia el altar y tomó un par de cálices.

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Alec, perplejo. Este hombre era tan extraño.

-“¿Qué?”- protestó Magnus- “Siempre quise uno de estos”

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. No tenía tiempo de intentar comprender las rarezas de este hombre. Debían huir si no querían ser atrapados.

-“Sólo vamos, ¿de acuerdo?”

Magnus asintió y juntos caminaron hacia el transepto norte de la iglesia donde había una segunda puerta que, según Magnus, los llevaría a la calle atrás de la iglesia; la puerta se abría desde el interior, así que no hubo necesidad de que forzaran la cerradura ni nada.

Una vez fuera, ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Habían robado con éxito el libro que necesitaban para cazar a Valentine, y no sólo eso, sino que habían conseguido muchas cosas que les ayudarían a localizar la isla.

-“Bueno, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “Tenemos que añadir esta pequeña aventura a tu lista de fechorías. Le robaste a tu propio padre, ayudaste a un hombre a escapar de la cárcel, ayudaste a robar un barco de la Clave, viajaste con piratas fugitivos, le mentiste en su propia cara a un hermano silencioso para entrar en su sagrado monasterio y para colmo, robaste de su iglesia. Eres una manzana podrida”

-“No, no lo soy”

-“Sí, lo eres, cariño, pero está bien. Todos lo somos. Nadie te juzga aquí”- dijo Magnus- “¡Ahora vamos! Tenemos que llegar al Vengador antes de que salga el sol. No queremos que los Hermanos Silenciosos notifiquen a la Clave de nuestra presencia”

-“De todos modos lo harán”

-“Lo sé, pero cuando lo hagan, tú y yo, mi querido Alexander, estaremos muy, muy lejos”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la traducción del texto de Jonathan. Surgen sentimientos.

 

Magnus, Alec, Ragnor y Raphael habían estado encerrados en el camarote de Magnus por quién sabe cuántas horas. Desde que Magnus y Alec regresaran de Cartagena, Raphael había estado tratando de traducir las líneas del antiguo texto, pero no había sido tan fácil como pensaron. Lo que durante años Magnus pensó que era un simple latín, había resultado ser una versión muy vieja, y a Raphael le estaba costando mucho darles sentido a las oraciones.

Era tarde y desde hace un rato Ragnor y Alec se habían quedado dormidos en sus respectivos lugares. Ragnor en la mesa donde estaba sentado junto a Raphael, y Alec en el suelo, al lado de la pila de libros que había estado tratando de leer en un intento de ayudarle a Raphael.

Ninguno tenía la intención de dormirse, pero había ocurrido después de horas y horas de escuchar nada más que la respiración del otro. A Raphael le gustaba trabajar solo y aunque Magnus podía ayudar con los fragmentos que estaban en español, las partes que estaba tratando de traducir eran las que sólo él podía entender, por lo que se vieron obligados a esperar hasta que les compartiera los renglones, conforme los iba obteniendo.

-“Tengo la última línea”- dijo Raphael en voz baja, sobre todo para no molestar a Ragnor. Magnus sabía que el joven pirata no le tenía mucho afecto a Alec.

-“¿Qué dice?”- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad.

- _“Deja que la Estrella de Belén guíe tú camino y encontrarás tanto entrada como salida”_ \- dijo Raphael, leyendo la línea de la transcripción que tenía en sus manos.

Magnus frunció el ceño, la historia era tan confusa como siempre. Había pensado que, con los nuevos fragmentos, sería capaz de darle sentido, pero hasta ahora nada. La historia se ponía cada vez más confusa con cada línea. El párrafo que Raphael acababa de traducir era un enigma.

-“¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Hmmmm, si nos deshacemos de todas las tonterías que escribió al principio sobre sus muchos viajes, tenemos la parte en la que describe la historia del tesoro, luego el párrafo que acabo de terminar y luego la parte que vamos a pretender no existe”

-“¿Cuánto nos falta?”

-“Tres párrafos completos y unas pocas líneas aquí y allá para dar sentido a los otros párrafos”- dijo Raphael.

Magnus suspiró, tomando la transcripción de la mano de Raphael. Había dos copias de ella, la versión editada que Magnus había estado escribiendo, mientras Alec estaba despierto, y la que tenía Raphael, que por supuesto contenía el texto en su totalidad.

-“Esto es un desastre”- dijo Magnus- “Toda mi vida pensé que la historia era confusa debido a la mezcla de idiomas, pero ahora estoy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con eso y si con el hecho de que Jonathan estaba chiflado, camarada. Había perdido la ruta… eso es seguro”

-“Igual que Valentine…”- dijo Raphael.

-“Sí”- Magnus estuvo de acuerdo. Revisó rápidamente el papel de nuevo, y añadiendo la nueva línea a su propia versión- “Con razón las leyendas sobre su tesoro son tan extrañas”- añadió, entregándole el texto a Raphael- “¿Todavía estás muy enojado conmigo?”

-“¿Por arrastrarme a mí y a mi amor a nuestra propia tumba por un barco estúpido?”

Magnus asintió.

-“Te perdonaré eventualmente... no es que hayas obligado a Ragnor a estar aquí, él se ofreció voluntariamente, así que no todo es tu culpa”

-“Sabes que cuando llegue el momento tú y Ragnor estarán bien, no dejaré que nada les pase a ninguno de los dos”- dijo Magnus. Después de todo, Ragnor y Raphael eran dos de sus mejores amigos – y no tenía muchos. Ser inmortal tenía sus ventajas, pero era una vida solitaria. Vio gente a la que amaba envejecer y morir.

-“¿Y a él?”- preguntó Raphael, señalando al hombre que dormía en el suelo.

Magnus miró a Alec y suspiró- “Quiero mi barco de vuelta”- dijo como respuesta.

-“Así que lo vas a sacrificar por el Danubio”- declaró Raphael.

Magnus, todavía con los ojos en Alec, asintió- “¿Ves alguna otra opción?”

Raphael negó con la cabeza- “Pero tal vez haya algo que pueda darte una diferente alternativa”

-“Tal vez…”- dijo Magnus, regresando su atención al último párrafo. En teoría esto describía la ubicación de la isla, pero no lo parecía- _“Fortificado por la naturaleza y diseñado para maldecir a cualquiera que tome posesión de él, el tesoro se esconde dentro de una de sus mismas fuerzas”_ \- leyó Magnus en voz alta- “¿Dónde crees que es?”

-“No tengo idea”- admitió Raphael- “Sabemos que las fuerzas son la–”

-“¿Cómo te va?”- preguntó Ragnor, acababa de despertar.

-“Terminé el párrafo”- dijo Raphael.

-“¿Y?”

-“No tiene sentido”- respondió Raphael- “Podría tratar de seguir con el siguiente para ver si la descripción se vuelve más específica, pero necesito comer y dormir durante unas horas. Mi cerebro se está derritiendo”

-“Vayan”- dijo Magnus- “Tienes razón, todos necesitamos descansar. Vamos a dormir un poco y continuar mañana, es tarde”

Raphael y Ragnor asintieron. Raphael dobló la transcripción completa y la guardó dentro de su bolsillo- “Nos veremos mañana”- dijo, tomando la mano de Ragnor y alejándose. Magnus respiró hondo y después de estirar la espalda, se acercó a donde Alec seguía durmiendo. Se permitió mirarlo unos segundos. Alec parecía muy joven cuando estaba dormido, su rostro completamente relajado y con un rastro de inocencia que era completamente hipnotizante. Sus largas pestañas oscuras apenas rozaban su pálida piel y…

Magnus suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no podía permitir que su barco navegara en esa dirección.

-“Alexander, despierta”- susurró, empujándolo suavemente.

Alec se removió un poco y abrió los ojos- “¿Que pasó?”

-“Te quedaste dormido”- dijo Magnus- “Raphael y Ragnor se fueron a descansar unas horas. Tenemos un párrafo entero, pero todavía no tiene sentido”

-“Déjame ver”- dijo Alec, levantándose rápidamente.

Magnus le entregó su versión del texto- “¿Ves? Estas son las últimas líneas que tradujo Raphael después de que te quedaras dormido”

- _“El que es digno del amor de Dios es digno de este tesoro y debe mirar dentro de su boca para encontrar su posesión. Deja que la Estrella de Belén guíe tu camino y encontrarás tanto entrada como salida”_ \- leyó Alec en voz alta- “¿Qué significa eso?”

-“No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos. Ahora ve a tu camarote y descansa un poco, continuaremos mañana”

-“De acuerdo, sí…”- asintió Alec-  “¿Puedo llevarme esto?”

-“Claro”- dijo Magnus- “Pero el libro original se queda aquí… es más seguro".

-“Si… de todos modos no puedo leerlo”- dijo Alec, encogiéndose de hombros.

-“Duerme bien, Alexander”- dijo Magnus.

-“Igual tú”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec estaba en su camarote tratando de dormir, pero su mente no se callaba. La larga siesta que había tomado lo dejó con la energía suficiente para continuar, y tenía que hacerlo. No podía simplemente quedarse quieto y no hacer nada. Necesitaba ayudar a su hermano y para eso debían encontrar la isla donde estaban el tesoro y Valentine. Tomó la transcripción que Magnus le había dado y volvió a leer por millonésima vez lo que habían logrado traducir hasta ahora.

La primera parte sólo era un relato de los viajes de Jonathan, por lo que se la saltó. El siguiente párrafo describía la historia del tesoro y por qué Raziel había decidido ocultarlo en el mundo mortal. Si Alec era honesto, toda la historia sonaba como un cuento infantil. _¿Ángeles siendo expulsados del cielo y poderosas fuerzas contenidas en objetos inanimados?_ Sí, sonaba demasiado como una historia sacada de la ficción, pero Alec sabía que era real – demasiado real. Había muerto gente por ella. Además, no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que, en algún momento hace muchos años, su padre había visto el tesoro con sus propios ojos, así que siguió leyendo.

-“ _Para su eterno alivio, y después de vagar por el mundo mortal durante años, Raziel por fin tropezó con el lugar adecuado para ocultar su secreto. Fortificado por la naturaleza y diseñado para maldecir a cualquiera que se atreva a tomar posesión de él, el tesoro se esconde dentro de una de sus mismas fuerzas"_ \- leyó en voz alta- _“La combinación de los otros dos son la pista que el Ángel da a aquellos cuyas intenciones son nobles”_

Éste era, quizás, el párrafo más importante que habían logrado traducir. Según lo que sabían, era el que describía la ubicación de la isla. No estaba escrito con palabras exactas, pero sabían que debían encontrar las respuestas dentro de esas líneas.

_-“El que es digno del amor de Dios es digno de este tesoro y debe mirar dentro de su boca para encontrar su posesión. Deja que la Estrella de Belén guíe tu camino y encontrarás tanto entrada como salida”_

Alec sacó del interior de su camisa un pedazo doblado de pergamino. Lo había escondido allí para mantenerlo oculto. Cuando Magnus y él regresaron de Cartagena, Alec había ocupado los pocos momentos, que había tenido el libro para sí mismo – mientras Magnus les daba a los hombres un nuevo rumbo y llamaba a Ragnor y Raphael –, para copiar el texto original y hacer su propia investigación. No había logrado copiarlo todo, sólo los primeros párrafos, pero por lo menos era algo.

Juntó los dos textos y comenzó a compararlos, tratando de entender cómo funcionan las palabras en esas lenguas extranjeras que lo intrigaban tanto, pero era imposible. Las palabras eran complejas y muy difíciles de leer, así que simplemente suspiró e hizo una nota mental para tratar de aprenderlas algún día. Su hermana hablaba español, así que tal vez podría enseñarle cuando volviera.

-“Si logró volver”- susurró.

Sabía que morir ayudando a Jace era una enorme posibilidad y por eso había intentado no pensar mucho en su familia. Siempre estaban en su mente, eso era inevitable, pero había tratado de no dejar que esos pensamientos lo distraigan de lo que tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, tarde en las noches, cuando le resultaba imposible dormir como en ese momento, se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo, cómo habían reaccionado al oír que Alec había ayudado a Magnus – un pirata – a escapar de prisión. Pensó en su madre, Maryse, preguntándose si sabía quién era su esposo en realidad o si toda su vida también había sido engañada. Pensó en su hermana, esperando que su prometido, Simon, estuviera con ella para hacerle compañía. Y pensó en su hermano menor Max, si estuviera allí con él, estaría tratando de ayudar a resolver el acertijo que Alec tenía ante sí. Max era un chico muy inteligente, hábil con los libros y muy perspicaz. Tendía a ver cosas que otros no y…

Alec volvió a mirar los dos textos. La copia del texto original que había hecho era diferente de la transcripción; en la penúltima frase del último párrafo que había logrado copiar, había escrito un par de palabras en mayúsculas. No sabía si era un error o parte del texto original, por lo que lo comparó de nuevo con la traducción que Magnus le había dado.

De acuerdo a Rafael, la línea en latín: _'Quod notatu dignum est dignus amore Dei respicere debent thesaurum invenire Ore Dei possidebunt',_ se traducía en: _El que es digno del amor de Dios es digno de este tesoro y debe mirar dentro de su boca para encontrar su posesión._

Eso no tenía ningún sentido a menos que…

-“A menos que…”- dijo en voz alta, se puso rápidamente las botas y salió corriendo de su camarote con emoción.

Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esa parte, pero necesitaba ver el texto original antes de sacar conclusiones, así que llamó a la puerta de Magnus, aunque sabía que el pirata estaría dormido. Apenas había salido de su camarote hace un par de horas.

-“Lamento despertarte”-dijo Alec cuando Magnus abrió la puerta. Todavía estaba medio dormido y miraba a Alec con una expresión desorientada en su rostro “Encontré algo extraño sobre el tesoro, pero necesito ver el texto original antes de saltar a cualquier conclusión. Está aquí, así que…”

Magnus no dijo una palabra y se apartó de la puerta dejándolo entrar.

-“Deberías estar durmiendo”-dijo Magnus, caminando hacia el escritorio y sacando el libro del cajón.

-“No podía”- dijo Alec- “Lo intenté, pero todavía tenía energía”

Magnus le tendió el libro. Alec recorrió inmediatamente sus páginas para llegar a la parte del tesoro. Sus ojos fijos en la parte que había estado buscando.

Las palabras que había visto en su copia también estaban en mayúsculas.

-“Sé cuál es el nombre de la isla”- dijo.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus, completamente despierto esta vez.

Mira esta línea. Alec señaló las palabras- “ _'Quod notatu dignum est dignus amore Dei respicere debent thesaurum invenire Ore Dei possidebunt’,_ Dei es Dios, y Ore Dei está escrito con mayúsculas, cuando Raphael lo tradujo al inglés omitió ese detalle es por eso que no tenía sentido; pero si lo lees con ambas palabras en mayúscula, entonces podría significar que el nombre de la isla es Ore Dei – la Boca de Dios… Su boca”

- _“El que es digno del amor de Dios es digno de este tesoro y debe mirar dentro de Su Boca para encontrar su posesión”-_ leyó Magnus en voz alta.

-“No estoy loco, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Alec.

-“¡No! ¡Eres brillante!”- exclamó Magnus. Estaba mirando de un lado a otro entre la transcripción que Alec tenía en su mano y el texto original- “¿Y cómo lo encontraste?”

-“Y-Y…Yo copié el texto original para ver si puedo ayudarles con algo”- confesó Alec, mostrándole a Magnus los pocos párrafos que había copiado- “En realidad, sólo tengo lo que llevamos hasta ahora, es por eso que pude notarlo. Estaba tratando de entender las palabras y me di cuenta de que había copiado esas de manera diferente, así que…”

Magnus lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nada… bueno, esto es genial, Alexander. Ahora sólo tenemos que encontrar dónde está la maldita isla, pero al menos ahora tenemos un nombre”

-“Y tal vez en alguna de las otras notas en el libro, Jonathan diga algo sobre la isla”- sugirió Alec.

-“Parece muy probable”

-“Entonces, ¡despertemos a los demás!”- exclamó Alec emocionado. Cada vez que hacían un descubrimiento, se sentía más cerca de encontrar a su hermano.

-“Alexander…”- dijo Magnus- “Necesitamos descansar, todos necesitamos descansar, incluyéndote”

-“Magnus, no puedo volver a dormir ahora que encontramos algo útil. No he podido ayudar en nada desde que salimos de Cartagena, y necesito sentir que estoy haciendo algo”- dijo Alec. Realmente quería seguir buscando, para ver si algo acerca de la isla aparecía en cualquiera de los libros que tenían a su disposición- “¿Te importaría que me quede aquí leyendo? Prometo no hacer ningún ruido. Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí. Sólo quiero seguir buscando para ver si puedo encontrar algo en los demás libros o en el mapa”

-“Adelante”- Magnus señaló el escritorio- “Pero yo voy volveré a dormir”

-“Sí, ve a descansar. Prometo no molestar”- dijo Alec, mirando a Magnus caminar hacia su cama.

El pirata se estaba quitando la camisa y Alec sintió como si de repente el aire en la habitación no fuera suficiente. En la tenue iluminación proporcionada sólo por dos velas, pudo ver el abdomen bien tonificado de Magnus. Alec había supuesto que Magnus estaría en gran forma ya que toda su ropa era muy… reveladora, pero ver lo que estaba oculto bajo todas esas capas, era otra historia. Podía sentir la sangre corriendo hacia sus mejillas, así que se dio la vuelta abruptamente.

-“No me importa si miras”- dijo Magnus desde su cama.

-“No miraba”- respondió Alec, tratando de no pensar mucho en cómo eso había sonado, porque hasta su voz parecía estar afectada por la media desnudez de Magnus.

Por suerte, Magnus no dijo nada más y se fue a dormir. Alec respiró muy hondo y, tratando de borrar la imagen de un Magnus sin camisa de su cabeza, comenzó a trabajar. Después de todo, tenía que encontrar una isla imposible de hallar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus trató de volver a dormir, pero no pudo. Estaba rodando a ambos lados de la cama tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero era como si de repente su cama estuviera hecha de piedra. Se volvió y se volvió y se volvió una vez más, y no pudo dormir. Su cuerpo estaba cansado pero su mente se negó a apagarse; sus ojos, los que se había obligado a cerrar, seguían traicionándolo, abriéndose de tanto en tanto para mirar en dirección de Alec.

El chico estaba completamente concentrado abriendo libros, mirando el mapa y escribiendo cosas. Parecía tan concentrado que Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír. Alec era un hombre con el impulso de toda una tripulación. Era decidido, valiente y, como había dicho antes, muy, muy inteligente.

Pasaron los minutos y Magnus, desde su posición en la cama, no pudo evitar notar las pequeñas cosas que hacía Alec cuando estaba tan absorto en algo. Como la forma en que se frotaba la nariz cuando encontraba algo que no entendía, o como constantemente tenía que apartarse el pelo de su rostro, porque se interponía en el camino entre sus ojos y los libros que estaba tratando de devorar.

Magnus exhaló. _¿Cómo iba a cambiarlo por el Danubio?_ Sabía que si dejaba a Alec con Valentine, el pirata con el tiempo terminaría por matarlo, pero no tenía elección. Tenía que hacerlo si quería recuperar su barco, era la única manera.

 _‘Puede que Rafael tenga_ razón’, pensó Magnus, _‘Quizás hay algo en las partes que todavía nos faltan por traducir que pueda ayudarme –’_

 _‘No, ¿qué estás haciendo?’_ , se reprendió en el fondo de su mente, _‘¡Te preocupas por el chico y no puedes! ¡No puedes!’_ , se dijo, tratando de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormirse.

Pero su mente seguía llevándole de vuelta a la primera vez que vio a Alec en la plaza de Alicante, al día en que el muchacho lo había ayudado a salir de la cárcel, al día en que, en un intento por proteger el honor de su padre, había intentado matarlo; a su tiempo en la Espiral, a su pequeño paseo en Cádiz, a su perfecta aventura en Cartagena. Había algo de Alec en cada día desde que lo había conocido y Magnus odiaba eso.

Lo odiaba porque empezaba a sentirse culpable, algo que no le había ocurrido antes. Cada vez que recordaba uno de esos momentos todo lo que podía ver en los ojos de Alec era confianza, y Magnus sabía que no era digno de tal cosa. Alec no lo hacía a propósito, por supuesto, estaba en su naturaleza. Era uno de esos hombres que tenía una fe ciega en la humanidad y eso era una bendición o una maldición.

 _‘Una bendición para él y una maldición para mí’,_ pensó Magnus, porque ese era el quid de la cuestión. No quería perder su barco, pero tampoco quería traicionar a Alec. Así que para lograrlo tendría que encontrar una forma de engañar a Valentine en una especie de trampa, recuperar su nave y al infame hermano; y todo eso sin que Alec descubra la verdad.

 _‘¡Que desastre!’,_ pensó, suspirando y levantándose de la cama.

-“Lo siento, ¿te desperté?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No, no puedo dormir”- dijo Magnus, poniéndose otra vez su camisa- “Al parecer, tu insomnio es contagioso. ¿Te importa si te ayudo?”

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-“¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?”

-“No mucho”- dijo Alec- “Pensé en algo que sería útil para reducir las islas en el mapa. El libro fue escrito hace mucho tiempo, así que el nombre probablemente ha cambiado. Tenemos que buscar poemas, canciones... ese tipo de cosas para ver si podemos encontrar alguna referencia de la isla”

-“Ingenioso”- señaló Magnus- “¿Que quieres que haga?”

-“¿Tal vez puedas ayudarme con esto?”- preguntó Alec acercándose a Magnus- “Estaba tratando de leer este poema, pero ni siquiera sé qué idioma es”

Magnus miró fijamente las palabras y su corazón dio un vuelco- “Es indonesio”

-“Oh”

-“Aquí…”- dijo Magnus, señalando la primera línea- “ ** _Bunga, malam, dan kota-kota tersisip antara yang sengaja dikenang_**. Eso se traduciría en algo así como, _‘las flores, la noche, los pueblos y las ciudades se cuelan entre las cosas que uno desea recordar’_. Luego, **_merata, seperti kata-kata di hari senja meskisemakin menjurang ruang antara uscapan yang bertumbukan_** _;_ sería, _‘dispersándose como palabras al anochecer, un abismo cada vez más profundo entre declaraciones_ contradictorias’”

Magnus continuó con el poema, traduciendo lo mejor que podía las líneas que tan maravillosamente había escrito este autor desconocido, pero se detuvo cuando notó cómo Alec lo miraba.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó con curiosidad.

-“Mmm, nada… umm, continúa- dijo Alec, jugando nerviosamente con su cabello.

Magnus sonrió para sí mismo y leyó las últimas líneas del poema- “ ** _Yang tidak terucapkan, lebih berarti_** ; _‘_ _Permanecemos en silencio. Siempre ha habido más significado en lo que queda sin decir_ ’. **_Aku cinta kamu_** ”- finalizó.

-“¿Eso que significa?”

-“Te amo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un día libre?

 

Después del descubrimiento de Alec, la investigación sobre la ubicación de la isla había llegado a un punto muerto. Habían estado leyendo durante días y seguían sin rastro de la isla. Incluso habían planeado una ruta a través del Atlántico en busca de parches de tierra, pero no habían encontrado nada útil y la situación estaba comenzando a frustrarlos.

-“¡De acuerdo, basta! ¡Todo el mundo fuera!”- exclamó Magnus, aporreando sobre la mesa el libro que había estado leyendo las últimas horas- “¡Hemos estado encerrados aquí durante días! ¡Necesitamos aire! ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera!”

Raphael y Ragnor no dudaron e inmediatamente se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas y salieron. Alec, sin embargo, permaneció donde estaba.

-“¡Vamos, Alexander!”- dijo Magnus, casi arrastrando al muchacho del brazo- “Necesitamos aclarar nuestras mentes. Esta obsesión no nos llevará a ninguna parte. ¡Vamos! ¡Afuera!”

Alec resopló, pero se levantó, siguiendo a Magnus al exterior.

-“¿Ves? ¡Aire fresco!”- exclamó Magnus, dejando que la brisa del mar y la luz del sol le ayudaran a relajarse- “Nada como un hermoso día en el mar para que todo esté mejor”- dijo, aunque Alec ya no le estaba escuchando, se había sentado sobre un barril con un libro en las manos.

-“¡Ah no, Alexander!”- exclamó Magnus, quitándole el libro- “He dicho suficiente de esto. Sé que quieres seguir buscando, pero obsesionarte con ello no nos ayudará mucho. Necesitas descansar y eso es una orden”

-“No eres mi padre”

-“No, pero soy tu Capitán y debes obedecer mis órdenes”

-“¿O que? ¿Vas a hacerme caminar la plancha?”- preguntó Alec. Era evidente que no estaba de muy buen humor, ninguno de ellos lo estaba.

-“No, voy a encerrarte en una de las celdas y excluirte de esta investigación”- dijo Magnus con simpleza. Sabía que el mal humor de Alec se debía a que estaba tan frustrado como todos los demás.

-“¡No puedes hacer eso!”- protestó Alec.

-“Obsérvame”

Alec rodó los ojos y exhaló con fuerza, evidenciando su molestia.

-“De verdad, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “Después de que hayamos despejado nuestras mentes, seremos más productivos, créeme."

-“Si tú lo dices”

-“Ven…”- dijo Magnus, indicándole a Alec que lo siguiera.  Quería encargarse del timón. Todavía no tenían un curso específico, pero sólo necesitaba tomar las riendas- “Es hora de que vuelva a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde”

Alec suspiró, pero siguió a Magnus.

De inmediato, Magnus envió al hombre que Ragnor había encargado de mantener el barco en curso de vuelta a sus viejas tareas y tomó el timón, sintiéndose completo casi de inmediato. Él y el timón eran uno cuando estaban juntos. Cuando Magnus estaba detrás de este, sentía como si nada pudiera salir mal.

-“¡Oh, cómo he extrañado esto”- exclamó Magnus, exhalando fuerte y llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco de la mañana- “Investigar es divertido, pero esto es lo que me encanta”

Alec solo dejó que una pequeña sonrisa escapara a sus labios.

-“De cualquier modo, parece que soy el único hablando y estamos aquí para aclarar nuestras mentes, así que cuéntame una historia sobre tu familia, Alexander”

-“¿Una historia?”- preguntó Alec confundido.

-“Sí, una historia. Puede ser de lo que quieras”

-“Mmm, no sé”- titubeó Alec- “Somos una familia muy aburrida. No tenemos aventuras ni nada de eso”

-“Sinceramente, lo dudo”- dijo Magnus- “Además de James, tienes un hermano pequeño y una hermana, ¿verdad? Cuéntame sobre ellos”

-“Sus nombres son Max e Isabelle, aunque llamamos a mi hermana Izzy para abreviar”- dijo Alec. Hablar de su familia parecía haber mejorado considerablemente su estado de ánimo- “Max tiene once años y bueno, le gusta hacer lo que a todos los niños de su edad les gusta. Siempre se está metiéndose en problemas, no tanto como Jace solía hacerlo cuando tenía su edad, porque Max es muy inteligente, pero a veces tiende a ser un gran dolor de cabeza. Es muy perspicaz y le encanta leer historias. Tiene una gran imaginación. Todo el día está inventando estas historias en las que él siempre es un héroe y salva al mundo.

-“Suena encantador”- dijo Magnus- “¿Y tu hermana?”

-“Izzy es como mi mejor amiga”- confesó Alec- “Estamos siempre en desacuerdo sobre todo, pero no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Ella es valiente, inteligente y muy bonita. Creo que cada chico de la ciudad está enamorado de ella en algún grado. Ahora está comprometida con un chico que consiguió la aprobación de mi padre. No me preguntes cómo sucedió, pero lo hizo, y gracias a Dios por eso porque su último novio, un tipo llamado Merlion, fue un verdadero idiota. No la trató como ella merecía, pero afortunadamente encontró a Simon. Y ella se ve feliz con él”

-“¿Así que este Salmón es tu futuro cuñado?”

-“Simon... y sí, pero no me importa, como que me agrada. La mayor parte del tiempo es raro, pero es completamente devoto a mi hermana, así que estoy bien con que sea parte de la familia ".

Magnus sonrió. Era evidente por la forma en que Alec había hablado de sus hermanos que los amaba mucho. Hablaba con tanto orgullo y afecto que no le fue difícil ver que los tres, Jason, Isabelle y Max, eran la razón para que Alec hiciera lo que estaba haciendo.

-“¿Y qué hay de ti?”- preguntó Alec.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus distraído.

-“¿Qué hay de tu familia?”

-“Ya sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos”- dijo Magnus, pensando en maneras de cambiar el tema. No le gustaba mucho hablar de sus padres.

-“Pero yo compartí algo, tú también tienes que compartir”

Magnus lo meditó por un momento- “¿Alguna vez te he dicho cómo conseguí el Danubio?”

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-“El mismo Poseidón lo construyó para mí."

-“¿El Dios del Mar?”- preguntó Alec incrédulo- “Sí claro”

-“¿No me crees?”

Alec negó otra vez.

-“No estoy mintiendo, Alexander. De hecho, tan sorprendente como esto te pueda parecer, no tiendo a hacerlo muy a menudo. Y lo creas o no, el Danubio Azul fue un regalo del propio Dios del Mar”- dijo Magnus- “Pasó hace mucho tiempo, yo estaba cerca de las costas de Inglaterra tratando de apoderarme de un barco. Acababa de encontrar la Fuente, pero no tenía un barco. Veras… hasta entonces no había sido más que un mozo de cubierta”.

-“Si no tenías un barco, ¿cómo encontraste la Fuente?”

-“Eso fue un accidente, pero te contaré esa historia otro día”- dijo Magnus- “Como estaba diciendo, sólo era un mozo, pero quería ser capitán. Entonces, preguntando por ahí un hombre me dijo que había un barco que estaba reclutando gente. Me apunté con el único propósito de organizar un motín y tomar posesión de la nave, pero cuando estábamos en nuestro tercer día en el mar, la tragedia nos golpeó”

-“¿Que pasó?”

-“El capitán estaba obsesionado con las sirenas y deseaba capturar una para él. No sé si estás familiarizado con las historias que la gente cuenta acerca de estas criaturas, pero todas son ciertas. Tienen belleza como ningún otro ser en este mundo, pero son letales. Criaturas mortales. Como sea, hay una bahía en las costas de Irlanda, donde las sirenas normalmente se reúnen y…”

-“Espera, ¿no estás bromeando? ¿Estamos hablando de sirenas reales, con colas y todo?”

-“Sí, colas, pelo largo, hermosas voces cantarinas”- dijo Magnus- “Pero déjame continuar… mi capitán decidió enviarnos allí para capturarlas, sin embargo era una trampa mortal, Alexander. Las sirenas no son muy amigables, así que cuando nos vieron acercarse, atacaron. Muchos hombres murieron ese día, incluido mi capitán, yo sobreviví. Me las arreglé para nadar todo el camino hasta la orilla y ahí fue cuando la vi a ella…”

-“¿A ella?”

-“Si, había una sirena atrapada en una de las redes que habíamos lanzado en un intento de capturarlas”- dijo Magnus- “Así que la solté y la curé – se había herido mientras trataba de escapar. Hice una especie de pequeña piscina con rocas y la mantuve allí hasta que estuvo en mejores condiciones. En la tercera noche, apareció su padre, que resultó ser Tritón, el hijo de Poseidón. Trató de matarme, pensando que la había capturado, pero ella le dijo lo que había hecho y él me perdonó la vida antes de partir con ella. Al día siguiente, Poseidón apareció y me ofreció un regalo debido a lo que hice por su nieta”

-“¿Así que pediste el barco?”

-“Sí, le dije que quería un barco, el más rápido de los Siete Mares, entonces puso sus manos sobre el agua y de las olas surgió el Danubio Azul. Poseidón me nombró capitán y desde entonces he navegado los mares con él, bueno, hasta que Valentine me lo robó, por supuesto”

-“No te preocupes, lo recuperaremos”- dijo Alec. Se veía más relajado que antes, estaba apoyado en la barandilla mirando el mar mientras escuchaba la historia de Magnus.

-“Lo sé, Alexander… lo sé”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Se estaba haciendo tarde y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Alec y Magnus habían estado hablando todo el día, compartiendo historias; Magnus acerca de sus muchas aventuras como pirata y Alec sobre su vida en Alicante. Habían hablado de tantas cosas, cosas tontas, al azar, pero nada demasiado personal. Alec había notado cómo Magnus evitaba, deliberadamente, compartir algo que pudiera revelar algún detalle de su vida personal.

Sin embargo, a Alec no le importó. Él no era nadie para obligarle a compartir lo que no quería, pero tenía que admitir que el misterio lo intrigaba. Magnus lo intrigaba. El pirata era un mapa que Alec estaba aprendiendo a leer, y le gustaba. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero de verdad le gustaba. Magnus no sólo era el famoso pirata descubridor de la Fuente de la Juventud, era también un hombre, uno inteligente, con un gran sentido del humor y que, a pesar de lo que otros pudieran pensar, tenía un buen corazón.

O al menos eso era lo que Alec había deducido con todas las historias que había escuchado, no sólo ese día, sino desde que se conocieron. Magnus no parecía darse cuenta, pero todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de los años no había sido para su propio beneficio, como él siempre afirmaba. Todas sus historias involucraban al pirata ayudando o salvando a alguien de alguna manera. Nunca actuó por egoísmo, y aunque decía lo contrario, Alec podía ver más allá de la fachada. Magnus podría ser un pirata con un pasado lleno de crímenes que enviarían a cualquier hombre a la horca, pero no era un hombre malo. Debajo de toda esa personalidad extravagante había un hombre de nobles sentimientos y buen corazón.

-“Vamos, es hora de cenar”- dijo Magnus, sacando a Alec de sus pensamientos.

Había estado tan inmerso analizando al pirata que ni siquiera había notado que la tripulación había puesto un montón de mesas en la cubierta principal, y ya estaban comiendo.

Alec comenzó a bajar las escaleras para unirse a la tripulación, cuando Magnus lo detuvo- “No nos uniremos a ellos esta noche”- dijo Magnus, señalando la cubierta de popa, donde había otra mesa puesta. Ragnor y Rafael ya estaban allí. Pensé que podríamos ahorrarle a la tripulación todas nuestras teorías sobre el tesoro”

-“Está bien…”- dijo Alec, siguiendo al pirata hasta la cubierta superior.

-“Por favor, acompáñennos, por favor,”- dijo Ragnor, moviendo dos sillas para que Magnus y Alec se sentaran- “El menú de esta noche es el mismo de ayer, así que mejor no te quejes. Nuestro cocinero no es el mejor, pero fue el único que se ofreció para esta, ¿cómo era, mi amor? Ah, sí, misión suicida”

-“Mi querido príncipe, siempre tan sabio con tus comentarios”- dijo Magnus, tomando asiento.

Alec también se sentó y de inmediato, todos empezaron a comer. La comida no era la mejor, pero cuando hay hambre todo se considera un manjar – y Alec estaba hambriento. No habían estado comiendo de forma apropiada durante días. Sus mentes se habían centrado por completo en encontrar la isla, así que era muy agradable, para variar, simplemente disfrutar de un día libre.

Alec estaba agradecido de que Magnus prácticamente lo obligara a tomarse un descanso. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había necesitado, hasta ahora que se encontraba sentado en la cubierta de la popa con Magnus, Ragnor y Raphael, disfrutando de una comida mientras la tripulación se divertía.

-“¿Qué están jugando?”- preguntó Alec. Había estado observando a la tripulación y todos parecían estar muy metidos en algún tipo de juego con dados, pero Alec no podía entender cómo se jugaba.

-“Los dados de los mentirosos”- dijo Magnus- “Es un tonto juego de azar y engaño creado para que la gente pierda todo y no gane nada”

-“Dices eso, amigo mío”- dijo Ragnor- “Porque eres un terrible, terrible mentiroso y nunca puedes ganar”

-“¿Cuáles son las reglas?”- preguntó Alec intrigado.

-“El objetivo principal es exponer a todos los demás jugadores como mentirosos”- dijo Ragnor.

-“¿Cómo?”

-“Haces apuestas tratando de adivinar cuántos dados de determinada cara aparecerán en la mesa, incluyendo el tuyo”- dijo Ragnor, pero Alec no lo estaba siguiendo.

-“Cada jugador recibe cinco dados y un cubilete para evitar que otros jugadores estén fisgoneando”- intervino Raphael, tratando de explicar el juego- “Cuando el juego comienza todos los jugadores sacuden sus cubiletes y los colocan encima de la mesa, sin mostrar sus dados. Antes de que empiecen las apuestas, cada jugador puede mirar sus propios dados para ver qué números cayeron. Entonces, el juego comienza y alguien hace la primera apuesta. El objetivo es eliminar a todos los jugadores y sus dados hasta que uno gane. Lo logras desafiando al que hizo la apuesta anterior, llamándolo mentiroso, lo que significa que crees que hay menos dados en la mesa de lo que dijo. ¿Me sigues?”

Alec asintió con la cabeza.

-“Una vez que llames a alguien mentiroso, todos los jugadores deben revelar sus dados”- continuó Raphael- “Si la apuesta era correcta, el jugador desafiante pierde. Si el retador estaba en lo correcto y el apostador anterior se estaba marcando faroles, entonces el jugador desafiante gana y el desafiado pierde un dado. Eliminas a un jugador cuando ya no tiene dados para jugar. Las apuestas deben ser aumentar la cantidad de dados con el mismo número, o mantener la cantidad de dados, pero aumentar el número en ellos. Por ejemplo, si la primera oferta era ‘cuatro seis’, entonces la siguiente puja tendría que ser por lo menos ‘cuatro sietes’, la misma cantidad, con la cara más alta. O, ‘cinco sietes’ – mayor cantidad, cara más alta. O, ‘cinco tres’ – cantidad más alta, con cualquier cara. Sé que suena complicado, pero no lo es”

Alec negó con la cabeza porque no creía que sonara complicado, lo había entendido por completo- “Y, ¿qué apuestan?”

-“Lo que tengamos en posesión, oro, comida, ron”- dijo Ragnor.

Alec sonrió. El juego parecía entretenido.

-“No quieres jugar, ¿o sí?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Suena divertido”- confesó Alec.

-“¡Lo es!”- exclamó Ragnor- “Especialmente si eres bueno mintiendo, ¿eres bueno en ello?”- preguntó.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-“Pero eres bueno en engañar”- intervino Magnus- “Hiciste un gran espectáculo en Cartagena”

Alec se sonrojó.

-“No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que serías bueno en ese juego”- añadió Magnus.

-“Tal vez un día me uniré a la tripulación”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa- “Ya veremos, pero hasta entonces, ¡regresemos al trabajo! Tenemos una isla que encontrar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Si había algo que Magnus había descubierto durante estas últimas horas, era que, aunque había intentado evitarlo, se sentía atraído por Alec como las olas a la orilla del mar. Era inevitable, él tenía una chispa que había desbloqueado algo en Magnus, algo que hasta que se conocieron, ni siquiera sabía que estaba cerrado.

Estaban de vuelta en el camarote de Magnus, intentando, como lo habían estado haciendo antes, encontrar la maldita isla. Ragnor y Raphael estaban buscando pistas en las historias de Jonathan, mientras que él y Alec estaban mirando en el resto de los libros. Hasta ahora, la búsqueda había sido infructuosa. Sólo habían encontrado cosas inútiles; pero después de su descanso, Alec había estado tan positivo en que iban a encontrar algo que era difícil no creerle.

-“…tal vez en la Biblia”- estaba diciendo Alec, cuando Magnus volvió a prestar atención a la conversación. Se había distraído tratando de determinar qué color describía mejor los ojos de Alec.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Te estaba diciendo que, ya que esta isla tiene literalmente el nombre de Dios en ella, tal vez podríamos encontrar algo en la Biblia. No puedo creer que estuviéramos en una iglesia y no hayamos pensado en robar una”

-“No era necesario traer una con nosotros, Alexander”-dijo Magnus- “Ya hay una en el barco”

-“¿Tienes una Biblia?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido, como si la mera idea de que Magnus tuviera una Biblia fuera impropia.

-“No me gusta ese tono de sorpresa, Alexander. ¿Debo recordarte que fui criado por monjes? Conozco bien la Biblia, pero no, no tengo una, él sí”- dijo Magnus, señalando a Rafael.

-“No voy a dejar que toques mi Biblia, Bane”-dijo Raphael. Aparentemente, había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

-“¿Y qué hay de mí?”- preguntó Alec con esperanza.

-“Tú no eres mejor que él, le mentiste a un monje para robarles”

-“¡Pero fue su idea!”- se quejó Alec señalando a Magnus con un dedo acusador.

-“No me importa de quién fue la idea, ninguno de ustedes va a tocar mi Biblia”- dijo Raphael.

-“Pero la necesitamos, Raphael”- dijo Magnus- “Puede que haya algo allí sobre la isla”

-“No hay nada, yo te lo puedo decir. La sé de memoria y esa isla no se menciona”

-“Te creo, pero no le hace daño a nadie revisarlo, ¿verdad?”- dijo Magnus, tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-“Bien, pero lo harás delante de mí. No confío en ninguno de los dos. A ti”- dijo Raphael señalando a Alec- “no te conozco y a ti, te conozco demasiado bien”

-“Sí, sí, no confíes en nosotros, sólo préstanos tu Biblia”- dijo Magnus, haciéndole una seña a Alec para que se sentara a su lado en la mesa.

-“Tengo una pregunta”- dijo Ragnor de repente. Había permanecido en silencio durante la última hora- “He estado leyendo estos disparates hasta que me han dolido los ojos y aquí no hay nada sobre la ubicación exacta del tesoro. Quiero decir, si logramos encontrar la isla, entonces tendríamos que buscar el tesoro para saber dónde está Valentine, ¿verdad? No creo que la isla sea tan pequeña como la Espiral, no nombrarían a una isla la Boca de Dios si fuera pequeña. Debe ser al menos el doble de grande, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo?”

-“Hundiremos ese barco cuando tengamos que hacerlo”- dijo Magnus. Sabía que Ragnor tenía un buen punto, pero primero necesitaban encontrar la isla. No era saludable preocuparse por la ubicación exacta del tesoro si ni siquiera sabían dónde estaba la isla.

-“Bien, sólo pensé que deberíamos tener esto en cuenta, sabes, porque eso también va a ser un problema”

Magnus rodó los ojos- “Anotado”- dijo, regresando su atención a Alec, que empezaba a leer la primera página de la Biblia- “No esperaras que leamos todo, ¿verdad?”

-“¿Ves otra opción?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Sí, olvídate de esto y apégate a los libros vagamente ilustrados que tenemos. Son más fáciles de leer”

-“¡Vamos, Magnus! Sólo es la Biblia, ¿no dijiste que la conocías bastante bien? Estoy seguro de que la has leído al menos una vez”

-“Bueno, sí, pero hace mucho, mucho tiempo, querido”

-“Cobarde”- dijo Ragnor burlonamente.

-“No soy un cobarde, sólo pienso que esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Si Raphael dice que no hay nada sobre la isla allí, entonces le creo, a diferencia de él, confío en mis amigos”

-“Y luego dices que yo soy el melodramático”- dijo Ragnor, reprimiendo una sonrisa- “Sólo léela, Magnus, incluso te puede ayudar a anotarte algunos puntos, ¿sabes? Para cuando llegue el momento”

-“Mi querido príncipe, sabes que sin importar lo que haga, terminaré en el inframundo”- dijo Magnus- “Mi alma no puede ser salvada. Ninguna cantidad de puntos me salvará de ir al Infierno. Soy un pirata, amigo”

Ragnor y Raphael se rieron, pero Alec no. Estaba mirando a Magnus con una expresión que el pirata no sabía cómo descifrar- “¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿Por qué estás diciendo eso?”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Que terminaras en el infierno”

-“Porque es cierto, Alexander”

-“No, no lo es”- afirmó Alec, seguro de sí mismo- “El hecho de que seas un pirata no te convierte en un hombre malo”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-“No todos los piratas son malvados”- dijo Alec- “No eres malvado... quiero decir, has cometido crímenes y todo, pero no eres una mala persona. Sé que eres un buen hombre”

Magnus trató de reírse del inesperado cumplido, como Raphael y Ragnor parecían estar haciendo, pero no pudo. Lo que Alec acababa de decir lo había conmovido profundamente. Y aunque no estaba seguro de si merecía el elogio, estaba agradecido de que su piel tuviera el tono adecuado para ocultar esas incontrolables acumulaciones de sangre; porque después de más de 108 años, más o menos, Magnus Bane, pirata inmortal y una vez capitán del barco más rápido del mundo, se había sonrojado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descubriendo donde está el tesoro. Magnus y Alec se siguen acercando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En geología un bufadero es una morfología de los litorales que se forma en acantilados de origen cárstico o volcánico. Enlaza una cueva marina con la superficie del borde de un acantilado y se llama así porque en ocasiones con a fuerza de las olas en su interior expulsan espuma del mar por una grieta u orificio

 

Alec estaba tratando de leer, una vez más, lo que tenían sobre el tesoro hasta ahora. Conocía todos los párrafos de memoria ya que los había estado leyendo todo el día, todos los días, pero aún le estaba dando otra oportunidad. Había algunas líneas que faltaban en el último párrafo que Raphael seguía tratando de traducir, pero aun así el texto no tenía mucho sentido. Era como si algo crucial faltara.

 _´Si, bueno, la_ ubicación’, pensó, porque era cierto. El texto decía algo sobre la búsqueda del tesoro en la Boca de Dios, y sabían que el nombre de la isla era literalmente la Boca de Dios, _Ore Dei_ en latín, pero no habían encontrado ninguna referencia a ese nombre en ninguna parte. _¿Dónde estaba la boca de Dios?_ Sólo Él lo sabía.

 _-“El que es digno del amor de Dios es digno de este tesoro y debe mirar dentro de su boca para encontrar su posesión”_ \- leyó Alec para sí mismo.

Era difícil concentrarse debido a la acalorada discusión que estaban teniendo Magnus y Raphael. Parecían estar peleando por algo que había sucedido hace muchos años porque Alec no estaba entendiendo nada, pero sabía que no era algo serio porque Ragnor parecía muy tranquilo. Él estaba cantando una balada mientras miraba las páginas de un libro.

 _-“Deja que la Estrella de Belén guíe tu camino y encontrarás tanto entrada como salida”-_ Alec continuó leyendo.

Esa parte siempre le confundía porque la mayoría de los textos que habían encontrado hacían referencia a Polaris, la Estrella del Norte, cuando se trataba de navegación celestial, pero ésta no. Cuando lo habían leído por primera vez, Ragnor había sugerido que, tal vez, la estrella indicaba un lugar como Jerusalén – por la referencia bíblica – pero eso no tenía sentido con el contexto, así que lo habían tomado como una mera referencia a seguir tu camino hacia la tierra prometida, que para ellos era la Boca de Dios – la isla. Pero no tenía sentido, el texto decía claramente que la estrella debía guiar el camino para que aquel que fuera digno del tesoro pudiera encontrar la entrada y salida.

-“¡Oh, Dios mío!”- exclamó Alec en voz alta, cuando los puntos en su cabeza, finalmente se conectaron.

-“¿Qué pasó?”- preguntó Ragnor intrigado. Magnus y Raphael dejaron de discutir.

-“La estrella de Belén”- dijo Alec, como explicación- “Esta guio a los sabios al Rey de los Judíos”

-“¿Sí, y?”- preguntó Raphael- “Ya hemos descartado Jerusalén”

Alec negó con la cabeza y agarró la Biblia de Raphael, aunque sabía que al hombre no le gustaba cuando alguien tocaba su libro sagrado- En Mateo”- dijo Alec, mirando las páginas- “hay varias referencias a la estrella”

-“Sí”- Raphael estuvo de acuerdo- “Versículo dos y ...”

Alec lo interrumpió, leyendo en voz alta- “ _¿Dónde está Él, quien ha nacido Rey de los Judíos? Porque vimos su estrella en el oriente, y hemos venido a adorarle_ ”

Tenía perfecto sentido para Alec, pero al parecer no para el resto de sus compañeros, porque Magnus, Raphael y Ragnor se miraban con evidente confusión en sus rostros.

-“¿No lo ven?”- preguntó Alec incrédulo. Estaba claro como el cristal.

-“¿No?”

-“Hay poca o ninguna información sobre esta estrella, todo lo que sabemos es que apareció en diciembre, cuando nació el Rey de los Judíos”- explicó Alec- “¿Por qué creen que Jonathan decidió usar la Estrella de Belén como guía de navegación, cuando la mayoría de los marineros usan Polaris? Porque está indicando una época del año y no un lugar”- dijo Alec satisfecho con su nuevo descubrimiento.

Ragnor y Raphael parecían estar muy confundidos, pero Magnus lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _-“Deja que la Estrella de Belén guíe tu camino y encontrarás tanto entrada como salida”-_ Magnus repitió la línea. También se la sabía de memoria.

-“Es un bufadero”- explicó Alec – “El acceso al lugar donde se esconde el tesoro es un bufadero".

Magnus, que parecía como si acabara de encontrar el Santo Grial, comenzó a asentir- “La marea en diciembre es tan baja…”

-“Por el solsticio de invierno”- Alec complementó la frase de Magnus.

-“…que expone la boca del bufadero”

-“El cual por lo general está a unos veinte o treinta metro bajo el agua”-  dijo Alec- “El texto de Jonatán dice: ‘ _Fortificado por la naturaleza y diseñado para maldecir a cualquiera que tome posesión de él, el tesoro se esconde dentro de una de sus mismas fuerzas’”_

Magnus sonrió- “La naturaleza... dos o tres días del año este lugar es una cueva, los otros es una trampa mortal”

Alec asintió, complacido de que Magnus hubiera entendido lo que estaba tratando explicar.

-“¡Alexander!”- exclamó Magnus, corriendo para darle a Alec un abrazo de felicitación- “¡Acabas de encontrar donde está el tesoro!”

-“¡Lo sé!” -exclamó Alec, sintiéndose un poco incómodo por el entusiasmo que Magnus había demostrado- “¡Además, si el lugar donde el tesoro está escondido sólo se puede ver en diciembre y durante un par de días, eso significa que mi hermano todavía está vivo! No creo que Valentine quisiera matarlo antes de que lo necesite, ¿verdad? ¡Todavía tenemos un par de semanas!”

-“Creo que también tienes razón sobre eso”- estuvo de acuerdo Magnus, y Alec sonrió.

Se sentía tan feliz con ese descubrimiento. Desde el primer día, había estado preocupado por si era demasiado tarde para salvar a Jace, y ahora finalmente tenía una prueba sólida de que su hermano aún estaba vivo. Valentine necesitaba que rompiera la maldición y para que eso sucediera tendría que esperar hasta el solsticio de invierno, lo que le daba a Alec tres semanas más.

-“Está bien, está bien, eso es muy emocionante y todo”- dijo Raphael- “Pero todavía no sabemos dónde está la isla. La ubicación del tesoro no es algo que podamos usar, ¿verdad? ¿Cuál es el punto de saber dónde está, si no podemos encontrar la isla, eh?”

Alec suspiró. Raphael tenía razón, pero no pudo evitar emocionarse. Era la única cosa útil que habían encontrado en semanas.

-“¿Por qué no Ragnor y tú toman un descanso?”- preguntó Magnus. Enviándole una mirada asesina.

-“Bien”- dijo Raphael, saliendo del camarote de Magnus con Ragnor.

-“Aunque, tiene razón”- admitió Alec.

-“Lo sé, pero no tiene porque estallar tu burbuja de inmediato. Encontramos, bueno, encontraste algo útil, él debería estar celebrando. La ubicación del tesoro era un problema que tendríamos que enfrentar con el tiempo y que acabas de resolverlo. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti… como tu capitán, yo lo estoy”

Alec se sonrojó. Nadie le había dicho alguna vez que estaban orgullosos de él. Bueno, sólo su familia, pero no contaban, se supone que ellos estarían orgullosos de él por defecto.

-“¿Qué dices si también tomamos un descanso? Ahora que tenemos nueva información, deberíamos ser capaces de ver las cosas de manera diferente, pero tenemos que despejar nuestras mentes antes de zambullirnos de nuevo en esos libros”

Alec simplemente asintió, sin confiar en su voz en ese momento.

-“Bien, entonces pediré algo de comida. Ahora regreso”- dijo Magnus, alejándose y dejando a Alec parado allí, preguntándose porque se había sentido de esa forma cuando el pirata le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus había estado observando a Alec desde que empezaron a comer y le pareció curioso que el muchacho no pudiera dejar de sonreír. Sin duda, la noticia de que su hermano estaba vivo lo había hecho en extremo feliz. Se reía y hablaba animadamente, algo que rara vez ocurría. Alec, por lo general, era más reservado, tímido, pero de vez en cuando mostraba ese lado de sí mismo que era todo lo contrario, y Magnus sentía como si estuviera navegando en dirección al ojo de un torbellino, esos poderosos vórtices que podían hundir un barco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-“¿A dónde vas?”- preguntó Magnus, cuando advirtió que Alec se había levantado de su silla y salía del camarote.

-“Vuelvo enseguida”

Magnus frunció el ceño, pero no habló mientras vio salir al chico. No había oído lo último que Alec le había dicho, así que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que Alec regresó. Todavía llevando esa sonrisa enorme que había tenido desde que encontraron la ubicación del tesoro, pero había algo más allí... una mirada juguetona o algo así.

-“¿Por qué la mirada traviesa, Alexander?”- preguntó Magnus, arqueando una ceja para enfatizar lo curioso que estaba.

-“Te retó a jugar”- dijo Alec, aporreando dos cubiletes con dados en la mesa- “Y como ninguno de nosotros tiene con que pagar, pagaremos con secretos”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus, sólo para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-“Me escuchaste, quien pierda tendrá que revelar algo que nadie más sabe”- dijo Alec- “Así que, si quieres mantener tus secretos bien ocultos, entonces será mejor que ganes”

Magnus sonrió. Sabía que, al aceptar jugar este juego, se estaba metiendo en su propia tumba, porque él era muy malo en ello, pero no podía encontrar la voluntad de decirle que no a Alec.

-“Bien, pero vamos a aumentar un poco las apuestas, Alexander”

-“¿Cómo?”

-“Con ron. El que pierda tendrá que tomar un trago de ron antes de compartir un secreto… ¿trato?”- dijo Magnus. Sabía que al agregar esa nueva regla al juego lo hacía aún más peligroso, porque el alcohol podía hacerle decir cosas que era mejor si las guardaba para sí, pero no pensó mucho antes de abrir la boca. La mirada traviesa de Alec lo había hipnotizado. Además, esperaba que su falta de experiencia con bebidas fuertes funcionara a su favor.

-“Trato”- dijo Alec, sacudiendo sus dados y dándole a Magnus una mirada desafiante.

Magnus también sonrió. Este hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo- “Tú lo pediste, Alexander”- dijo, sacudiendo sus propios dados.

-“¿Listo para perder?”- preguntó Alec.

-“¿Y tú?”

Aporrearon sus dados sobre la mesa, dando un rápido vistazo para ver lo que habían sacado. Magnus tenía una mano de tres cuatros y dos cincos.

-“Tú me desafiaste así que tienes que hacer la primera apuesta”- dijo Magnus.

Alec miró sus propios dados durante unos segundos- “Tres cincos”- dijo.

Magnus vaciló durante un minuto antes de responder. Cuando el juego tenía sólo dos jugadores la dificultad aumentaba considerablemente, ya que sólo había diez dados en la mesa y apenas tenías espacio para tratar de engañar a tu oponente- “Cinco cincos”

-“¡Mentiroso!”- soltó Alec, revelando sus dados. Tenía dos tres, un uno y un cuatro – ningún cinco.

-“¡Mentiste! No tienes cincos”- se quejó Magnus.

-“Lo sé”- Alec se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia- “¿No es ese el punto de este juego?”

-“Tú pequeño hijo de–”

-“Paga, Magnus”

Magnus suspiró y tomó un trago de ron- “Cuando tenía dieciséis años, solía meterme en la iglesia después de que terminara la misa, y me bebía el vino que los hermanos guardaban allí. Siempre se preguntaban cómo podía evaporarse el vino. El hermano Mariano solía decir que la única explicación era que los cálices donde lo vertían estaban encantados”

-“¿Los que robaste?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Sí…”

-“¿Están encantados”

-“No”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué los robaste?”

-“Te lo dije… porque siempre quise uno”

-“Estás mintiendo…”- dijo Alec, mirando a Magnus directo a los ojos- “¿Para qué necesitas los cálices?”

-“Acordamos un secreto por mano, Alexander”- dijo Magnus.

-“No es un secreto desde que te vi robándolos, dime para qué son...¿ por favor?”

-“Tal vez algún día, Alexander, pero hoy no”- dijo Magnus, tomando sus dados y volviendo a sacudirlos- “Ahora es mi turno. Veamos qué tan hábil eres bajo presión”

Magnus vio a Alec rodar los ojos, pero por suerte el muchacho no preguntó más, sólo agarró sus dados y los aporreó en la mesa también.

Magnus miró sus propios dados. Esta vez habían caído tres seis, un dos y un cinco- “Dos seis”- dijo

-“Tres seis”- dijo Alec.

Magnus lo miró a los ojos y dijo- “Cuatro seis”

-“¡Mentiroso!”- exclamó Alec emocionado.

Magnus sonrió y sólo reveló su mano; sabía que Alec había mordido el anzuelo. Él tenía tres seis y Alec tenía uno, lo que hacía un total de cuatro seis, apenas lo qué Magnus había dicho.

-“Tú perdiste”- anunció Magnus- “¿Lo ves? No soy muy bueno en este juego, eso es cierto, pero de vez en cuando tengo suerte”

Alec hizo un puchero, pero se tomó el trago de ron, haciendo gestos mientras le quemaba la garganta- “Solía tener un enamoramiento con mi propio hermano”

-“¡¿Qué?! ¿Tenía un enamoramiento con Jason?”

-“Es Jace… y sí”

-“Eso es todo tipo de enfermo, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, tratando de no escuchar aquella pequeña voz en su cabeza diciendo que, después de todo, quizá dejar que Valentine se librara de Jace no era tan mala idea.

-“Era sólo un niño”- dijo Alec en su defensa- “Y… él no es mi verdadero hermano, así que no es como si hubiera tenido un flechazo con mi propia sangre. Además, él era el único chico a mi alrededor cuando estaba en esos años de auto descubrimiento. Mi padre no quería que hiciéramos amigos con la gente de la ciudad, así que cuando comencé a descubrir que me gustaban los chicos, él era mi única opción. Entonces crecí y me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, y seguí adelante. No hubo daños”

Magnus se echó a reír- “Di lo que quieras decir… aun así te gustaba tu propio hermano”

-“¡Hermano adoptivo y sólo fue por algunas semanas!”- se quejó Alec.

-“Sigues siendo un enfermo, Alexander”- dijo Magnus en broma.

Podía darse cuenta de lo incómodo que Alec se sentía con su sucio secretito y le disfrutaba burlándose de él sólo para verlo retorcerse en su silla.

-“Pero me gusta lo enfermo. Puedo trabajar con lo enfermo”- añadió, teniendo piedad de él.

-“Y-yo…  hmm”- se sonrojó Alec.

-“Es tu turno… estamos empatados, así que si estás planeando mantener todos tus otros sucios secretos ocultos de mí, entonces mejora tu juego porque si no, terminarás borracho y completamente expuesto, Alexander”

Alec rodó sus ojos en gesto juguetón y aporreó sus dados sobre la mesa. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió jugando.

El juego se extendió durante horas y horas, entre tiros de ron y estúpidas historias, ambos comenzaron a ser más abiertos con el otro. Magnus se enteró de que Alec no tenía experiencia con otros hombres, que le gustaba la arquería, aunque no tenía permitido practicarlo mucho, su padre decía que tenía que ser más hábil con la espada; y también de que su temporada favorita era la primavera, sólo porque era cuando barcos de todo el mundo volvían para hacer puerto en Alicante y disfrutaba viéndolos. Tenía una debilidad por el pan y cualquier cosa que fuera horneada, a menos que su hermana lo cocinara, ya que Alec dijo que era una cocinera terrible; no le gustaban las tormentas y su color favorito era el azul, pero no el azul oscuro, el del mar.

Mientras tanto, Magnus había compartido algunos detalles de su infancia con los Hermanos Silenciosos; cómo había encontrado la fuente de la juventud después de que la nave, en la cual él era apenas uno de los mozos, se había hundido en medio de una tormenta; y cómo había conocido a Ragnor y lo volvió parte de su tripulación; le habló de los muchos lugares que había visitado a través de los años, de los amigos que había hecho; y en algún acto de audacia, de sus pasados amantes, no de todos, sino de la gran mayoría.

Él había tenido que compartir más secretos, ya que Alec había ganado la mayor parte del tiempo. Como lo había predicho Alec era bueno en engañar y una vez que aprendió a leer a Magnus no hubo manera de detenerlo. Por suerte, para él, Alec no estaba acostumbrado al ron y se había emborrachado bastante rápido, ahora se encontraba acostado en la cama de Magnus, roncando como un oso.

Magnus había pasado la última hora observándolo dormir. No se había movido de la silla donde había estado sentado porque no quería molestarlo. Bebió el doble que Alec, pero el ron no tenía el mismo efecto en él que en los demás… ya estaba acostumbrado. Se necesitarían más de dos botellas para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Alec murmuró algo entre sueños y Magnus sonrió. El chico era un desastre, pero un adorable desastre. Uno que estaba probando ser una gran tentación. Alec tenía sus largas piernas estiradas sobre la cama y la posición le daba a Magnus el ángulo perfecto para su–

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Magnus inmediatamente se apresuró a abrir antes de que el sonido pudiera molestar a Alec.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Ragnor, quien le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de disgusto- “Ugh, huele como si te hubieras bañado en ron”

-“Lo hice”- dijo Magnus evasivo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. No quería que Ragnor viera a Alec durmiendo en su cama, iba a pensar lo peor.

-“Tienes un problema, compañero, pero en última instancia es tu vida” dijo Ragnor, encogiéndose de hombros- “De todas formas… estoy aquí porque finalmente tradujimos el último párrafo”

-“¿De Verdad? ¿Qué dice?”- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad.

Ragnor intentó entrar al camarote de Magnus, pero él lo detuvo.

-“¿Qué sucede?”

-“Nada, pero puedes decírmelo aquí”

-“¿Qué estás escondiendo?”

-“Nada”- comenzó Magnus, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ragnor abrió la puerta y jadeó cuando vio a Alec en su cama.

-“¿Acaso tú?”

-“¡No!”- dijo Magnus- “Jugamos ese estúpido juego de dados y se emborrachó. Me distraje y lo siguiente que supe fue que se había quedado dormido en mi cama”

-“Estás jugando con fuego”- dijo Ragnor, cerrando la puerta y mirando a Magnus.

-“No estoy jugando con nada”

-“Sí lo estás. ¿O has olvidado que lo vamos a intercambiar por el Danubio? Porque hasta donde yo sé ese era el plan. Sé que hablaste con Raphael sobre encontrar una alternativa diferente, pero no hemos encontrado una, así que deja de engañarte, Magnus. Porque incluso si encontramos otra manera de conseguir tu barco sin sacrificar al muchacho, él no te va a elegir. No es como nosotros, amigo mío. Tiene una familia y un nombre que proteger, no va a seguirte. Cuando llegue el momento y si logra sobrevivir, ¿qué crees que va a hacer? ¿eh? Volverá a Alicante. Él no pertenece aquí”

Magnus rodó los ojos. Sabía que su amigo no le decía nada más que la verdad, pero no quería oírlo- “Dijiste que terminaron el último párrafo… dime lo que dice y te vas, estás arruinando mi estado de ánimo”

-“Bien”- dijo Ragnor, entregándole a Magnus un pedazo de papel- “Raphael todavía está tratando de hacer que suenen coherentes, pero esta parte es importante”- señaló la última línea- “¿Ves? Según esto, la sangre del ángel puede encontrar el tesoro, la sangre llama a la sangre”

-“¿Quieres decir que Alexander puede rastrear el tesoro?”

-“Sí, pero para que eso suceda necesitamos una poción elaborada por una bruja del mar”

-“No…”

-“Sí”

-“Entonces sigamos buscando la isla en otro lugar, no visitaremos a _esa_ bruja del mar”

-“Magnus, esa es la única manera, hemos estado buscando la maldita isla por semanas, si Alec puede rastrear el tesoro, ¿no crees que es lo que debemos hacer? Sé que no quieres verla, pero…”

-“No, no quiero verla, pero no sólo se trata de eso”- dijo Magnus- “Si lo que ustedes dos tradujeron es verdad y la sangre llama a la sangre, entonces estoy suponiendo que necesitaremos la de Alec para que la poción funcione y, ¿cómo vamos a conseguir eso sin decirle la verdad, eh?”

Podríamos hacer que parezca un accidente y obtener unas gotas de sangre.

-“¿Y matarlo accidentalmente en el proceso? No, gracias”- dijo Magnus- “Además, pedirle ayuda a una bruja del mar siempre es una mala idea, así que no, no lo haremos. Seguiremos buscando la isla de otro modo”

-“Pero–”

-“Pero nada. Yo soy el capitán y es una orden, dile a Raphael lo que estoy diciendo y por favor, mantengan esta pieza de información fuera del expediente también, ¿entendido?”

-“Te preocupas demasiado por él”- dijo Ragnor, alejándose y no dándole a Magnus la oportunidad de decir algo a cambio.

No es que hubiera mucho que añadir, porque Ragnor acababa de decir la verdad, Alec le importaba más de lo que debería

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec se despertó de golpe. Estaba desorientado, su cabeza lo estaba matando y no estaba en su cama. Estaba en la cama de Magnus, con nada menos que el propio Magnus durmiendo a su lado.

-“¡Oh, Dios mío!”- susurró para sí mismo, intentando no entrar en pánico.

El pirata estaba muy lejos de él, la cama era enorme, pero, de todos modos. Alec nunca había compartido la cama con nadie a excepción de sus hermanos cuando tenían pesadillas y cosas así, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Tratando de no despertarlo, Alec se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Era un nuevo día y el sol ya había salido. Algunos miembros de la tripulación estaban en la cubierta cumpliendo sus tareas, así que cuando lo vieron salir, lo miraron con ojos conocedores y sonrisas juguetonas.

-“Oh, Dios”- susurró Alec, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calentaban al instante.

Completamente enrojecido, se acercó a su camarote y cerró la puerta detrás de él, tratando de aislarse del mundo. Si antes hubiera tenido razones para odiar el ron, ahora tendría más. Su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera a punto de explotar y él mismo se sentía como un cadáver ambulante.

-“Bien hecho, Alec”- se reprendió, colapsando sobre su cama y cerrando los ojos para intentar olvidarse de la noche anterior, pero las imágenes de las horas que había compartido con Magnus seguían volviendo a él.

Había descubierto tanto sobre el pirata en tan poco tiempo que era casi abrumador. Sin embargo, ese había sido su objetivo todo el tiempo. Cuando el pirata sugirió que tomarán un descanso después del su descubrimiento, él se había encontrado deseando pasar su tiempo conociendo a Magnus, pero como el pirata no era muy abierto acerca de su vida, pensó que podría intentar conseguir sacarle algo con ese estúpido juego de dados. Había funcionado, pero le había costado mucho. Un terrible dolor de cabeza para empezar.

-“Dios, ¿qué hiciste, Alec?”- dijo mortificado, sacudiendo la cabeza con vergüenza. Nunca se había emborrachado antes y la primera vez que lo hace, terminó durmiendo en la cama de otra persona, y no sólo de otra persona, sino de Magnus.

_¡Magnus!_

A este punto, Alec no podía negar que el pirata le hacía sentir cosas que no había sentido antes, pero no podía dejar que esos sentimientos lo distraigan. Tenía que dejar a un lado lo que eso fuera y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer: encontrar a su hermano.

No podía dejarse distraer, mucho menos por un hombre.

El problema era que Alec nunca había conocido a un hombre tan intrigante, interesante, y sí, guapo como Magnus. Al principio, no había dejado que su mente pensara demasiado, porque lo único que quería era recuperar a su hermano, pero no podía negar que Magnus le había llamado la atención desde que lo ayudó cuando esos ladrones lo atacaron en Alicante.

-“No, no, no, no, Alec. Céntrate. Tienes que concentrarte”- repitió como un mantra, pero no estaba funcionando.

Las imágenes de Magnus seguían pasando ante sus ojos. Magnus riendo, Magnus frunciendo el ceño, Magnus leyendo, Magnus emocionado cuando Alec encontraba algo interesante, Magnus hablando diferentes idiomas – eso le hacía cosas.

-“No, no, no, no”- sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, pero eso sólo hizo que le doliera más.

Necesitaba comida y agua para rehidratarse, pero no iba a salir de su camarote – nunca. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. La tripulación lo había visto salir del camarote de Magnus y sólo Dios sabe lo que tendrían en sus cabezas ahora mismo. No habían hecho nada, pero seguía siendo sospechoso que sólo Alec se hubiera quedado y…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta.

El corazón de Alec dio un vuelco y su pulso se aceleró- “Que no sea Magnus”- susurró- “O Raphael, o Ragnor…”

No quería ver a nadie. Sólo quería dormir y olvidarse del hecho de que se había quedado dormido en la cama de otro hombre. Pensó en no abrir la puerta, pero la persona que estaba llamando insistía, muy a regañadientes, Alec se levantó y abrió la puerta, respirando hondo y poniéndose más presentable.

Era Elías, un miembro de la tripulación.

-“El capitán te ha enviado esto”- dijo el hombre, entregándole a Alec una bandeja con comida fresca, agua y cerveza- “Me pidió que te dijera que tienes permitido quedarte en tu cabaña para descansar algunas horas, y que él te verá después del almuerzo para continuar con su investigación”

-“Y-yo... gracias…”- dijo Alec, sin saber qué más decir.

Elías asintió y se alejó.

Alec cerró la puerta tras él, miró la comida y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Había una nota dirigida a él.

 

_‘Come y descansa, Alexander. Y sí, es una orden’. MB_

 

-“A la orden, capitán”- dijo Alec.

Era aterrador y sorprendente por igual, ver cómo cosas tan pequeñas como una tonta nota podían hacer que su corazón quisiera saltarle en el pecho. El efecto que Magnus tenía sobre él era inquietante y debía aprender a controlarlo. Si no, terminaría haciendo algo de lo que estaba seguro se arrepentiría más tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visita a la bruja del mar ¿Celos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras o frases en cursiva y con *** se encuentran en español en el texto original.

 

Alec estaba sentado junto a Magnus, riendo como loco por un ridículo poema que encontraron en un libro. Su relación había mejorado mucho desde el día que jugaron ese tonto juego de dados. Estaban más cómodos con el otro, más relajados con el otro.

Los otros dos piratas también se encontraban en el camarote de Magnus, perdidos en sus respectivas actividades. Raphael releía el libro de Jonathan para ver si aparecía algo diferente, y Ragnor buscaba islas en el mapa con la esperanza de encontrar la que estaban buscando.

-“Te digo, Alexander, este tipo realmente lo llevó a otro nivel”- dijo Magnus- “Sé que los poetas usan metáforas porque deben describir sentimientos indescriptibles, pero este tipo es simplemente ridículo, ¿quién en la tierra usa el…”

Raphael cerró el libro bruscamente, interrumpiendo a Magnus- “Necesitamos ver a una Bruja del Mar”- dijo.

-“¡Raphael!”- exclamó Magnus.

Alec miró a su alrededor, confundido. Los ojos de Ragnor parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas y la mirada de Magnus era asesina.

-“¿Qué?”- dijo Raphael, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no supiera por qué de repente Magnus estaba enojado con él- “Es la verdad, te lo dijimos hace unos días, pero no quisiste escuchar”

Alec estaba confundido. No sabía de qué estaban hablando y necesitaba respuestas- “¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Y por qué me han estado ocultando cosas?”

-“Nos–nosotros no te hemos ocultado nada”- intervino Ragnor- “Sólo uhm, no estábamos seguros si lo que pensábamos que decía esta línea en particular era verdad o no, ¿cierto, mi amor?”

-“Sí, así que le informamos a Magnus y él dijo que, a pesar de lo que diga, no visitaríamos a ninguna Bruja del Mar, lo que no entiendo es por qué”

-“Le dije a Ragnor el por qué”- dijo Magnus. Parecía muy enojado, como Alec nunca lo había oído.

-“Eso no es razón suficiente”- se quejó Raphael.

-“¿Que razón? ¿Por qué no quieres ir a ver a la Bruja del Mar?”- preguntó Alec. No entendía nada. Se sentía como si estuviera siendo dejando al margen – otra vez.

-“No puedes sólo ir a pedirle ayuda a una Bruja del Mar, Alexander”

-“¿Por qué no?”- preguntaron Alec y Raphael al mismo tiempo.

-“Porque pedir su ayuda siempre significan más problemas. Créeme, ¡lo sé!”

Alec frunció el ceño- “¿Por qué necesitamos a una Bruja del Mar? Muéstrame la línea”

Raphael tomó el libro de Jonathan y lo abrió donde estaba escrita la historia sobre el tesoro de Raziel, señalando la última línea- “No lees latín, ¿verdad? No importa… aquí. ¿Ves?”

Alec se inclinó para leer. Por supuesto que no podía entenderlo, para él, la línea sólo era un montón de letras y símbolos mezclados.

-“Esta línea, pensamos que decía algo diferente, pero ahora sabemos que explica podemos rastrear el tesoro con una poción elaborada por una Bruja del Mar. No quedan muchas, pero por fortuna para nosotros, Magnus conoce a una”

-“Más bien por desgracia”- murmuró Magnus en voz baja.

-“¡Entonces tenemos que ir!”- exclamó Alec emocionado- “Si podemos rastrear el tesoro de esa manera, ¡entonces debemos ir!”

Raphael y Ragnor se volvieron para mirar a Magnus, que seguía sacudiendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

-“¿Por qué no?”- preguntó Alec. Nunca había visto a Magnus tan reacio a hacer algo.

-“¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté el primer día que navegamos juntos, después de que tuvimos ese incidente con la espada?”

Alec asintió, sonrojándose un poco.

-“Te dije que Valentine le había pedido a una Bruja del Mar que le ayudara”- Magnus continuó- “La única Bruja del Mar que conozco es la misma que ayudó a Valentine. Ella me traicionó y ayudó a ese pirata demente a contactar a uhm, alguien del inframundo… así fue como se apoderó del Danubio. Ella es la culpable de que perdiera mi barco en primer lugar”

Alec le dirigió una sonrisa compresiva. Ahora sabía por qué el pirata estaba tan renuente a ir- “¿No podemos ver otra?”

-“Como te hemos dicho, no hay muchas disponibles”- dijo Ragnor- “Además, consultarlas no es barato, así que, a menos que hayas traído suficiente oro para comprar una flota entera, no veo cómo vamos a poder pagar por una poción”

Alec suspiró. Eso era un problema porque ninguno tenía dinero, el poco oro que Alec había traído, cuando todo esto comenzó, se había ido por completo. Ya lo había gastado todo- “Sé estás dudando sobre ir”- dijo, mirando a Magnus- “Y te entiendo, quiero decir, ella es la razón por la cual Valentine pudo obtener ayuda para robar tu barco, y eso es imperdonable. Pero piensa en esto… te lo debe, Magnus. Si lo que todos dicen es cierto y las Brujas de Mar no son baratas, entonces ella es nuestra única opción. Está en deuda contigo, tú podrías convencerla de hacer esta poción para nosotros de forma gratuita. Después de todo, es lo menos que puede hacer por ti después de lo que hizo”

-“Alexander…”

-“Por favor, Magnus”- le suplicó Alec- “Hemos buscado por todas partes. Sólo nos quedan dos semanas antes del solsticio y la isla podría estar al otro lado del mundo. Nunca llegaríamos a tiempo para atrapar a Valentine si la encontramos en el último minuto… ¿por favor?”

-“Bien”- dijo Magnus, respirando hondo. Ragnor, por favor, instruye a los hombres- “Ya sabes a dónde tenemos que ir”

-“De inmediato”- dijo el pirata, levantándose y dejando la habitación.

-“Gracias”- dijo Alec.

-“No me lo agradezcas. Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea”- dijo Magnus, también saliendo de la habitación.

-“Está enojado”- señaló Alec, cuando Magnus cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-“ _Efectivamente***_ ”- dijo Raphael encogiéndose de hombros- “Pero dale unas horas y él cambiara de opinión, siempre lo hace”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus estaba ansioso. Literalmente había millones de razones por las que no quería ir a ver a esa Bruja del Mar y, ahora que estaban cerca de su cueva, él se acordaba de todas ellas al mismo tiempo. No había mentido cuando dijo que pedirle ayuda a una Bruja del Mar siempre era una mala idea, pero lo que más le preocupaba no era eso, sino el hecho de que, al ir a verla, la verdad que había intentado ocultar con tanta insistencia, podría salir a la luz.

Su relación con Alec había cambiado en los últimos días y era cierto que Magnus se preocupaba por él más de lo que se atrevía a expresar en voz alta. Tenían una conexión, algo que Magnus nunca antes había tenido con nadie y era consciente de que este pequeño desvío en su rumbo podría arruinarlo por completo. Si Alec descubría la verdad sobre el tesoro, se marcharía y lo dejaría, Magnus era lo bastante egoísta como para no querer eso… al menos no todavía. Aún tenían que explorar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos… _¿verdad?_

-“Cuando lleguemos sólo iremos Ragnor y yo”- anunció.

Estaban a pocos kilómetros de la isla, donde la caverna de la bruja estaba oculta. Era una porción muy pequeña de tierra que emergió del agua en la forma de un cascarón.

-“¡Quiero ir!”- protestó Alec de inmediato.

-“Es mejor si sólo somos nosotros. Ella es muy… manipuladora. Juega con la mente de las personas. Ragnor y yo tenemos algo de experiencia con ella”

-“¿Tú también la conoces?”- preguntó Alec, mirando a Ragnor.

-“En realidad no, la conocí una vez, cuando Valentine nos vendió después de conseguir el Danubio. Tenía que pagarle con algunas almas o algo así. Por fortuna, ella no me escogió o de lo contrario estaría muerto”

-“Aun quiero ir”- dijo Alec- “No me importa si…”

-“¡Basta, Alexander! Dije que sólo Ragnor y yo iremos, y es una orden”- dijo Magnus. No tenía tiempo que perder discutiendo con este hombre testarudo. Si tenía que encadenarlo al barco para mantenerlo alejado de esa bruja, iba a hacerlo.

-“Bien”- dijo Alec, rodando los ojos y se fue echo una furia a su camarote.

-“No lo pierdas de vista, ¿de acuerdo, Raphael?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“ _No soy tu niñera***_ ”

-“Raphael ... por favor”

-“Bien, pero si tu juguetito hace algo estúpido, no me culpes”

Magnus sólo asintió y se dirigió hacia la lancha que los hombres habían preparado para ellos. Ragnor lo siguió, y juntos empezaron a remar hacia la isla. Estaba a una distancia muy lejana, pero ambos tenían brazos fuertes, y Magnus necesitaba tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y relajarse un poco.

-“¿Aún la amas?”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus distraído.

-“¿Sigues enamorado de ella?”

-“¿Yo? No, claro que no. Lo superé hace mucho tiempo, sólo estoy resentido. Ayudó a Valentine a obtener el Danubio”

-“Entonces, ¿por qué la cara larga?

-“Yo… no quería que le dijera nada a Alec sobre el tesoro, sólo Dios sabe lo mucho que ella sabe”

-“En realidad te preocupas por él, ¿no?”

Magnus no respondió, sólo aseguró el barco cerca de la boca de la cueva. El sol se estaba poniendo, por lo que necesitaban tenerlo cerca en caso de que las cosas no salieran como estaba planeado.

-“¿Eso importa?”- preguntó.

-“Importa si lo que sientes cambie el plan”

-“El plan sigue siendo el mismo”- dijo Magnus. Estaba tratando de encontrar algo para evitar sacrificar a Alec, pero hasta entonces, sabía que era mejor seguir lo que habían planeado desde el principio.

Magnus y Ragnor entraron a la cueva. Estaba tan polvoriento y maloliente como siempre, y el familiar camino de rocas brillantes le puso a Magnus la piel de gallina. La última vez que estuvo aquí, se había marchado con el corazón roto y la promesa de no volver a poner los pies en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, rompiendo su promesa porque un par de hermosos ojos habían dicho por favor.

-“Sabía que volverías”- dijo una voz, que provenía detrás de una cortina de pequeñas conchas marinas- “¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?” preguntó, caminando hacia ellos- “¿Cien años?”

-“Ciento diez”- dijo Magnus, mirando de nuevo el rostro de su antigua amante: Camille Belcourt – la Bruja del Mar. Ella no había envejecido ni un poco, no es que Magnus esperara algo diferente, las Brujas de Mar eran inmortales, pero seguía siendo un poco chocante verla después de todo este tiempo. A lo largo de los años, las Brujas del Mar tendían a tomar muchas formas, pero Camille siempre había amado su forma humana. Era muy bonita, no podía negarlo. Lástima que no se pudiera decir lo mismo de lo que estaba escondido detrás de tal belleza. La mujer estaba podrida por dentro.

-“Bueno, cien, ciento diez… no importa. Nos reunimos al fin”

-“No vine aquí voluntariamente”

-“Aww, ¿sigues enojado conmigo por lo que pasó con el Danubio?”

-“¿Tú qué crees?”

-“Todo era un negocio, querido, nada personal”

Magnus sólo rodó los ojos. No se iba a poner a discutir con ella. No había aceptado venir para eso.

-“Ragnor”- exclamó, finalmente reconociendo al otro pirata- “También ha pasado tiempo. Veo que todavía eres leal a tu capitán. Estabas en tu adolescencia cuando te vi por última vez. Los años lucen bien en ti”

-“Gracias”- dijo Ragnor, ruborizándose un poco con el repentino cumplido.

-“¿Y a qué debo esta hermosa visita?”

-“Necesitamos que nos preparares una poción” -dijo Magnus, intentando acortar la visita tanto como fuera posible.

-“Las pociones no son baratas, cariño”

-“Bueno, gracias a ti no tengo medios para pagar”

-“Sabes que siempre puedes pagarme en especie, mi cama ha estado un poco sola en los últimos años”

-“No, gracias. Soy alérgico a los peces”

-“No recuerdo que te quejaras cuando–”

-“¡Me lo debes!”- dijo, recordando las palabras de Alec.

-“¿Y eso por qué ?”

-“Porque me hiciste perder el Danubio”

-“No te hice perder nada”

-“¡Sí, lo hiciste!”- exclamó Magnus, claramente perdiendo la paciencia.

-“Magnus, camarada…”- susurró Ragnor, colocando una mano en la espalda de Magnus. Sabía que gritarle no iba a ser de ayuda, pero no había podido evitarlo. Esa mujer siempre sacaba lo peor de él.

-“Tienes que ayudarnos, Camille”-dijo, tratando de usar un tono neutro – no frío, pero tampoco muy amistoso.

Camille los miró y sonrió- “Dime qué tipo de poción necesitas y pensaré en ello”

Magnus miró a Ragnor. Hubo una conversación silenciosa entre ellos. Ambos sabían que debían decírselo, aunque resultara ser una mala idea.

-“Necesitamos una poción para rastrear el tesoro de Raziel”- dijo Magnus, esperando ver algo de sorpresa destellar en los ojos de Camille, pero la Bruja del Mar ni siquiera parpadeó.

-“Para que esa poción funcione, debes tener sangre de ángel, y lo último que escuché fue que Valentine estaba en camino a romper la maldición. Así que o tienes un as bajo la manga o eres un idiota por pensar que tienes algo que Valentine no”

-“Quiero mi barco de regreso”- evadió Magnus.

-“Es evidente…”- dijo Camille, paseando alrededor de la cueva. Déjame ver la transcripción de la leyenda. Si te enteraste de la poción, entonces debes tener el libro de Jonathan”

-“No lo tengo”

-“Querida, nunca has sido bueno en mentir. No quiero el libro, sólo la transcripción. Vamos, ¿quieres esta poción o no?”

Magnus miró a Ragnor y asintió. El extravagante pirata metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una copia de la transcripción.

-“Esto es todo lo que tenemos, no pudimos traducir más”- dijo Ragnor, entregándole a Camille una hoja de papel doblada.

Camille escaneó su contenido y sonrió- “¿Supongo que han descifrado la mayor parte de esto?”

Magnus y Ragnor asintieron.

-“Valentine tiene a los tres chicos, no creo que puedas llegar a donde se encuentra a tiempo”

-“¿Tres chicos?”- preguntaron Ragnor y Magnus al mismo tiempo.

-“Tres fuerzas, tres niños”- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo- “Y de ellos se levantará el dueño”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus confundido.

-“¿En serio? ¿No pueden leer bien o qué? Está escrito aquí”- señaló la transcripción- “El ángel escogerá de su propia sangre al que será dueño de su tesoro. Aquel cuyo corazón ha sido tentado, pero no corrompido. Es por eso que Jonathan nunca pudo deshacerse de la maldición, y murió dejando su libro como prueba de que una vez estuvo maldito. No fue bendecido con el regalo del ángel. No tuvo herederos, nadie quien pudiera salvar su alma”

Magnus y Ragnor compartieron una mirada. Este nuevo descubrimiento cambiaba mucho las cosas. Magnus estaba casi seguro de que Ragnor pensaba lo mismo que él – Alec podía ser el elegido. El dueño del tesoro más poderoso del mundo.

-“Así que… ¿nos vas a ayudar o no?”- preguntó Magnus, volviendo su atención a Camille.

-“No lo sé...”- dudó- “¿De dónde sacaste la sangre?”

-“Nunca dije que la tuviera, tal vez estoy en camino a conseguirla”

-“¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso exactamente? Valentine está en la isla, tiene a los muchachos. No mientas y dime de dónde…”

En ese momento alguien entró en la cueva, interrumpiendo a Camille. Era Alec, con una versión empapada de Raphael siguiéndolo justo detrás.

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- preguntó Magnus, muy irritado. Podría gustarle Alec, pero en ese momento estaba más que dispuesto a estrangularlo.

-“¿Quién es?”- preguntó Camille, mirando a Alec.

-“Nadie”- dijo Magnus, ignorándola- “Te ordené que te quedaras en el barco, Alexander”

-“Lo siento, pero tardabas demasiado”- dijo Alec en su defensa.

Magnus rodó los ojos con exasperación _¿Podría este hombre ser más obstinado? No lo creía._

Magnus miró a Raphael. Le había pedido a su amigo, de forma explícita, que cuidara de Alec.

-“¡No me mires así! Te dije que no era tu niñera. Traté de detenerlo”- dijo Raphael, señalando su ropa mojada.

-“Alexander, por favor, vuelve al barco”

-“¿Cómo te llamas?”- le preguntó Camille a Alec. Ella lo había estado rodeando, mirándolo de la cabeza a los pies.

-“Alec, Alec Lightwood”- respondió Alec, ofreciéndole la mano de una manera educada.

Camille ignoró su mano, por supuesto, pero Magnus la vio sonreír. Lo que tanto había temido que podría suceder estaba pasando, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Excepto rezar para que Camille mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-“Ya veo… gusto en conocerte Alec Lightwood. Ahora veo por qué Magnus te tenía bajo llave. Nunca ha sido bueno en compartir. Cuando estábamos juntos eso fue un motivo de ruptura para nosotros, ¿verdad, querido? No podías soportar el hecho de que yo era un espíritu libre”

-“Camille, por favor”- dijo Magnus, prácticamente rogándole que se callara.

-“Relájate, querido, todo está bien. He cambiado de opinión acerca de ayudarte. Prepararé tu poción, pero esto…”- añadió, señalando el papel doblado que sostenía- “…será mi pago. ¿Tenemos un trato?”

Magnus suspiró. _¿Qué otra opción tenía?_

-“Es un trato”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec estaba arrepentido de haber desobedecido las órdenes de Magnus. Aún estaban con la Bruja del Mar, quien había resultado ser una de los muchos amantes pasados de Magnus – Camille Belcourt. Alec sabía que debería estar feliz porque ella aceptó preparar la poción y todo; pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Magnus y esta… mujer habían sido amantes.

Sentía algo en su interior que no podía explicar, pero era como si de repente su sangre estuviera hirviendo, y tuviera la inminente necesidad de matar algo o alguien. Más específicamente, la despampanante criatura mística que no había perdido oportunidad de coquetear con Magnus.

Al fin estaba entendiendo la mirada que ese chico en la Espiral, Imasu, le había dirigido cuando se conocieron. Eran celos y eso era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. Él estaba celoso y, si estaba celoso, era porque Magnus le gustaba. Le gustaba el pirata, aunque sabía que no debería.

-“Necesito semillas y raíces de un mangle rojo”- dijo Camille, mirando a Magnus y Ragnor- “¿Los traerías para mí? Puedes encontrar un par de árboles en la parte trasera de la cueva”

Magnus y Ragnor asintieron, saliendo de la cueva.

Alec se sentía incómodo ante la presencia de Camille, pero se sintió aliviado de que, aunque Raphael estaba enojado por lo que había hecho antes, el pirata aún estaba–

-“¿Adónde vas?”- preguntó Alec alarmado cuando vio a Raphael también saliendo de la cueva.

-“¡No te vayas!”- susurró, pero el pirata lo ignoró y se fue, dejando Alec completamente a solas con la Bruja del Mar.

-“Eres muy guapo”- dijo Camille. Estaba mezclando algunos ingredientes en un caldero grande- “Más que el resto, pero no te sientas tan especial. Magnus también te está ocultando cosas. Siempre ha sido así. Es reservado, como los hombres que lo criaron”

Alec permaneció en silencio. Sabía que era mejor no iniciar ningún tipo de conversación con ella.

-“Puedo ver lo que sientes”- le dijo- “Y no deberías confiar en él”

Alec se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro enrojecido. Sentía como si esa mujer pudiera leer más allá de su alma. Era desconcertante.

-“Dice que es malo mintiendo, y eso es cierto”- continuó- “Pero es bueno para distorsionar la verdad. Si no haces las preguntas correctas, no conseguirás las respuestas que estás buscando. Además, es un pirata. Es egoísta… nunca actúa por compasión. Siempre tiene que obtener algo a cambio. No es la buena persona que tú crees”

Alec intentó evitar negar con la cabeza. Eso no era del todo cierto. Sí, Magnus era un pirata, y hacía cosas malas, pero también era diferente del resto. Alec había aprendido a conocerlo y sabía que Magnus no era una mala persona.

-“¿Alguna vez te habló de mí?”

Alec negó levemente con la cabeza. Magnus había mencionado a algunos de sus antiguos amantes, pero no a Camille.

-“La pasamos muy bien juntos”- dijo Camille- “Es muy apasionado, lo cual estoy segura de que ya lo sabes”

Alec intentó no escuchar. Por supuesto que no lo sabía, _¿cómo podría?_ Pero no quería oírlo de ella.

-“Me encantaba cuando él–”

Camille estaba diciendo algo cuando Magnus y Ragnor entraron nuevamente en la cueva. Llevaban las raíces y las semillas que Camille había pedido. Magnus miro alrededor de la habitación, sin duda buscando a Raphael.

-“¿Dónde está Raphael?”- al fin preguntó.

-“Afuera”- dijo Alec en un tono muy frío. No había querido sonar así, pero no había podido evitarlo. Estaba enfadado. _¿Por qué?_ Bueno, porque odiaba lo que sentía y Magnus era el responsable de eso. Si no fuera tan encantador, inteligente y…

-“¿Dónde están mis raíces y semillas?”- preguntó Camille, interrumpiendo el pensamiento de Alec.

Magnus le entregó lo que habían recogido- “Ahora date prisa, tenemos que irnos”

Camille rodó los ojos, le dio a Magnus un beso en los labios y volvió a trabajar.

Alec observó el intercambio y su visión se puso roja. La bomba que había estado haciendo tictac en su interior, desde que había descubierto que esta mujer había sido uno de los amantes pasados de Magnus, finalmente había explotado.

_¡Me harté!_

No podía quedarse ahí más tiempo, así que se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás, salió de la cueva a toda prisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus tienen una charla. Camille hace un nuevo movimiento.

 

Magnus siguió a Alec al exterior. Había visto la cara del chico antes de salir furioso de la cueva, y Magnus temió lo peor. No sabía cuánto tiempo Alec se había quedado solo con Camille, pero las posibilidades de que la Bruja hubiera revelado algo sobre el tesoro eran altas. Ella sabía mucho sobre él. Las Brujas del Mar sabían siempre lo que sucedió en los océanos. Nunca lo divulgaban, pero eso no quiere decir que no tuvieran idea.

Magnus suspiró. Ésa había sido la razón exacta para pedirle a Alec que se quedara. Era más seguro para todos, pero no, ese hombre obstinado no podía seguir una orden. Una. A Magnus le gustaba, pero cuando actuaba como un niño mimado, realmente quería estrangularlo.

El exterior de la cueva estaba desierto excepto por Raphael, que estaba acostado en uno de los botes con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido, pero Magnus sabía que no lo estaba.

-“¿Viste a dónde fue?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿Quién?”- preguntó Raphael, levantando la cabeza.

-“Alexander”

-“¿Se escapó otra vez?”- Raphael puso los ojos en blanco- “¡ _Dios mío***_! Juro que ese muchacho será la muerte de todos. Es imprudente y tonto. ¡Esta noche casi me muero de frío porque decidió robar uno de los botes! Me debes mucho, Bane”

-“¿Lo hizo él solo?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Robar el bote”

-“Hasta donde sé, si”- dijo Raphael, encogiéndose de hombros- “Los hombres estaban descansando mientras esperábamos, supongo que aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar. Pero debemos tener cuidado, ese comportamiento podría ser peligroso. No piensa demasiado antes de actuar”

-“Dímelo a mí”- dijo Magnus, mirando a su alrededor. Alec no estaba a la vista- “Dejé a Ragnor a solas con Camille, ¿podrías ir con él mientras busco a Alexander? No confío en esa bruja, pero tengo que encontrarlo… este lugar está lleno de trampas, no es seguro”

-“¿Sabes? Tal vez si lo dejas caer en una, aprenderá y dejará de ser tan estúpido”- murmuró Raphael, entrando en la cueva y desapareciendo de la vista.

Magnus suspiró y caminó hacia un lado de la cueva. La isla era muy, muy pequeña,  así que no había muchos lugares para que Alec se oculte, el problema era que ya estaba oscuro. El sol se había puesto hace unos minutos y la única fuente de luz provenía de la luna.

Magnus caminó y caminó, rodeando la cueva hasta que lo encontró. Alec estaba de pie sobre una formación rocosa, lanzando al mar palos, piedras y cualquier cosa a su alcance. Parecía frustrado.

-“¿Sabes? Poseidón es muy sensible. Si fuera tú, dejaría de tirar cosas en su mar. No es muy agradable”- dijo Magnus.

Alec bufó, ignorándolo y lanzando una enorme roca, haciéndola salpicar con fuerza contra la oscura superficie del agua.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Sí”- dijo Alec, sin siquiera mirarlo, y sólo recogió algunas rocas más.

-“No pareces estar bien”- dijo Magnus.

-“Estoy bien”- dijo Alec, lanzando más piedras- “Vuelve con ella, sólo necesito un poco de aire, ese lugar apesta”

Magnus ignoró la petición de Alec y en lugar de volver a la cueva, se acercó a él y se paró a su lado. La roca era lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

-“¿Por qué estás tan enojado?”- preguntó Magnus, casualmente. Estaba evidente que algo lo estaba carcomiendo, pero no tenía idea de que. En este punto estaba casi seguro de que no estaba relacionado con el tesoro porque Alec todavía estaba allí. No se habría quedado si hubiera descubierto la verdad, Magnus estaba seguro de eso.

-“No estoy enojado”

-“Sí, lo estas, querido. Y no sé por qué. Tengo la sensación de que estás enojado conmigo, pero tampoco tengo idea de por qué. No he hecho nada malo. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, yo debería estar enfadado contigo. Desobedeciste mis órdenes y eso, Alexander, se llama insurrección. Si no fuera tan amable como lo soy, ya estarías muerto. No muchos capitanes permiten que este tipo de mal comportamiento pase desapercibido. Cualquier otro te habría hecho caminar la tabla o te dispararía justo aquí”- dijo Magnus, poniendo su dedo entre los ojos de Alec.

Alec sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Era evidente que no estaba de humor.

-“¿Qué sucede, Alexander?”- preguntó Magnus otra vez.

Alec permaneció en silencio. Tenía los ojos fijos en el mar y agitaba las manos. Se había quedado sin piedras.

-“¿Vas a obligarme a preguntar de nuevo?”

-“Me estás ocultando cosas”- dijo Alec al fin- “Ella me lo dijo”

Magnus rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que se lo había dicho- “¿No te dije que era muy manipuladora? Es por eso que te pedí que te quedaras, ella es una experta cuando se trata de jugar con la mente de las personas”

-“Parece que te conoce muy bien, creo que se te olvidó comentarme que los dos habías sido… amantes”- dijo Alec, en un tono que Magnus no había oído antes, pero que hizo a su corazón latir más rápido.

_¿Estaba… celoso?_

De repente, el comportamiento de Alec tenía mucho más sentido y Magnus sintió algo extraño encenderse en su interior. _¿Podría esto en realidad significar lo que él pensaba que significaba?_ Y si es así, _¿debería aprovechar la oportunidad?_ Parecía que el cerebro y el corazón de Magnus estaban en una guerra declarada. El Danubio o Alec, Alec o el Danubio. No podía tener uno sin perder al otro. En última instancia, dejó de pensar demasiado en ello y simplemente hizo lo que creyó que era el mejor.

-“Bueno, mis disculpas, Alexander, se me debe haber olvidado. Ella fue parte de mi vida, sí, pero sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Y sólo para que sepas, nadie me conoce mejor que tú en este momento. Tú descubriste todos mis secretos con tu pequeño juego del otro día”- dijo Magnus, esperando alguna reacción de Alec, pero el chico seguía ignorándolo.

-“No me crees, ¿verdad?”

Alec finalmente apartó la mirada del mar y miró a Magnus. La respuesta estaba allí: _No_.

-“No estoy mintiendo… ¿no he demostrado ser un terrible mentiroso?”

Alec dejó escapar el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-“De verdad, Alexander. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú. Te he contado cosas que nunca le he dicho a nadie”

-“¿Por qué?”

Magnus suspiró. _¿Podría este hombre ser más distraído?_ Había estado coqueteando y desnudándole su corazón durante semanas y este hombre aún no podía darse cuenta- “Porque te quiero, idiota”

-¿Tú... me quieres?”

-“Por supuesto que te quiero. ¿Por qué habría aceptado compartir tanto contigo? Soy muy protector con mi vida. El día en que propusiste ese juego sabía que iba a perder; sabía que descubrirías cosas sobre mí que no le había contado a nadie, pero no me importó porque quería que tú las sepas. Quería que me conocieras. Y tal vez esto sea una loca suposición, pero quiero creer que la fuente de tu enojo reside en el hecho de que estás celoso de Camille, y si estoy en lo cierto, entonces eso es porque tú también me quieres, por lo que tener esta conversación parece un poco inútil. Podríamos darla por terminada ahora mismo y saltarnos a la parte donde nos besamos”- dijo Magnus. Sabía que probablemente estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, pero no podía importarle menos.

-“Y-yo… no estoy celoso de Camille”- dijo Alec, aunque Magnus podía ver que estaba mintiendo- “Pero tienes razón, yo… también te quiero”

Magnus, en vez de perder más tiempo con palabras demasiado usadas, se inclinó y besó a Alec. El efecto fue inmediato. Lo sabía, lo supo desde hacía algún tiempo. Alec era especial – más especial de lo que nadie más había sido.

-“¿Ves?”- dijo Magnus, un poco sin aliento- “Eso está mejor”- añadió, inclinándose de nuevo y esta vez prácticamente devorando la boca de Alec.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec era un excelente nadador y por lo tanto nunca había experimentado como se sentía ahogarse, pero ahora que estaba besando a Magnus, supuso que la sensación era similar de algún modo. Besar a alguien era como ahogarse en el mar del alma de otra persona. Era un sentimiento inquietante, pero sin embargo la mejor experiencia que había tenido hasta ahora.

Besar a Magnus era lo mejor.

El pirata sabía a ron, agua de mar y Magnus, una mezcla letal a la que Alec ya era adicto. Tenía los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Magnus, atrayendo al pirata lo más cerca posible. Él nunca había querido nada en su vida como quería Magnus. Había intentado dejar a un lado las cosas que este hombre le hacía sentir, pero fue imposible. Durante estos días, el pirata lentamente había robado su voluntad y ahora que sabía que no estaba solo en esta locura, no quería dejarlo ir.

-“Oh, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, soltando un gemido desde el fondo de su garganta. Ese sonido tuvo un efecto inmediato en Alec, pero decidió no pensar demasiado en ello.

De hecho, no quería pensar demasiado en nada en este momento. Sólo quería seguir besando a Magnus hasta que le dolieran los labios, así que eso hizo. Lo besó, lo besó y lo besó.

Nunca había besado a nadie antes, pero dudaba que cualquier beso en el mundo pudiera superar los besos de Magnus.

-“¿En serio?”- dijo una voz, haciendo que se sobresaltaran- “¿No podías esperar hasta que volviéramos al barco?”

Era Raphael.

-“¿Qué quieres?”- preguntó Magnus- “¿No te pedí que vayas con Ragnor?”

-“Sí, y allí estaba, pero la poción está lista. Así que a menos que quieras que nos quedemos a pasar la noche, deberíamos irnos… pronto”

-“Ah”

-“Sí, ah... ahora date prisa, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no quiere darnos la poción; dice que tú la pediste, así que tú eres el único que puede reclamarla”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza- “De acuerdo, dame unos minutos”

-“¿ _Sabes que es un inconveniente, verdad***_?”- preguntó Raphael.

Alec no entendió eso último, su español era malo, pero no le importaba. Magnus no lucía molesto ni nada parecido.

-“Lo sé”- dijo Magnus- “Gracias, Raphael. Estaremos allí en un minuto”

Raphael se alejó. Alec lo oyó murmurar algo más, pero no podía entenderlo; su atención estaba de vuelta en Magnus y únicamente en Magnus.

-“Bueno, supongo que debemos volver”- Magnus se encogió de hombros- “Tú lo escuchaste, es hora de irnos”

Alec simplemente asintió. No sabía qué más decir o hacer. Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos hace unos minutos podría volver las cosas incómodas entre ellos. Alec tenía tantas preguntas y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacerlas porque, _¿qué pasaría si malinterpretó las intenciones de Magnus? ¿Y si estaba imaginando algo que no estaba allí?_ Sí, Magnus había dicho que lo quería, pero… _¿cuánto? ¿Y qué significa eso en realidad?_

-“Ven aquí”- le dijo Magnus, atrayéndolo hacia otro beso y deteniendo el monólogo interno de Alec- “Tengo que confesar que de todas las cosas que he descubierto sobre ti desde que nos conocimos, Alexander, esta es por mucho mi favorita. Besas excelente”

Alec sonrió, sonrojándose a la velocidad de la luz, pero el repentino cumplido le dio confianza para hablar de lo que tenía en mente, así que lo hizo- “¿En que nos convierte esto? ¿Alguna clase de amantes? ¿Una pareja?”

Magnus sonrió- “Todas las anteriores, espero. Pero me gusta más cómplices”

Alec se rió entre dientes, bajando la cabeza para esconder sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-“Vamos”- dijo Magnus, agarrando la mano de Alec- “Salgamos de aquí”

Alec siguió a Magnus sin quejarse. Se sentía con ganas de caminar sobre el agua y no podía dejar de sonreír. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado tan abruptamente que todavía estaba un poco desorientado.

Entraron en la cueva y Magnus soltó su mano.

-“Tengo tu poción, querido”- dijo Camille, acercándose rápidamente a Magnus, como para reclamarlo. Y aunque Alec había mentido cuando admitió _no_ ser celoso de Camille, no sentía como hace media hora. Su visión ya no era roja, y esa sensación de querer matarla había desaparecido. Ahora era inmune a Camille.

-“Eso he oído”- dijo Magnus, tomando la diminuta botella de cristal que Camille tenía en sus manos.

-“Sabes qué hacer con esto, tan solo vierte la mezcla en un mapa y sigue el rastro. Pero ten cuidado, no durará para siempre, así que úsala sólo cuando estés listo para enfrentarlo”- dijo Camille- “No debería decirte esto, pero si realmente quieres vencer a Valentine Morgenstern, necesitas una tripulación más grande. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que para conseguir lo que quieres, tendrás que hacer algunos sacrificios”

Magnus no respondió y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva con Ragnor y Raphael justo detrás de él- “Hasta nunca, Camille”- dijo, alejándose.

Alec había estado tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos sobre lo rápido que habían cambiado sus sentimientos, que se había quedado atrás. Así que sacudió la cabeza y se volvió para seguirles, pero Camille lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

-“¡Espera!”- dijo ella, jalándolo del brazo- “Tengo algo para ti”- añadió, entregándole a Alec lo que parecía un trozo de papel doblado o quizás algún tipo de mapa.

-“No quiero nada de ti”

-“Pero querrás esto, confía en mí”- insistió ella, tratando de poner el trozo de papel en la mano de Alec.

-“No, gracias”- dijo, con rapidez.

-“No seas terco, muchacho, considera esto como un regalo de mi parte”

-“No quiero regalos tuyos. Gracias”

-“Querida, si fueras la mitad de inteligente de lo que pareces ser, no rechazarías esto. ¿Has oído que les pasa a los que rechazan un regalo de una Bruja del Mar?”

Alec negó con la cabeza- “¿Por qué quieres darme un regalo?”

-“Ese es mi asunto, por ahora acepta esto y no se lo digas a nadie”

Alec frunció el ceño, pero aceptó el papel, colocándolo dentro de su abrigo. No sabía qué le ocurría a quienes rechazaban un regalo de una Bruja del Mar, pero no quería averiguarlo. Siempre podía quemar lo que le había dado más tarde.

-“Cuando sepas todo lo que hay que saber, no olvides quién te ayudó”- le advirtió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa perversa.

Alec frunció el ceño, pero sólo se alejó, casi chocando contra Magnus. Al parecer, el pirata había notado su ausencia y había vuelto por él.

-“¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Pensé que estabas detrás de mí”- dijo Magnus.

-“Lo estaba, pero ella me detuvo”

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó el pirata alarmado.

Alec pensó en contarle lo que había pasado entre ellos, sobre el regalo que le había dado, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo- “Para advertirme sobre lo mismo que me dijo antes, pero no te preocupes, no la dejé meterse en mi cabeza esta vez”

Magnus sólo le dirigió una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano- “Raphael y Ragnor tomaron uno de los botes, así que te guste o no, estás atascado conmigo”

-“Bien”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa.

Estaba más que feliz de quedarse solo con Magnus. De hecho, ya había pensado en esa posibilidad. Había tomado otro bote para llegar a la isla, así que era obvio que tendrían que dividirse para llevarlos de vuelta al Vengador.

-“Tenemos que apresurarnos, la marea está subiendo un poco. Tal vez si ofendiste a Poseidón”

-“Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?”

-“Por supuesto que estoy bromeando, Alexander”- se rio Magnus- “Aunque no mentí cuando te dije que era muy sensible. Si lo es”

Alec rodó los ojos y subió al bote, tomando los remos de inmediato. Magnus no se había movido de donde estaba parado.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nada”- dijo Magnus sonriendo- “Sólo te estaba admirando. Eres una hermosa vista”

-“¡Oh, cállate!”- exclamó Alec, poniéndose rojo como un tomate- “¿No dijiste que teníamos prisa? Quiero salir de esta isla tan pronto como sea posible”

-“Siempre tan mandón”- dijo Magnus, tomando el otro par de remos y uniéndose a Alec- “Pero tus deseo son mis ordenes orden, mi amor”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus y Alec llegaron al Vengador después de algún tiempo. Al parecer, Ragnor ya había instruido a los hombres acerca de su nuevo destino porque estaban moviéndose, preparando el barco para navegar de nuevo. Volvían a la Espiral para conseguir más tripulación, siguiendo el último consejo de Camille. No lo hacían porque confiaran en ella, era la última persona en la que confiarían, pero tener más hombres antes de enfrentarse con Valentine no sonaba como una mala idea, después de todo.

-“¿Me acompañas?”- preguntó Magnus, mirando a Alec. El chico asintió y lo siguió hasta el timón.

-“¿Sabes cómo moverlo, verdad?”- preguntó Magnus. Alec asintió nervioso- “Entonces, hazme un favor y sácanos de aquí mientras voy muy rápido a buscar algo en mi camarote”

-“Quieres que yo…?”

-“No puedes?”

-“No, por supuesto que puedo, pero…”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus- “¿No dijiste que un día querías ser capitán? Para que eso suceda tienes que practicar”

Alec asintió nervioso, pero no dudó en tomar el timón. Magnus lo observó y sonrió- “Vuelvo enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?”

Magnus caminó hacia su camarote y rebuscó entre las posesiones que tenía hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una pluma y un pergamino. El rollo estaba un poco maltratado, pero no importaba… funcionaría de todos modos.

Salió de la habitación y se reunió con Alec. El muchacho había conseguido girar la nave en un solo movimiento. Ahora se dirigían hacia el norte, lejos de la caverna de Camille.

-“Parece que se te da natural”- dijo Magnus, poniéndose de puntillas detrás de Alec y respirando sobre su cuello.

-“M-me encanta esto”- confesó Alec.

-“Por supuesto que sí, cariño”- convino Magnus- “Ahora, toma esto”- dijo, entregándole la pluma.

Alec lo miró con confusión, pero Magnus no perdió tiempo y sólo abrió el pergamino frente a ellos, revelando un pequeño mapa del mundo.

-“¿Para qué es esto?”

-“Lo sabrás en un segundo”- dijo Magnus, tomando la mano de Alec y guiándola hasta un punto en medio del Atlántico- “Pon una ‘X’ allí para mí”- le instruyó.

-“¿Qué hay ahí?”- preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

-“Nuestro siguiente destino”- dijo Magnus con sencillez.

Alec volvió la cabeza, confundido. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban como dos estrellas en la noche- “¡¿La Espiral?!”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza- “Este mapa es para ti. Ahora ya sabes cómo llegar”

-“Magnus, yo…”- dijo Alec, con enorme sonrisa. Magnus le había dicho una vez lo que significaba compartir la ubicación del Laberinto Espiral. Era un acto de infinita confianza.

-“Shhh, no tienes que decir nada… lo sé”- dijo Magnus- Ahora, llévanos allí, Alexander”

Alec asintió con entusiasmo, mirando a las estrellas con rapidez para guiarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, el barco se movía con fluidez por el agua.

-“Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mantenerlo firme”- dijo Magnus, gritando instrucciones a los hombres para que la nave siguiera su curso y llegaran a la Espiral en una pieza.

-“¡Ragnor!”- gritó de nuevo, llamando a su Primer Comandante. El pirata llegó en cuestión de segundos- “Toma el timón por mí, por favor”

Ragnor asintió, asumiendo el control de inmediato y parándose detrás del timón.

-“Y tú”- añadió Magnus, señalando a Alec- “Sígueme”

Caminaron juntos hasta el camarote de Magnus, quien cerró la puerta detrás de ellos cuando entraron

-“¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, capitán?”- bromeó Alec.

Magnus amaba este lado de Alec. Lo había visto una o dos veces en el último par de semanas y le encantaba.

-“Bueno, marinero, tengo una tarea muy especial para ti. La Espiral está a dos días de distancia, así que tendrás todo este tiempo para mostrarme todas las cosas que puedes hacer con esa boca tuya”

"¿Ah, sí?"

-“Sí, ¿está preparado para la tarea, marinero?”

Alec le dirigió una gran sonrisa- “A sus órdenes, Capitán”- dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante para comenzar a cumplir su tarea.

-“¿Ves?”- preguntó Magnus- “No era tan difícil seguir una orden”

Alec puso los ojos en blanco y Magnus se echó a reír. Lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro no estaba en su mente en ese momento. Él tenía algunos días – quizás una semana – para elaborar un nuevo plan que evitará perder a Alec y al Danubio. Pero hasta entonces, iba a disfrutar de lo que esto era y a olvidarse de todas lo que podría salir mal porque había mucho que podía salir mal. No sólo su barco y la vida del hermano de Alec estaban en peligro, sino también sus propios corazones.

Y aquellos, pensó Magnus, no valía la pena que se perdieran por nada en el mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De regreso al Laberinto en Espiral

 

Magnus ha estado despierto, pensando mientras Alec dormía pacíficamente a su lado. En los últimos dos días habían estado explorando todos esos sentimientos que tenían por el otro y, aunque había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida hasta el momento, Magnus se sentía un poco abrumado. En primer lugar, no había comprendido lo magnitud de sus sentimientos por Alec hasta estos últimos días; y segundo, porque nunca, ni en un millón de años había esperado ser el primero en tantas cosas para Alec. Pero ahora que lo era, tampoco podía dejar de aspirar a ser el último en todas.

Era un sentimiento egoísta, y en el fondo sabía que no se merecía a alguien como él, pero no podía evitarlo. Alec se había convertido en el timón de su barco, el ojo de su tormenta. Lo quería más de lo que había querido a muchas cosas en la vida, incluyendo su barco y el ron – y eso ya era decir algo.

Alec, con su personalidad tímida, pero sorprendentemente cautivadora, le había robado el corazón y ahora Magnus estaba en medio de una difícil situación. Por un lado, no podía decirle la verdad sobre el tesoro, ni lo que había planeado desde un principio porque el chico lo iba a odiar y probablemente haría algo muy, muy estúpido. Pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía que conseguir un poco de la sangre de Alec para hacer que la poción funcione. Camille lo había dicho muy claro, _‘vierte la mezcla en un mapa y sigue el rastro’_. Y no quedaban muchos días antes de que tuvieran que usarlo para seguir a Valentine.

_¿Cómo iba a conseguir la sangre de Alec sin decírselo?_

Ragnor y Raphael le habían dicho que aprovechara su repentina cercanía para herirlo por accidente, pero no había encontrado la voluntad de hacerlo. Cuando estaba con Alec se sentía a completa merced del joven. Se volvía suave e irracional, sus sentidos se nublaban y no podía pensar con claridad.

_¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?_

Si pudiera, se olvidaría de Valentine y se llevaría a Alec a alguna isla exótica, sin jamás mirar atrás. Pero eso era imposible, su barco seguía siendo importante para él – era parte de quién era – y también, sabía que Alec no abandonaría a Jason así de simple. Entonces, aunque muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ellos durante los últimos dos días, lo que los había unido era con exactitud lo mismo, excepto que ahora Magnus podría perder a Alec y con él su corazón, si la verdad se descubría.

 _‘Cuando la verdad se descubra’_ , pensó, porque sabía que iba a suceder en algún momento. Podría intentar prolongarlo, pero… _¿por cuánto tiempo?_

A este punto su única oportunidad era encontrar alguna milagrosa forma de engañar a Valentine, para que pensara que debía ir tras algún otro imaginario primogénito Lightwood; y a Alec, para que nunca se enterara de que él era dicho hijo.

 _‘¡Que desastre!’,_ pensó Magnus, suspirando con fuerza.

Haber escuchado a su corazón, y no a su cabeza, lo había complicado todo, pero no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Durante años buscó a alguien como Alec; en su ingenuidad había pensado que lo encontró un par de veces, pero se había equivocado. Ahora que conocía el verdadero sentimiento, podía confirmar que nada de lo que alguna vez sintió podía compararse con lo que sentía por Alec. _Nada_.

-“Deja de pensar tan fuerte”- dijo Alec, murmurando con los ojos aún cerrados.

Magnus sonrió- “¿Cómo sabes que estaba pensando?”

-“Porque te puedo oír”- dijo Alec, abriendo los ojos y mirándole.

Magnus sonrió de nuevo. Así como nunca se cansaba de mirar al mar, sabía que nunca se cansaría de mirar esos hermosos ojos.

-“¿Qué te preocupa?”- preguntó Alec.

Magnus respiró hondo. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle lo que en verdad le preocupaba… pero no podía- “No es nada, Alexander, vuelve a dormir”

Alec, como de costumbre, hizo exactamente lo contrario y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo para mirar mejor a Magnus- “Estás mintiendo… dime qué pasa”

-“Sólo estoy preocupado por el futuro, eso es todo”- dijo, siendo tan honesto como podía. _Como han cambiado las cosas_ , _¿verdad?_ Ahora le mataba ocultarle cosas a Alec.

-“¿Te preocupa la batalla contra Valentine?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Si…”

-“Bueno, deja de preocuparte por eso. Lo vamos a derrotar, te lo prometo. Será peligroso, lo sé, pero lo haremos”

Magnus suspiró- “Esa es precisamente una de las cosas que me preocupan, Alexander”- admitió- “No quiero ponerte en riesgo”

-“Magnus…”

-“Si, digamos..”- dijo Magnus- “Te pidiera que permanezcas en la Espiral y me esperaras, ¿lo harías? ¿Te quedarías? Podría ir a enfrentar a Valentine por mi cuenta, rescatar a tu hermano y luego volver por ti”

-“No me pidas que haga eso”- dijo Alec- “Sabes que eso no va a pasar. Yo voy contigo, estamos juntos en esto”

Magnus trató de sonreír- “Lo sé, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo”

Alec se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle el cuello- “No te preocupes”- susurró contra su mandíbula- “Todo estará bien. No dejaré que te ocurra nada malo”

Magnus suspiró. Poco sabía Alec de que eso era exactamente lo que Magnus iba a hacer. Tampoco iba a dejar que nada malo le sucediera. Iba a protegerlo de Valentine, aunque eso le costara la vida. Iba a enmendar lo que había hecho mal y a sacrificarse para darle a Alec la oportunidad de tener una feliz y mejor vida- “Bueno, tampoco dejaré que te ocurra nada malo”

-“¿Ves?”- dijo Alec, con una sonrisa- “No hay nada de que preocuparse. Nos cuidamos las espaldas, así que deja de preocuparte”

Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Magnus, pero dejó el sentimiento a un lado y sólo abrazó a Alec, besándolo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual quizás era cierto, aunque no iba a expresar esos pensamientos. No quería asustar al chico- “Quiero que sepas algo”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Pase lo que pase, no olvides que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida, también he cometido muchos errores, pero encontrarte y estar contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Quiero que recuerdes eso, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que el futuro aguarde, sé que ahora y aquí, en este mismo momento, eres lo único que me importa. Lo único, ¿de acuerdo?”

Alec frunció el ceño- “¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas? No me gusta cuando hablas así”

-“Lo siento, supongo que soy un sentimental”- admitió Magnus- “Pero hablo en serio, tú eres todo para mí, Alexander. Así que prométemelo, promete que no lo olvidarás”

-“No lo haré”

-“Bien”- dijo Magnus, besándolo de nuevo- “Ahora, ya que estás despierto, aprovechemos al máximo estas pocas horas, ¿de acuerdo? Llegaremos a la Espiral por la noche”

-“De acuerdo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec estaba muy contento. Sabía que al rendirse a lo que sentía por Magnus había complicado más su vida, pero no podía importarle menos. El futuro era incierto y si había algo que aprendió en todas estas semanas, era que no podía pensar demasiado con anticipación. Tenía que vivir cada día y disfrutarlo al máximo.

Raphael le había enseñado el significado de una frase en latín: _Carpe Diem_ – aprovecha el momento. Y eso era lo que había estado haciendo, aprovechando cada día. Lo que aún estaba por venir parecía muy complicado, pero sabía que lo iba a resolver de alguna manera. Su madre siempre decía que al final del día todas las cosas caen en su lugar, y eso era lo que esperaba. Esperaba que cuando todo esto terminara, pudiera tener una mejor visión de lo que quería hacer con su vida.

Pero por ahora, todo lo que importaba era que estaba feliz. Como nunca antes lo había estado. Tenía a Magnus, estaba navegando y conociendo todo tipo de lugares nuevos e impresionantes, y pronto, tendría a su hermano de regreso. La vida no podía ser mejor

-“Alexander…”- dijo Magnus desde un costado de la cabina. Se había estado preparando para salir y tomar el mando de nuevo.

Alec, por otra parte, había pasado todo ese tiempo observándolo, aunque comiéndoselo con los ojos quizás eran las palabras más apropiadas. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos y, sin embargo, cada vez que Alec lo observaba, encontraba algo nuevo: una expresión, una marca en su cuerpo. Como la sonrisa que escapaba de los labios de Magnus cada vez que hablaba de algo que era cercano a su corazón, o las diminutas pecas que cubrían la espalda del pirata y que parecían pequeñas constelaciones.

-“¿No te vas a vestir?”- continuó Magnus- “Por mucho que disfrute la vista de ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo, déjame decirte que no es algo que esté dispuesto a compartir con la tripulación. De hecho, con nadie”

Alec sonrió. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en su propia piel, pero con Magnus las cosas eran diferentes. Con una mirada el pirata lo hacía sentir especial, deseado, atractivo, e incluso sensual. Una palabra que nunca pensó usar para describirse. Siempre había pensado que tenía el atractivo sexual de un cangrejo.

-“Vamos, Alexander”- dijo Magnus- “Estamos a punto de llegar a puerto”

-“No quiero moverme”- confesó Alec- “Tu cama es muy cómoda”

Magnus sonrió y se acercó a la cama, dándole un beso tierno, como si Alec fuera de cristal. En los últimos días, Alec había descubierto que le gustaba cuando Magnus no tenía restricciones al besarlo, pero cuando el pirata lo besaba de forma suave, como en ese preciso momento, se derretía como hielo sobre el agua. No podía negarlo, ese tipo de besos tenía una línea directa a su corazón.

-“Tengo una proposición para ti”- dijo Magnus entre besos- “¿Por qué no duermes aquí siempre? Después de cenar en la Espiral podríamos volver y mover tus cosas. Hay mucho espacio y no tienes muchas cosas. Necesitaremos el espacio para los nuevos miembros de la tripulación, por lo que sería un acuerdo que beneficiaría a todos”

-“Y-yo… está bien”- dijo Alec, sonrojándose al instante.

Esa era otra cosa que aprendió en estos días días. Magnus siempre sabía cómo hacer que se ruborizara. Podría ser con el más dulce de los elogios o con alguna insinuación sexual, no importaba. Magnus tenía a las mejillas de Alec trabajando turnos extras en el sector rubor, y Alec se preguntaba si eso cambiaría alguna vez o si siempre sería así. No es que le importara mucho, Magnus le había dicho que amaba cuando se sonrojaba.

-“Bien”- Magnus le sonrió- “Ahora arriba, dormilón. Necesito que ayudes a los hombres con las velas. Van a necesitar esos brazos fuertes y hábiles para no hacer un lío”

-“A sus órdenes, Capitán”

Alec finalmente se levantó y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, siguiendo a Magnus al exterior. El sol se estaba poniendo y la Espiral era sólo un pequeño punto apenas visible en el horizonte.

-“Te veré en un rato”- dijo Alec, dejando a Magnus junto al timón y caminando hacia la cubierta principal para empezar a ayudar con las velas. Su nuevo estatus de pareja del Capitán no lo eximía de realizar tareas manuales. Y eso probablemente era algo bueno, porque no quería que actuaran de manera diferente a su alrededor. Le agradaban los demás, y aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos – ya que había estado casi todo el tiempo con Magnus, Raphael y Ragnor – no quería que lo vieran como un ‘aprovechado’. Sí, ahora estaba con Magnus, pero todavía era un simple marinero.

-“¡Muevan esas cuerdas! ¡Atenlas bien!”- gritó Ragnor.

Todos los hombres alrededor de Alec se movían en perfecta sincronía y no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había sentido admiración por los barcos. No importaba qué tipo de navío fuera; todas las embarcaciones, incluso los barcos piratas, debían tener algún tipo de orden para funcionar del modo correcto.

-“¡Alexander!”- gritó Magnus desde el alcázar, lanzándole su catalejo. Se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre ellos. Cuando llegaban a un lugar, Magnus dejaba que Alec usara su catalejo para ver el puerto.

Alec cogió el artefacto en el aire y con una sonrisa observó la diminuta isla, tomando forma lentamente ante sus ojos. El sol poniente proyectaba largas sombras en todos los edificios, haciendo que se vean más impresionantes de lo que eran. El Laberinto Espiral parecía un paraíso dorado de edificios altos y esquinas coloridas.

-“¡Prepárense para tocar puerto!”- gritó Magnus; los muelles estaban a pocos metros de ellos.

Alec ayudó a algunos hombres a dejar caer el ancla, mientras que otros pusieron la pasarela. En menos de lo que tomaba decir el nombre de la isla en voz alta, el barco estaba atado con firmeza en el muelle y la tripulación estaba descendiendo.

-“¡Alexander!”- gritó Magnus otra vez, caminando hacia él- “¡Espérame!”

Alec sonrió y esperó. La mitad de la tripulación ya se dirigía a la ciudad, todos ansiosos por comer bien y probablemente se emborracharían esa noche.

Ragnor y Raphael pasaron de la mano junto a él, y mientras los observaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Magnus también lo tomaría de la mano. No habían discutido lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a la isla, si iban a actuar como una pareja o no, pero Alec esperaba que las cosas fueran igual que en los últimos días.

Sabía que lo que tenían era muy nuevo, pero eso no lo hacía menos fuer–”

Magnus lo abrazó por detrás, tomándolo por sorpresa- “¿Estás listo?”- preguntó el pirata, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Alec asintió.

-“Entonces, vamos”- dijo Magnus, agarrando la mano de Alec y apretándola con fuerza.

Alec sonrió y con un corazón más contento, caminó con Magnus hacia la caótica ciudad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus siempre había amado la Espiral. Esta isla había sido un refugio para él en todos sus años de piratería, pero arribar a esta nunca se sintió tan perfecto como en ese preciso momento. Magnus sabía que la fuente de ese renovado sentimiento radicaba en el hecho de que tenía Alec a su lado, y aunque eso tal vez sonaba muy cursi, no le importaba. Era la verdad, todo era mucho mejor con Alec a su lado.

Magnus estaba feliz y trataba de atesorar cada minuto que pasaba con el joven. Sabía que las cosas podían cambiar mañana, por lo que se permitiría, sólo por hoy, sentir que nada malo podía suceder… como si esa felicidad que sentía en su interior pudiera durar por siempre.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus, cuando advirtió que Alec se había congelado en su sitio. Estaban fuera de la taberna, a pocos metros de la puerta.

-“Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que…”- dudó Alec.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Ummm... no te burles, ¿de acuerdo?” dijo Alec- “Es sólo que, acabo de recordar la última vez que estuvimos aquí y la línea de… gente deseando verte. Así que sí, no estoy muy seguro de que me sienta lo bastante cómodo para entrar allí”- señaló la puerta.

-“¿Detecto un tono de celos?”

-“No, sólo incertidumbre”- admitió Alec- “Sé que tienes un pasado, y lo respeto. Simplemente no estoy seguro si disfrutare que todos vengan a saludarle de un modo tan efusivo como lo hicieron la última vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste sobre no querer compartirme con la tripulación? Bueno, tampoco me gusta compartir”

Magnus sonrió- “¿De verdad crees que dejaría que hicieran eso?”

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-“Entonces no seas tonto, Alexander. Estamos juntos. Para mí sólo existes tú, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Está bien”

Entraron en la taberna aún tomados de la mano, y de inmediato se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Raphael y Ragnor, charlando con Catarina. Magnus vio algunos rostros familiares apareciendo aquí y allá, Imasu, Axel, Etta… pero ninguno trató de acercarse. Estaba casi seguro de que habían notado la resolución con la que sostenía la mano de Alec, por lo que sólo se reconocieron con una sonrisa suave y cortés.

-“Vaya, vaya, vaya”- dijo Catarina, mirando a ambos de la cabeza a los pies y fijando sus ojos marrones en sus manos entrelazadas- “Parece que algunas cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que estuviste aquí. Veo que no seguiste mi consejo, joven”- dijo la mujer, mirando a Alec.

Alec se sonrojó.

-“¿Qué consejo?”- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad- “Por favor, no me digas que le diste tu molesto sermón maternal y le pediste que se mantenga alejado de mí”

-“No lo hice…”- dijo Catarina.

-“Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?”

-“Eso es entre el chico y yo”- dijo Catarina, sirviendo cerveza para todos.

Magnus rodó los ojos, pero dejó el asunto. Estaba de muy buen humor y no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con Catarina. Siempre podría sacarle la verdad a Alec, más tarde.

-“Bueno, ¿y qué los trajo de vuelta a la Espiral tan pronto?”- preguntó Catarina.

-“Necesitamos más tripulación”- le informó Ragnor.

-“¿Sigues persiguiendo a ese pirata loco?”

-“Sí, y estamos muy cerca de encontrarlo”- admitió Ragnor- “Acabamos de recibir una poción que nos ayudará a localizarlo y pronto vamos a…”

-“¿Una poción para localizarlo?”- dijo Catarina, arqueando una ceja- “Por favor, dime que no han conseguido esta famosa poción de una Bruja del Mar. Ya saben lo peligrosas que son esas criaturas”

Todos se miraron.

-“Si lo hicieron”- dijo ella, rodando los ojos con exasperación- “Por lo menos dime que _no_ fuiste a ver a _cierta_ Bruja del Mar. Juro por Poseidón que debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra”

Magnus miró a Ragnor y a Raphael. Catarina sabía todo sobre Camille y lo que le había hecho a Magnus, así que naturalmente la despreciaba con una pasión salvaje. Catarina siempre había sido muy protectora con Magnus.

-“Oh Dios mío. ¿Fuiste a verla?”- preguntó Catarina sorprendida- “¡¿Por qué?!”

-“Era nuestra única opción”- dijo Raphael- “Nos estábamos quedando sin tiempo y no teníamos los medios para pagarle a otra, así que…”

-“¿Y estuviste de acuerdo después de todo lo que pasó?”- le preguntó Catarina a Magnus, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-“No fue voluntario”- admitió Magnus- “Pero si”

Catarina miró a todos y luego explotó, regañando a Ragnor y a Raphael por su falta de sensibilidad hacia los sentimientos de Magnus; quien apreció su preocupación, eso demostraba lo mucho que Catarina se preocupaba por él, pero no estaba enojado con ninguno de ellos por haberlo llevado hasta allí. Sí, casi había matado a Raphael cuando compartió el detalle de la poción, pero ahora se le había olvidado. De hecho, estaba agradecido por ese pequeño desvío. Primero, porque le había ayudado tener un cierre con Camille, y segundo, y más importante, porque sin lo que sucedió allí, nunca habría admitido sus sentimientos por Alec.

-“Ya déjalos en tranquilos, Catarina”-dijo Magnus- “Hicieron lo que tenían que hacer. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en su lugar”

Catarina bufó, pero no dijo más, dejando la mesa para conseguir algo de comida para todos.

-“Bueno, ella está enojada con nosotros”- dijo Raphael, estableciendo lo obvio.

-“Pero lo que dijo no es cierto. Nos preocupamos por ti, lo sabes, ¿no?”- preguntó Ragnor de inmediato.

-“Lo sé, mi querido príncipe, lo sé” sonrió Magnus- “No te preocupes por eso”

La comida llegó y todos limpiaron sus platos tan rápido como pudieron. Su cocinero no era el mejor, así que fue un agradable cambio tener una comida decente después de semanas y semanas de la misma comida sin sabor.

-“Necesitamos conseguirnos un mejor cocinero”- dijo Ragnor- “¿Recuerdas aquel cocinero que se unió a nosotros en Singapur?”

-“Sí…”- asintió Magnus. Estaba descansando la comida, disfrutando de un poco de ron, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alec.

-“¿Era bueno?”- preguntó Alec intrigado. Siempre mostraba gran interés cuando compartían historias de sus días como piratas.

-“Lo era”- dijo Ragnor- “Lástima que nos haya dejado demasiado pronto”

-¿Los dejó, como abandonándolos?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No, él murió”- dijo Magnus- “Fuimos atacados por compañeros piratas y durante la batalla perdimos muchos hombres, incluyéndolo. Esa fue una de las cosas que me encantaba del Danubio. Nunca tuvimos que preocuparnos de ser atacados; no había ningún barco que pudiera igualar nuestra velocidad”

-“¿Entonces ese ataque ocurrió después de que perdieras el Danubio?”

-“Sí”- asintió Magnus- “No fue hace mucho tiempo, en realidad. Fue poco después de que estos dos se conocieran”

Raphael y Ragnor se sonrieron.

-“¿Y cómo se conocieron?”- preguntó Alec con curiosidad.

Magnus sonrió. Esa era una de las cosas que había amado de Alec desde el primer día: su insaciable curiosidad.

-“Es una larga historia…”- dijo Raphael.

-“Tenemos tiempo”- dijo Alec, con la esperanza de llegar a escucharla.

-“Bien…”- suspiró Raphael, empezando a compartir su lado de la historia.

Magnus sólo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Alec y escuchó con atención. La había oído más veces de las que podía recordar, pero siempre era entretenido escuchar las diferentes versiones que tenían sus amigos de la reunión. Magnus había estado allí cuando sucedió y recordaba algo muy diferente.

La conversación duró horas y lo siguiente que Magnus supo, es que la noche estaba en su plenitud. Habían estado riendo y hablando, e incluso bromeando con Catarina, que en algún momento había perdonado a Raphael y Ragnor, y decidió unirse a ellos.

Magnus miró a su alrededor, a todos los rostros reunidos en la mesa, y su corazón se llenó de una alegría que nunca había sentido. Todas estas personas eran lo más cercano que tenía a una familia. Los únicos que le importaban, y por quienes daría la vida si fuera necesario.

-“¿Estás bien?” le susurró Alec al oído.

-“Más que bien, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso, pero Alec parecía tener otros planes porque lo jaló de la solapas, y lo besó más apasionadamente.

-“Asqueroso”- murmuró Raphael.

Magnus arqueó una ceja- “¿Celoso?”

-“¡Bah!”- exclamó Raphael, estrechando los ojos en broma.

Magnus se echó a reír- “Vamos”- le susurró a Alec, tomando su mano. Era tarde y todavía tenían que mover sus cosas a la cabina de Magnus. Además, ese beso lo había dejado con cierta necesidad que exigía ser satisfecha- “Ragnor, por favor asegúrate de reclutar más hombres, ¿de acuerdo? Veinte más o algo así. Los veremos a todos mañana, después del amanecer”

-“¿No vas a quedarte en la ciudad?”- preguntó Ragnor- “¿Dormir en una cama adecuada por una vez?”

Magnus negó con la cabeza- “Alexander y yo tenemos otros planes, pero los veremos a todos mañana, ¿sí?”

-“Sí”

Magnus y Alec se alejaron de la taberna y se dirigieron al barco. Estaban en completo silencio, pero no había necesidad de palabras, tan sólo disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos mirando la luna y las estrellas que brillaban más de lo acostumbrado esa noche.

-“¿Sabes el nombre de todas las estrellas?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No, de algunas si, pero no todas… ¿Y tú?”

-“No, pero quiero aprenderlos”

Magnus sonrió, por supuesto que quería aprenderlos, se sorprendería de lo contrario- “Ragnor sabe mucho de Astronomía, así que, tal vez, podrías pedirle que te enseñe”-comentó Magnus, ayudando a Alec a subir al barco. La pasarela estaba algo resbaladiza y habían bebido un poco.

-“Está muy tranquilo”- dijo Alec.

Sabían que la tripulación estaba en la ciudad. Tenían el barco para ellos solos.

-“Sólo somos tú y yo, como cuando tuvimos este barco por primera vez”

Alec sonrió- “Han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces. Sé que no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero siento que han sido años y no meses”

-“Sin duda se siente de esa manera, Alexander”- dijo Magnus, besándolo solo porque podía- “¿Quieres que mudemos tus cosas al camarote?”

Alec asintió.

Caminaron hasta la pequeña cabina de Alec, y de inmediato el joven corrió a esconder algo que tenía encima de su cama.

-“¿Qué es eso?”- preguntó Magnus intrigado.

-“Un libro”- dijo Alec, cerrándolo y agarrando más libros para que Magnus no pudiera ver la portada.

-“Déjame verlo”

-“No”

-“Alexander…”

Alec puso los ojos en blanco, pero se lo entregó. Era un libro rojo con letras doradas, muy familiar. Magnus lo había visto por última vez hace unas semanas en Cartagena. Era el libro del que le contó a Alec, aquel que había sido su favorito cuando era más joven.

-“¿Robaste esto de los Hermanos Silenciosos?”- preguntó Magnus, incrédulo.

-“Tal vez”- dijo Alec ruborizado- “Bueno, sí. Tenía curiosidad de saber por qué era tu favorito”

Magnus se echó a reír- “Estás lleno de sorpresas, Alexander”- admitió, sonriéndole con cariño- “¿Y que piensas al respecto?”

-“Todavía lo estoy leyendo”

Magnus sonrió y tomó los otros libros de la mano de Alec. Todos eran parte del conjunto que habían robado de los hermanos- “¿Alguna otra posesión escondida?”

-“No, sólo mi ropa”- Alec señaló a todas las prendas dispersas por la habitación. No tenía un armario como Magnus, así que no había sitio para que las pusiera, además del piso- “Te ayudaré a recogerla”- dijo Magnus.

-“No te preocupes, lleva los libros y el mapa”- dijo Alec, sonriendo con cariño al rollo que Magnus le había dado- “Yo me encargaré de la ropa”- añadió, recogiéndola rápidamente y poniéndola en un saco.

-“Está bien”- asintió Magnus, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- “No te olvides de tu abrigo”- le dijo, cogiendo un abrigo que estaba en el suelo junto a la puerta y lanzándolo hacia Alec- “Yo puedo mantenerte lo bastante caliente, pero–”

Un papel plegado cayó de uno de los bolsillos, Alec lo cogió de inmediato.

-“¿Que es eso?”

-“Nada”- dijo Alec, guardándolo- “Mis notas sobre el tesoro”

-“Está bien, bueno, voy a poner esto en mí, quiero decir, en _nuestro_ camarote. Te veré allí, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No tardes mucho tiempo!”

-“De acuerdo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec toma una decisión.

 

Alec recogió el resto de su ropa y miró alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse que no faltaba nada. No tenía muchas posesiones, pero no quería dejar nada atrás. La cabina pronto sería ocupada por otra persona y no iba a tener oportunidad de recuperar nada una vez que eso pasara.

Satisfecho con la rápida inspección, se dirigió a la mesita de noche para apagar la única vela que iluminaba la habitación, pero se detuvo una vez que llegó ahí. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes de reunirse con Magnus… el papel plegado que parecía quemarle desde su bolsillo interior, el regalo que Camille le había dado.

Con todo lo que había pasado con Magnus en los últimos días, se le había olvidado por completo, así que ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ver lo que era. Parecía una especie de mapa, así que lo abrió con cuidado y jadeó un poco sorprendido. No era un mapa, como había pensado, sino un texto, y por alguna razón la escritura le parecía extrañamente familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

Alec empezó a leer la primera oración y de inmediato supo por qué había reconocido la letra, era de Raphael. Lo que Camille le había dado parecía ser una copia de la transcripción en la que habían estado trabajando durante semanas.

Alec puso los ojos en blanco.

Estaba casi seguro que Camille pensó que le estaban ocultando toda la leyenda del tesoro; por eso le pidió que recordara quién lo había ayudado cuando supiera todo lo que había que saber, pero se había equivocado. Él ya sabía sobre el tesoro, así que tomó el pedazo de papel y lo puso en la flama. La parte inferior empezó a arder, y mientras la veía consumirse por las llamas, sus ojos aterrizaron en la última línea.

_‘Acepta la muerte ya que ésta será tu tumba’_

Alec frunció el ceño confundido y apagó el fuego antes de que pudiera consumir parte del texto. No recordaba esa línea en la transcripción original, y de repente, tuvo curiosidad de saber por qué terminaba de manera diferente a la que él tenía.

 _‘En mis muchos viajes tuve la suerte de escuchar innumerables historias que describen la existencia de poderes más allá de las creencias de cualquier hombre’-_ Alec comenzó a leer. Era la misma introducción que había leído innumerables veces en las últimas semanas.

_‘Durante años he negado su autenticidad pensando que lo que no se puede probar no debe existir; y no fue hasta que lo experimenté por mí mismo que empecé a creer en ellos’_

_‘Oculto en una isla en medio del mar se encuentra un tesoro cuyo poder es tan grande que sólo Dios mismo pudo haberlo creado. La gente lo llama el tesoro de todos los tesoros, pero en realidad es el tesoro de un ángel. Antes de que Dios llamara a los siete arcángeles – Gabriel, Miguel, Raphael, Uriel, Raguel, Ramiel y Sariel – había uno que sobresalía de entre todos ellos, su nombre era Raziel. Él era el Guardián de los Secretos, el Ángel de los Misterios. Entre sus muchas responsabilidades, estaba proteger el tesoro que Dios le había confiado – el más poderoso y peligroso de todos. El tesoro consistía en la combinación de tres fuerzas inconmensurables: el poder de la voluntad del hombre, la vitalidad de todos los seres vivientes y la fuerza de la naturaleza misma. Quien tuviera la buena fortuna de poseerlo sería capaz de controlar y cambiar el mundo a voluntad’_

_‘Durante años Raziel veló y cuidó de tan preciosa posesión hasta que un día, cuando Lucifer traicionó a Dios y fue expulsado del cielo, su secreto fue revelado y la existencia del tesoro expuesta. Raziel, temiendo que su ubicación estuviera comprometida, decidió ocultarlo entre los mortales, pero como no podía esconder esos poderes a plena vista, creó un conjunto de instrumentos –_ instrumentos mortales _que contenían dentro las fuerzas destructivas que Dios le había confiado: el poder de la voluntad del hombre en forma de espada, la vitalidad de todos los seres vivos en forma de copa y, por último, la fuerza de la naturaleza misma en la forma de un espejo._

 _‘Llevando sus instrumentos, y bajo la protección de Dios, Raziel viajó al mundo mortal buscando lugares para esconderlos, pero ningún lugar en la Tierra parecía ser adecuado para esa tarea_. _Para su eterno alivio, y después de vagar por el mundo mortal durante años, Raziel por fin tropezó con el lugar adecuado para ocultar su secreto. «Fortificado por la naturaleza y diseñado para maldecir a cualquiera que se atreva a tomar posesión de él, el tesoro se esconde dentro de una de sus mismas fuerzas» La combinación de los otros dos son la clave que el Ángel da a aquellos cuyas intenciones son nobles. «El que es digno del amor de Dios es digno de este tesoro y debe mirar dentro de su boca para encontrar su posesión. Deja que la Estrella de Belén guíe tu camino y encontrarás tanto entrada como salida»’_

_‘De acuerdo a Raziel, cuando Lucifer desafió a Dios, los ángeles buenos que resistieron a la tentación fueron admitidos de inmediato a la presencia de Dios y se arraigaron firmemente en la virtud, haciendo una elección permanente e imborrable de someterse al amor de Dios. Sólo alguien de corazón puro y cuya sangre ha sido bendecida por el mismo Ángel será digno de este tesoro. La traición trajo estos poderes al mundo mortal, así que es de la traición de donde debe nacer aquel que es digno de tener el poder de controlar el mundo a voluntad; si las manos equivocadas tratan de tomar posesión de este, el Ángel mismo descenderá del cielo y enviará una maldición sobre ellos. «Aquel que roba y se impone por codicia, por codicia será consumido»’_

 

-“¿Qué…?”- Alec siguió leyendo. Había partes en este texto que él nunca había leído antes. ¿ _Sólo alguien de corazón puro y cuya sangre ha sido bendecida por el mismo Ángel será digno de este tesoro? ¿Qué significaba eso?_ Suspiró, reanudando su lectura.

 

_‘Errar es humano y el Ángel sabe que el perdón nace del arrepentimiento, porque si perdonas a otros cuando pecan contra ti, Dios también te perdonará. Así pues, aquellos cuyos hombros sufrán el peso de la maldición, serán bendecidos con un regalo – un regalo cuyo valor es mayor que las tres fuerzas combinadas. Si estás buscando perdón, deja que mi sangre lave tus pecados. No importa si es Eva o Adán, la sangre es la misma. Colócalo donde estaba oculto y devuelve todo lo que se perdió, pero recuerda que sólo el hijo primero será dotado con la gracia de Dios’_

 

Alec se detuvo. El texto nunca tenía mucho sentido cuando se trataba de describir el tesoro, estaba claro que con el paso del tiempo Jonathan había perdido algo de su lucidez, pero, aun así, había cosas que eran muy evidentes para él. ‘ _Sólo el hijo primero será dotado con la gracia de Dios… el primer hijo... el primogénito’-_ pensó.

-“No, no, no, no, no”- Alec sacudió la cabeza, reanudando su lectura. Antes de concluir algo, tenía que terminar de leer, sólo quedaban un par de frases.

 

_‘La sangre llama a la sangre, así que deja que la sangre de Raziel te ayude a encontrar el camino de regreso; pídele a una criatura de la naturaleza una poción, porque ellas pueden señalar lo que las estrellas pasan por alto. Y si como yo de la maldición todavía eres esclavo, abraza la muerte ya que ésta será tu tumba’_

 

Alec volvió a leer el texto varias veces para asegurarse de que lo había entendido todo.

-“Esto no puede ser”- susurró para sí mismo.

Su mente y su corazón se negaban a creerlo. Según este texto, las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que le habían dicho. Valentine no necesitaba la sangre de Jace para romper la maldición, sino la de Alec, y la necesitaba porque él era el primogénito de Robert: la sangre del Ángel mismo corría por sus venas. El secuestro de Jace había sido un error, por lo general la posición de Comandante de la Guardia de la Clave descansaba sobre los hombros del primogénito, así que si algo le pasaba a su hermano sería su culpa. Él había rechazado esa posición.

-“Oh Dios”

También estaba el hecho de que la poción que Camille les dio sólo podía funcionar con su sangre. Él podía rastrear el tesoro porque la sangre llamaba a la sangre y tenía sangre de Raziel.

-“No, no, no, no, no”- Alec siguió negando con la cabeza, todavía rehusándose  a creerlo. Magnus nunca le ocultaría nada de esto, ¿verdad? Esto era sin duda algún truco de Camille. Estaba celosa y quería separarlos. Pero en ese momento, todas las advertencias que había recibido acerca de Magnus pasaron por su mente.

Catarina le había aconsejado que tuviera cuidado y que nunca confiara del todo en él. ‘No olvides que es un pirata’, le había dicho. Y por alguna razón las palabras de Camille seguían volviendo a él. ‘Es un pirata. Es egoísta… nunca actúa por compasión. Siempre tiene que obtener algo a cambio. No es la buena persona que tú crees’.

Alec sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. _¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego?_ Todas las señales habían estado allí, pero se había negado a verlas. Se sentía tan estúpido. Le había dado a Magnus su confianza, su corazón, y el pirata había jugado con ambos. Lo había traicionado y utilizado como parte de este juego enfermo.

Arrugó el pedazo de papel y aporreó el puño contra la mesita. Estaba tan enojado consigo mismo y con Magnus, que su primer instinto fue ir y enfrentar al pirata, exigirle una explicación, pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta. Sabía que enfrentarlo no cambiaría nada. Simplemente seguirían el plan original e irían a la isla donde estaba Valentine, pero ahora que Alec sabía que no podía confiar en Magnus, no iba a arriesgar la vida de su hermano; era evidente que sólo se preocupaba por su estúpido barco.

-“Tienes que calmarte”- susurró para sus adentros. Sabía que necesitaba calmarse para concentrarse y pensar qué hacer. No tenía otra opción.

Alec respiró hondo y trató de pensar. Todavía no estaba seguro de cómo, pero no dejaría que Magnus siguiera jugando con él. No iba a actuar por impulso como lo había estado haciendo. Encontraría una manera de que todo esto funcione a su favor.

-“Dos pueden jugar este juego”- susurró cuando una idea vino a él. Era una locura y requeriría mucha suerte, pero si lo lograba, no sólo garantizaría el rescate de Jace, sino también evitaría la muerte de personas inocentes.

 _Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso?_ No se creía capaz. El usar a la gente para su propio beneficio no era parte de quien era, pero tenía que hacerlo, por su familia ... por él mismo.

Alec respiró hondo de nuevo y se espabiló- “Puedes hacer esto”- se dio ánimos- “Puedes hacer esto”- dijo una última vez, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a la cabina de Magnus.

Su corazón estaba en pedazos y tenía ganas de morir, pero durante las últimas semanas había aprendido a mentir y engañar como los piratas; y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer… actuar como un pirata y lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones más tarde.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus estaba reorganizando los pocos cajones que tenían cuando Alec entró en la cabina el camarote. El joven llevaba sobre su hombro un saco con su ropa- “¿Qué opinas de esto? Izquierda para mí y derecha para ti”- anunció con entusiasmo- “Podemos cambiarlo si quieres”- añadió con rapidez, cuando advirtió que Alec seguía en silencio. Parecía pensativo, distraído.

-“¿Está todo bien, Alexander?”

-“¿Qué?”

-“¿Estás bien?”

-“Sí, estoy bien… sólo cansado”- dijo Alec, pero Magnus notó el extraño comportamiento del chico.

-“¿Qué sucede?”- preguntó Magnus- “Si lo estás pensando y no quieres quedarte aquí, está bien… no tienes que hacerlo. Podemos llevar todas tus cosas a tu antiguo camarote”

Alec negó con la cabeza- “No, está bien… sólo estoy cansado”- dijo, ocupándose con la ropa que había traído.

Magnus se encogió de hombros y lo ayudó. Permanecieron en silencio mientras acomodaban la ropa de Alec dentro de los pequeños cajones. Era una actividad tan doméstica que Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír. Los piratas, y en especial los que vivían de forma permanente a bordo de sus barcos, no eran muy domésticos, así que compartir una cabina con otra persona era lo más doméstico posible, y Magnus estaba feliz de compartir esto con Alec y sólo con él.

-“¡Ahora es oficial!”- anunció Magnus, cuando terminaron de doblar la pila de ropa- “Este es ahora _nuestro_ camarote”- dijo con una sonrisa.

Alec le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Magnus vio que había algo diferente en él – esta no llegaba a sus ojos.

-“¿Estás segura de que estás bien?”

-“Por supuesto, sólo estoy cansado”- repitió Alec- “¿Te importa si me voy a dormir?”

“No, en absoluto. Déjame acompañarte”- dijo Magnus- “Ragnor y Raphael estarán aquí con el nuevo equipo después del amanecer, así que podemos dormir por unas horas”

Alec asintió, se quitó las botas y el abrigo, metiéndose en la cama. Magnus se le unió, y un poco vacilante, se acostó a su lado. Alec estaba actuando un poco extraño y de repente Magnus no supo qué hacer, pero cuando Alec no se estremeció o se dio la vuelta para evitarlo, se relajó. Tal vez no había mentido y, de verdad, estaba cansado.

-“Tengo frío”- dijo Magnus, acurrucándose más cerca de Alec y dejando un beso en su cuello.

Los ojos de Alec estaban cerrados y su respiración pausada, como si ya estuviera dormido, pero Magnus sabía que no era así.

-“¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?”

-“Si todo está bien”

-“No sé por qué, pero no te creo. ¿La ola de la inminente batalla contra Valentine finalmente te golpeó?”

-“Si, algo así”

Magnus sonrió. Sabía que algo estaba molestando Alec, lo sabía- “Bueno, usaré tus propias palabras: _‘No hay nada de que preocuparse. Nos cuidamos las espaldas, así que deja de preocuparte’_. Nada malo va a pasar… te lo prometo”

Alec no respondió y permanecieron en un silencio pacífico unos minutos hasta que finalmente habló.

-“¿Podemos ir a ver el amanecer desde uno de los muelles antes de navegar?”

-“Por supuesto, mi amor”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- “Si eso es lo que quieres, desde luego que podemos”

-“Gracias”

-“Duerme bien, Alexander”

-“Hmmm, tú también”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec había estado despierto, fingiendo estar dormido todo este tiempo|. Había sido un enorme sacrificio fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Cada momento, cada contacto y cada palabra de Magnus eran como cuchillos que se clavaban en su corazón. No había sentido ese tipo de dolor antes, pero no podía detenerse demasiado en ello. Tenía un plan que poner en marcha.

Teniendo cuidado de no despertar al pirata, Alec se levantó de la cama y salió de puntillas. La noche estaba en su parte más oscura, así que sabía que el amanecer se acercaba. Y eso significaba que debía preparar todo para lo que tenía en mente. Sabía que sólo tendría una oportunidad, así que necesitaba ser muy, muy cuidadoso.

En silencio, se dirigió al arsenal y tomó lo que necesitaba de allí, haciendo un par de paradas en su camino a la cabina de Magnus. Algunos miembros de la vieja tripulación ya estaban abordando el barco, por lo que tuvo que ser cauteloso para no revelar su plan todavía.

Alec entró en la habitación y se permitió mirar a Magnus unos segundos. El pirata estaba completamente dormido. Se veía tan inocente, tan inofensivo que el corazón de Alec se quebró un poco más. _¿Cómo era posible que Magnus hubiera jugado con él de esa manera?_ No podía creerlo. Después de todo habían vivido juntos, de todo lo que habían compartido.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-“Magnus despierta”- le susurró, empujándolo con suavidad- “Ya es hora”

Magnus parpadeó un poco- “Buenos días, Alexander”

-“Buenos días”

Magnus frunció el ceño- “Hueles a ron, ¿has estado bebiendo?”

-“Tal vez…”- admitió Alec. De hecho, había tomado algunos tragos de ron en el camino, para tener el coraje de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-“¿Por qué? Si no te gusta el ron”

-“Lo necesitaba para despertar”- mintió.

-“Bueno, fue tu idea ir a ver el amanecer, amor mío”- señaló Magnus, levantándose de la cama.

-“Lo sé”

Ambos se alistaron tan rápido como pudieron y se dirigieron a los muelles. Alec ya había expresado su deseo de ir hasta el más lejano, por lo que Magnus lo seguía mientras los recorrían todos. Era una isla pequeña, pero tenía más muelles que muchas otras ciudades, incluyendo Alicante.

-“Siempre me han gustado los amaneceres”- dijo Alec cuando llegaron al último muelle. Estaba en el otro extremo de la isla, oculto detrás de algunos barcos destrozados. No había nadie alrededor, estaba completamente desierto.

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque representan nuevos comienzos”- confesó, tratando de mantener sus emociones a raya. Hacer lo que estaba por hacer exigía todo su autocontrol.

Se acercó a Magnus y agarró su mano, de inmediato, Magnus se acercó más y lo abrazó. Alec no pudo evitar reaccionar de buena gana al contacto. Su mente le decía que retrocediera y se concentrara, pero su cuerpo le pedía lo contrario. Quería a Magnus; a pesar de todo, todavía lo quería, así que cuando el pirata puso los labios sobre los suyos, no se quejó y sólo correspondió el beso, permitiéndose perderse en la sensación por un momento. Este iba a ser su beso de despedida, así que volcó en él todo lo que tenía.

Magnus gimió, y Alec tomó eso como su señal para continuar con su plan, por lo que, aprovechando la posición, tomó las manos de Magnus y las puso detrás de la espalda del pirata. Sintió que Magnus sonreía triunfante e intensificaba el beso. Alec sabía que el pirata estaba pensando que iban a hacer algo muy diferente, lo dejó creer eso hasta que lo tuvo atrapado contra la barandilla del muelle y su propio cuerpo.

-“Me gusta cuando tomas el control”- dijo Magnus entre besos.

-“Lo sé”- contestó Alec, sacando del bolsillo unas esposas y asegurándolas alrededor de las muñecas de Magnus y la barandilla.

-“Alexander, ¿qué…?”

-“¿Cuánto sangre necesito verter en la poción para que funcione?”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Me escuchaste”- dijo Alec. Había retrocedido unos pasos para alejarse del alcance de Magnus. No podía permitirse que lo distraiga de nuevo. Tenía que preguntar rápido y marcharse. Debía apoderarse del Vengador antes de que Ragnor y Raphael regresaran a la nave. Ese era su plan. Iba a robar el barco y marcharse por su cuenta a rescatar a Jace.

-“Alexander, esto no es gracioso. Suéltame”

-“¡Contéstame!”- exigió Alec.

-“No sé de qué estás hablando, no tiene sentido lo que dices”- dijo Magnus. Parecía afectado y sorprendido.

-“¡Sé la verdad!”- exclamó Alec, lanzándole a Magnus la copia de la traducción que le había dado Camille.

-“¿Cómo–?”

-“¿Conseguí eso?”- Alec completó la pregunta- “Tú ex me lo dio. Creo que, después de todo, ella es más honorable que tú”

-“Detente, por favor, déjame explicarte”

-“¿Explicar qué?”- exclamó Alec, perdiendo la paciencia- “¿Que me mentiste? ¿Que me has usado?”

-“Eso no es verdad”

-“¡Por supuesto que es verdad! Sólo me querías para recuperar tu nave, sólo soy una moneda de cambio para ti, ¿o no?”

-“No, yo…”

-“¡No mientas!”

-“No estoy mintiendo, al principio sí, lo eras, pero entonces las cosas cambiaron”- dijo Magnus- “Alexander–”

-“¡Nada ha cambiado, Magnus! ¡Tú me usaste!”

-“Alexander, por favor, no… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en la mañana? Prometiste que no olvidarías lo importante que eres para mí.

-“¿Cómo se supone que debo creerte si me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?”

-“Tenía miedo de tu reacción, ¿de acuerdo? Me equivoqué, pero no…”

-“¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate! No quiero oírte”- dijo Alec. No podía soportar oír la angustia en la voz de Magnus. Era doloroso y sólo hacía todo más difícil de manejar.

-“Tienes que dejarme explicarte”- gritó Magnus- “Sí, al principio mi plan era cambiarte por el Danubio. Mi barco era todo lo que me importaba, pero eso cambió, Alexander, tú eres lo único que me importa, sólo tú”

Alec negó con la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. No podía quedarse escuchando las mentiras de este hombre. Tenía que irse y no mirar atrás.

-“¿Adónde vas?”- preguntó Magnus desesperado. Estaba tratando de liberarse, pero Alec lo había hecho imposible sin la llave.

-“A recuperar a mi hermano”

-“Alexander… Alec no puedes ir solo. ¡Él va a matarte!”

-“No me importa, no tengo nada por que vivir”

-“¿Y qué hay de nosotros?”

-“No hay un _nosotros_ …”- dijo Alec, sintiendo cómo esas palabras terminaban de romper lo que quedaba de su corazón.

-“¡Alexander!”

-“Adiós, Magnus”- dijo, mirando al pirata una última vez y siguió alejándose.

-“¿Dónde está mi pistola?”- gritó Magnus en un desesperado intento de llamar la atención de Alec antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-“No estoy dejándote para que mueras”- respondió Alec, recordando que cuando abandonabas a un pirata para morir, era tradición darle una pistola con un solo disparo para que pudiera terminar su vida si era necesario.

-“Lo haces, Alexander. Lo estás…”- dijo Magnus- _“Aku cinta kamu”_

Alec se detuvo en seco. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Recordaba a la perfección aquel poema indonesio que Magnus tradujo para él.

-“Por si sirve de algo”- dijo Alec en voz baja. Sabía que Magnus todavía podía escucharle- “Creo que yo también”- añadió alejándose, dejando atrás su corazón y al pirata que lo había robado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En busca del tesoro

 

Después de asegurarse que alguien pudiera encontrar a Magnus y convencer a los miembros de la tripulación – que ya estaban en el Vengador – de ir con él, Alec navegaba para alejarse de la Espiral lo más rápido posible. No tenía muchos hombres con él, sólo doce si se incluía a sí mismo, pero no importaba. El número mínimo de hombres para mantener un barco en operación era seis y Alec tenía el doble, por lo que no estaba preocupado. Su única preocupación era alejarse del puerto sin ser atrapado.

El sol había salido por completo y proyectaba brillantes reflejos sobre el mar, eso sólo significaba que, si su plan había funcionado correctamente, Raphael o Ragnor deberían estar camino a liberar a Magnus. Les había dejado una serie de instrucciones para que lo encontraran. No mintió cuando dijo que no estaba dejando a Magnus para que muriera. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. No sólo había dejado a Magnus por lo que le había hecho, sino también para protegerlo, y con eso también a Ragnor y Raphael. Sabía que a los piratas nunca les había agradado del todo, pero se habían convertido en algún tipo de conocidos y se preocupaba por ellos.

Alec suspiró. Su vida se había puesto del revés el día en que Valentine y su tripulación decidieron atacar a Alicante. _‘No…’_ , pensó. Su vida había cambiado desde el día que su padre ocultó quién era en realidad. Si había alguien a quien culpar por el ataque de Valentine ese era su padre. Lo había arruinado todo con sus mentiras y…

-“¿Umm, Capitán?”- dijo uno de los hombres, aclarándose la garganta e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Alec seguía estremeciéndose cada vez que uno de los hombres lo llamaba _‘Capitán’_. Siempre quiso ser uno, pero nunca así. Nunca a expensas de otra persona, y mucho menos a expensas de la persona a quien amab–

Alec sacudió la cabeza para no pensar en… bueno, lo que había dejado en la Espiral- “¿Qué quieres, Elias?”

-“Los vientos soplan hacia el Este, Capitán. ¿Quiere que naveguemos en esa dirección para ganar más distancia? O, ¿tiene un rumbo diferente?”- preguntó.

Alec todavía no había usado la poción para obtener el curso que debían seguir. Había estado tan preocupado por alejarse de la Espiral antes de que Magnus pudiera ir tras ellos, que lo había olvidado por completo.

-“Umm, tendremos un rumbo en unos segundos”- dijo Alec, sacando de su bolsillo la poción y el mapa que Magnus le había dado. Los había tenido con él todo el tiempo por si acaso su plan fracasaba y debía huir de la Espiral por sus propios medios.

-“Sí, capitán”- dijo Elias, esperando con paciencia a que le diera nuevas instrucciones.

Alec había designado como su Primer Comandante a Elias, tan pronto como el hombre aceptó apoyarle en su motín improvisado. Sabía que, de todos los hombres, Elías era el marinero más experto. Alec había estado trabajando a su lado durante semanas, había visto lo capaz que era.

-“Necesito que me traigas un cuchillo”- dijo Alec.

Elias le entregó de inmediato su propio cuchillo- “Gracias”- añadió, desenrollando el mapa y colocándolo encima de un barril.

Alec podía sentir los ojos de Elias sobre él. Seguramente el pirata estaba cuestionando sus métodos para determinar un destino. La mayoría de los capitanes se limitaban a mirar sus brújulas o ser guiados por las estrellas, pero Alec no podía hacer nada de eso. El lugar a donde iban no podía ser encontrado con estrellas o una brújula, tendría que usar métodos más bárbaros e increíbles para determinar su próxima parada.

-“¿Quiere que le traiga una brújula, Capitán?”- preguntó Elias.

-“No, sólo sostén esto”- dijo Alec, instruyendo a Elias para que mantuviera el mapa desenrollado.

Alec respiró profundamente y, usando el cuchillo se cortó la mano izquierda, dejando un largo corte en la palma de su mano.

-“¡Capitán!”- exclamó Elías, dejando caer el mapa y tratando de ayudar a cubrir la mano herida de Alec.

-“¡No, estoy bien!”- dijo Alec- “Recoge el mapa, necesitamos la sangre”

Elias frunció el ceño, confundido, pero hizo lo que le habían ordenado.

Alec agarró la poción y vertió unas gotas de su sangre en ella. La poción cambió de verde a rojo, y luego a azul ante sus ojos.

-“¡Por Poseidón!”- susurró Elias, mirando la poción con asombro.

-“¿Recuerdas la parada que hicimos en esa isla hace unos días?”- preguntó Alec,  y Elias asintió- “Una Bruja del Mar preparó esto para nosotros”- dijo Alec, vertiendo la mezcla en el mapa.

Al principio no pasó nada, el líquido se esparció por todo el pequeño mapa, empapándolo por completo. Pero de repente pequeñas manchas de luz comenzaron a parpadear en el papel, dejando un sendero dorado desde donde estaban – a unas pocas millas náuticas de la Espiral – hasta un punto cerca del Caribe.

Alec de inmediato puso una marca con un cuchillo donde el sendero se detuvo- “Aquí es a donde tenemos que ir”- anunció.

Elías estaba mirando el mapa con una especie de admiración mezclada con miedo- “Capitán, no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que buscábamos algo más allá de nuestras creencias, ¿verdad?”

-“Me temo que no mentía”- dijo Alec.

Elías respiró hondo. Alec notó que el pirata no podía apartar los ojos del mapa ahora encantado. Era como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-“Dile a los hombres que levanten todas las velas y que liberen la vela mayor tanto como sea posible.. Estaremos corriendo con el viento”- dijo, enrollando el mapa y guardándolo en el bolsillo- “Al parecer, el Dios del Mar quiere que lleguemos con rapidez”

-“A sus órdenes, Capitán”- dijo Elias, alejándose.

Alec arrancó una tira de su camisa y vendó su mano izquierda. Le dolía, pero no tanto, no era una herida muy profunda, sabía que podría necesitar su mano para cualquier cosa cuando la batalla comience.

-“Estoy en camino, Jace”- dijo, girando el timón y apuntando la proa hacia el Este- “Estoy en camino, hermano”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Las manos de Magnus estaban sangrando de lo mucho que había intentado liberarse de las esposas, pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía por dentro. Ver ir al amor de su vida había sido la peor experiencia hasta ahora. El día que perdió al Danubio se encontraba estampado en su cabeza, la imagen de Valentine navegando lejos con su barco todavía plagaba sus sueños, pero ver a Alec dejándolo estaba tatuado en su corazón.

No podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras que se habían dicho el uno al otro. Alec también lo amaba, pero lo había dejado, y todo por Camille. Esa bruja no se cansaba de arruinar su vida.

-“¡Maldición!”- exclamó, sacudiendo las esposas contra la barandilla tan fuerte como pudo, pero no funcionaba, y estaba desesperado. No conocía el plan de Alec, pero no era difícil de adivinar. El muchacho había dicho que iba a rescatar a su hermano y que necesitaría un barco – el Vengador. Estaba casi vacío cuando se habían ido en la mañana, pero Magnus sabía que había suficientes hombres para operarlo.

Magnus sacudió las manos con desesperación y gruñó frustrado.

-“¡ _Dios mío***_! ¿Qué te pasó?”- dijo una voz familiar.

Era Raphael. Mirándolo confundido y llevando un trozo de papel en la mano derecha.

-“Alec descubrió la verdad y se fue. Camille le dio la copia de la traducción que le entregamos como pago”

-“Sabía que la letra me resultaba familiar”- dijo Raphael.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Nos dejó esta carta con Catarina…”- dijo Raphael- “Y esto”- agregó, levantando una llave.

Magnus sonrió a pesar de su tristeza. Por supuesto, Alec había dejado la llave en algún sitio. Había dejado muy claro que no lo dejaría para morir.

-“Déjame sacarte de ahí”- dijo Raphael, acercándose a él para liberarlo- “Entonces… ¿se fue por su cuenta?”

-“Supongo que no, algunos de los hombres ya estaban abordando el barco cuando llegamos aquí”

-“¿Se llevó el Vengador?”- preguntó Raphael alarmado, y al mismo tiempo una versión sin aliento de Ragnor llegó corriendo de los muelles.

-“¡Oh, gracias a Dios que ambos están aquí! ¡Algo ha ocurrido! ¡El barco se ha ido! ¡No sé quién, pero alguien se ha llevado el barco!”- dijo Ragnor.

-“Alec se lo llevó”- dijo Magnus con sencillez. Ya lo había adivinado.

-“¡¿Qué?!"

-“El juguetito descubrió todo y se robó el barco”- le explicó Raphael- “Dejó a este idiota atado aquí como una cabra. La carta era de él”

Ragnor jadeó- “Y… ¿y cómo convenció a los hombres para que te traicionaran?”

-“Ambos deben dejar de subestimar sus habilidades. Es más inteligente de lo que piensan”- dijo Magnus.

Raphael puso los ojos en blanco- “Sólo dices eso porque te gusta”- dijo, rasgando rápidamente el abrigo de Magnus para cubrir sus muñecas prácticamente desolladas.

-“Me gusta”-dijo Magnus, encogiéndose de dolor por las vendas improvisadas que Raphael le ponía alrededor de las muñecas- “Pero eso no afecta mi opinión sobre él. Es inteligente, divertido, impredecible, hábil y–”

-“Estúpido”- dijeron Ragnor y Raphael al unísono, Magnus les dirigió una mirada asesina.

-“¿Y ahora qué?”- preguntó Ragnor- “No tenemos barco, entonces…”

Magnus lo pensó durante un minuto. Sabía lo que quería y tenía que hacer, sólo necesitaba pensar en un plan para que eso sucediera. Él podría–

-“¡Lo tengo!”- exclamó, cuando le llegó una idea a la cabeza.

-“Espera, espera, espera”- le interrumpió Raphael- “Antes de que digas algo, por favor, _por favor_ , dime que lo que tienes en mente no implica que vayamos tras él”

Magnus esbozó una gran sonrisa- “Oh, pero si lo hace, amigo mío. Lo hace… y eso es exactamente lo que quiero. Quiero ir tras él”

Raphael negó con la cabeza- “No sabemos dónde está la maldita isla, tu juguetito era el único que podía encontrarla”

-“Todavía podríamos encontrarla”

-“Sí podríamos, y digamos que por algún tipo de milagro la encontramos… eso no va a resolver el problema. Odio romperte las ilusiones, amigo, pero para cuando lleguemos allí, él estará muerto. El solsticio es en menos de una semana, Magnus – él es hombre muerto. Volvamos a la taberna, podemos curar esas muñecas y luego, no sé… podríamos conseguir un viaje a Singapur o robar otro barco”

-“No”- dijo Magnus con firmeza- “Tengo que recuperar a Alec”

-“Va a morir, Magnus”- dijo Raphael- “¡Olvídate de él, déjalo ir!”

-“¡Nunca! No puedo hacer eso”

-“¿Por qué no? ¡Somos piratas, _por el amor de Dios***_! Vemos gente morir todos los días, no es gran cosa. Si quieres conseguirte otro hombre, podríamos ir a Mallorca y…”

-“No quiero otro hombre, quiero a Alec. Lo amo, ¿de acuerdo?”- confesó Magnus. No había sido completamente honesto con sus amigos acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Alec. Les había dicho que estaba pasando un buen rato con él mientras podía, no que se hubiera enamorado del joven- “Ahí, ya lo dije, ¿feliz? No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero me enamoré de él, así que no, no puedo dejarlo ir. En todos los años que he vivido nunca he sentido nada tan fuerte como mis sentimientos por Alexander, y ambos saben que he estado aquí hace mucho tiempo”

Raphael y Ragnor compartieron una mirada.

-“No puedes estar enamorado de él”- dijo Raphael. Ese muchacho no es para ti. Es el hijo del Inquisidor de la Clave”

-“No, no lo es. Es el hijo de un pirata. Puede que ahora Robert se vista como un aristócrata de quinta, pero eso no borra su pasado. Él es un pirata y nunca será nada más que un sucio pirata”

Raphael y Ragnor compartieron otra mirada. Magnus sabía que había toda una conversación silenciosa entre ellos.

-“Ambos pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, no les estoy pidiendo que vengan conmigo. Pero sé que yo voy de todos modos, no voy a dejar que muera”

-“¡Qué romántico!”- dijo Raphael con ironía- “Entonces, dejaras que te maten”

-“Si es necesario, lo haré”- admitió Magnus.

-“Realmente estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“Rag…”- intervino Raphael.

-“Tengo que saberlo”- dijo Ragnor- “Compañero, ¿de verdad estás enamorado de él?”

Magnus suspiró- “Sí. Él es el único para mí, mi dulce Príncipe Esmeralda”

-“Entonces iremos contigo”- dijo Ragnor.

-“¿Qué?”- se quejó Raphael.

-Mi amor -dijo Ragnor, agarrando la mano de Raphael y uniendo sus dedos- “Viajé por el mundo para salvarte, ¿lo recuerdas? Sé lo que se siente perder al amor de tu vida. No podemos dejarlo ir por su cuenta. Nos necesita”

-“Bien”- dijo Raphael. Magnus pudo ver cómo sus bronceadas mejillas habían adquirido algo de color, sin duda debido a que Ragnor se había referido a él como el amor de su vida- “Pero sé que nadie se unirá a nosotros, así que no esperes que ninguno de los hombres venga”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- “Y no los necesitamos”- sabía que, debido a lo que tenía en mente, era mejor si sólo traía a sus amigos con él.

-“De acuerdo, ¿y cuál es el plan?”

-“Primero necesitamos un barco, ¿podrías preguntarle a Catarina si puede prestarnos el suyo?”- le preguntó Magnus a Ragnor- “A ella le agradas más”

-“¿Y si se niega?”

-“Entonces lo robaremos. Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá”- dijo Magnus.

-“Sí”- acordó Ragnor.

-“Ambos son imposibles”- dijo Raphael, caminando de regreso a la ciudad- “Voy a buscar algunos suministros para el viaje a… donde quiera que sea”

-“¿Qué tienes en mente?”- preguntó Ragnor, una vez que estuvieron solos- “Sabes que Alec se llevó la poción, no hay forma de rastrear el tesoro”

-“Ya lo sé”- dijo Magnus- “Pero hay algo más que puedo rastrear”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Al mismo Alec”

Ragnor frunció el ceño.

-“Sirenas, mi querido príncipe, ellas pueden ayudarte a encontrar a tu amor perdido en el mar, ¿recuerdas?”- dijo Magnus como explicación.

Los ojos de Ragnor se ensancharon en comprensión- “Y como lo amas…”

-“…puedo rastrearlo”- Magnus completó la frase- “Mientras Alec esté en el mar, siempre puedo encontrarlo”

-“Bien… ¿y cómo vamos a conseguir una sirena que quiera ayudar? No es que se les conozca por ser almas caritativas. De hecho, es todo lo contrario”

-“Lo sé, pero por fortuna para nosotros, sé a quién preguntar”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa astuta- “Creo que es hora de que una sirena pague por los servicios prestados hace casi dos siglos”

-“Pensé que el Danubio había sido tu pago”

-“No, ese fue el pago de su abuelo… ahora es su turno”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de horas navegando, ésta era la primera vez que Alec entraba en el camarote del capitán desde que se había ido en la mañana. La habitación parecía la misma, estaba exactamente como la habían dejado, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco triste. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Magnus estaría allí con él y…

Alec negó la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello y respiró hondo, quitándose el abrigo y colocándolo en la silla junto al escritorio. El abrigo de Magnus también estaba allí, así que lo agarró, sintiendo la textura con sus dedos. Era desconcertante lo rápido que las cosas habían cambiado. Hace unas horas, le había arrancado a Magnus esa pieza de ropa y la había tirado allí.

Una sola lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Era evidente que estaba abrumado por una ola de emociones, pero se la limpió, negando con la cabeza una vez más en desaprobación. No quería llorar.

Por años había visto a su hermana llorar hasta quedarse dormida cada vez que tenía problemas por un muchacho, y él siempre había pensado en eso como algo tonto y exagerado. Solía pensar que Izzy hacía una tormenta en una taza de té, la gente no podía estar tan unida a otra, pero ahora estaba claro que se había equivocado. La gente podía apegarse tanto a alguien más, a tal punto que el no estar con ellos la podría romper en pedazos.

Se acercó a la cama y se acostó en el lado de Magnus, abrazando la almohada del pirata con tanta fuerza como pudo físicamente. _¿Quién habría adivinado que amar a alguien podía hacer tanto daño?_ Porque era innegable, estaba loca y profundamente enamorado de Magnus, y el pensamiento de lo que pudo haber sido y nunca será en verdad lo estaba matando.

-“¿Por qué?”- preguntó al aire, con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta que pudiera aliviar su dolor, pero no había ninguna.

Al menos una que fuera diferente a la que ya tenía: porque a veces la vida es un asco y probablemente era lo mejor. Un futuro juntos no podría haber sido posible, de todos modos. Sus caminos no eran los mismos, además, estaba casi seguro de que no viviría para contar la historia. Valentine estaba loco y sólo Dios sabe cuánta sangre necesitaría para romper esa estúpida maldición, así que era mejor para todos si Magnus no estaba allí. De ese modo sólo tendría que asegurarse de que su hermano estaba a salvo y de que pudiera escapar de Valentine. Si moría en el intento, bueno, por lo menos sería con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que ninguna persona inocente había muerto por él, y que, a pesar de todo, Magnus estaba bien y vivo. Sin un barco, pero vivo.

Alec inhaló profundamente y el olor a sándalo, agua de mar y ron que distinguía a Magnus lo golpeó tan fuerte que las lágrimas, que se había negado a derramar, escaparon de sus ojos, empapando la almohada en segundos.

 _¿Por qué dolía tanto?_ _¿Cómo podría vivir la gente después de esto?_ Era demasiado dolor para que un solo corazón lo soportara. Alec tomó la botella de ron que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche y le dio un sorbo. Odiaba el sabor, pero no buscaba algo con un sabor agradable, sólo quería algo para entumecer el dolor que sentía por dentro y que había estado reprimiendo desde la noche anterior.

Alec se bebió la mitad de la botella en un solo trago. Eso ayudó. La sensación de ardor en la boca y garganta lo distrajo del dolor en su corazón, así que bebió y lloró hasta llegar al fondo de la botella. Fue agradable, para variar, no sentir nada excepto mareo, por lo que se aferró a la almohada que estaba abrazando y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando el sueño finalmente lo venció.

Alec estuvo consciente de sus alrededores cuando Elias entró en la habitación y lo despertó- “Capitán. Capitán, despierte”- decía el hombre, mientras lo sacudía suavemente.

-“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?”- preguntó Alec, desorientado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que fueron al menos un par de horas porque ya no estaba mareado, y el indescriptible dolor en su pecho estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza. Al parecer, el alcohol no era tan eficaz para el dolor como la gente había estado diciendo durante años.

-“Los hombres avistaron un barco cerca, Capitán. Ordené que se apagaran todas las velas para evitar la confrontación, pero pensé que le gustaría saberlo”

Alec se levantó de un salto. Por alguna razón su corazón estaba acelerado, podía sentir su propio latido a través de su camisa. _¿Podría ser Magnus?_ Una parte de él quería que fuera él, la otra estaba dudosa. Ya se había despedido y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

-“¿Cree que podría ser el capitán Bane?”- preguntó Elias, con vacilación.

-“No lo sé”- admitió Alec, agarrando el catalejo de Magnus y corriendo afuera para ver si podía distinguir el otro barco.

Estaba muy oscuro y la luna había caído lo suficiente como para esconderlos en la oscuridad, de modo que no había una amenaza inminente, pero aún necesitaban ser muy cuidadosos. Alec sabía que no tenían suficientes hombres para soportar una batalla – serían superados en número.

-“No están tan cerca”- dijo Alec con alivio.

De hecho, estaban a varias millas de distancia de ellos, eso era algo bueno. Además, Elías ya había girado la nave de costado para poder usar los cañones y hundirla en caso de que intentaran acercarse. Llevaban ventaja, eso hizo que Alec se sintiera más relajado.

-“¿Puede ver algo, capitán?”- preguntó Elias.

Alec ajustó la lente y trató de localizar la otra nave en las sombras.

-“¿Es el capitán Bane?”- preguntó Elias de nuevo.

Alec negó con la cabeza. Había visto a los hombres en la otra nave y era peor que tener a Magnus o incluso a Valentine siguiéndolos.

-“Entonces, ¿quién es?”

-“Es la Clave”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirenas. Mas sobre el tesoro.

 

Magnus, Raphael y Ragnor tardaron casi dos días en llegar a su destino. Primero, porque la pequeña bahía donde por lo regular se reunían las sirenas no era tan fácil de encontrar como la Espiral; estaba bien escondida en las costas de Irlanda. Y segundo, porque el pequeño barco que le habían prestado a Catarina no era rápido. De hecho, era el barco más lento en el que Magnus había navegado – literalmente.

-“Entonces… ya estamos aquí y no veo sirenas”- dijo Raphael, diciendo lo que suponía era obvio.

-“¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué salgan a pasar el tiempo en la playa?”- dijo Magnus. Sabía que Raphael y Ragnor nunca habían visto una sirena. De hecho, muy pocas personas podrían decir que habían visto una. A lo largo de los años, las sirenas se convirtieron cada vez más en un mito, a pesar de que eran tan reales como cualquier otra criatura.

-“No, pero al menos esperaba algo que dejara claro que hay sirenas aquí. Como algo que demostrara que realmente se reúnen aquí”- dijo Raphael.

-“Bueno, entonces no estás observando como debes, mi amigo”- dijo Magnus- “Mira el agua”- señaló. El agua se veía diferente cuando había sirenas cerca. La superficie se oscurecía y calmaba. Como si su presencia pusiera algún tipo de hechizo.

Raphael y Ragnor trataron de ver lo que Magnus había señalado, pero estaba claro que ninguno de ellos notaba ninguna diferencia.

-“Así que… “- dijo Ragnor. Tenía los ojos fijos en el agua, como si tratara de vislumbrar a una sirena a través de la oscura superficie- “Supongamos que están allí, ¿cómo podemos hacer que salgan del agua?”

-“Tenemos que cantar”- dijo Magnus con tranquilidad.

-“¿Tenemos qué?”- preguntaron Ragnor y Raphael al mismo tiempo.

-“Cantar… las sirenas solo responden a las canciones de los marineros”

Raphael y Ragnor se miraron, compartiendo algunas miradas temerosas.

-“¡Vamos!”- exclamó Magnus- “Es perfectamente seguro, no tienen que hacer otra cosa que cantar conmigo, y cuando se acerquen no las miren directo a los ojos y eso es todo”

-“¿Por qué no?”- preguntó Raphael con curiosidad.

-“Porque podrías perderte en su hechizo”

-“Bueno, no hay problema con eso”- dijo Raphael- “No creo que pueda sentir algo por una criatura mitad pez”

-“Conscientemente no”- dijo Magnus- “Pero tienen poderes especiales, una especie de encanto que nadie puede resistir, y con _nadie_ quiero decir que ni siquiera tú, Raphael. Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“¿Hay algún tipo de equivalente masculino a las sirenas? ¿Como hombres sirena o algo así?”- preguntó Ragnor, obteniendo una dura mirada de Raphael- “¿Qué, mi amor? Está claro que no soy inmune a los hombres, así que sólo lo compruebo”

-“Sí, hay hombres sirena”- dijo Magnus- “Pero nunca he visto uno. Por lo que sé, no están muy interesados en salir a la superficie para divertirse. Son más salvajes y tienen poco interés en los seres humanos”

-“Vaya, eso es bueno saberlo”- dijo Ragnor aliviado.

Magnus respiró hondo- “¿Listos?”

Ragnor y Raphael movieron la cabeza en lo que parecía ser una tentativa de asentimiento, y Magnus comenzó a cantar la primera canción que le vino a la mente. Era un poco vieja, así que esperaba que Ragnor y Raphael también lo supieran.

- _“El amor es el traidor de la vida de un marinero, hace que las damas pierdan el deleite de sus corazones. Las hace suspirar, las hace llorar, todo por mi verdadero amor, que nunca volverá”_ \- cantó Magnus- “ _Padre, padre, constrúyeme un bote, en el océano flotaré. Allí voy a saludar cada barco a medida que pase, allí voy a preguntar por mi verdadero marinero”_

Después de las primeras líneas Ragnor y Raphael se unieron, y Magnus sonrió. Era una canción muy popular entre los marineros, así que afortunadamente no tuvieron problemas para ponerse al día.

 _-“Ella se fue navegando, se encontró con tres barcos apenas fuera de España. Allí saludó a cada barco cuando pasó, allí preguntó por su verdadero marinero”_ \- cantaron al unísono.

Magnus supo que estaba funcionando cuando sintió un súbito escalofrío en el aire. Era muy tarde, sin duda pasaba de medianoche; la luna estaba sobre sus cabezas, iluminando todo con su brillo.

- _“Capitán, capitán, dime la verdad. ¿Mi dulce William navega contigo?”_ \- un coro de voces cantó desde el agua.

-“Oh, Dios mío”- susurró Ragnor, señalando la distancia.

Magnus y Raphael miraron por encima del agua. Ahí, aproximándose a ellos _en masa_ estaba un gran banco de sirenas que hacían temblar todas las fibras del cuerpo de Magnus. La vista del grupo le había recordado aquella noche en que su antiguo capitán lo había enviado para capturar a una de esas mortales criaturas de belleza divina.

-“No dejen de cantar”- susurró Magnus, alzando la voz sólo para continuar con la canción- _“¡Oh, no hermosa doncella el no navega aquí! Se ha ahogado en el Golfo, querida”_

Ragnor y Raphael se unieron de nuevo- _“Ella estrelló su barco contra una roca, aunque para toda su alma ella se había roto el corazón. Se retorció las manos y se rasgó el cabello, como una mujer desesperada. Ella pidió una silla para sentarse, con pluma y tinta ella escribió. Oh, al final de cada línea, dejó caer una lágrima. El final de cada verso fue, oh, querido”_

Las sirenas se acercaron al bote y Magnus sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Ahora estaban a su alcance, a sólo unos centímetros de ellos.

- _“Padre, padre, cava mi tumba, coloca una piedra de mármol en mi cabeza. Sobre mi pecho una tórtola, para mostrarle al mundo que morí por amor”-_ el grupo de sirenas terminó la canción.

Magnus se tomó unos segundos para escudriñar sus rostros, buscando al que había ayudado hace tantos años, pero su búsqueda fue inútil. Las sirenas podían cambiar sus apariencias a voluntad para asemejarse a quien quisieran; algo que resultaba útil cuando trataban de ahogar a los marineros. Sólo tenían que mirar dentro del corazón de la gente y hacer que sus apariencias coincidan con la persona que el marinero ya amaba o que encontraría agradable a la vista.

-“Ragnor, retrocede”- dijo  Magnus, cuando advirtió que su amigo se estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla, tratando de mirar más de cerca a la criatura que estaba flotando frente a él. Raphael, muy sabiamente, se había atado al mástil, así que Magnus no estaba preocupado por él. Sabía que estaba a salvo.

-“Saludos, gente del mar”- dijo Magnus de manera educada- “Mi nombre es Magnus, Magnus Bane y estoy buscando a uno de los suyos. Hija de Tritón, nieta de Poseidón. Su nombre es…”- dijo, quedándose en blanco por un segundo.

Magnus trató de recordar el nombre de la sirena, pero no era una tarea fácil. Primero, porque habían pasado muchos años desde que él la había visto por última vez, y segundo, porque Tritón tenía muchas hijas. Estaban las populares, Aquata, Adrena, Arista, Adena, Adella, Alana y Ariel, y luego estaban las otras cuyos nombres no podía recordar. Era sorprendente cómo estos dioses parecían no ser capaces de mantenerla guardada en sus pantalones, o colas, o lo que sea.

-“¿Cuál era su nombre? Rebecca, Francesca, Vanessa, Theresa… ¡ese es el correcto!”- exclamó Magnus- “Theresa… ¡Tessa!”

-“¿Tessa?”- preguntó la sirena más cerca de él- “¿Para qué la necesitas si me tienes a mí, eh?”- dijo, acercándose más, tarareando una canción a la que Magnus se sentía muy atraído- “Puedo darte lo que quieras”

Magnus se perdió en la melodía por un segundo y cerró los ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo sólo para descubrir que la sirena una vez rubia, había cambiado su apariencia y ahora lucia como una especie de versión femenina de Alec. La vista era increíble e inquietante a la vez.

-“¿No soy lo que estás buscando?”- preguntó la sirena y Magnus, aún atrapado en su hechizo, no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza. Estaba perdido en los ojos de la sirena, aquellos ojos que eran parecidos a los de Alec.

Y de pronto, eso fue todo lo que pudo ver. Los ojos de Alec mirándolo. Los ojos de Alec llamándolo.

-“Magnus…”- oyó su nombre ser llamado desde el fondo de su cabeza.

Siempre le había gustado la forma en que Alec decía su nombre. Saliendo de su boca de una manera tan seductora que era difícil resistirse. Y esta criatura le estaba llamando, pero su voz no sonaba como la de Alec y eso fue todo lo que Magnus necesitó para salirse del hechizo y retroceder, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

 _Las sirenas y su estúpido encanto_ , pensó. Todavía podía sentir el mareo causado por la ilusión.

-“Tessa”- dijo Magnus, esforzándose en concentrarse de nuevo- “Tengo que ver a Tessa. Tú no eres ella. Ella y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente”

-“Puedo llevarte con ella si quieres, solo tienes que venir conmigo”- insistió la sirena, pero Magnus ahora podía controlarse. Sólo tenía que recordar la voz de Alec y eso era todo.

-“Ella está aquí”- dijo Magnus- “No tienes que llevarme a ninguna parte. ¿Tessa? ¿Tessa? ¿Dónde estás?”- preguntó, mirando a todos los hermosos rostros que estaban alrededor de ellos- “Necesito tu ayuda”

-“Las sirenas no ayudan a los humanos, ni siquiera a los seres humanos que han cambiado su naturaleza para vivir por siempre”- dijo otra sirena, mirando a Magnus con disgusto. Las sirenas eran gente muy orgullosa y ésta se parecía tanto a Camille que era desconcertante.

-“Oh, pero ella tendrá que ayudarme… me lo debe”- dijo Magnus.

-“No te debo nada”- dijo una sirena. Estaba hasta el fondo, escondida detrás de la última hilera de criaturas.

Magnus se volvió de inmediato para verla. Y allí, transformándose ante sus ojos, estaba la mujer que había conocido hace tanto tiempo: el mismo largo cabello castaño, ojos grisáceos, piel pálida.

-“¡Ahí estás!”- dijo Magnus con una sonrisa- “Hola, Tessa. Ha pasado algún tiempo… Necesito tu ayuda”

-“Mi hermana ya te dijo que…”

-“Sí, sí, lo sé… pero tú y yo tenemos un pasado juntos, querida”- dijo Magnus.

Sabía que Tessa era diferente a las otras sirenas. Habían pasado unos días juntos hace muchos años y aprendió a conocerla. Era amable y noble, además de intrépida y protectora. Su actitud de orgullo era sólo una fachada para mantener las apariencias frente a su gente.

-“Lo has perdido”- dijo Tessa, acercándose a él.

-“Sí, Valentine me lo quitó”

-“No eso…”- dijo, mirándolo directo a los ojos- “La otra mitad de tu corazón”

Magnus asintió un poco nervioso. Había olvidado lo desconcertante que era cuando las sirenas miraban dentro de tu corazón- “Eso es uhm, en realidad es por eso que estoy aquí. Y–yo… ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrarlo?”

Tessa lo miró durante largos minutos, cambiando su aspecto varias veces, tratando de hacer lo que la otra sirena había intentado, pero igual que antes, no funcionó. Magnus no podía ser engañado – su corazón ya no podía ser engañado.

-“Lo encontraste”- dijo, antes de volver a su familiar apariencia. Magnus se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Sabía que, si alguien entendería lo que sentía por Alec, esa era Tessa. Ella había compartido con Magnus algunos fragmentos de la fuerte relación que alguna vez vivió con los dos corsarios que descubrieron la Espiral.

-“Tus sentimientos son fuertes, eso es verdad. Ustedes dos comparten una conexión”- concluyó.

Magnus asintió de nuevo- “Yo… no quiero perderlo”

-“Ya lo hiciste”- dijo Tessa, simplemente- “Te dejó”

-“Pero puedo recuperarlo, ¿verdad?”- preguntó Magnus, tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

-“Tal vez si, tal vez no. No depende de ti. Será su elección al final”

Magnus exhaló aliviado porque no había sido un no. Las sirenas podían leer almas y eran brutalmente honestas, así que tal vez era la mejor respuesta que podía esperar, además de un sí.

-“No me importa si no se queda conmigo”- dijo Magnus- “Sólo no quiero que muera”

-“Entonces, si eso es todo lo que quieres, deberás ayudarle. Hay más peligro en estas aguas de lo que crees”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

Tessa lo miró- “El viaje no será fácil. Has vivido mucho tiempo, Magnus, pero nunca has sido probado. Si decides ir, esta será tu prueba y la muerte podría ser tu única recompensa”

-“Lo sé, y no me importa, siempre y cuando él esté bien”- dijo Magnus. Vio a la sirena meditar durante un segundo.

-“Te debo mi vida”- dijo- “Así que te ayudaré a encontrar lo que perdiste, pero con esto mi deuda estará saldada. No podrás volver a pedir mi ayuda, a menos que estés dispuesto a pagar el precio”

-“Sí”- Magnus estuvo de acuerdo.

Tessa se volvió para mirar a las otras sirenas y estas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, llevándose consigo ese extraño sentimiento que parecía haber inundado la atmósfera desde que aparecieron por primera vez.

-“Espero que estés preparado para un largo viaje porque el lugar al que nos dirigimos no está cerca. Si quieres llegar a tiempo, debemos irnos. No hay tiempo que perder”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

-“¿Y cómo funciona esto? ¿Lo seguimos o qué?”- preguntó Raphael. Él y Ragnor habían estado muy callados desde que las sirenas se habían acercado, sin duda muy intimidados con su belleza para hablar.

-“Sí, yo guiaré su camino”- dijo Tessa con una sonrisa.

-“Entonces muéstranos el camino, señora”- añadió Ragnor.

Tessa dejó de nadar y lo miró fijamente. Magnus frunció el ceño, confundido.

-“Te conozco”- dijo Tessa, haciendo que todos se miraran perplejos- “Tú eres el que intercambiaba piedras preciosas por esclavos”

-“Y- y- yo…”- tartamudeó Ragnor.

-“A mi abuelo le agradas”- dijo Tessa- “Has hecho el bien por sus mares. Lleva tu título con orgullo, Príncipe Esmeralda, te lo has ganado”

Ragnor sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-“¿No podrías habértelo guardado?”- se quejó Magnus- “Ahora va a pensar que es alguna especie de héroe”

-“Pero lo es”- respondió Tessa.

-“Lo soy”- añadió Ragnor, haciendo que Magnus rodara los ojos con exasperación. Sabía que oiría hablar de este pequeño intercambio de palabras durante el resto de su vida.

 _¡Las sirenas y su maldita honestidad!_ , pensó- “Guía el camino, Tessa”- dijo en voz alta.

Tessa no dijo nada más y sólo sonrió, nadando con gracia hacia el Este.

-“¿Listos?”- les preguntó a Ragnor y Raphael.

Los piratas asintieron, ayudándole a poner el barco en movimiento.

-“¿Compañero?”- preguntó Ragnor. "¿Estás seguro de esto? Escuchaste lo que dijo, podrías–”

-“Lo estoy”

-“Está bien entonces”- dijo Ragnor, alejándose para ayudar a Raphael con las velas.

Magnus respiró hondo y miró al horizonte. Dondequiera que Alec estuviera, lo encontraría. Tenía que encontrarlo, aunque sólo fuera por verlo alejarse de él por segunda vez.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec exhaló. El hecho de que una flota de la Clave estuviera navegando por las mismas aguas, no sólo los retrasó en su búsqueda de la isla, sino que había representado un problema que Alec ni siquiera había considerado en la ecuación. Había pensado que su padre no haría nada para rescatar a su hermano, pero al parecer se había equivocado. La Clave tenía naves patrullando el Caribe y gracias a eso él y su tripulación estaban retrasados.

Ya habrían llegado si no hubieran tenido que rodear miles de islas para evitar ser seguidos. Alec había imaginado, gracias al número de barcos que habían visto en los últimos dos días, que la Clave no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la isla y le pareció extraño. Muchos hombres detrás de las posiciones más importantes de la Clave habían sido parte de la tripulación de Valentine; parece que el loco Capitán había sido lo bastante inteligente para mantener la ubicación en secreto.

Ahora que, pensándolo bien, él había sido más que descuidado. Cualquier capitán inteligente sabría que la ubicación de una isla desconocida era algo que debía mantenerse bajo llave, pero él había sido un tonto. Había compartido la ubicación con Elías, sin pensar en las consecuencias que tal acto podría tener.

 _Bueno, a la mierda,_ pensó, sin permitirse preocuparse mucho por ello.

Ya estaba hecho y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, sólo esperaba que Elias fuera listo y no intentar volver allí – si salía con vida, por supuesto. Elias era el Primer Comandante, por lo que su deber era estar con su Capitán hasta el final, así que cuando Alec finalmente se enfrentara a Valentine, se esperaba que el pirata estuviera a su lado, y eso reducía sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

-“¿Capitán?”- preguntó Elias, sacando a Alec de sus pensamientos. Había estado distraído pensando mientras miraba las estrellas. La noche era hermosa y siempre le había encantado ver las estrellas.

-“¿Sí?”

-“Hemos llegado”- anunció Elias.

Alec levantó la vista para intentar distinguir algo más allá de la barandilla del barco, pero no pudo. Todo se veía negro como la boca de un lobo, así que sacó de su bolsillo el catalejo de Magnus y, después de hacer una nota mental para dejar de llamarlo así, _‘catalejo de Magnus’_ , echó un vistazo.

A varias millas de distancia, Alec podía distinguir lo que parecía una oscura masa en el horizonte, pero no podía decir si era la isla o no- “¿Estás seguro de que hemos llegado?”

-“Sí, capitán. El hombre en el nido del cuervo vio las luces de lo que parece ser el Danubio Azul, señor. El barco del Capitán Morgenstern”

-“No es su barco”- dijo Alec distraído.

-“Estamos seguros de que era el Danubio, Capitán”

-“No, quiero decir, el Danubio no es barco de Valentine”- explicó Alec- “Él lo robó, pero esa nave no es suya por derecho”- dijo, caminando hacia el mástil principal y subió al nido de cuervo para tratar de ver con sus propios ojos si de hecho habían llegado a la isla.

-“¿Te importa si echo un vistazo?”- preguntó Alec al hombre que estaba allí.

-“Adelante, Capitán”- dijo el hombre.

Alec ajustó la lente del catalejo y echó un vistazo.

Allí, entre las sombras y algunas rocas, Alec vio la silueta de un barco, la silueta de un barco con velas azules – el Danubio Azul. Era cierto, finalmente habían llegado.

-“Vigílalo de cerca”- le ordenó al hombre- “Vamos a acercarnos a la isla desde el lado opuesto para evitarlos, pero avísame si hacen algún movimiento”

-“A sus órdenes, capitán”

Alec bajó y compartió su plan con el resto de la tripulación, pidiendo a los hombres apagar todas las velas para evitar ser descubiertos. Sabía que Valentine debía tener hombres vigilando el barco y la isla en caso de ataque. El solsticio de invierno ocurriría en dos días más, por lo que la tripulación probablemente todavía estaba a bordo del barco.

-“Asigna algunos hombres para vigilar toda la noche. La Clave está cerca y Valentine no puede vernos, al menos no hasta que tengamos un plan. Si queremos tomarlo por sorpresa debemos ser muy cautelosos”- Alec le dijo a Elías- “Mañana exploraremos la isla y veremos si podemos encontrar una manera de acercarnos a la cueva desde atrás”

-“Sí, capitán”-dijo Elias, moviéndose para ayudar a los hombres en sus tareas.

Alec respiró hondo. Estaba tan cerca de su hermano y, sin embargo, todavía tan lejos que era más frustrante que antes. Lo único que quería era ir al Danubio y tratar de salvarlo, pero sabía que no podía permitirse hacer algo tan imprudente. Sólo tendría una oportunidad para hacer esto bien y tenía que tener un plan bien estructurado para que funcione. Rezó para que cuando eso sucediera, no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a Jace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus estaba pensando en Alec, como lo había estado haciendo desde que se habían separado. Apoyado en la barandilla del barco, observando cómo el arco cortaba el agua, mientras se abría paso a través del océano.

Ragnor había tomado el timón durante algunas horas para que todos pudieran descansar, pero Magnus había encontrado imposible cerrar los ojos, por lo que se había quedado allí para pensar. Estaba preocupado por Alec. Sabía que llegarían a la isla justo a tiempo para el solsticio, o al menos eso era lo que Tessa le había dicho, así que no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez ya sería demasiado tarde para salvar al hombre que amaba.

-“Está protegido”- dijo Tessa de la nada.

Ella estaba nadando junto al bote, mostrándoles el camino a seguir.

-“¿Quien?”

-“El chico”- dijo Tessa- “La sangre de Raziel corre por sus venas. Es una bendición”

Magnus se rió entre dientes. No pensaba que tener sangre de Raziel pudiera ser una bendición, era más como una maldición- “Creo que está más maldito que bendito, para ser honestos”- dijo, expresando sus pensamientos.

-“Eso es porque está con un hombre maldito”

-“Sí, un hombre maldito que no dudará en matarlo, así que no está tan protegido. Valentine está loco”

-“Todos estamos un poco locos”- admitió Tessa con una sonrisa.

-“Tal vez… pero ese hombre perdió toda brújula, Tessa”

Tessa no respondió y siguió nadando. Magnus respiró hondo y reanudó su ensueño. No podía dejar de pensar en Alec y como, si las cosas hubieran sido un poco diferentes, podrían haber tenido una historia muy distinta. Si Jason no lo hubiese capturado después de ayudar a Alec, tal vez hubieran ido a una cita ese día para conocerse, tal vez se hubieran enamorado sin todo el drama y las mentiras, tal vez aún estarían juntos, tal vez lo que sentía dentro no dolería tanto.

-“¿Cómo lo haces?”- preguntó Magnus en voz alta. Sabía que Tessa todavía nadaba cerca de él- “La gente del mar tiene muchos amantes… ¿te duele tanto cada vez que los pierdes?”

-“No soy como mi gente, lo sabes”- admitió Tessa.

Magnus suspiró. Eso era cierto. La sirena había compartido eso con él hace mucho tiempo- “¿Te has olvidado de ellos? ¿De los corsarios?”

-“No. No hay un solo día en que no piense en ellos. Se supone que las sirenas no deben enamorarse, ¿sabes? Así que cuando sucede es para siempre”

-“¿De verdad?”

-“Sí, es una conexión como ninguna otra. Al igual que con los seres humanos, cuando el corazón encuentra el correcto, es algo que no se puede cambiar”

-“Creo que Alec es _el correcto_ para mí”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Tessa- “Recuerda que puedo ver el interior de tu corazón”

-“Bueno, últimamente ha estado un poco caótico”

-“Cierto, pero así es el corazón de los que están enamorados”

Magnus sonrió. Era curioso cómo al final del día todo volvía al amor. El amor era una maldición y una bendición; el amor era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. El amor podría–

-“¿Es cierto?”- preguntó Magnus. Su curso de pensamiento le había recordado algo que quería saber.

-“¿Qué?”

-“Lo que se dice de la maldición. El texto de Jonathan no es muy específico al respecto. Sólo dice que _‘Aquel que roba y se impone por codicia, por codicia será consumido’_. El rumor también dice que incluye perder todo lo que has amado, pero nadie lo sabe con seguridad”

Tessa permaneció en silencio por un momento- “No conozco las palabras exactas de Raziel”- confesó- “Pero es cierto, la maldición los mata. Se dice que consume a quien la obtiene. Pierden todo lo que han amado y sus vidas, tan largas como iban a ser, se reducen a la mitad. Dejan de sentir hasta que, dentro de ellos, lo único que queda es vacuidad”

Magnus meditó la nueva información durante unos segundos. No podía entender lo que eso significaba. _El vacío..._ Había perdido a Alec, pero todavía sentía algo dentro de él. De hecho, lo que sentía era el recordatorio de que una vez había tenido amor en su vida. Los momentos que había compartido con Alec seguían allí, tan vivos como si hubieran ocurrido hace un momento.

-“¿Así que Valentine no siente nada?”

-“No, nada”

Magnus meditó de nuevo. _¿Cómo iba a derrotar a un hombre que no sentía más?_ Tenía que encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera ayudarle a salvar a Alec.

-“¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Por supuesto”

-“¿Por qué necesita tres chicos para levantar la maldición? Una Bruja del Mar me dijo que era porque había tres fuerzas, pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Jonathan no tenía herederos y por eso murió, pero incluso si hubiera tenido alguno, ¿habría necesitado tener tres para librarse de la maldición?

-“Nunca confíes del todo en una Bruja del Mar, Magnus. Pensé que habías aprendido la lección”- dijo Tessa- “Y no, tú leíste el texto de Jonathan. Lo que se necesita para romper la maldición es la sangre del primogénito de la persona que tomó el tesoro _. ‘No importa si es Eva o Adán, la sangre es la misma. Colócalo donde estaba oculto y devuelve todo lo que se perdió, pero recuerda que sólo el hijo primero será dotado con la gracia de Dios’._ Jonatán no fue bendecido con herederos por lo que murió, pero Valentine si”

-“Eso significa que Valentine no fue el único que agarró el tesoro esa noche”

-“Exactamente. Cuando Valentine encontró el tesoro era tan engreído, y en su arrogancia dejó que su Primer Comandante y Contramaestre agarraran dos de los tres instrumentos por él”

-“Robert Lightwood y Michael Wayland”- dijo Magnus- “Sabía que esos dos solían venir como un paquete”

-“Si él hubiera agarrado los tres instrumentos mortales por sí mismo, entonces nunca habría necesitado a los otros dos chicos”

-“Así que el primogénito de Valentine fue un muchacho, ¿cuántos hijos más tiene?”

-“¿Parar qué quieres saberlo?”

-“Porque necesito saber todo lo que pueda sobre él para salvar a mi Alexander. Si tiene algún tipo de debilidad, además de su propia codicia, necesito saberlo. Estoy seguro de que no perderá la oportunidad de deshacerse de la maldición y la vida de Alexander está en riesgo. Necesito encontrar algo que lo detenga”

-“Eso es verdad”- Tessa estuvo de acuerdo- “Cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar haría que los muchachos mueran para asegurarse de que funcionara”

-“Entonces, ¿cuántos?”

-“Tuvo dos, el muchacho y una muchacha. No se preocupa por ninguno de ellos, así que ni siquiera pienses en usarlos”- dijo Tessa- “Cuando llegaron a este mundo, no le quedaba amor en su corazón”

-“¿Así que no tiene debilidad?”

-“Como dijiste, su debilidad es su propia codicia. Y para derrotarlo debes usarla, pero ten cuidado”- le advirtió, Tessa- “Te enfrentarás a un hombre que no tiene nada en él. Sin amor, sin remordimientos, sin conciencia”

Magnus suspiró. Ya conocía a alguien así- “Tengo algún tipo de experiencia con personas como él”

-“Lo sé, pero no es nada comparado con Valentine”- dijo Tessa- “A diferencia de él, Valentine todavía tiene algo que perder que le preocupa”

-“¿Qué?”

-“Su propia vida. No dudará en enviarte con tu…”

-“Lo sé”- dijo Magnus, antes de que pudiera completar esa frase.

La idea misma de que algo así pasara le daba escalofríos, pero sabía que era una posibilidad enorme. Había iniciado esta búsqueda para recuperar su barco y probablemente iba a terminarla por culpa de un tipo. Era increíble cómo las cosas habían cambiado desde hace unos meses. Sabía que su antiguo ser habría manejado las cosas de manera muy diferente. Sin embargo, esa persona estaba muerta, había muerto en el momento en que había dejado Alec entrar en su corazón.

-“Eso no es algo malo”- dijo Tessa.

Por un momento, Magnus se había olvidado de que todavía, de alguna manera, ella estaba escuchando el torbellino de emociones que tenía dentro.

-“Lo sé”- dijo Magnus, pensando en Alec.

Sí, quizás la imagen que tenía frente a él no era la ideal, pero sabía que cualquier riesgo valía la pena para asegurar la felicidad de Alec, incluso la muerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La isla Ore Dei

 

Cuando Magnus, Raphael y Ragnor llegaron a la isla, guiados por Tessa, era bien entrada la noche. Este había sido el último lugar donde la sirena había sido capaz de localizar a Alec, por lo que asumieron que era la isla que habían estado buscando durante semanas. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando a la distancia pudieron vislumbrar al Danubio, el magnífico barco estaba anclado en el lado Este del terreno.

- _“Ore Dei”_ \- dijo Raphael mientras observaba la isla con su catalejo.

-“Parece ser”- convino Magnus- “Pero tenemos que avanzar rápido y evitar ser descubiertos. Si Valentine está en el lado Este significa que la cueva está allí, así que es mejor si maniobramos el barco encallado unas pocas millas al oeste”

Ragnor giró de inmediato el timón y bordearon la isla hasta llegar al lado opuesto. Estaba muy oscuro, pero algo en el agua llamó rápidamente su atención, haciendo que todos jadearan horrorizados.

Allí, flotando cerca de la orilla, estaban los restos de lo que parecía ser el Vengador.

-“Están muertos”- Raphael expresó lo que todos estaban pensando.

La nave estaba completamente destruida, no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue la mejor nave de toda la flota de la Clave.

Magnus dejó de respirar. La conmoción de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos estaba nublando sus sentidos. Era muy tarde. Alexander estaba muerto. No había logrado salvarlo. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Había perd–

-“Esperen aquí”- dijo Tessa, mientras nadaba hacia el barco naufragado.

Magnus la vio, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la destrucción ante ellos. Se preguntaba quién lo había hecho, la Clave o Valentine. Habían visto un par de embarcaciones con insignias de la Clave patrullando el Caribe; así que, por una vez, Magnus esperaba que hubieran sido ellos y no Valentine, porque tal vez, tal vez Alec todavía estaría con vida.

-“Ten un poco de fe”- dijo Ragnor, poniendo su brazo alrededor de Magnus como apoyo.

Magnus no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba sentir a alguien a su lado hasta que Ragnor se acercó. Sentía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba temblando. Había llegado demasiado tarde. Realmente había perdido Alec para siempre.

-“¿Por qué tarda tanto?”- preguntó Raphael. Estaba caminando de un lado a otro de la pequeña cubierta del barco, moviendo con nerviosismo las manos, era evidente que estaba tan afectado por la situación como ellos.

Después de lo que parecieron años, pero tan sólo fueron un par de minutos, Tessa volvió nadando tan rápido como pudo- “No hay muerte en estas aguas”- anunció, y Magnus respiró de nuevo.

-“Entonces, ¿qué pasó aquí?”- preguntó Raphael confundido.

-“No lo sé”- respondió Tessa.

Magnus miró hacia delante. Ahora que sabía que Alec seguía vivo, podía permitirse observar la escena con ojos analíticos. El barco estaba completamente destrozado, como si una tormenta los hubiese arrasado o hubieran sido atacados, pero no había humo, ni huellas de ninguna batalla. Las cajas con los suministros y los barriles de ron no estaban flotando en el agua, ni las armas, por lo que esto significaba que fuera lo que fuera, no había sido un accidente – esto había sido planeado.

-“Lo estrelló a propósito”- comentó Magnus. Era la explicación más razonable.

-“¿Para qué? -preguntó Raphael.

-“Todavía no lo sé, debe tener algo en mente”- dijo Magnus.

-“¿Qué? ¿Morir allí y no tener ningún barco para escapar?”- dijo Raphael en tono burlón, como si el defecto en el plan de Alec fuera demasiado obvio.

Pero Raphael no lo conocía como Magnus. No sabía cómo funcionaba la mente del muchacho.

-“Tiene un barco”- dijo Magnus,  ya adivinando el plan de Alec- “Tiene el Danubio”

-“¡También va a robar eso!”- preguntaron Raphael y Ragnor al mismo tiempo.

-“Es lo más inteligente que puedes hacer”- dijo Magnus- “Al hundir al Vengador, él dejó al Danubio como la única ruta de escape, y si me lo preguntas eso es brillante porque…”

-“El Danubio es el barco más rápido de todos los Siete Mares”- completó Ragnor.

-“Exacto”- reconoció Magnus con una sonrisa. Siempre había admirado la forma en que trabajaba la mente de Alec. Él no parecía estar consciente de ello, pero tenía una mente brillante con la que podía dominar el mundo si quisiera.

-“Bueno”- dijo Raphael- “Yo sigo pensando que está loco. Quiero decir, en realidad no puede esperar salir vivo después de esto, ¿verdad?”

-“No lo espera”- dijo Magnus. Conocía a Alec demasiado bien para saber que el chico no contaba con eso. Estaba asegurando una manera para que su hermano escapara sin ser atrapado.

-“La lealtad y la devoción conducen a la valentía”- dijo Tessa, uniéndose a la conversación- “La valentía conduce al espíritu de sacrificio. El espíritu de autosacrificio crea confianza en el poder del amor”

-“Entonces, ¿planea morir con su hermano o qué?”- preguntó Raphael.

-“No”- dijo Magnus, respirando hondo. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Tessa lo habían tocado profundamente y ahora lo entendía todo- “Se está sacrificando para que Jesse y la tripulación puedan tomar el Danubio y escapar”

-“¿Eso crees?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“Estoy seguro”- dijo Magnus con un suspiro.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de días de observar a Valentine y su gente, el plan de Alec estaba en movimiento. Lo primero que notó fue que la tripulación estaba dividida en dos. Había un grupo de hombres todavía a bordo del Danubio, probablemente vigilando a los prisioneros; y otro, que incluía a Valentine, estaba en un campamento cerca de un acantilado, Alec asumió que esa era la entrada de la cueva. Así que había elaborado un plan muy pensado de cinco etapas.

La primera etapa había sido bastante fácil, habían hundido al Vengador para dejar a Valentine y su gente sin un barco que usar, además del Danubio, y también para garantizarles un pase libre en caso de que la segunda etapa saliera mal.

La segunda etapa consistía en entrar furtivamente al Danubio para alertar a Jace de su presencia y compartir con él el resto del plan, que por cierto era el verdadero problema, ya que las fases tres y cuatro tendrían lugar al mismo tiempo y eso requeriría mucha coordinación.

Por la mañana, cuando Valentine y la tripulación entraran en la cueva para romper la maldición, Alec y Elias también entrarían para distraerlos y permitir que el resto de la tripulación se apoderara del Danubio y lo preparara para navegar. Con la ayuda de Jace y el resto de la tripulación que pudiera regresar a tiempo para la batalla lucharían contra Valentine. Y cuando las cosas llegaran al punto que Alec esperaba, pondría la quinta fase en movimiento y revelaría su verdadera identidad. Haría un trato con el demente pirata y se aseguraría que su hermano y su tripulación pudieran navegar lejos.

Era arriesgado, lo sabía. Un montón de cosas podrían salir mal, pero este había sido el mejor plan que pudo idear en estos últimos días.

-“Capitán, ¿está seguro de esto?”- preguntó Elias. Estaban cerca de la orilla, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, observando el Danubio.

-“Sí”- dijo Alec- “Si no le advierto a Jace sobre nuestro plan, podría arruinarlo todo. Necesitamos que sepa que mañana intentaremos sabotear los planes de Valentine”

-“Está bien, todos los hombres están en posición, Capitán”- dijo Elias.

Ya pasaba de medianoche y habían enviado a algunos hombres para explorar la zona, y asegurarse de que Alec pudiera colarse en el Danubio sin ser atrapado.

-“Genial”- dijo Alec- “Si las cosas van mal y me atrapan, diré que mi nave naufragó y soy el único sobreviviente… de esa manera evitaré la ejecución. Pero si eso sucede quiero que sigas el plan que acordamos, ¿de acuerdo? En unas pocas horas, cuando Valentine y su tripulación entren en la cueva, tomen el Danubio y aléjense. Después de un par de días intenta regresar para ver si alguien sobrevivió; si es así, llévalos a la Espiral y diles que pidan ayuda a Catarina, ella es la dueña de la taberna”

-“Sí, capitán”

-“También, cuando estés allí, dale esto a Magnus Bane”- dijo Alec, entregándole a Elias una carta, la había escrito la noche anterior cuando le había resultado imposible cerrar los ojos- “El Danubio es su barco, así que deja que lo recupere y si eres lo bastante inteligente, únete a su tripulación de nuevo. Como viste estas semanas… es un gran capitán”

Elias asintió.

-“Bueno, con suerte, te veré en un par de horas”- dijo Alec, entrando en el agua fría- “Deséame suerte”- añadió, nadando bajo la superficie.

Alec siempre había sido un excelente nadador, por lo que no tuvo problemas para cubrir las pocas millas que separaban al Danubio Azul de la costa.

Tan pronto como llegó a la parte trasera de la nave, donde sabía que Valentine no podía verlo, Alec comenzó a subir por la cadena del ancla, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención. Tenía que llegar a una zona segura lo más rápido posible. Sabía que había al menos cuatro hombres a bordo del barco. El hombre en el nido de cuervo, otro patrullando las cubiertas y finalmente dos más que habían visto salir un par de veces. Alec y su equipo habían asumido que eran los únicos hombres a bordo; pero aún debía tener mucho cuidado, existía una gran posibilidad de que hubiera más.

Aprovechando su habilidad física, Alec utilizó la misma estructura de la nave para llegar a las portillas de armas y entrar por ahí

Afortunadamente para él, la cubierta de los cañones estaba vacía, por lo que sólo se sujetó una cuerda para poder escapar más tarde y caminó en silencio a la bodega del barco, donde por lo general mantenían a los prisioneros. Era una zona muy pequeña sin luz solar y ningún tipo de servicio sanitario, y por lo general se ubicaba al lado del lastre.

Alec avanzó a través de la muy impresionante nave, pero tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando vio a uno de los guardias caminando hacia él. Estaba muy oscuro, así que se agachó y se escondió detrás de algunos barriles, rezando para que el guardia no lo hubiera visto.

El guardia pasó junto a él y se dirigió a la tienda de suministros. Alec respiró hondo y continuó su descenso, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aunque era una tarea difícil ya que la nave estaba hecha de madera y el piso crujía cada vez que daba un paso.

Alec sabía que había llegado a la bodega cuando un olor a tierra y humedad le golpeó la nariz. Era tan intenso que le hizo sentir nauseas.

Caminó en silencio, pasando de puntillas junto al guardia que estaba durmiendo. Parecía estar profundamente dormido, como si estuviera borracho, y tenía un juego de llaves. Alec se sintió tentado a agarrarlas y liberar a su hermano, pero se contuvo. Si liberaba a Jace sin preocuparse por Valentine, tendrían que huir por el resto de sus vidas y eso no era lo que quería, así que tomó una respiración profunda y en su lugar, agarró la lámpara de aceite más cercana, caminando hacia las celdas.

A diferencia del Vengador, que sólo tenía dos celdas, el Danubio tenía seis y para su sorpresa todas estaban llenas. En las dos primeras estaban encerrados un hombre negro de unos treinta años y una mujer pelirroja. Ella parecía tener la misma edad que su madre. En las otras dos había dos muchachos, uno con el cabello rubio platino y el otro de cabello rizado y oscuro. Parecían jóvenes, así que Alec no tardó en saber por qué estaban allí.

Y finalmente, en las dos últimas celdas, Alec encontró a su hermano junto a una chica de cabellos rojos y ondulados, no eran del mismo color de la mujer de las primeras celdas, sino más parecido a las zanahorias. Estaban apoyados hacia el otro a través de sus respectivas celdas y Alec no pudo dejar de notar que sus manos se rozaban

-“Jace… Jace…”- susurró Alec, tratando de despertar a su hermano sin alertar de su presencia a los demás, ni al guardia.

Jace abrió los ojos un poco desorientado- “¿Alec?”- preguntó, mirándolo con evidente sorpresa en su rostro.

-“Shhh”- lo calló Alec- “Si, soy yo”

-“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”- exclamó Jace alarmado- “¡Tienes que irte!”

-“¡Estoy aquí para rescatarte!”- dijo Alec con cierta ira en su voz. Había pasado por un infierno por su hermano, _¿y así era como lo saludaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía?_ Había estado esperando una reacción diferente, tal vez no un lloroso, _‘has venido por mí, hermano’_ , pero al menos un, ‘ _estoy tan contento de verte’._

-“¡No! ¡Escucha, Alec! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Tienes que irte!”- dijo Jace desesperado- “¡No puede verte aquí! ¡Por favor, vete! ¡Es peligroso!”

-“No te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo un plan”

-“¡Alec, no!”- continuó Jace- “No lo entiendes. ¡Por favor, vete! Hay demasiadas cosas pasando aquí, hay tantas cosas que no sabes. Esto es una completa locura, pero créeme, ¡no puedes estar aquí! Ve y escóndete, ¡por favor! ¡Este hombre está demente! ¡Por favor Alec, vete!”- prácticamente le suplicó, y ahora Alec sabía por qué.

Jace sabía la verdad y, justo como Alec lo estaba intentando, su hermano también estaba tratando de protegerlo.

-“Sé sobre la maldición. Sé que necesita mi sangre y no la tuya, Jace”- le confesó- “Sé todo lo que hay que saber, así que no, no voy a ir a ninguna parte”- dijo con firmeza.

-“¿Jace?”- preguntó la pelirroja, abriendo los ojos. Al parecer, su pequeña conversación la había despertado- “¿Que está pasando? ¿Quién es él?”- preguntó ella en voz muy alta.

-“¡Shhh!”- exclamó Alec. No podía creerlo. _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan escandalosa?_ Para ser una prisionera, no era muy cuidadosa con su propia seguridad.

-“Él es mi… amigo”- mintió Jace.

-“No, soy su hermano”- corrigió Alec.

-“¿Él es…?- jadeó la chica, cubriéndose la boca.

Alec vio el reconocimiento destellando en sus ojos. Al parecer, ella sabía sobre la leyenda y no sólo eso, también que Jace no era un verdadero Lightwood, después de todo.

-“Veo que has compartido más que suficiente con ella”- le dijo Alec a Jace.

Jace sólo rodó los ojos- “Alec, por favor, vuelve a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí”

-“Él va a matarte Jace, no puedes pedirme que te deje aquí”

-“Y él también te va a matar si te quedas”- se defendió Jace.

-“No me importa”

-“Pero a mí si, además, si te vas no conseguirá lo que quiere y morirá, su tiempo está cerca… Está enfermo”- le informó Jace.

-“¿De verdad?”

Jace asintió con la cabeza- “Está completamente loco. Nunca he visto a un hombre tan fuera de sí. ¿Ves a toda esta gente?”- señaló a las otras celdas- “Todos ellos son su familia y amigos”- continuó Jace- “El tipo de allí fue su Primer Comandante después de que su primera tripulación lo traicionó; pero él y Jocelyn, la mujer a su lado, la esposa de Valentine, se enamoraron y tuvieron un romance a sus espaldas. Ahora planea matarlos lentamente. Los ha estado torturando desde que llegué. Los otros dos chicos son los que necesita para romper la maldición, sus nombres son Jonathan y Jonathan, sí tienen el mismo nombre, no pregunte por qué. El chico rubio es su hijo, y el otro es el hijo de su viejo contramaestre, un tipo llamado Michael Wayland. Aparentemente, él y papá eran los dos hombres en los que más confiaba Valentine cuando todo esto ocurrió”

Alec miró a la chica pelirroja junto a Jace.

-“Y ella es Clary… su hija”- dijo Jace- “Así que, como puedes ver, él no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie. Está dispuesto a matar a su propio hijo para deshacerse de esa maldición estúpida. ¡Es peligroso!”

Alec analizó la información por un segundo. Al parecer, era cierto que a Valentine ya no le importaba nada ni nadie, y que los rumores sobre él eran ciertos. Había perdido todo lo que había amado, incluido él mismo.

-“Bueno, no me importa lo peligroso que sea”- dijo Alec- “No dejaré que te mate, ni a ninguna de estas personas, así que escucha con atención porque necesitaré tu ayuda”

El plan de Alec no incluía salvar cinco cuellos extra, pero ahora que los había visto y que sabía quiénes eran, no podía abandonarlos a la misericordia de Valentine, así que tendrían que improvisar un poco.

-“Alec…”- dijo Jace, sonando derrotado, pero sobre todo preocupado.

-“No, Jace”- dijo Alec, dirigiéndole a su hermano con dura mirada. Como la que habían compartido toda su vida cuando intentaban hacer que el otro entendiera que no había discusión al respecto. Era lo que debía hacerse. Punto- “Hagamos esto, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“Pero–”

-“Pero nada”- dijo Alec- “Todo estará bien, lo prometo”

-“¿Me lo prometes?”

-“Sí, ahora escucha atentamente, porque si logramos hacer esto, tal vez esta pesadilla terminará pronto y podrás irte a casa".

-“Podremos”- añadió Jace.

-“Sí, podremos irnos a casa”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de despedirse de Tessa y verla marchar, Magnus, Raphael y Ragnor procedieron a intentar ocultar el pequeño barco en la isla. Magnus sabía que para poder salvar a Alec, tenía que averiguar primero el plan del chico. Lo último que quería era arruinarlo todo y ponerlo en un peligro aún mayor.

-“Entonces… ¿ahora qué?”- preguntó Raphael.

Habían empujado el barco a través de la arena para ocultarlo detrás de algunas palmeras y demás vegetación salvaje que cubría la isla.

-“Trataremos de ver si Alexander dejó algún rastro de su plan y luego hacemos nuestro propio plan. Lo último que quiero es interferir con lo que él tiene en mente”

-“¿Y si no tiene un plan?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“Por supuesto que lo tiene. Él nunca actúa sin tener algo en mente. Has visto cómo es él en las últimas semanas. Es listo. Estoy seguro de que pensó en algo. No hundió el Vengador por pura diversión”

-“Estoy de acuerdo”- dijo Raphael- “Si él decidió hundir la única manera que tenían para salir de esta isla, debe tener algo en mente. Sugiero que esperemos a ver qué es y actuemos de acuerdo a ello. Tal vez ni siquiera tengamos que hacer nada al final, sólo coger un lugar en el Danubio”

Magnus negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, descartando de inmediato la idea de Raphael.

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Porque estoy seguro de que su plan incluye su propia muerte y no puedo permitir eso”- dijo Magnus con firmeza.

-“Entonces, no quieres interferir con su plan, ¿pero vas a hacerlo?”- preguntó Raphael confundido.

-“Exacto, amigo mío. ¡Ahora vámonos!”

Se alejaron de donde habían dejado el barco y se dirigieron a la selva. Había un camino marcado allí. La vegetación era menos densa y parecía rodear el acantilado que los separaba de donde estaba Valentine.

-“¿Crees que ésta es la ruta que siguieron?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“No lo sé, pero es lo que vamos a seguir”- dijo Magnus, mirando su brújula- “Si querían llegar a tiempo a la parte Este de la isla, no tenían tiempo que perder- “Caminaremos toda la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar allí y todavía tener algunas horas para analizar la situación. Si mis cálculos son correctos apenas pasa de medianoche”

Empezaron a caminar a través de la selva, asegurándose de borrar cualquier rastro que pudiera advertir de su presencia en la isla. Con la Clave respirándoles en la nuca, no estaba de más tomar precauciones adicionales.

Caminaron, caminaron y caminaron, observando cómo los minutos se transformaban en horas. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento, Magnus se dio cuenta de que el amanecer estaba cerca. Los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y el cielo empezaba a despejarse.

-“Valentine”-  susurró Ragnor, deteniendo a Magnus ya Raphael. El demente pirata estaba delante de ellos.

-“Escóndanse”- dijo Magnus, agachándose detrás de algunos arbustos para ver lo que el pirata estaba haciendo.

Estaba claro que habían levantado una especie de campamento junto al acantilado y delante de ellos, anclado en la bahía, estaba el Danubio Azul.

-“¿Qué crees que va a hacer?”- preguntó Ragnor.

Magnus se encogió de hombros porque no tenía ni idea.

Observaron a Valentine por unos minutos. El hombre estaba hablando con algunos de sus hombres, quienes después de recibir instrucciones subieron a una lancha con rumbo hacia el Danubio. Magnus no necesitó escuchar la conversación para saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Había llegado el momento. Valentine había pedido a los muchachos.

-“Creo que es el momento”- susurró Magnus- “Miren, están recogiendo el campamento”- señaló. Los hombres de Valentine estaban desmontando las tiendas en cuestión de segundos.

-“Sí, creo que tienes razón”- Ragnor estuvo de acuerdo - “Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?”

Magnus respiró hondo antes de hablar. Había llegado el momento.

-“Tan pronto como Valentine entre en la cueva, quiero que los dos vayan al Danubio. Si los hombres de Alec están allí, como yo supongo, entonces únanse a ellos, ¿de acuerdo? El Danubio ahora es la única salida”

-“¿Qué hay del barco de Catarina?”- preguntó Raphael.

-“Olvídalo, el barco no es lo bastante rápido. Catarina lo entenderá”

-“De acuerdo… ¿y tú?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“Voy a entrar. No puedo dejar que Valentine mate a Alexander”- dijo Magnus.

-“¿Pero cómo…?”

-“Todavía no lo sé, improvisaré algo. Soy bueno en eso”

-“Bueno, entonces te esperaremos aquí y luego todos podremos ir al Danubio”- dijo Ragnor.

Magnus negó con la cabeza- “Eso no va a pasar, mi querido príncipe”

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Porque no volverá”- dijo Raphael. Magnus sabía que el pirata había entendido el plan, incluso antes de que lo hubiera compartido por completo.

-“Eso no es cierto, no puede…”- Ragnor miró a Magnus directo a los ojos- “¿No volverás?”

Magnus negó con la cabeza muy lentamente para confirmar lo que ya se había dicho.

-“¡No puedes hacer eso!”- exclamó Ragnor tan fuerte como pudo, dadas sus circunstancias actuales- “Podemos ayudarte a luchar contra ese hombre, ¿verdad, mi amor? Todos podemos ir a matar a ese lunático y salvar a Alec y–”

-“Ragnor, compañero… basta…”- dijo Magnus, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ragnor- “Está bien. Estoy bien, lo prometo. No puedo dejarte morir por nada. Les prometí que nada malo le pasaría a alguno de ustedes, este soy yo cumpliendo esa promesa. Si dejé que vinieran conmigo en primer lugar, es porque necesitaba pedirles algo”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Raphael.

-“Necesito que cuiden de mi Alexander y se aseguren que regrese a salvo a Alicante. Saben lo mucho que significa para mí, así que no confiaría esto a nadie más que a ustedes dos”

-“No, no, no, no, no”- dijo Ragnor, negando con la cabeza- “Si quieres asegurarte de que vuelva a casa, tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo”

-“Ragnor, por favor… escúchame”

-“No, tú escúchame, estúpido pirata. No puedes morir. No puedes, ¿de acuerdo? Si estás tan preocupado por Alec, entonces tendrás que salir vivo. No vamos a servirle de niñeras por ti, así que solo tienes una opción aquí, amigo. No mueras. ¿Me has oído?”

Magnus asintió y le dio un abrazo a Ragnor. Sabía que sus duras palabras habían sido su manera de decirle lo preocupado que estaba por él.

-“Gracias por todo, amigo”- le susurró Magnus al oído.

-“No lo hagas”- dijo Ragnor, retrocediendo- “No quiero despedidas”

Magnus asintió y también abrazó a Raphael - “Cuida de Ragnor por mí también, ¿de acuerdo? Y no dejes que se le suba a la cabeza lo que Tessa dijo de él”

Raphael se rió entre dientes- “Magnus, yo…”

-“Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada”- dijo Magnus, dirigiendo a ambos una sonrisa- “Ahora vayan y manténganse a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“De acuerdo, pero nos veremos luego”- dijo Ragnor seguro de sí mismo.

Magnus asintió, sin querer discutir más. Ya era lo suficientemente doloroso- “Cuídense, amigos míos”

Ragnor y Raphael asintieron y se alejaron. Magnus los vio partir y desaparecer en la selva. Era un alivio saber que, incluso después de todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, todavía tenía amigos que se preocupaban por él y por los que moriría sin vacilar.

-“Adiós”- susurró, volviéndose hacia la cueva.

No sabía qué iba a suceder a continuación, pero sabía que sin importar lo que fuera, estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfrentamiento con Valentine

Alec y Elías llevaban escondidos en la parte trasera de la cueva más de una hora. Después de que Alec regresó del Danubio, el pirata y él habían decidido explorar la cueva para encontrar un sitio donde esconderse y poder vigilar cuando entraran Valentine y su tripulación.

La cueva todavía tenía un poco de agua, así que olía como agua de mar e incluso había algunos arrecifes de coral por aquí y allá. Desde el momento en que habían entrado, Alec se dio cuenta del por qué Raziel la había elegido como escondite. Era perfecta. Estaba oculta por la naturaleza de todas las maneras posibles, era grande para una cueva e incluso tenía una formación rocosa en el centro que actuaba como una plataforma. No le llevó mucho tiempo deducir que ese era el lugar elegido por el Ángel para colocar los tres instrumentos.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, sin que ellos oyeran nada más que sus propias respiraciones, hasta que un grupo de hombres comenzó a entrar en la cueva. Ellos estaban vitoreando y hablando, haciendo demasiado ruido mientras se dirigían al interior. Elías y Alec se miraron. La tripulación de Valentine era bastante numerosa, eso ya lo sabían. Habían estado observándolos durante días, pero no era lo mismo verlos a todos dispersos en un campamento que reunidos aquí en la cueva, ésta ya no les parecía tan grande.

-“¿Dónde está el Capitán Morgenstern?”- susurró Elias, y Alec señaló la entrada de la cueva.

Ahí, llevando los tres instrumentos en sus manos, estaba Valentine Morgenstern en persona. Alec había oído muchas historias sobre él, la gente lo consideraba muy atractivo, y ahora que lo veía por primera vez, sabía por qué. Valentine era alto y fornido, tenía una mandíbula fuerte y ojos negros muy intensos. Su cabeza estaba afeitada y tenía un tatuaje muy distintivo con dos círculos rojos en su cuello.

El pirata caminó hacia la formación rocosa y se quedó allí, mirando a su tripulación y esperando a que terminaran de amontonarse en la cueva ya abarrotada.

-“¿Dónde está su hermano, Capitán?”- preguntó Elías.

-“No lo sé”- dijo Alec, tratando de no demostrar temblor en su voz. De repente temió que Valentine ya hubiera matado a su hermano y a los otros dos chicos, pero trató de calmarse. Esa idea no tenía sentido. El texto de Jonathan implicaba que la sangre tenía que ser derramada en el sitio, y estaba casi seguro de que Valentine no arruinaría su única oportunidad matándolos antes del tiempo.

Valentine se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su tripulación. El grupo de piratas dejó de hablar al instante y miró a su capitán.

-“¡Ha llegado el momento!”- exclamó Valentine, alzando la voz y haciéndola resonar por toda la cueva- “¡Después de años de búsqueda en todos los siete mares, finalmente tengo todo lo que necesito! ¡Es hora de que rompa esta maldición y recupere el poder que me quitaron!”

La tripulación aplaudió al unísono. Alec y Elías se miraron, podían oír la locura del pirata incluso en su voz.

-“¡Es el momento de pagar mi deuda con el Ángel y dejar que su sangre lave mis pecados!”- continuó Valentine- “¡Traigan a los muchachos!”

Dos hombres entraron en la cueva empujando a los prisioneros. Alec vio que todos tenían los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a sus espaldas.

-“¡Tráiganmelos!”- dijo Valentine.

Los piratas colocaron a los tres hombres en la plataforma junto a Valentine, pateándolos y golpeándolos en el proceso. Alec tuvo que contar hasta diez para evitar salir de su escondite antes de que fuera el momento adecuado.

-“Hace veinte años”- dijo Valentine, dando vueltas alrededor de los tres chicos- “Tomé el tesoro de todos los tesoros y me condené a una vida de miseria. Hoy, gracias al ángel mismo, tengo la oportunidad de cambiar eso. La oportunidad de cambiar mis probabilidades y alzarme de nuevo. ¡Alzarme nuevamente como el más grande pirata que haya surcado los mares!”

La tripulación volvió a aplaudir y Alec se sorprendió al ver lo leales que eran a su loco capitán.

-“Observen el rostro de los hombres que van a salvarme”- dijo Valentine, ordenando a algunos de sus hombres que descubrieran los ojos de los chicos- “¡Mirad a los hombres que me traerán gloria y perdón eterno!”

La tripulación estalló en aplausos, y Alec cerró con fuerza una mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada – el momento estaba cerca.

Valentine caminó hacia el primer chico, el que Jace había dicho era hijo de Michael Wayland, y lo puso de rodillas en el centro de la plataforma, colocando el espejo delante de él. Dos hombres de su tripulación hicieron lo mismo con Jace y el propio hijo de Valentine, poniendo la espada y la copa frente a ellos respectivamente.

-“¡Contemplen!”- exclamó Valentine.

Alec sabía lo que iba a pasar, Valentine los iba a matar al mismo tiempo. Los tres muchachos estaban de rodillas con la cabeza hacia abajo, así que no tomaría mucho, sólo un golpe con la espada y los tres estarían muertos en cuestión de segundos.

Respiro hondo, intercambiando una mirada de advertencia con Elías. Este era el momento que habían estado esperando. Sólo tenían que aguardar a que Valentine desenvainara su espada y cuando el pirata estuviera a punto de matarlos, saldrían de su escondite y lo sorprenderían. Elias tenía un saco con armas extras que le daría a los muchachos para que pudieran pelear con ellos. El plan era simple, matarían a tantos hombres como pudieran y luego huirían. Alec se quedaría allí como moneda de intercambio y Elías se aseguraría de que Jace y los demás pudieran escapar en el Danubio. Había abrazado su propia muerte el día que leyó el texto completo, por lo que estaba listo. Era cómo lo había planeado, era cómo se suponía que iba a suceder.

Pero no fue así

Valentine desenvainó la espada, pero justo cuando ellos estaban a punto de saltar a descubierto, alguien entró en la cueva, arruinando el momento y haciendo que todos se volvieran confundidos hacia él.

-“¡Detente, alto, alto!” exclamó el hombre.

Alec conocía esa voz como a su propia alma. Era Magnus.

-“Magnus…”- susurró, incapaz de contener la sorpresa y sí, la emoción en su voz. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí el pirata o cómo había encontrado la isla, en primer lugar, pero Alec no podía apartar los ojos de él. Sólo habían pasado unos días, una semana, desde la última vez que lo vio, pero lo había echado tanto de menos. Realmente lo había extrañado. Y ahora el pirata estaba allí, él estaba realmente allí… Magnus lo había encontrado.

De repente, la idea de morir no era tan atractiva para Alec como lo había sido hace unos minutos. Ésa era otra razón por la que había dejado a Magnus atrás, sin él allí podía caminar a su propia muerte sin remordimientos, ni dudas, pero con él estando allí… bueno, todo cambiaba.

-“¡Magnus Bane!”- exclamó Valentine, mirando a Magnus de la cabeza a los pies. Toda la tripulación había sacado sus armas y espadas, apuntando a la cabeza del pirata.

-“Sabía que habías sobrevivido, eres un hueso duro de roer, igual que tu viejo”- continuó Valentine- “No puedo decir que me sorprenda ver que no has envejecido un poco, pero te ves diferente. ¿Te hiciste algo en el pelo?”- preguntó con un tono burlón.

Magnus no respondió. Alec vio que sólo estaba mirando a Valentine con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro. Deseaba poder leer mentes sólo para saber lo que Magnus estaba pensando en ese preciso momento.

-“Pero dime”- continuó Valentine, acercándose a Magnus y apuntando su espada contra su corazón.

Alec quería saltar para protegerlo, hacer algo para mantener a Magnus tan lejos de ese loco como fuera posible, pero estaba paralizado en su lugar, observando el intercambio desde su escondite.

-“¿A qué debo el placer de esta inoportuna visita? ¿Has venido a verme recuperar mi antigua gloria? No puedo decir que te culpe, no todos los días ves al pirata más poderoso de todos los tiempos retornar de sus cenizas”

-“Uhm, en realidad, no. No te halagues, es patético”- dijo Magnus- “Estoy aquí porque tienes algo que me pertenece”

-“¿Tu barco? ¡Por favor, Bane!”- exclamó Valentine, bajando la espada y riendo a carcajadas- “Ese barco me fue entregado por tu propio padre, el Danubio Azul ya no es tuyo”

-“Bueno, técnicamente sigue siendo mío. Mi padre no era dueño del Danubio para estarlo regalando”

Alec frunció el ceño confundido. No entendía nada. Por lo que sabía, el padre de Magnus estaba muerto. El propio pirata se lo había dicho, su padre se había ahogado en medio del océano.

-“No importa”- dijo Valentine- “El barco tampoco era tuyo. Sé que tu historia acerca de Poseidón construyéndolo para ti es una farsa. Eres un mentiroso, Magnus Bane, y no lo recuperaras, no mientras esté vivo”

-“Oh, pero lo haré”- dijo Magnus seguro de sí mismo, haciendo que la tripulación se echara a reír.

-“¿Qué está haciendo?”- susurró Elias.

-“Improvisando”- replicó Alec. Todavía no estaba seguro del plan de Magnus, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que les estaba comprando algo de tiempo.

-“¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?”- preguntó Valentine, levantando de nuevo la espada y apuntando a la garganta de Magnus- “¿Vas a matarme? Puede que seas inmortal, Bane, pero no eres invencible. De hecho, podría probarlo ahora mismo y matarte como la cucaracha que eres”

-“Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, camarada”- dijo Magnus- “Porque si lo haces, nunca sabrás la otra cosa que he venido a decirte”

-“¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que tengas que decir, ¿eh?”- dijo Valentine en un tono burlón, haciendo que la tripulación volviera a reír.

-“Porque si no lo haces, morirás y no quieres eso, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso de lo que se trata todo este alboroto? ¿Para evitar una muerte segura? Si yo fuera tú, escucharía lo que tengo que decir”

-“Está bien… habla”

-“Primero tenemos que hacer un trato, camarada”- dijo Magnus- “Ya lo sabes."

Valentine sonrió perversamente e hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello de Magnus. Alec se movió como para salir, pero Elias lo detuvo.

-“¿Y si hablas y a cambio te perdono la vida?”- preguntó Valentine.

-“De acuerdo”- Magnus estuvo de acuerdo- “Siempre me han gustado tus técnicas de negociación. Muy eficaces, sabes lo que quieres y lo–”

-“¡Habla, Bane! ¡Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo!”

-“Bueno”- dijo Magnus, haciendo una larga pausa antes de hablar- “La Clave está aquí”- anunció sin más preámbulos y Alec dejó de respirar.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus había mentido. Acababa de inventar que la Clave estaba ahí para distraer a Valentine. No había visto a toda la tripulación antes, así que tan pronto como entró en la cueva y vio cuántos eran, sabía que no había manera de que pudieran derrotarlos, ni siquiera con los hombres que Alec pudiera tener a bordo del Danubio. Los superaban diez a uno, así que, en un momento de desesperación, había pensado en la Clave. Estaban en el Caribe después de todo, fue una mentira parcial.

-“¡¿Qué?!”- preguntó Valentine sorprendido.

-“Lo que oíste. Los vi hundir un barco en el lado opuesto de la isla. Lo destruyeron por completo, no hay sobrevivientes. Entonces los vi desembarcar. Están explorando la isla mientras hablamos”- mintió. Tal vez el pequeño truco de Alec con el Vengador pudiera ser útil para su mentira.

Valentine reflexionó sobre la información y luego sonrió, bajando finalmente su espada. Magnus tomó esos segundos para respirar profundo y mirar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Alec. Todavía no lo había visto, pero sabía que estaba allí. Tal vez era un poco cliché decirlo en voz alta, pero podía sentirlo en su corazón – Alec estaba allí.

-“Si descubro que esto es una especie de trampa, juro que voy a–”- dijo Valentine.

-“No lo es. Soy hombre de palabra”- mintió Magnus de nuevo- “Envía a tus hombres y verás que no estoy mintiendo. Los vi. Hay al menos tres barcos que llevan la insignia de la Clave. Este lugar…”- añadió, señalando la cueva- “Es una trampa. Si la Clave descubre que estás aquí, podrían derribar la cueva y todos moriríamos atrapados”

Valentine miró a su alrededor. Magnus sabía que el pirata no era estúpido, estaba loco, pero eso no disminuía su inteligencia. Era obvio para cualquier persona que esto era de hecho, una trampa mortal.

-“De acuerdo, entonces”- dijo Valentine- “Supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más”

-“Una decisión muy inteligente”- añadió Magnus.

Valentine lo ignoró y sólo miró a su tripulación- “¡Malachi!”- llamó a un hombre que Magnus supuso que era su Primer Comandante- “Sabes qué hacer”

Ese tipo Malachi asintió y de inmediato le indicó a la tripulación que abandonaran la cueva y atacaran a la Clave. Magnus miró a su alrededor mientras la tripulación, como hormigas, empezaba a moverse y seguir las instrucciones de su Capitán. Estaban vitoreando y gruñendo, claramente entusiasmados con la próxima batalla.

Magnus no podía creer que su plan hubiese funcionado. Ahora las probabilidades para ellos no eran tan malas. Sólo quedaban diez hombres: dos en la entrada custodiando la cueva, cuatro en la base de la plataforma, dos detrás de Valentine, y los dos que tenían sus pistolas apuntando a Magnus.

-“Bueno”- dijo Magnus- “He cumplido mi parte del trato, por lo que estaría muy agradecido si pudieras pedirle a tus hombres que dejen de apuntarme con sus armas”

Valentine lo miró- “Bajen sus armas, chicos, es inofensivo. Nunca tuvo las agallas”.

Magnus trató de no dejar que las palabras de Valentine se le subieran a la cabeza. Sabía que no podía perder el control, al menos hasta que supiera que Alec estaba a salvo y camino a Alicante.

-“Entonces, ¿estos son los chicos?”- preguntó Magnus, caminando alrededor de la plataforma y mirando a los tres chicos. Los pobres estaban cubiertos de tierra y todos habían sido golpeados severamente.

-“Sí”

Magnus los miró- “¿Este es el tuyo?”- preguntó, señalando al muchacho con el pelo rubio platinado. Se parecía mucho al viejo pirata cuando éste era más joven, incluso tenían la misma mirada de resentimiento en su rostro.

-“Sí, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern”- dijo Valentine.

Magnus simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se movió para mirar a los otros dos chicos- “¿Y estos son los hijos de Robert y Michael, supongo?”- preguntó.

-“Sí, Jonathan Wayland y Jonathan Lightwood. ¿Cómo supiste que también los necesitaba?”

-“Rumores…”- mintió Magnus- “Hola de nuevo, Comandante”- dijo, mirando directo a los ojos de Jace. Vio reconocimiento y un destello de confusión en los ojos del rubio. Magnus sabía que el hermano de Alec se estaría preguntando cómo había salido de la cárcel.

-“¿Lo conoces?”- preguntó Valentine confundido.

-“Un poco”- confesó Magnus- “Me capturó hace unos meses cuando salvé a un caballero en peligro, pero escapé”

Valentine se echó a reír- “Bueno, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él. Va a morir muy pronto”

-“Bien”- dijo Magnus, poniéndose detrás de Jace y dejando con cuidado un cuchillo entre las manos atadas del muchacho, para que pudiera liberarse mientras Magnus distraía a Valentine- “¿Y todos tienen el mismo nombre? ¿Jonathan?”

-“Sí, supongo que todos los nombramos así por el hombre que nos trajo hasta aquí”

-“Que original”- murmuró Magnus y bajó de la plataforma, caminando para explorar la cueva.

-“Pero dime, Bane”- dijo Valentine- “¿Cómo está tu padre? ¿Has hablado con él? Fue de gran ayuda hace unos años”

-“No, no he hablado con él desde que decidió vender su alma”- dijo Magnus. Su padre era algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar. Le gustaba pensar que en realidad había muerto hace tantos años y no había vendido su alma por su estúpida ambición de poder.

-“Tsst, tsst, un hijo que resentido con su propio padre… eso es inaudito”- se burló Valentine, haciendo que Magnus riera entre dientes.

-“No puedo culparte, Bane. Asmodeus es un idiota, pero tiene una posición importante en el inframundo, ¿lo sabías?”

Magnus negó con la cabeza, porque no lo sabía. Desde que su padre lo abandonó cuando era apenas un niño, no había oído hablar de él, y cuando lo hizo, sólo fue porque el bastardo había ayudado a este hombre a robarle su barco.

-“Bueno, es uno de los grandes”

Magnus se encogió de hombros. No sabía qué decir. No quería seguir hablando de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo también sabía que necesitaba mantener a Valentine distraído. Era vital que no se diera cuenta de que no había ningún ruido de batalla afuera, y que lo que había dicho sobre la Clave sólo era una gran mentira para hacer que su tripulación se fuera, dándole a Alec y su hermano una oportunidad de escapar.

_¡Boom!_

El rugido de un cañón se escuchó y los ojos de Magnus se abrieron con sorpresa.

-“Mis hombres de seguro están hundiendo sus barcos en este mismo momento”- dijo Valentine relajado, pero Magnus no podía relajarse, no había nadie más en la isla, así que, _¿por qué estaban disparando las armas? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo realmente allá afuera?_ De repente Magnus no pudo dejar de pensar en Raphael y Ragnor, rezando para que estuvieran bien.

-“Ahora dime, Bane”- dijo Valentine, al parecer quería seguir hablando- “¿Cómo encontraste la isla? ¿Qué hacías realmente en estas aguas? No creo que vinieras aquí solo por tu barco. Han pasado años, si te preocuparas tanto por el Danubio, ya habrías intentado algo antes, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué hacías aquí?”

-“¿La verdad?”- suspiró Magnus- “La encontré por accidente, estaba siguiendo a mi otra mitad”

Valentine rompió a reír- “No me digas que eres uno de esos románticos”

Magnus fingió una carcajada- “Tú solías serlo… antes de que esto sucediera, por supuesto”

-“El amor te destruye, Bane”

-“Sí, pero también te mantiene vivo”- dijo Magnus. "¿No es recuperar lo que perdiste lo que te impulsa a hacer esto? El amor nos hace hacer locuras”- confesó no porque quisiera compartir su vida amorosa con Valentine, sino porque esperaba que Alec estuviera escuchando. El chico tenía que saber lo que realmente significaba para él, tenía que saber que todo lo que le había dicho cuando aún estaban juntos era verdad.

-“Así que has encontrado al... ¿es él o ella? Recuerdo que te gustaba la variedad”

-“Un él -dijo Magnus, todavía estaba explorando la cueva mientras hablaba- “Él estaba donde menos lo esperaba, pero me alegro de haberlo encontrado. Desde que lo conocí, mi vida no ha sido la misma. Él es todo para mí, él es–”- dijo, y se detuvo por un segundo.

Allí, en el extremo de la cueva había un par de ojos que lo miraban. Un par de ojos que conocía tan bien- “Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado”- dijo haciendo que cada palabra cuente.

Magnus mantuvo los ojos fijos en Alec sólo por un par de segundos más. No quería atraer mucha atención en él ahora que sabía dónde estaba. Sólo quería que supiera que estaba allí y que intentaría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para sacarlo a él y a su hermano de esto.

-“¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!”- uno de los hombres de Valentine entró en la cueva. Estaba empapado en su propia sangre- “¡Se han apoderado del Danubio!”

-“¿La Clave?”- preguntó Valentine, había cólera en su voz.

-“No, señor”-dijo el hombre. Parecía muy débil, como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento- “Su gente”- añadió, señalando a Magnus antes de desplomarse sin vida contra las rocas.

-“¿Mi gente? No traje a ninguna gente. ¡Yo no hice nada!”- dijo Magnus de inmediato. Había traído a dos, pero dudaba que fueran los que estaban detrás de este lío.

-“Eres un mentiroso, hijo de p–”- dijo Valentine sacando su espada y acometiendo contra él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, Alec saltó desde donde estaba escondido y cruzó su espada con Valentine.

-“No fue él”- dijo Alec sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Magnus- “Fui yo”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec apenas tuvo tiempo comprender lo que había hecho antes de que comenzara la batalla. Cuando había visto a Valentine atacar a Magnus, no lo había pensado dos veces y simplemente actuó por impulso, sacando su espada y deteniendo a Valentine. Ahora, la cueva era un desastre de filos y disparos.

Gracias al cuchillo que Magnus le había dado a Jace, su hermano y los otros dos chicos estaban ahora libres y peleaban con todo lo que tenían a su disposición. El hijo de Valentine había tomado posesión de la espada de Raziel, así que la estaba usando para defenderse, pero Jace y el otro muchacho estaban peleando con sus puños.

-“¡Elías!”- gritó Alec, y el pirata corrió de inmediato para ayudar a los muchachos, lanzándoles espadas y algunas pistolas mientras Alec seguía combatiendo con Valentine.

-“¿Y tú quién eres, muchacho?”- preguntó Valentín finalmente.

-“¡Nadie!”- exclamó Magnus. Quien había sacado su espada y estaba luchando a su lado.

A pesar del truco que aparentemente habían creado con la mentira acerca de la Clave y la sabia intervención de su tripulación, Alec sabía que todavía eran superados en número, dos a uno, y por eso todos peleaban en parejas, Jace con Elias, el hijo de Valentine con el de Jonathan Wayland, y Magnus con Alec.

-“¿Es a quien mencionaste antes?”- preguntó Valentine, intrigado, dirigiendo su pregunta al pirata.

-“¿Él? No, no es nadie, él…”

-“Es él. Nunca has sido un buen mentiroso, Bane”- dijo Valentine, atacando a Magnus con la espada de una manera muy agresiva. Estaba riendo como si encontrara toda la situación muy graciosa y Alec quería matarlo. Nunca había querido matar a nadie tanto como deseaba hacerlo con este demente pirata.

-“¡Apártate de él!”- dijo Alec, interponiéndose entre Magnus y Valentine por segunda vez.

-“Tienes agallas, muchacho, te concederé eso… y me pareces familiar, ¿nos hemos cruzado antes?”

-“¡Sinceramente lo dudo!”- dijo Alec, usando sus mejores movimientos para tratar de vencer a Valentine, pero el pirata era un espadachín muy hábil. Sabía que necesitaría un milagro para derrotarlo, tal vez si Jace le ayudaba, las cosas podrían cambiar.

Casi como si su hermano hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Jace se le unió, caminando delante de Valentine y tomando al pirata por sorpresa. Juntos lucharon contra él como habían luchado desde que eran niños. Jace al frente y Alec cuidando su espalda.

-“¡Eres viejo!”- exclamó Jace, en medio de la batalla.

-“Puede ser, pero todavía puedo ganarte”- dijo Valentine.

Mientras Valentine y Jace intercambiaban palabras, Alec aprovecho para explorar la cueva y encontrar a Magnus. El pirata se había quedado unos pasos atrás, peleando con algunos de los hombres de Valentine. Estaba rodeado, cuatro contra uno. Alec quería ir a ayudarlo, pero no podía dejar a Jace solo.

-“Ve a ayudarlo”- dijo Jace, casi leyendo los pensamientos de Alec por segunda vez-“Yo me encargo”

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Confiaba en las habilidades con la espada de su hermano. Era el mejor espadachín de toda Alicante, no lo habían nombrado Comandante de la Clave en vano. Podía encargarse de un pirata, aunque estuviera tan loco como Valentine.

Alec corrió al lado de Magnus lo más rápido que pudo y luchó a su lado. La familiaridad entre ellos les ayudó a sentirse cómodos en el espacio del otro. Alec podía leer sus movimientos incluso antes de que el pirata los hiciera. Eran el equipo perfecto como Magnus había dicho desde que se conocieron.

-“Por favor”- dijo Magnus, mientras seguían tratando de vencer a los cuatro hombres que los rodeaban- “No sé cuál sea tu plan, pero hagas lo que hagas, por favor, por favor, no reveles tu verdadera identidad, ¿de acuerdo?”

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque es lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor”

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Magnus tenía razón, esto no iba como estaba planeado, así que tendrían que cambiar una cosa o dos, y eso incluía no revelar quién era, todavía tenían que ver cómo iban a salir las cosas al final.

-“Está bien”- aceptó Alec, aprovechando su proximidad para preguntar en voz baja- “Lo que dijiste sobre la Clave fue una mentira, ¿verdad?”

Le estaba pidiendo que confirmara sus sospechas. Lo había adivinado cuando Magnus había mencionado el barco hundido al otro lado de la isla. El barco que Alec había hundido.

-“Sí, fue mentira”- dijo Magnus, agachándose para evitar la espada- “Supongo que tus hombres son los que están detrás de las explosiones de cañón”

-“Supongo que si”- confesó Alec, desarmando a uno de los hombres y derribándolo.

-“¿Magnus?”

-“¡¿Qué?!”

-“Tengo que saber algo”- dijo Alec, arremetiendo contra el hombre al que había derribado. Él se había levantado y sacó una pistola.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Magnus, dirigiéndole una mirada que le dejó muy claro a Alec que el pirata no podía creer estar teniendo una conversación en su situación actual, pero Alec realmente quería saber. Las cosas podían salir mal para cualquiera de ellos y él quería, no, necesitaba saberlo.

-“Lo que dijiste de mí… ¿es verdad?”

-“No soy un mentiroso, lo sabes”

Alec le dirigió una mirada incrédula, mientras finalmente mataba al hombre, cortándole la garganta.

-“De acuerdo, bueno, a veces miento, pero siempre he sido honesto contigo”- dijo Magnus, matando también al hombre que tenía frente a él- “Excepto aquella vez, pero ya sabes por qué”

Alec rodó los ojos, y se movió para seguir luchando con los otros dos hombres que todavía estaban allí. Se dio cuenta de que Elias estaba ayudando a Jace con Valentine. El hijo de éste y el otro muchacho estaban luchando contra los otros hombres que aún permanecían en la cueva.

-“¿Que me dices de tu padre?”

-“¿En serio vamos a hacer esto ahora?”- preguntó Magnus, agachándose de nuevo para que Alec pudiera patear a uno de los hombres.

-“Sí”- dijo Alec casi sin aliento.

-“Muy bien, también mentí sobre él, ¿de acuerdo? Está vivo… bueno, más o menos”- confesó Magnus- “Es largo de explicar… ¿algo más?”

-“Sí, ¿cómo me encontraste?”- preguntó Alec. Esa era la pregunta que se había estado muriendo por hacer.

-“Puedo explicarlo más tarde”- dijo Magnus, mirándole- -“Sólo necesitas saber que mientras mi corazón lata, siempre te encontraré”

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba esa idea, Lo hacía sentir especial, pero sobre todo amado.

-“¿Se van a besar ahora, o qué?”- dijo el pirata que combatía con Magnus en un tono burlón- “Podría darles unos segundos antes de matarlos”

-“No es necesario, camarada”- dijo Magnus, atacándolo y matándolo al instante.

Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de ver eso antes de que el otro pirata estuviera prácticamente sobre él.

-“¿Listo para morir, chico lindo?”

-“Aún no”- dijo Alec, golpeando al hombre con su espada y derribándolo- “Y nunca me llames chico lindo”- dijo, apuñalando el abdomen del pirata para incapacitarlo.

Magnus levantó la vista de donde ahora estaba peleando con otros hombres y le sonrió- “Yo te he llamado chico lindo antes”- dijo.

Alec rodó los ojos de un modo juguetón. Por supuesto que sí, lo recordaba perfectamente. La primera vez había sido cuando lo había rescatado de esos bandidos, y luego cuando Alec le había ayudado a salir de la cárcel.

-“Bueno, siempre pareces tener carta blanca conmigo”- admitió.

Magnus se rió y siguió luchando, no sin antes advertir a Alec que cuidara su espalda, había un hombre acercándose a él.

Alec se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe de uno de los otros hombres. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y siguió luchando, notando que el hijo de Michael Wayland estaba herido. Estaba apoyado en la plataforma, poniendo un torniquete en su pierna izquierda. La herida no parecía letal, por lo que no se preocupó mucho por ello y siguió luchando.

La batalla continuó y por lo que parecieron horas todo lo que Alec podía oír era el rugido de ambas batallas, la que estaba sucediendo afuera, y de la que él era parte. No podía negar que los hombres de Valentine eran muy hábiles y sin duda tenían más experiencia en batalla que todos ellos juntos, incluyendo a Magnus.

-“Esta pelea es inútil”- dijo de repente Valentine. Estaba de pie sobre una roca con Elías arrodillado a sus pies. Jace estaba ocupado peleando con dos hombres por su cuenta a unos metros de distancia- “Nadie será capaz de detenerme. Estoy maldito, pero todavía soy poderoso”- dijo, empujando su espada en la espalda de Elias, asesinándolo.

-“¡No!”- jadeó Alec. Aquel hombre había llegado a agradarle en todas las semanas que navegaron juntos, pero no podía permitirse pensar demasiado en su muerte. El hombre sabía los riesgos y los había aceptado cuando decidió seguirle, así que con gran tristeza Alec suspiró y siguió luchando.

La batalla continuó y todavía no parecía haber un ganador claro. Alec no sabía lo que estaba pasando afuera, pero era obvio que todavía no habían logrado superar a la tripulación de Valentine o de lo contrario, su propia tripulación estaría allí, ayudándoles. Y no lo estaban, a pesar de que los necesitaban desesperadamente,

Otra explosión sacudió la cueva y Alec se resbaló, perdiendo su espada en el proceso. Trató de agarrarla, pero fue demasiado lento. Alguien ya estaba pisándola, impidiéndole que la tomara.

Alec levantó la vista, era Valentine. El hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-“¿Alguna última palabra?”- dijo, apoyando su espada contra el corazón de Alec.

Alec dejó de respirar, viendo pasar su vida ante sus ojos. Vio a sus padres, su hermana, su hermano menor, Jace… Magnus.

Sus ojos exploraron la cueva, buscando al pirata. Magnus estaba al otro lado, ya corriendo hacia él. Había puro terror en sus ojos y Alec sabía por qué. Ambos sabían lo que estaba a punto de suceder, ambos sabían que éste era el final. Esto era todo, y ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro y Alec articuló las palabras que aún no se había atrevido a pronunciar, pero eso era lo más verdadero que había dicho en su vida.

_-“Te amo”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Ángel de los Secretos

 

 

Alec cerró los ojos, esperando que llegara la muerte. Esperando ese golpe fatal que lo enviaría a ese lugar de tinieblas, pero ni el golpe, ni la oscuridad llegaron. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado por un minuto, haciendo la agonía de Alec aún más dolorosa. Ya había dicho sus últimas palabras, ya se había despedido. _¿Por qué seguía vivo?_ Todavía podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón y su respiración agitada. _¿Quién le había concedido esos minutos adicionales de vida? ¿Y por qué?_

Casi como si alguien hubiera leído su mente, una voz rompió el silencio- “Suelta la espada”- dijo.

Alec se atrevió a abrir muy despacio los ojos para ver qué estaba sucediendo, para ver quién había evitado que Valentine lo matara. Era su propio hijo – Jonathan Morgenstern.

-“¿En serio, Jonathan?”- preguntó Valentine con tono de burla- “¿De verdad vas a hacerle esto a tu propio padre?”

-“¡Dije suéltala!”- dijo Jonathan con voz firme.

Valentine se echó a reír y dejó caer la espada, dándole a Alec el tiempo suficiente para correr hacia su hermano y al lado de Magnus. Ambos estaban al borde de las lágrimas, corriendo hacia él con desesperación.

-“¿Estás bien? -preguntó Magnus, tan pronto como estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia. El pirata se había acercado para tocarle los brazos y la cara, como asegurándose de que no estaba herido.

Alec tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras de la batalla, pero estaba bien. Mejor aún, estaba vivo- “Estoy bien”- dijo tomando la mano de Magnus, y dirigiéndole a su hermano una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Jace no había dicho nada, pero Alec todavía podía ver el horror en sus ojos. Los tres sabían que había estado cerca, muy cerca.

-“¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, hijo? ¿Matar a tu propio padre?”- continuó Valentine, su voz haciendo eco en toda la cueva.

Alec vio que el pirata estaba acorralado entre unas rocas y nada menos que la espada de Raziel, apuntando directamente a su garganta. Un solo movimiento podría ser letal- “¡Vamos, Jonathan, hazlo!”- lo desafió Valentine.

Jonathan apretó el puño en la espada y Alec intentó no parpadear. No sabía lo que iba a suceder a continuación, pero no podía apartar los ojos de la escena. _¿Jonathan realmente iba a matar a su propio padre?_

-“No tienes a nadie”- continuó Valentine- “Desprecias a tu madre y a tu hermana, y ellas también te desprecian. Soy todo lo que te queda”

Jonathan no respondió, pero mantuvo la espada firme contra la garganta de su padre. Alec había estado tan atrapado en el momento que no había notado que sólo ellos quedaban en la cueva. Mientras esperaba a que Valentine lo matara, Magnus y Jace habían acabado con el resto de los hombres que quedaban, dejándolos en clara ventaja contra el loco pirata.

-“Eres igual a mí, hijo”- dijo Valentine.

-“¡No soy como tú!”- exclamó Jonathan, golpeando a su padre en la cara con la empuñadura de la espada y haciéndole sangrar de inmediato. Los cortes cerca de las cejas o en la cabeza siempre sangraban más.

-“Va a matarlo”- dijo Magnus, y Alec asintió.

También había estado observando a Jonathan. El joven Morgenstern tenía en el rostro una expresión muy decidida a pesar de que estaba débil. Estaba cubierto de hematomas y claramente desnutrido, su ropa desgarrada era demasiado grande para su cuerpo delgado y sucio de la cabeza a los pies. Alec sintió pena por él. Ese chico había pasado por un infierno, no había duda. Incluso tenía un largo corte en el brazo izquierdo que sangraba profusamente.

-“Está herido”- dijo Alec.

-“Lo hizo a propósito”- agregó Jace, señalando al centro de la cueva.

Alec se dio la vuelta y notó por qué Jace había dicho eso. Ahí, apenas de pie en la plataforma, estaba Jonathan Wayland. Alec ya lo había visto cerca hace unos minutos; el muchacho había sido herido y se había apoyado en las rocas para curarse, pero ahora el chico estaba de pie en la plataforma, dejando que la sangre goteara de su pierna y cayera sobre el espejo. La copa también estaba ahí, llena de sangre fresca.

Alec recordó lo que Valentine había hecho cuando llevaron a los muchachos a la cueva. Había colocado el espejo delante del hijo de Michael Wayland y la copa delante de su propio hijo, eso sólo quería decir que cuando robaron el tesoro por primera vez, su padre, Robert Lightwood, había tomado la espada.

-“¡La espada!”- exclamó. Necesitaban la espada, pero Jonathan la estaba usando.

-“Iré por ella”- dijo Jace, cubriendo los pasos que los separaban de los Morgenstern.

Alec fijó los ojos en su hermano, como si el hecho de que lo estuviera mirando pudiera mantenerlo a salvo. Jace apuntó con espada la garganta de Valentine y le pidió a Jonathan la espada de Raziel, pero el joven se negó a entregársela.

-“La necesitamos”- dijo Jace, y Alec vio a Jonathan negar con la cabeza.

-“Jonathan, por favor” -dijo Jace. Había un tipo de familiaridad entre ellos, sin duda consecuencia de todos los meses que habían compartido el cautiverio.

-“No”- dijo Jonathan. Y los pocos segundos que Jace tardó en darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a él, fueron los mismos que tardó Valentine en atraparlo.

-“¡Jace!”- exclamó Alec, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Valentine tenía a su hermano y sostenía su propia espada contra su garganta.

-“Sé lo que quieres, Jonathan”- dijo Valentine- “Sé que quieres ser el elegido. Sé que quieres poseer el mismo poder que una vez tuve. Eres como yo, hijo, no puedes negarlo. Fuimos cortados por la misma tijera, y es por eso que voy a enseñarte una lección. Nunca subestimes a tus enemigos. Sé que vas a matarme, pero no me iré sin hacerte pagar. Antes de cortarme la garganta mataré a tu hermano de sangre y lo desangraré hasta la muerte para que ya no puedas convocar al Ángel. Tú–”

El discurso de Valentine fue interrumpido por una carcajada – la risa de Jonathan. Se reía de una manera que hizo a Alec estremecerse. Había malicia en ella.

-“Eres tan estúpido”- dijo Jonathan- “Tan increíblemente estúpido. Por eso estoy seguro de que no somos iguales. Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Al final conseguiré lo que quiero”

-“¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo mate?”- preguntó Valentine, haciendo un pequeño corte en el cuello de Jace.

-“Adelante…”- dijo Jonathan- “De todos modos, la sangre que derramarías no es la de Raziel”

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Valentine confundido.

-“¡Tenemos que callarlo!”- exclamó Magnus corriendo hacia el grupo de hombres. Alec lo siguió, pero cuando se acercaron, Jonathan ya estaba revelando la verdad que habían intentado mantener oculta.

-“El chico que estás reteniendo no es hijo de Robert Lightwood. Lleva su nombre, sí, pero no es un Lightwood”- dijo Jonathan- “Él lo es”- añadió, señalando a Alec con la mano lesionada.

Alec se congeló en su lugar. Podía sentir los ojos de Valentine sobre él. Estaba casi seguro de que el pirata ahora estaba comprendiendo por qué le había resultado familiar. Alec se parecía a su padre – Robert Lightwood, el antiguo Primer Comandante de Valentine.

-“Así que adelante, mata al muchacho. No me importa… probablemente va a morir de todas maneras cuando me apodere del tesoro y controle el mundo”

Lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que Alec apenas tuvo tiempo de registrarlo antes de que se moviera para ayudar a Jace. Valentine perdió el control de su temperamento y gritó de rabia, lanzando a Jace al suelo y apuñalándolo cerca de las costillas. Jonathan arremetió contra su propio padre y mientras ellos combatían, Alec y Magnus se arrodillaron junto a Jace.

Alec no sabía qué hacer. Había mucha sangre saliendo de la herida de Jace y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y rabia.

-“¿Puedes respirar sin dolor?”- preguntó Magnus. El pirata ya se había quitado la chaqueta y la estaba rasgando en tiras, presumiblemente para usarlas en la herida.

Jace asintió con la cabeza.

-“Bien, entonces no creo que te haya perforado los pulmones. Necesito que presiones esto con fuerza para detener el sangrado, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Magnus. Alec estaba muy agradecido de que el pirata estuviera allí. No habría sabido qué hacer si hubiera estado solo.

-“¡Auch”- se quejó Jace, cuando Magnus puso más presión sobre la herida.

-“Si quieres vivir deja de quejarte, necesito detener el sangrado”- dijo Magnus.

-“¿Cómo sabes cómo hacer esto?”- Alec no pudo evitar preguntar.

-“Años de batallas, Alexander”- replicó Magnus, y a pesar de la angustia que sentía, encontró consuelo al oír de nuevo su nombre en los labios de Magnus.

-“Aquí”- -dijo Magnus, quitando el paño que ahora estaba empapado en sangre- “Parece que tuviste suerte, comandante. Sólo tocó el tejido superficial, no podemos hacer mucho ahora, pero esto te mantendrá vivo”- añadió, poniendo un nuevo trozo de tela limpia sobre la herida y vendando a Jace con las tiras que había rasgado antes- “Solo no te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?”

Jace asintió y Alec respiró de nuevo- “Gracias”

-“Fue un placer, Alexa–”- dijo Magnus cuando la risa de Valentine resonó en la cueva. Jonathan había dejado caer la espada tras un mal movimiento.

Alec no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a agarrarla antes de que el chico pudiera recuperarla, pero Jonathan lo tacleó.

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- se quejó Alec- “¡Debemos terminar con esto!”

-“¡Primero tengo que terminar con mi padre!”- dijo Jonathan, tratando de agarrar la espada, pero Alec le dio una patada y se puso en pie de un salto. Jonathan hizo lo mismo y se lanzó contra Alec, sin embargo, antes de que el chico pudiera dar un paso más, Magnus llegó y lo retuvo.

Alec dudó en qué hacer. Sabía lo que necesitaban hacer, poner la espada donde pertenecía y ofrecer su propia sangre, pero también tenía que ayudar a Magnus. No podía dejarlo solo.

Magnus parecía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, porque antes de que se diera cuenta el pirata lo estaba enviando ahí- “¡Ve, y ponle fin a esto! Puedo encargarme de él”

Alec vaciló de nuevo- “Y-yo…”

-“¡Ve!”- ordenó Magnus, pero Alec no podía dejarlo así. Valentine también atacaría al pirata. No podía dejarlo solo.

-“Yo le ayudaré”- dijo una voz. Era Jonathan Wayland, quien, a pesar de su pierna gravemente herida, había llegado hasta donde estaban y luchaba contra Valentine.

Más tranquilo porque Magnus iba a estar bien, Alec asintió y corrió hacia el centro de la cueva, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el pedestal, el Primer Comandante de Valentine, ese tipo llamado Malachi, lo detuvo.

Alec no lo había visto llegar, así que el golpe lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que perdiera la espada.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Magnus no quería matar a Jonathan, quería pensar que el muchacho tan sólo era una víctima de las circunstancias. De seguro su padre lo había criado con historias de que él era el elegido, así que hizo lo que tenía que hacer y lo golpeó en el brazo herido, haciéndole gritar de dolor. El muchacho dejó caer su arma y Magnus aprovechó el momento para hacer un corte en su pierna derecha e incapacitarlo.

-“¡Quédate ahí, pequeño mocoso! Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, ¡no te atrevas a moverte!”- dijo Magnus, llevándose la pistola de Jonathan.

Magnus trató de correr y ayudar al otro muchacho, quien peleaba solo con Valentine, pero habían subido a unas rocas y llegar hasta ahí era arriesgado; él podría hacer que perdiera la concentración y lo mataran, así que, en lugar de eso, corrió a comprobar cómo estaba Jace.

Se sintió aliviado al ver que la hemorragia se había detenido. El muchacho estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre y débil por todos esos días que había estado prisionero, pero viviría y eso era lo que importaba. Magnus nunca se perdonaría si el hermano de Alec moría, no porque le importara, después de todo el mocoso lo había apresado, sino porque Alec sufriría y él no podía soportar eso… todo lo que deseaba era que Alec fuera feliz.

-“¿Cómo te sientes, Comandante?”- preguntó Magnus, comprobando que la herida todavía estuviera cubierta. Había visto heridas bastante desagradables en todos sus años de vida, pero sabía que incluso la más pequeña podría infectarse si no se mantenía limpia.

-“Estoy bien, ya deja de llamarme así, soy sólo Jace”

-“Bueno, sólo Jace, mantén la presión…”

-“¡Alec!”- exclamó Jace señalando al centro de la cueva.

Magnus se dio la vuelta y vio la razón de que Jace reaccionara de esa manera. Allí, amenazando la vida de Alec, estaba el Primer Comandante de Valentine. Estaban peleando y Alec estaba en desventaja. Por alguna razón había perdido la espada y estaba tratando de evitar los ataques de Malachi con sus propias manos.

Magnus corrió, obligándose a llegar más rápido de lo que normalmente lo haría. No había podido hacer nada cuando Valentín lo había acorralado, pero no esta vez. Ahora estaba más cerca, a sólo unos pasos de distancia.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, Alec tenía todo bajo control. Había empujado con éxito al tipo y lo había enviado a estrellarse contra las rocas. Ahora el pirata estaba inconsciente.

-“¿Estás bien?”- le preguntó para asegurarse.

-“Sí, pero perdí la espada”- le informó Alec- “Estoy seguro de que cayó por aquí en alguna parte”- añadió, señalando la inundada base de la cueva-.

Revisaron dirigiéndose a lados opuestos para cubrir más terreno. Magnus usaba las manos y los pies para buscar en el agua, pero no era fácil porque no había luz y las rocas estaban cubiertas de moho, haciendo que la superficie del agua se viera negra.

Magnus siguió buscando, pero se distrajo un poco cuando advirtió que el joven Morgenstern no estaba donde lo había dejado. El muchacho obstinado ya había atacado al otro chico Jonathan y corría hacia su padre.

-“¡La encontré!”- exclamó Alec alzando la espada.

-“¡Hazlo!”- dijo Magnus, no había tiempo que perder- “¡Hazlo antes de que mate a su propio padre!”

-“¿Por qué te importa?”- preguntó Alec.

Magnus se abstuvo poner los ojos en blanco- “Porque el alma de ese pobre muchacho merece ser salvada antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¡Es sólo una víctima, hazlo, Alexander!

Alec le sonrió y corrió hacia la plataforma. Magnus lo vio cortar su brazo izquierdo y poner la empapada espada junto a los otros instrumentos.

El mundo pareció detenerse por un segundo hasta que una luz blanca y cegadora iluminó la cueva, una imponente voz comenzó a resonar, repitiendo fragmentos de la maldición y haciendo que todos temblaran de pies a cabeza.

Magnus y Alec se miraron a los ojos. El muchacho estaba tan sorprendido como Magnus.

-“¡El Ángel!”- exclamó Jonathan Morgenstern.

Allí, descendiendo de ninguna y todas partes estaba Raziel en persona.

Magnus lo reconoció por la estatua que los hermanos silenciosos tenían en sus iglesias, pero no le hacían justicia. El verdadero ángel era tan intimidante como soberbio.

-“Valentine Morgenstern”- llamó Raziel.

Su voz sonaba rara, parecía emanar de todas partes y no sólo de su boca- “¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?”- preguntó.

No hubo respuesta y el primer pensamiento de Magnus fue que tal vez Jonathan ya había matado al pirata, pero ese no era el caso. El pirata seguía vivo, sangrando profusamente, pero vivo. Estaba apoyado contra unas rocas mirando al ángel, no con asombro como todos los demás, sino con resentimiento.

Raziel lo miró a los ojos durante lo que se sintió como una eternidad- “Puedo ver dentro de tu corazón, Valentine Morgenstern”- dijo- “Te di una segunda oportunidad y la has desperdiciado. Quizás me hayas traído lo que pedí, pero no tienes ningún remordimiento en tu corazón. No eres digno de ser salvo”- dijo, y con eso tomó una flecha de su carcaj, disparándola directamente al corazón de Valentine.

La flecha viajó tan rápido que Magnus apenas tuvo tiempo de verla antes de que se convirtiera en ceniza y Valentine dejara de respirar.

Magnus jadeó. El Ángel acababa de matar a Valentine. Una criatura celestial había matado a un hombre mortal y de repente Magnus temió por Alec _. ¿Y si el ángel decidía matarlo también? ¿Y si los mataba a todos?_ Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque Raziel volvió a abrir la boca y llamó a los muchachos, convocándolos a su lado.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec apenas era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. El ángel había matado a Valentine, y eso debería ser impactante, pero seguía en algún tipo de trance. No sabía si era por la pérdida de sangre o por otra cosa, pero sentía como si estuviera presenciando todo desde la distancia, desde algún lugar muy lejos de ahí.

-“Jonathan Wayland, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern”- llamó Raziel.

Alec sintió que sus pies se movían por sí solos. Podía sentir una energía muy poderosa que lo llevaba al centro de la cueva, donde había aparecido un círculo dorado, protegiendo al Ángel y a sus instrumentos.

-“Vengan a mí, sientan mi sangre llamándoles”

Alec se acercó a él casi de inmediato; estaba muy cerca de él, pero se encontró deteniéndose justo antes del círculo. Sintió una inconsciente necesidad de entrar y cruzar esa línea prohibida, pero estaba congelado en su lugar, como si Raziel lo estuviera reteniendo.

-“He visto en su corazón”- les dijo Raziel, cuando los tres estaban a su lado- “He visto lo que sienten, lo que piensan… lo que han hecho”- continuó- “Ustedes han sido bendecidos con mi sangre, pero sólo uno será digno de mi tesoro. Aquel cuyo corazón sea puro y cuya alma conozca el significado del amor, el perdón y el arrepentimiento. Den un paso adelante y demuestren que son dignos del amor de Dios”- les instruyó.

Alec vaciló un momento, aquella extraña sensación que sintió unos segundos atrás había desaparecido. Se sintió como él de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de que los otros dos chicos sentían lo mismo. Jonathan Morgenstern parecía ansioso por entrar en el círculo, pero Jonathan Wayland no tanto, él estaba mirando al círculo con vacilación… igual que Alec.

Alec respiró hondo y, antes de enfrentar lo que estuviera a punto de suceder, miró a su izquierda, donde estaban Magnus y Jace. No podía verlos con claridad; la luz era realmente cegadora, volviendo borroso todo lo que estaba más allá del halo. Les sonrió, con la esperanza de que pudieran verlo y dio un paso, cerrando los ojos por coraje.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró cara a cara con los ojos dorados de Raziel. Había sido el único capaz de cruzar la línea. Los otros dos muchachos lo miraban desde afuera del círculo; Jonathan Wayland con una suave sonrisa en los labios, y Jonathan Morgenstern con una mirada asesina. Incluso protestaba tratando de cruzar y agarrar los instrumentos, pero el círculo seguía empujándolo hacia atrás.

-“Toma lo que es tuyo”- dijo Raziel, mirando a los instrumentos

Alec sólo los miró. No podía tomarlos así nada más, _¿o sí?_ Estaba mal. Además, _¿qué pasaría si el círculo estuviera equivocado y él no fuera su dueño?_ Podría condenarse como lo había hecho su padre alguna vez. Y, _¿cómo iba a conseguir que alguien rompiera la maldición por él?_ Reproducirse no estaba en sus planes. Era una tarea difícil considerando que necesitaría una mujer para eso. Si terminaba maldito, estaría condenado por lo que le quedara de vida.

-“No tengas miedo”- dijo el ángel, pero Alec no se movió. Su madre siempre decía, más vale prevenir que lamentar, y él siempre escuchaba a su madre.

-“Te pertenecen”- insistió Raziel- “Me los confiaron cuando este mundo fue creado. Yo, como Guardián de los Secretos, me convertí en el guardián del Tesoro de Dios: el poder de la voluntad del hombre, la vitalidad de todos los seres vivientes y la fuerza de la naturaleza misma. Cuando Lucifer traicionó a Dios y la existencia de este poder fue revelada, tuve que ocultarlo aquí en tu mundo, poniéndolo a disposición de los mortales. Fue un gran precio a pagar ya que quien posea este tesoro tendrá el poder de controlar y cambiar el mundo a voluntad, pero valió la pena”

Alec miró a Raziel. Había escuchado la historia gracias al texto de Jonathan, pero escuchar al ángel contarla era otra cosa.

-“Como no podía ocultarlos en su forma natural, decidí crear estos objetos. Un conjunto de tres instrumentos mortales que si se usan juntos pueden convertir a alguien en el amo del mundo. Una espada, para controlar la voluntad del hombre; una copa, para beber la vitalidad de todos los seres vivos; y finalmente el espejo, para capturar la fuerza de la naturaleza misma”

Alec miró los instrumentos. Podía ver el poder que emanaba de ellos. Era como si tuvieran vida propia.

-“Sólo alguien cuyo corazón haya sido tentado, pero no corrompido puede soportar tanto poder. Te has demostrado digno de este honor, Alexander. Toma lo que es tuyo”

Alec se acercó y los agarró, tomando la espada con su mano izquierda y la copa y el espejo con la derecha. No pesaban, pero la sensación que emanaban era abrumadora. Si no estuviera sintiendo lo que estaba sintiendo, se habría reído de lo irreal que parecía toda esta escena, pero sorprendentemente, todo era cierto. Alec podía sentir el inmenso poder de los instrumentos correr por sus venas.

Era tan intenso que incluso se sentía mareado. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Alec levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos dorados del ángel mirándolo.

-“¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?”- preguntó Alec, sin saber qué tenía que hacer con ellos.

-“Son tuyos puedes hacer lo que quieras. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ellos, Alexander?”

Alec reflexionó durante un minuto. El poder era intoxicante, no podía negarlo. En su interior sabía que, si quería, tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero eso no estaba bien. Nadie debería tener tanto poder sobre nada.

-“No los quiero”- dijo Alec con firmeza, y vio el fantasma de una sonrisa en los definidos rasgos de Raziel.

-“No puedes rechazar lo que es tuyo por derecho”- dijo Raziel, y Alec empezó a protestar- “Sin embargo”- lo interrumpió el ángel- “Puedes decidir qué hacer con ellos.

Alec miró a los instrumentos y luego a Raziel- “No se pueden regresar a dondequiera que estuvieran antes, ¿verdad?”

Raziel negó con la cabeza.

Alec meditó durante un minuto. Si los dejaba en la cueva, siempre habría gente tratando de poseerlos, y eso sólo significaría más caos, maldiciones y muerte. Así que sólo tenía una opción: tenía que destruirlos. Era lo mejor.

-“Nadie merece tener tanto poder”- explicó Alec- “Además, este tesoro sólo ha traído muerte y destrucción. Quiero… quiero destruirlos”

Raziel asintió y se acercó a Alec- “¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?”- preguntó.

Alec se estremeció, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-“Déjalos donde pertenecen”- dijo Raziel, y Alec hizo lo que le ordenó- “Cuando me vaya, serán destruidos junto con esta isla. No tengas miedo por tu vida o por la vida de aquellos a quien amas, tendrás tiempo suficiente para salir”

Alec asintió, de repente estaba un poco asustado de lo que había hecho. _¿Y si no lograban escapar? ¿Y si se hundían junto con la isla?_

-“Alexander…”- dijo Raziel con firmeza y mirando directamente a los ojos de Alec- “Hagas lo que hagas, cualquier camino que elijas para tu vida, quiero que sepas que tendrás mi protección. Cuando decidiste destruir lo que te otorgué, me liberaste… Nunca lo olvidaré. Estoy en deuda contigo”- añadió, ascendiendo a la misma luz cegadora y desapareciendo de la vista.

Alec levantó la mirada, ya no podía ver al ángel, pero sabía que aún estaba allí.

-“Sé bueno”- le advirtió Raziel- “Y atesora ese corazón como mi mayor regalo”- añadió, enviando un haz de luz que convirtió los instrumentos en cenizas- “Adiós, Alexander”- dijo, desapareciendo junto con la luz, dejando la cueva en completa oscuridad.

Alec cayó de rodillas tan pronto como el círculo de oro desapareció, tenía dificultades para respirar. Era como si de repente el oxígeno de la isla no fuera suficiente.

-“¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!”- protestó Jonathan Morgenstern, acusando a Alec con su espada en alto. Alec trató de moverse, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, Jonathan Wayland lo protegió, saltando delante de él, recibiendo el golpe y cayendo sin vida a sus pies.

-“¡No!”- jadeó Alec jadeó, tratando de detener el sangrado aplicando presión a la herida, igual que Magnus había hecho con Jace, pero la estocada de Jonathan había sido precisa, cortando la garganta del pobre muchacho.

-“¡Alec!” -exclamó Jace desde lejos, pero Alec ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista, Jonathan ya estaba sobre él.

-“Te arrepentirás de haberlos destruido”- dijo Jonathan y levantó su espada, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de matar a Alec, se oyó un ruido sordo y Jonathan cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-“Te dije que no te movieras, pequeño mocoso”

Era Magnus, y todo lo que Alec pudo hacer fue sonreír, porque esta pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El final de la aventura

 

Después de derribar a Jonathan, Magnus se perdió en el momento que estaba compartiendo con Alec. El muchacho le estaba obsequiando la más hermosa de las sonrisas, así que naturalmente todo lo que Magnus pudo hacer era quedarse mirando como un tonto, un tonto muy enamorado del dueño de esa sonrisa. Lo había extrañado tanto. Era increíble cómo en tan poco tiempo llevara a Alec tan metido en su interior. En cuestión de meses, el muchacho se había convertido en todo para él, era toda su razón, el timón de su barco y la aguja de su brújula. Y hoy casi lo había perdido dos veces, primero bajo la espada de Valentine y luego, hace unos minutos, cuando Jonathan había intentado matarlo.

 _¿Cómo podría alguien querer matar a un hombre tan hermoso?_ Si, hermoso. Alec era hermoso. Tal vez no era un término común para describir a un hombre, pero a los ojos de Magnus esa era la palabra que lo describía mejor. Alec era guapo, sexy y, en general, el hombre más atractivo que Magnus había visto, pero también era hermoso, por dentro y por fuera. Tenía un alma hermosa y un gran corazón que se derramaba en todo lo que hacía y–

-“Gracias por eso”- dijo Alec, interrumpiendo las ensoñaciones de Magnus

Magnus negó con la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo, Alec señalaba el cuerpo de Jonathan- “Por supuesto, fue un placer, Alexander”- dijo sonriendo y extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Alec la tomó sin dudar y cuando sus manos se tocaron, Magnus sintió escalofríos corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, Magnus finalmente podía decir que la aventura había terminado. Alec estaba vivo, ileso y–

-“¿Estoy perdonado?”- preguntó Magnus. Sabía que aquella pequeña cuestión, o más bien enorme, todavía estaba pendiente entre ellos.

Alec lo miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos, unos que Magnus estaba seguro podrían curar todas las enfermedades del mundo.

-“¿Tú que crees?”- preguntó el chico, jalando a Magnus de las solapas y besándolo con fuerza.

Magnus lo complació y respondió el beso, sintiendo su propia alma volver a su cuerpo. Había pensado que nunca volvería a sentir esos labios, que nunca estaría tan cerca de sentirse vivo de nuevo.

Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, cuando de la nada, la cueva empezó a temblar como si la tierra se moviera. Como si una poderosa fuerza la sacudiera desde dentro, como un terremoto.

-“¿Qué demo–?”- Magnus miró a su alrededor, confundido.

-“¡Oh, mierda!”- exclamó Alec- “¡Lo olvidé!”

-“¿Qué olvidaste?”

-“La isla se va a hundir”

-“¡¿Qué?!”- exclamó Magnus alarmado- “¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así? ¿Por qué se está hundiendo?”

-“Me distrajiste”- dijo Alec en defensa propia.

-“¿Yo te distraje?”

-“Sí, tú”- asintió Alec- “Y la isla se hunde porque destruí los instrumentos”- explicó- “El ángel dijo que…”

Hubo otro temblor que hizo que ambos se sujetaran el uno al otro para no caerse.

-“¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?”- preguntó Magnus. No importaba lo que el Ángel haya dicho, estaba claro que tenían que irse – _ahora_.

-“No lo sé”- confesó Alec- “Raziel sólo dijo que tendríamos tiempo de sobra, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de eso”- añadió.

Era evidente que la isla se estaba hundiendo mientras hablaban. El agua había empezado a llenarla de nuevo, lavando las huellas de la última batalla.

-“Entonces, ¡vámonos!”- dijo Magnus, agarrando un par de espadas y lanzándole una a Alec- “Coge tantas armas como puedas, no sabemos cuántos hombres de la tripulación de Valentine están todavía afuera”

Alec asintió, cogiendo un par de pistolas y la espada de Jonathan. Magnus, por otra parte, corrió al lado de Jace para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-“¿Puedes caminar?”- preguntó, ayudando al hombre a ponerse de pie.

-“No”- dijo Jace. Estaba seriamente debilitado. Había perdido mucha sangre y Magnus estaba seguro de que todo el peso de lo que había vivido en los últimos meses lo estaba aplastando.

-“Lo ayudaré”- dijo Alec. Él estaba ya poniendo un brazo alrededor de Jace y prácticamente cargándolo.

Magnus asintió y le entregó a Jace una pistola cargada para que el muchacho pudiera defenderse en caso de que se encontraran con los hombres de Valentine. Jace simplemente asintió con la cabeza y articuló un suave, ‘ _gracias_ ’.

-“Quédate detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?”- le dijo a Alec- “Pase lo que pase intenten llegar al Danubio tan rápido como puedan, yo me ocuparé de cualquier hombre que encontremos en nuestro camino, ¿de acuerdo?"

Magnus vio Alec y Jace asintiendo con la cabeza.

Caminaron, saliendo con cautela de la cueva. No era la más grande del mundo, pero si lo bastante como para que tardaran un rato en llegar a la entrada. Con los temblores y las rocas que caían del techo, llegar allí resultó ser más difícil de lo que habían pensado.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Magnus cuando una roca particularmente grande hizo que Alec saltara con Jace para evitar ser golpeado.

-“Sí”- dijo Alec un poco sin aliento- “Eso estuvo cerca”

-“Me lo dices a mí”- dijo Magnus, mirando la letal roca y reanudando su camino.

Caminaron unos pasos más, pero se detuvieron de golpe cuando Magnus notó que un hombre corría hacia ellos. Por reflejo sacó su espada y se preparó para luchar.

-“Baja la espada, compañero. Soy yo”- dijo el hombre. Era Ragnor.

-“¡Ragnor!”- exclamó Magnus. Estaba feliz de verlo, por supuesto, pero no cuando la isla en la que se encontraban se estaba hundiendo a cada minuto- “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te pedí que te unieras a la tripulación del Danubio”

-“Y lo hice, lo hicimos, pero vine aquí para ayudar”- explicó Ragnor- “¡La Clave está en camino! Creemos que el humo de la batalla los alertó. ¡Además, esta maldita isla se está hundiendo! Los acantilados se derrumban y hay caos por todas partes, pensamos que tenían algo que ver con eso”

-“Nosotros no”- dijo Magnus- “Fue Raziel. ¿Cuántos hombres quedan de la tripulación de Valentine?”

-“Unos pocos, pero se rindieron cuando vieron que no podían escapar. Raphael está cuidando el Danubio”

Hubo otro temblor y parte de la cueva se derrumbó.

-“¡Pongámonos al corriente más tarde!”- dijo Magnus- “Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí o moriremos aplastados”

-“¿Dónde está Valentine?”- preguntó Ragnor, mirando hacia la cueva como si pudiera encontrar algún sobreviviente.

-“Muerto”- dijo Magnus.

-“¿Y el tesoro?”

-“Destruido”- añadió Alec.

Ragnor pareció sorprendido por eso, pero tuvo la decencia de no preguntar nada más- “¿Es este el famoso hermano?”- preguntó.

-“Sí, y está herido, así que una mano extra sería útil. Puedo cubrirlos a todos”- dijo Magnus.

De inmediato, Ragnor puso un brazo alrededor del lado derecho de Jace, ayudando a Alec a llevarlo.

Juntos caminaron los pocos pies que los separaban de la entrada, saliendo por fin de la cueva.

Cuando emergieron, Magnus se sorprendió al ver que la isla ya estaba medio destruida. No había señales de ese paraíso que había visto cuando llegaron por primera vez. El acantilado que cubría casi un cuarto de la isla ya se había derrumbado a un costado, las palmeras y demás vegetación estaban aplastadas bajo grandes rocas o temblando vigorosamente, amenazando con desplomarse en cualquier segundo. La isla era un desastre.

Magnus se precipitó, abriendo un sendero entre las rocas y los árboles caídos, para que todos pudieran llegar a la orilla lo más rápido posible; pero Alec, Ragnor y Jace ya no lo seguían, se habían quedado unos pasos atrás.

-“¿Qué pasó?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“Clary..”- susurró Jace, claramente agotado por el esfuerzo.

-“¿Quién es Clary?”- preguntó Magnus confundido.

-“La hija de Valentine”- explicó Alec.

-“¿Y qué con ella?”- preguntó Magnus, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

-“Tenemos que salvarla”- dijo Jace.

-“Estaba en el Danubio, Jace. Ella está bien… la vi en las celdas”- dijo Alec, pero Jace estaba negando con la cabeza y también Ragnor.

-“No había nadie en las celdas”- intervino Ragnor.

-“Valentine…”- dijo Jace- “Valentine se los llevó también. Vi a unos hombres que los llevaban a algún lugar de la isla mientras nos arrastraban a la cueva”

-“¿Los?”- preguntó Magnus. Hasta ahora había pensado que sólo hablaban de la chica Clary.

-“Sí, a ellos… Clary; Jocelyn, su mamá,; y Luke... el antiguo Primer Comandante de Valentine. Tenemos que ayudarles. No podemos dejarlos aquí para que mueran”

Magnus vio a Alec rodar los ojos con exasperación- “Te juro, Jace, si morimos por ellos, te voy a matar”- dijo- “Magnus, ¿puedes ayudarlo a llegar al Danubio mientras voy a buscarlos?”

-“¡No!”- dijo Magnus de inmediato- “Tú y Ragnor llévense a tu hermano al Danubio, iré por ellos.

-“¡No!”- se quejó Alec.

Magnus podía ver el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de Alec, algo que llenó de calidez su corazón y alimentó su alma – Alec estaba preocupado por él.

-“Lleva a tu hermano, por favor”- insistió Magnus.

Alec negó con la cabeza.

-“Alexander, por favor, no seas terco, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar bien. Estoy en mejores condiciones que tú, y tenemos que actuar rápido. ¿Podrías hacer lo que te pido por una vez?”

-“Te necesito vivo”- dijo Alec, casi como una súplica.

Magnus sonrió, por un momento quiso olvidar dónde estaban y lo qué tenían que hacer, sólo deseaba tomar a Alec en sus brazos y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios, pero no podía – no podían. Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer primero.

-“Estaré bien, te lo prometo”- dijo Magnus, mirando directo a los ojos de Alec- “Ahora ve, por favor”

-“No me iré sin ti”- le advirtió Alec, y Magnus simplemente asintió mientras se dirigía a la dirección opuesta, la que lo llevaba al corazón de la ahora destruida isla.

No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar a Clary y a los demás, pero esperaba que Valentine y su gente hubieran dejado algún rastro que pudiera guiarlo hasta ellos.

Magnus estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo cuando lo oyó – un grito de ayuda. Era la voz de una chica, así que la siguió hasta que encontró una abertura donde tres personas estaban atadas y amordazadas contra algunas palmeras.

Había un hombre negro y dos mujeres pelirrojas. La más joven había logrado deshacerse del pedazo de tela que le cubría la boca, y era quien que pedía ayuda. El hombre estaba gravemente herido y sangrando abundantemente, la otra mujer, la mayor, lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Magnus se acercó a ellos y tuvo que levantar los brazos como una señal de paz cuando vio el terror en sus ojos- “Estoy aquí para ayudar”- dijo veloz- “Soy Magnus, Magnus Bane. Vine aquí con Alec Lightwood, el hermano de Jace”

-“¿Jace está bien?”- preguntó la chica, Clary, sin perder tiempo.

 Magnus no necesitó más que eso para sumar dos más dos. Era obvio por la forma en que Clary había preguntado por Jace, y la forma en que él prácticamente les rogó que la rescataran junto con su familia, que definitivamente eran más que amigos. Magnus había visto ese mismo miedo e incertidumbre de perder a alguien que amas reflejado en los ojos de Alec no hace mucho tiempo.

-“Sí, galletita, está bien”- dijo Magnus, desatando a la chica- “Está herido, pero vivirá. Lo verás pronto, bueno, si logramos salir de aquí, por supuesto”

-“¿Que está pasando?”

-“La isla se está hundiendo”- explicó Magnus- “Ten, ayúdame”- añadió, dándole un cuchillo- “Libera a tu madre, voy a ayudar a este pobre tipo”

-“Su nombre es Luke”- dijo Clary.

-“Sí, como sea”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec tenía el Danubio Azul listo para navegar. La isla se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y podía ver los navíos de la Clave acercándose, pero todavía no había señales de Magnus en ninguna parte. Empezó a caminar alrededor de la cubierta con desesperación. Después de varios minutos de espera, se quedó sin paciencia y pidió una lancha. No había mentido cuando dijo que no se iría sin Magnus. No iba a dejarlo atrás. El hecho de que la isla se estuviera hundiendo era su culpa en primer lugar y no iba a dejar que Magnus muriera por eso.

-“La lancha está lista, Capitán”- dijo uno de los hombres.

-“Gracias”

-“Iremos contigo”- Ragnor y Raphael se le unieron de inmediato. Eran hombres realmente leales y Alec los admiraba por eso.

-“No, iré solo. Magnus querría que los dos estuvieran a salvo”

Los dos piratas le dirigieron una suave sonrisa. Nunca habían sido amigos cercanos, pero tenían algo en común: su amor por Magnus. Y eso los volvía tan amigos como podían serlo

-“Si no volvemos, por favor ayuden a mi hermano a regresar a Alicante y tomen el Danubio. Magnus querría eso”- dijo Alec, antes de meterse en la lancha.

La tripulación comenzó a bajarlo al agua y justo cuando estaba a medio camino, los vio. Allí, tratando de escapar de la ola de destrucción que estaba golpeando la isla, estaban Magnus y tres personas más. El pirata y una mujer que Alec suponía era Jocelyn, la ex esposa de Valentine, llevaban a un hombre gravemente herido y Clary estaba caminando justo detrás de ellos.

-“¡Suéltenme!”- Alec instruyó a sus hombres y remó con el bote tan rápido como pudo para llegar a la orilla. Había un par de barcos anclados que Magnus podría haber utilizado para llegar hasta ellos, pero Alec quería ayudar. No podía quedarse allí a esperar que ocurriera lo peor.

-“¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!”- exclamó Magnus tan pronto como Alec estaba a corta distancia. Alec notó el tono de exasperación en la voz del pirata. Lo usaba cada vez que no seguía una de sus órdenes.

-“Te dije que no me iría sin ti”- dijo bajando de la lancha y corriendo para ayudar a Magnus con el hombre- “Así que no te atrevas a discutir conmigo en este momento”

Con cuidado, colocaron al herido en el bote y todos subieron, tratando de salir de la isla lo más rápido posible. Sabían que tenían que dejar la orilla _pronto_. Cuando la isla finalmente se hundiera, la fuerza podría tirar de ellos y hundirlos también. No estarían a salvo hasta que estuvieran a kilómetros de allí.

Llegaron al Danubio y la tripulación inmediatamente los ayudó a subir. Alec salió de la lancha y ayudó a Jocelyn y a Clary- “Jace está en la cubierta inferior”- les informó- “Lo llevamos allí para que pudiera descansar y para que algunos de nuestros hombres pudieran curar sus heridas. Llevaremos a Luke también, ustedes pueden acompañarlo si quieren”

Clary y Jocelyn asintieron y desaparecieron hacia el lugar.

-“¡Capitán!”- dijo uno de los hombres. Alec sabía que Elías lo había dejado a cargo de la nave en su ausencia- “¿Tenemos un rumbo? ¡La Clave está prácticamente aquí, tenemos que aventajarlos!”

-“No me preguntes a mí”- dijo Alec, mirando a Magnus que estaba ayudando a Luke a ponerse en pie- “Este no es mi barco”

Magnus lo miró con evidente sorpresa en su rostro- “¿Estás seguro?”- preguntó.

-“Más que seguro, _Capitán_ ”- dijo Alec, sonriéndole.

Magnus sonrió ampliamente. Alec no pudo evitar pensar que todo lo que había sucedido valió la pena tan sólo por esa sonrisa – _todo_. Él sabía lo que esta nave significaba para Magnus. El Danubio Azul no era sólo un objeto para que el pirata navegue a través de los mares, era su boleto a la libertad. Su posesión más valiosa.

-“Estas aguas son bajas, el Danubio corre más rápido en aguas menos profundas, desvía el arco sesenta grados al norte y tráeme un mapa"- dijo Magnus.

Alec sabía que el pirata conocía los Siete Mares como ningún otro, más que pronto tendrían una ruta estratégica para regresar a Alicante y, con suerte, escapar de la Clave.

-“Llegaremos a Alicante en un par de días”- anunció Magnus, y Alec asintió.

Dentro de un par de días estaría en casa. Si su antiguo yo hubiera oído esas noticias, habría saltado de alegría, pero ya no era el mismo que antes. Habían cambiado muchas cosas, ahora la idea de volver a casa era ajena. Ya ni siquiera sabía qué era el hogar. _¿Cómo podía llamar casa a un lugar donde ni siquiera su padre era quien decía ser? ¿Cómo podría llamarse hogar un lugar lleno de reglas que fueron diseñadas para hacerle miserable?_

Alec suspiró, caminando hacia la popa del barco y miró las aguas claras del Caribe para pensar. Su cabeza era un desastre. Todavía no podía creer que, después de todo este tiempo, se había terminado. Habían sido meses de aventuras de todo tipo, todavía no podía creer que las había vivido. Se sentía como si hubiera experimentado la pesadilla más horrible y el sueño más dulce al mismo tiempo.

-“Realmente ha terminado”- dijo Magnus, acercándose a él por detrás y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Para Alec todavía era sorprendente ver cómo el pirata parecía tener una línea directa a sus pensamientos.

-“Aún me resulta un poco difícil de creer… ¿hemos aventajado a la Clave?”

-“Sí… estamos a salvo, Alexander”

Alec respiró hondo. _Estaban a salvo_ … Ese concepto era todavía más extraño que el de un hogar. Después de casi morir y arriesgar su cuello durante semanas, le costaba creer que el peligro había terminado.

-“Hiciste lo correcto”- añadió Magnus- “Me refiero al tesoro”

Alec sonrió. Con toda la carrera después de que Raziel hubiera desaparecido, no había tenido tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello- “Estuve tentado, tengo que admitirlo”- confesó- “Podía sentir todo el poder del que el Ángel hablaba. Realmente estaba allí. Lo sentí”

-“¿Cómo era?”

-“Embriagador. Como nada que haya sentido antes… fue abrumador”

Se miraron el uno al otro, Alec se permitió relajarse por primera vez en meses.

-“¿Puedo?”- Magnus señaló el brazo izquierdo de Alec.

Alec asintió con la cabeza. Había estado tan concentrado en alejarse de la isla y permanecer por delante de la Clave, que había olvidado por completo que tenía un largo corte en el brazo izquierdo, donde se había cortado para obtener parte de su sangre.

Magnus limpió al instante la herida y la curó. El pirata lo hizo con tanta delicadeza que era difícil imaginar que esas fueran las manos de un pirata.

-“Listo”- dijo Magnus, vendando la herida- “Ahora no se infectará”

-“Gracias”- sonrió Alec, mirando al pirata directo a los ojos. Había tanto que quería decirle, tanto que quería hacer; pero no sabía cómo, ni por dónde empezar, así que simplemente sonrió, esperando que sus ojos y su sonrisa estuvieran hablando por él.

-“Tuve tanto miedo de perderte… otra vez”- confesó Magnus, acercándose un poco, justo para que sus ojos estuvieran a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-“También tuve miedo de perderte”- respondió Alec, porque era cierto. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderlo, de ver morir al hombre que amaba, que el pensamiento todavía le ponía la piel de gallina.

-“Quiero disculparme por lo que hice antes, con las mentiras y todo”- dijo Magnus- “Nunca me diste la oportunidad de–”

-“Y nunca te daré la oportunidad”- lo interrumpió Alec- “Porque ya no importa. Me dolió cuando sucedió, sí, pero créelo o no, entendí por qué lo hiciste”

-“¿Lo hiciste?”

Alec asintió con la cabeza- “No me conocías en ese entonces y sólo viste en mí la oportunidad de recuperar tu barco. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. De hecho, lo hice. Te use para recuperar a mi hermano. Ambos tratamos de aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos presentaba y nunca pensamos que sucedería lo que pasó. Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Es inesperada y siempre logra sorprendernos. Las personas dicen que nunca debes confiar por completo en alguien, pero yo confío en ti. Sé lo que realmente está dentro de ti, Magnus. Sé que, a pesar de todo, eres un buen hombre. Lo demostraste hoy… volviste por mí”- añadió con una sonrisa. Había sido el discurso más largo que le había dado a alguien.

-“No iba a dejarte morir”

Alec sonrió de nuevo.

-“¿Lo que dijiste cuando… bueno, cuan–cuándo, ¿ya sabes?”- preguntó Magnus. Alec sonrió. Sabía lo que Magnus quería preguntar- “¿Era cierto?”

Alec rodó los ojos dramáticamente- “Estaba a punto de morir y elegí dirigirte mis últimas palabras, ¿cómo puedes dudar si lo que dije era verdad?”

Magnus se echó a reír un poco nervioso- “No lo sé, sólo verificaba. Sabes, la adrenalina puede hacer que hagas y digas cosas que tú–”

-“Capitán”- uno de los hombres se acercó, interrumpiéndolos.

-“¿Si?”- preguntó Magnus, claramente irritado por la interrupción.

-“El señor Fell me pidió que le informara que el señor Santiago encargará del timón mientras descansa”

-“¿Así?”

-“Sí, capitán”

-“Dile que está bien. Ahora vete”- dijo Magnus, rodando los ojos.

El hombre se marchó tan rápido como había aparecido.

-“¿Dónde estábamos?”- preguntó Magnus, cuando volvieron a estar solos.

-“Estábamos discutiendo tu incapacidad para creer lo obvio, pero estoy cansado de hablar”- dijo Alec, atrayendo a Magnus hacia él- “Sólo bésame, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo, y Magnus lo hizo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tardaron cuatro días en llegar a Alicante. Durante ese tiempo Magnus y Alec pasaron tanto tiempo juntos como les fue posible, tomando todo lo que podían del otro y reafirmando cada beso, cada abrazo y cada toque en sus recuerdos, antes de que llegara el momento de decir adiós. No habían hablado de lo que iba a pasar entre ellos al final. Había algún tipo de acuerdo silencioso entre ellos. Magnus lo sabía, Alec lo sabía – no podían estar juntos.

Alec tenía un nombre y una familia que proteger. Tenía gente con quien debía estar y, desafortunadamente, Magnus no podía ser parte de ese selecto grupo. Seguía siendo un pirata, un fugitivo de la Clave, así que, aunque no habían dicho nada en voz alta, ambos sabían que, en pocos minutos, cuando el Danubio finalmente fondeara cerca de la costa de Alicante, Alec se iría y Magnus no lo seguiría.

Magnus ordenó a los hombres dejar caer el ancla. Y para distraerse del dolor en su corazón, ayudó a la tripulación a preparar uno de los barcos para que Alec y sus acompañantes pudieran regresar a casa.

Después de agradecer los servicios prestados, Clary, Luke, Jocelyn y Jace subieron a la lancha. Magnus y Alec se miraron el uno al otro. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Magnus no podía seguirle hacia donde se dirigía, y aunque se sentía morir por dentro, sonreía y trataba de ocultar lo mejor que podía el dolor que amenazaba con desgarrarlo.

-“Esto es un adiós, supongo”- dijo Magnus.

-“Lo es”- dijo Alec con un suave asentimiento.

Magnus pudo oír el dolor en la voz del muchacho. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que cualquiera de ellos había previsto.

-“Gracias por todo”- dijo Alec.

Magnus suspiró. Era desgarrador como, después de todo lo que habían vivido, su historia terminaría con un simple agradecimiento, pero así eran las cosas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

-“Gracias, Alexander. Me devolviste mi libertad y mi nave”

Alec se rió entre dientes- “Supongo que al final ambos conseguimos lo que queríamos”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza. Era cierto, ambos habían conseguido lo que querían, pero… ¿era lo que necesitaban?

-“Adiós, Magnus”- dijo Alec, extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndosela a Magnus de una manera educada.

-“No seas ridículo”- dijo Magnus, atrayéndolo hacia un beso.

Se besaron con fuerza, poniendo en ese último beso todo lo que les quedaba por dar y probablemente más.

-“No te olvides de mí, ¿de acuerdo?”- susurró Alec.

Esas palabras rompieron un poco más el corazón de Magnus, pero logró controlarse y responder- “Nunca”- dijo, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran. No quería llorar, había visto las lágrimas en los ojos de Alec y sabía que si uno lloraba el otro no sería capaz de contenerse, y ya era bastante doloroso sin añadir lágrimas a la mezcla.

-“Magnus…”

-“No”- dijo Magnus, poniendo su dedo en la boca de Alec para impedir que hiciera esto aún más difícil- “Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien, no te preocupes por mí. Siempre querré lo mejor para ti… y ahora mismo, es esto. Ve con tu familia y ten una gran vida, Alexander”

-“Tú también”- dijo Alec, subiendo a la lancha.

Se miraron mientras los hombres bajaban el bote. Magnus pensó en detenerlos, pensó en detener Alec y pedirle que se quedara, pero no podía hacer eso. No podía ponerle en ese dilema. Sabía que a veces el mayor acto de amor era _dejar ir_.

-“¿El rumbo?”- preguntó Ragnor, acercándose con cautela a Magnus.

Magnus respiró profundamente- “Tan lejos de aquí como sea posible, mi querido príncipe”

Ragnor asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para poner al Danubio en movimiento de nuevo. Magnus se quedó mirando la lancha hasta que ésta no era más que un pequeño punto en el horizonte.

-“Adiós, mi Alexander”- dijo por fin dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza una nueva aventura

 

Había pasado un mes desde que Magnus se tuvo que despedir de Alec y verlo ir para siempre. Había pasado todo un mes sin él en su vida, y todavía no había encontrado una forma de salir de la tormenta en la que había estado atrapado desde entonces. Al principio, su ausencia le había dolido, luego ya no , entonces le había dolido aún más. Estaba atrapado en una tormenta que no podía resistir – estaba atrapado en la tormenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Sus amigos habían tratado de ayudarle, de verdad lo habían intentado, pero no podían hacer nada por él. En teoría, Magnus tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado. Tenía al Danubio Azul, una tripulación leal, y para colmo, ya que los rumores sobre la muerte de Valentine se habían extendido como un reguero de pólvora en la comunidad pirata, había recuperado el título del mejor pirata de todos los Siete Mares. De nuevo era el temido y admirado capitán Magnus Bane, descubridor de la fuente de la juventud y el dueño del barco más rápido en todo el océano.

Tenía riquezas y todo lo que como pirata podría desear. A los ojos del mundo, parecía como si Magnus estuviera viviendo el perfecto final feliz, pero era así. No tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado y eso lo estaba matando. Ningún barco, ninguna tripulación, ningún título de renombre podría compararse con tener a Alec. Lo cambiaría todo para estar con su amor por cinco minutos más.

Durante semanas Magnus había intentado seguir adelante. Había tratado de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, volver a los negocios, perseguir otro tesoro, seguir alguna misteriosa leyenda del pasado, conocer gente nueva; pero nada había funcionado – nada. Alec estaba por todas partes. En todo lo que hacía, en cada parpadeo, cada latido de su corazón, cada respiración.

Y era exactamente por eso que estaba actualmente en la taberna de la Espiral tratando de ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Sabía que era estúpido ya que ningún alcohol en el mundo podía ayudarle a dejar de sentir este dolor, pero al menos lo hacía más soportable y eso era suficiente para él.

-“Va por la casa”- dijo Catarina, poniéndole en frente una botella de ron.

Magnus estaba en una mesa al fondo de la taberna. Se había aislado a sí mismo cuando sus amigos habían comenzado a actuar muy acaramelados entre sí. Lo enfermaba ver demostraciones de afecto cuando se sentía tan vacío por dentro; era un recordatorio de que estaba solo, y era poco probable que superara a su ex amante en mucho tiempo.

-“Gracias”- dijo Magnus, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Se alegró de que su vieja amiga no se hubiera enfadado con ellos cuando se enteró de lo que le había sucedido a su pequeño barco. Fue un alivio que conociera bastante bien a los piratas como para saber que cuando les prestas algo, prácticamente era para siempre.

-“Raphael y Ragnor me contaron lo que pasó”- dijo Catarina con cuidado.

 _Por supuesto que sí_. Magnus sabía que Raphael y Ragnor no podían mantener la boca cerrada cuando se trataba de su vida amorosa. Por alguna extraña razón, encontraban el tema extremadamente interesante y digno de ser contado.

-“Todavía lo extrañas, ¿verdad?”- preguntó.

-“Como nunca he extrañado a nadie en mi vida”- confesó Magnus- “¿Por qué es tan difícil?”

Catarina le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y se sentó a su lado- “El amor es difícil de encontrar, Magnus, y por lo tanto difícil de olvidar”

-“Sabias palabras”

-“No te burles de mí, es verdad”- dijo Catarina- “Encontraste a tu otra mitad, no esperes olvidarlo en cuestión de semanas. No es posible”

-“¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar este dolor?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“No lo sé…”

-“Estoy empezando a pensar que durará por siempre”

-“No lo hará… lo superarás con el tiempo”-  le dijo Catarina.

-“¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?”

-“Bueno, entonces no lo hagas, pero tendrás que aprender a vivir con el dolor”

Magnus suspiró. _Aprende a vivir con el dolor_. Sonaba tan fácil, pero eso era lo que había estado tratando de hacer durante semanas y no había funcionado, no había manera de vivir con el dolor. No sabía cómo lo hacía la gente, pero estaba encontrando la tarea extremadamente difícil.

-“Odio esto”- dijo Magnus- “Odio sentirme así”

Se sentaron en silencio dejando pasar los minutos. Magnus bebía y Catarina lo observaba tratando, como siempre solía hacerlo, de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle.

-“Lo que hiciste por él, dejarlo ir con su familia sin forzarlo a quedarse contigo, fue muy noble”- dijo Catarina- “Estoy orgullosa de ti”

Magnus se rió entre dientes. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía. Pero desde que se habían separado, no había pasado un sólo día en el que no se hubiera arrepentido de hacerlo. Sonaba un poco egoísta, pero el amor era egoísta.

-“Pero, Magnus, sabes lo que dicen… el verdadero amor tiene la mala costumbre de volver”

-“No creo que eso se aplique a nosotros”

-“¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que tuvieron un verdadero amor?”

Magnus se encogió de hombros para evitar responder. No importaba lo que pensara. No podía engañarse con algo que simplemente no iba a suceder, verdadero amor o no.

-“Sólo porque decidiste que no estén juntos eso no significa que no se amen. Sé de hecho que él te ama. Nadie me lo dijo, lo vi con mis propios ojos”

Magnus frunció el ceño. Alec y Catarina no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, Alec sólo había estado en la Espiral dos veces.

-“¿Cuándo te dejó atado en los muelles?”- preguntó Catarina como explicación- “Estaba abriendo la taberna cuando llegó. Pensé que vino por un desayuno temprano o algo así, pero cuando le ofrecí comida, la rechazó y me dio esa nota para tus amigos antes de irse. En ese momento yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora que lo hago, puedo decirte con certeza que él estaba sufriendo – mucho. Vi el dolor en sus ojos, Magnus. Estaba destrozado por dejarte atrás y eso es porque te amaba. Aún te ama”

-“Sé que él me ama y yo también lo amo, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente”- suspiró Magnus.

-“Lo siento…”

-“Pero ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué él y ninguno de los otros?”- preguntó Magnus, tomando un sorbo de ron- “Durante años, incluso siglos, busqué mi otra mitad en todo el mundo y él tenía que estar allí… esperándome donde menos esperaba que estuviera”

-“Eso es parte de la aventura, Magnus. No podemos elegir de quién nos enamoramos”

-“Pero esto parece una broma cruel del destino. Después de años y años de búsqueda, finalmente encuentro a la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y resulta que no puedo estar con él. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? ¿Es algún tipo de castigo por todos los crímenes que cometí?”- suspiró Magnus- “Tal vez si hubiéramos tenido una vida diferente podríamos haber estado juntos, pero por desgracia esta es nuestra realidad y no puedo cambiarla”

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Porque pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, Catarina. Se merece algo mejor. Se merece un hombre digno de él, y yo no soy ese hombre”

-“Entonces, conviértete en ese hombre”- le animó- “Hazte el hombre que crees que merece”

-“Para eso tendría que nacer de nuevo… Soy un pirata, amiga mía”

-“¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Él también es uno”

-“No, no lo es. Es mucho mejor que eso”

-“Sigue diciéndote eso si te hace sentir mejor, pero creo que estás equivocado. Tiene el corazón de un pirata, y lo que siente por ti no tiene nada que ver con eso. Lo supe en el momento en que lo conocí por primera vez, y en ese entonces no sentía nada por ti… bueno, tal vez algún tipo de atracción, pero definitivamente no era amor”

-“Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?”- preguntó Magnus con curiosidad.

-“¿Honestamente?”

Magnus asintió con la cabeza.

-“En tu situación actual, aprendería a vivir con mi decisión”- dijo Catarina- “Pero habiendo dicho eso… nunca me hubiera rendido”

-“¿Entonces cree que cometí un error al dejarlo ir?”

-“No, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer en este momento”- dijo ella, sonriendo a sabiendas- “Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, no todas las decisiones son permanentes”

Magnus suspiró- “Pero, ¿y si no es lo que él quiere?”

-“Podría valer la pena, ¿no crees? De esa manera sabrás con certeza si es hora de seguir adelante”- dijo Catarina, levantándose de la mesa. Ésa era otra de sus cualidades, sabía cuándo había llegado el momento de detener la conversación.

-“¡Catarina!

-“¿Sí?”

-“Gracias”

-“Cuando quieras, Magnus… cuando quieras”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alec respiró hondo y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la boda. La terraza de la mansión estaba llena de gente bailando y bebiendo en honor al matrimonio de su hermana. La ciudad entera se agitaba por la celebración y no era de extrañarse, la hija del Inquisidor de la Clave, Isabelle Lightwood, finalmente se había casado. Esa era sin duda una causa de celebración para todos, bueno, todos menos Alec.

Alec estaba feliz por su hermana, de verdad que lo estaba. Simon, su ahora esposo, era un gran hombre que parecía hacerla extremadamente feliz y eso era todo lo que podía pedir; pero no podía disfrutar de la celebración como lo hacía el resto de la gente allí reunida, tenía un gran agujero en el corazón que no importaba lo que intentara, no podía llenar. Extrañaba a cierta persona, cuando nunca pensó que iba a extrañar a alguien.

Alec suspiró.

Durante semanas se había estado preguntando qué habría sucedido si hubiera tomado una dirección diferente, qué hubiera sucedido si hubiera elegido a Magnus por encima de su familia. Y cada vez que se hacía esa pregunta, obtenía la misma respuesta: sería feliz.

Cuando Alec decidió regresar con su familia y olvidarse de su posible vida con Magnus, lo había hecho con la idea de que las cosas cambiarían para mejor. Había esperado que con todo lo que había sucedido, finalmente pudiera encontrar algún tipo de felicidad en su mundo; pero bueno, estaba claro que se había equivocado. Nada había cambiado y él se sentía tan miserable como siempre, si no es que más. Había vuelto a su vieja vida, pero ahora se sentía vacío… sin sentido.

-“¿Estás bien?”- preguntó Jace, uniéndose a él en la mesa y tomando asiento a su lado.

Alec se había estado deprimiéndose a solas en la mesa, viendo a su hermana disfrutar de su día especial, mientras bebía un vaso de ron por los viejos tiempos.

-“Sí”

-“No te ves bien”- dijo Jace.

-“Estoy bien”- dijo Alec- “¿Clary y su familia se están divirtiendo?”- preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema. No había hablado con sus hermanos de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en su corazón, y no iba a empezar ahora.

-“Sí, se divierten”- dijo Jace.

-“Me alegro”- dijo Alec, tomando el resto de su bebida de un trago- “¿Cómo van las cosas?”

Sabía que desde que habían regresado, Jace había tratado de pasar tanto tiempo como le fuera posible con ella y su familia, ayudándoles a acostumbrarse a sus nuevas vidas y ofreciéndoles todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

-“Estupendo. Ella es genial”- dijo Jace. Alec vio a su hermano tratando de localizarla en el mar de cuerpos bailando. Ella estaba en el medio, bailando con los recién casados.

-“Estoy feliz por ti, Jace. Me alegra que la hayas encontrado”

-“Gracias, Alec . ¿Puedo decirte algo que no le he contado a nadie?”

Alec asintió con la cabeza- “Por supuesto”

-“Creo que ella es la indicada”- confesó Jace.

Alec sonrió contento por la felicidad de su hermano. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todo el sufrimiento por el que habían pasado.

Un mesero pasó junto a ellos y Alec lo detuvo para tomar otra copa de ron.

-“¿Desde cuándo te gusta el ron?”- preguntó Jace intrigado.

Alec pensó en ser honesto y confesar que había empezado a gustarle cuando descubrió que le hacía pensar y olvidarse de Magnus al mismo tiempo, pero se abstuvo de compartir ese descubrimiento, y se limitó a dar una respuesta neutral- “No sé… es un mal hábito que agarré en mi camino a rescatarte”

Jace no dijo nada y se quedaron sentados en silencio, mirando a la gente divertirse mientras disfrutaban sus respectivas bebidas.

-“El amor es algo raro”- dijo Jace, de la nada- “Nos hace hacer cosas realmente locas”

-“¿Ah?”- Alec frunció el ceño confundido.

-“Mira a Izzy”- dijo Jace- “Durante años, ella dijo que nunca se casaría y ahora mírala, fue la primera en morder el anzuelo y es la persona más feliz que he visto. ¿Y yo? Pensé que nunca me conformaría con una chica y ahora no puedo ver más allá de Clary. El amor es una cosa muy rara que de verdad puede cambiar a la gente. Cuando estaba en el Danubio aprendí muchas cosas sobre Valentine, Michael y nuestro padre. Ahora que he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, creo que al final hicieron todo por amor”

-“¿Qué quieres decir?”- preguntó Alec intrigado.

-“La ola de destrucción de Valentine comenzó cuando se dio cuenta de que la maldición era cierta y que para no perder a quien más amaba, tenía que encontrar una manera de romperla. Él de verdad amaba a Jocelyn, ¿sabes? Era un tipo de amor poco saludable, sin embargo, era amor. Michael estaba enamorado de nuestro padre e hizo todo lo que él le pidió, incluso se unió a la tripulación de Valentine cuando no quería, y–”

-“Espera,  ¿Michael Wayland estaba enamorado de nuestro padre?”- preguntó Alec. De todas las cosas que Jace pudo haberle contado, eso era algo que no se esperaba.

Jace asintió con la cabeza- “Por lo que sé, nuestro padre fue la persona que Michael perdió por la maldición. Solían ser mejores amigos, eran un paquete. Jocelyn y Luke me dijeron que siempre estaban juntos. Se complementaban entre sí… eran inseparables. Poco después de encontrar el tesoro, Michael le confesó sus sentimientos a nuestro padre, pero él no lo tomó bien. Jocelyn dijo que fue muy cruel y terminó su amistad con Michael. La próxima vez que el Danubio tocó puerto, Michael desapareció y nadie lo volvió a ver”

-“¿En serio?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido.

-Sí, por lo que todos saben, murió solo y siguió amando a nuestro padre. Su esposa, Eliza, la madre de Jonathan, lo dejó cuando descubrió que sólo se había casado con ella para mantener las apariencias. Estaba embarazada cuando se fue”

-“¿Conoció a su hijo?”- preguntó Alec.

-“No lo sé… pero Jonathan sabía todo acerca de su padre, así que supongo que se encontraron de alguna manera”

-“¿Y padre? ¿Qué perdió? Pensé que nos había perdido, pero estás hablando de cosas que perdieron justo después de que fueran maldecidos”

-“Bueno, él perdió a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida… y no, esa no era nuestra madre”

Alec dejó de respirar. Siempre supo que sus padres no eran la pareja más amorosa, pero nunca escucho hablar de que alguno de ellos tuviera un romance, o a alguien más en sus vidas.

-“Cuando encontraron el tesoro, nuestra madre ya te esperaba, pero el matrimonio de nuestros padres no era el mejor. Primero, porque no sabía lo que realmente hacía padre, solía pensar que era un comerciante; y segundo, porque padre tenía una aventura con una mujer llamada Annamarie”

-“Él–”

-“Sí, Jocelyn me dijo que la amaba mucho. Incluso estaba pensando en dejar a nuestra madre por ella; pero cuando Annamarie se enteró de que le había mentido, que estaba casado y esperando un bebé con su esposa, ella lo dejó. Desapareció y nuestro padre nunca volvió a verla”

Alec miró a su padre. Desde que regresaron, había tenido problemas para ver en él al hombre que creía conocer. Había tanto que no sabía de él. Era triste, pero su padre era un completo desconocido.

-“¿Por qué madre se quedó con él?”

-“¿Quién sabe? Por ti, Izzy, Max… por él”- dijo Jace- “Como dije antes, el amor nos lleva a hacer locuras”

Alec suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Su hermano tenía razón, el amor hacía que la gente hiciera locuras

-“Como lo que Magnus hizo por ti, o lo que hiciste por él”- continuó Jace.

-“¿Disculpa?”- preguntó Alec perplejo _. ¿Cuándo se había convertido esta conversación en lo que Magnus y él habían hecho el uno por el otro?_

-“Sé más de lo que probablemente debería, para ser honesto”- confesó Jace- “Sé sobre tu relación, sé sobre los sacrificios que hicieron por el otro. Te sorprenderías al ver lo interesados que su tripulación estaba en su relación. Ustedes dos eran de todo lo que hablaban, literalmente”

-“Yo–”- Alec se quedó sin palabras.

-“Sé que te has negado a hablar de ello, pero soy tu hermano y siento la necesidad de meterle algo de sentido a tu cabeza. Siempre estás sacrificando tu propia felicidad por la de los demás. Y no me malentiendas, eso es admirable, eres un gran hombre con un gran corazón y todo, pero creo que es hora de que te detengas y pienses en ti mismo por primera vez”

-“Jace”

-“No”- le interrumpió Jace- “No dejaré que sigas cavando tu propia tumba. Te amamos, todos te amamos y queremos verte feliz. Sé que lo que viviste con Magnus fue mucho más de lo que compartiste con nosotros. Sé que lo extrañas, sé que sacrificaste lo que podrías haber tenido con él por nosotros, pero tienes que entender algo. Alec… no somos tu responsabilidad. Nuestra felicidad no te traerá felicidad. Sí, puedes ser feliz por nosotros, pero eres un individuo diferente, tú… no puedes vivir basado en la felicidad de los que te rodean, mereces tener la propia”

Alec suspiró. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero el consejo había llegado demasiado tarde. Magnus se había ido y Alec sabía que probablemente nunca volvería a verlo- “Tal vez tienes razón, pero se ha ido, Jace. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora. Es demasiado tarde”

-“Nunca es demasiado tarde”- dijo Jace- “Tú me enseñaste eso, Alec. Cuando Valentín me secuestró era demasiado tarde, y… ¿te diste por vencido? No, ¿verdad? Perseguiste al pirata más peligroso de todos los tiempos y me encontraste. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora? Tendrás que perseguir al mismo barco, aunque no al mismo pirata.

-“No lo sé…”

-“¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?”

-“¿Y si no puedo encontrarlo? O peor aún, ¿y si me lleva años y cuando lo encuentre, está con alguien más?”

Jace sonrió a sabiendas- “No creo que te vaya a olvidar pronto, estoy seguro de que le dejaste una muy buena impresión”

-“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”- preguntó Alec. Odiaba esa sonrisa juguetona que exhibía su hermano.

-“Porque él está aquí”- anunció Jace.

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Alec sorprendido. Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose por segundo _. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Jace en realidad había dicho que Magnus estaba aquí?_

-“Mi trabajo como Comandante de la Clave es saber todo lo que sucede en los Siete Mares”- dijo Jace- “Y por casualidad sé que ha habido un avistamiento de un barco negro con velas azules cerca de la bahía. Podría estar equivocado, pero creo que sólo hay un barco en el océano que coincide con esa descripción, ¿no crees?”

Los ojos de Alec se abrieron de sorpresa. _El Danubio Azul... Magnus..._

-“Encima de mi escritorio”- continuó Jace- “Encontrarás cuatro patentes de corso firmadas y listas para usar si eso es lo que quieres, por supuesto. Éstas extienden un perdón completo por todos los crímenes cometidos contra la Clave e investigaciones futuras, así que has buen uso de ellas. Hay una para ti, una para Magnus y dos más para los otros caballeros que se unieron a ti en mi rescate”

-“¿Qué? ¿Cómo?”- preguntó Alec realmente sorprendido. Una patente de corso era una licencia gubernamental que autorizaba a una persona, conocida como corsario, a atacar y capturar buques enemigos sin sufrir ningún tipo de castigo. Era lo más parecido a una licencia de piratería que existía.

-“Acabo de hacer lo que pensé que era correcto. Hice que padre las firmara hace semanas. No fue difícil, de todos modos ni siquiera miró los nombres. Por supuesto, la puerta está cerrada. Compartir una oficina con el Inquisidor tiene sus inconvenientes, pero si usas ese pequeño truco que te enseñé cuando éramos niños, estoy seguro de que encontrarás una forma de entrar”- dijo Jace- “Además, hay un pequeño bote anclado en los muelles abandonados, no es lo mejor que hay, ya que fue todo lo que pude conseguir sin levantar ninguna sospecha, pero te llevará a él”

-“Y–yo…”- tartamudeó Alec. Realmente no sabía qué decir.

-“Aprende de lo que pasó, Alec. A diferencia de ellos, tú no estás maldito, no pierdas a la persona que amas por nada. Estaremos bien. Yo puedo cuidar de ellos… mereces ser feliz”- dijo Jace, levantándose de la mesa y uniéndose a Clary e Izzy en la pista de baile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Después de su conversación con Catarina, Magnus decidió volver a Alicante. Sabía que él y Alec no podían estar juntos, pero si quería aprender a vivir con su decisión, como Catarina le había aconsejado, tenía que asegurarse de que él estaba bien. Sabía que la única manera de apaciguar su mente y seguir adelante era si veía con sus propios ojos que el muchacho estaba bien y feliz. Si ese no fuera el caso, bueno, siempre podría improvisar según lo que Alec quisiera. Era una idea loca, pero la locura siempre funcionaba para él.

Estaban cerca de la costa de Alicante, a un par de kilómetros de la bahía, aprovechando la velocidad de la nave para moverse y evitar ser capturados. Sabían que la Clave seguía detrás de ellos; así que, naturalmente, toda la tripulación estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

 _-_ “ _Recuérdame de nuevo***_ , ¿por qué demonios volvimos?”- preguntó Raphael por enésima vez.

-“Necesito saber si está bien, Raphael”- dijo Magnus, tratando de no rodar los ojos. Sabía por qué su amigo estaba preocupado, pero ya había compartido el plan bastantes veces y estaba harto de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

-“Sí, pero podrías haberle enviado una carta, ¿por qué venir hasta aquí, a la guarida del león, ¿eh? Si nos atrapan, nos van a ahorcar. Aquí no estamos seguros”

-“Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Magnus un poco exasperado- “Sé que éste es el último lugar donde deberíamos estar, pero no puedo evitarlo. No estaba siendo el mismo, amigo. Sabes que… solo déjame ver si está bien, entonces nos iremos y nunca volveremos”

-“Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que estuvimos aquí”- murmuró Raphael mientras se alejaba.

Magnus exhaló en voz alta.

-“Sabes que sólo está preocupado por ti, ¿cierto? Los dos estamos preocupados”- dijo Ragnor, de pie junto a él en la cubierta principal- “No queremos verte sufrir de nuevo. Estas últimas semanas también han sido difíciles para nosotros. No sabes cuántas veces hemo hablado de venir aquí para secuestrar al chico y llevártelo”

-“Lo sé…”- dijo Magnus, porque sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él- “Es sólo que… es la única manera en que podré seguir adelante, amigo mío”

-“Lo sé”- asintió Ragnor- “Y es por eso que estamos aquí, cubriéndote el culo por millonésima vez”

Magnus se rió entre dientes- “¿Por qué están tardando tanto?”- preguntó. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que había enviado a un par de hombres a investigar todo lo que pudieran sobre Alec y su familia, y aún no habían regresado.

-“Bueno, tuvieron que entrar furtivamente a la ciudad y preguntar en los alrededores, ten un poco de paciencia”

Magnus asintió y reanudó su espera. Era un poco frustrante quedarse allí sin hacer nada, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio.

Los minutos se extendieron hasta una hora más y el sol ya estaba bajando. En menos de una hora estarían sumidos en la oscuridad.

-“Aquí vienen”- anunció Ragnor. Había estado vigilando de cerca la costa.

-“¡Por fin!”- exclamó Magnus aliviado.

Los dos hombres subieron rápidamente al Danubio y le contaron lo que habían descubierto. Al parecer, desde que los hijos del Inquisidor habían regresado, nada había cambiado: Jace seguía siendo el Comandante de la Guardia y Alec había regresado a su entrenamiento para comerciante. La Clave había reclamado la muerte de Valentine como suya, al igual que la misión de rescate de Jace, ganándose algunos puntos entre la población.

-“¿Eso es todo?”- preguntó Magnus.

-“No”- dijo uno de los hombres- “También se está celebrando una boda ahora mismo en la mansión del Inquisidor”

-“¿Una boda?”- preguntó Ragnor.

De repente, Magnus había olvidado cómo respirar.

-“¿Quién se va a casar?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“Hemos oído que era la boda de la hija del Inquisidor”- dijo el otro hombre, y Magnus respiró de nuevo.

-“Isabelle…”- susurró.

-“¿Y ahora qué?”- preguntó Ragnor.

-“Ahora nosotros…”- comenzó a decir Magnus, cuando Rafael lo interrumpió regañando a los hombres.

-“¡Dejaron que los sigan, idiotas!”- exclamó el pirata. Había una pequeña embarcación acercándose al Danubio.

-“Levanten el ancla y prepárense para escapar!”- de inmediato instruyó Ragnor a la tripulación- “Es sólo un bote, así que todavía podemos adelantarlos. ¡Rápido! ¡Qué están esperando! ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!”

Los hombres comenzaron a moverse como hormigas por las cubiertas, desatando las velas y preparando al Danubio para zarpar. Magnus tomó su catalejo y trató de ver quién estaba a bordo del pequeño bote.

-“¡Detente!”- exclamó, tan pronto como reconoció ese inconfundible cabello negro- “¡Es él!”

-“¿Quién?”- preguntaron Ragnor y Raphael al unísono.

-“Alexander…”- Magnus dijo su nombre como si fuera una palabra sagrada- “¡Tiren una línea!”

Los hombres miraron a su alrededor confundidos. Hace dos segundos tenían que correr para salvar sus vidas y ahora tenían que lanzar una cuerda para dejar que alguien subiera al barco.

-“¿No escucharon lo que dije?”- preguntó Magnus- “¡Tiren una línea, bribones!”

Los hombres finalmente lanzaron la línea y lo siguiente que supo, fue que Alec estaba en el Danubio.

-“Magnus”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-“Alexander”

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y Magnus no pudo evitar reír. Era obvio que había tanto que querían decirse, tanto que querían preguntar.

-“Tú primero”- dijo Alec.

-“¿Qué haces aquí?”- preguntó Magnus otra vez. Estaba encantado de verlo, por supuesto, pero estaba seriamente confundido por su presencia allí.

-“Yo… oí rumores sobre un barco negro con velas azules”- dijo Alec- “Quería ver si realmente eras tú. ¿Por qué volviste?”

Magnus respiró hondo. _¿Por qué había vuelto?_ Ahora que tenía Alec allí, la respuesta sonaba bastante obvia – él nunca se había ido.

-“En realidad nunca me fui”- confesó Magnus- “Lo intenté, en serio lo intenté, pero la marea finalmente me trajo de vuelta aquí... a ti. Quería verte”

Alec sonrió y se acercó a él dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellos, como si esperara que Magnus lo cruzara o lo hiciera más grande. Magnus lo notó, pero se quedó dónde estaba; podía sentir los ojos de toda la tripulación sobre ellos. Raphael y Ragnor estaban tratando de llevarlos a las cubiertas inferiores para darles algo de intimidad, pero la tripulación ahora era muy numerosa.

-“Podrían haberte arrestado, ¿estás consciente de eso?”- preguntó Alec.

-“Lo sé, pero necesitaba ver si estabas bien y feliz”

Alec sonrió otra vez- “Ahora lo estoy”

-“Alexander… no soy el hombre que te mereces”- dijo Magnus, antes de que Alec siguiera hablando. Sabía que, si el chico pronunciaba aquellas palabras que parecían estar flotando en sus labios, perdería el control. Y le debía a Alec una advertencia, tenía que decirle que no era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

-“¿Por qué no?”

-“Porque soy un pir–”

-“Pirata, lo sé”- lo interrumpió Alec- “ _Mi_ pirata”

-“Alexander… Alec… no puedo ofrecert”

-“¿Qué? ¿La vida que tengo? También lo sé”- dijo Alec, interrumpiéndole de nuevo. Y no quiero que lo hagas. Eso no es una vida, Magnus. Nunca ha sido una vida. Durante años he estado sobreviviendo, aprendí a vivir cuando te conocí y lo quiero de vuelta. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero tener todo tipo de aventuras contigo. Quiero navegar los mares contigo y–”

-“¿Y tu familia?”- preguntó Magnus. No quería nada más que lanzarse a los brazos de Alec, pero tenía que seguir preguntando.

-“Me despedí de mis hermanos y dejé una carta para mis padres. Sé que no estarán muy contentos con las noticias, pero con el tiempo entenderán. No es que yo sea el primer pirata en la familia, ¿verdad?”

Eso tomó a Magnus un poco desprevenido. Alec acababa de llamarse _pirata_. Al parecer, hablaba mortalmente en serio sobre esto.

-“Además, no es que no vaya a verlos nunca”- agregó Alec, entregándole a Magnus cuatro sobres cerrados- “Son un regalo de Jace”

Magnus frunció el ceño confundido y agarró los sobres – estaban sellados con la insignia de la Clave. Los abrió, encontrando cuatro patentes de corso con sus nombres escritos en ellas.

-“Estos son–”- Magnus perdió la capacidad de hablar.

-“Nuestros boletos a la libertad”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa, dando el paso que Magnus no se atrevió a tomar y besarle.

Magnus dejó caer las cartas y entrelazó sus brazos con el cuello de Alec, besándolo con tanta intensidad como pudo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba sucediendo. Después de más de un mes de sentirse completamente perdido, se había encontrado de nuevo. Los suaves labios de Alec estaban contra los suyos y todo era como debía ser. Aquella tormenta que lo había destrozado se estaba disipando tan rápido como la espuma del mar.

-“Te amo”- susurró Magnus, trazando la línea de la mandíbula de Alec, reafirmando ese perfecto rostro en su memoria.

-“Yo también te amo”- contestó Alec, besándolo de nuevo.

Se besaron por lo que se sintió como una eternidad con el sol poniente como su único testigo. Finalmente, Ragnor se aclaró la garganta y se unió a ellos, dando la bienvenida a Alec con una sonrisa.

-“¿Capitán, sus órdenes, señor?”- preguntó. Magnus no tenía que decirle lo que había sucedido, sabía que su sonrisa hablaba por sí misma.

-“La costa francesa”- dijo Alec con una sonrisa- “Siempre quise ir a Francia”

Ragnor miró a Magnus, luego a Alec, y luego a Magnus otra vez.

-“Ya lo has oído”- dijo Magnus- “La costa francesa”

-“Sí, Capitán”- sonrió Ragnor- “¿Quieres que me haga cargo del timón?”

-“No”- dijo Magnus- “Lo tenemos”

Ragnor asintió y se alejó para instruir a los hombres. Magnus y Alec se miraron el uno al otro mientras caminaban hacia el timón.

-“Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás”- le advirtió Magnus, antes de poner el barco en movimiento- “Será la vida de un pirata para ti”

-“Lo sé”

-“Será una vida de huir y esconderse. Podemos habernos deshecho de la Clave, gracias a tu hermano; pero esta seguirá siendo una vida de peligro, riesgos y–”

-“Y puedo con todo eso si estoy a tu lado. El tiempo que estuvimos separados fue como morir, Magnus. No puedo volver a esa vida. Pensé que podía, pero no puedo. Aquí es donde pertenezco”- dijo Alec, poniendo una mano en el corazón de Magnus- “Ahora, Capitán, ¿nos vamos o qué?”

Magnus sonrió sintiendo que su corazón rebosaba de felicidad- “¡Levanten el ancla!”- gritó, cambiando a su modo de capitán e instruyendo a los hombres- “¡Ajusten la vela mayor y alístense para navegar!”

-“A la orden, Capitán”- respondieron los hombres.

Alec se movió para ayudar, pero Magnus lo detuvo- “No tan rápido, marinero”- dijo, atrayéndolo hacia él- “Tú no vas a ayudarlos. Tengo órdenes especiales para ti.

-“¿Así?”- lo retó Alec.

-“Sí, y por una vez las vas a seguir al pie de la letra”- dijo Magnus, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alec- “Vas a quedarte conmigo para siempre”

-“Para siempre”- dijo Alec, con esa sonrisa que superaba a la más hermosa de las puestas de sol.

Magnus puso su mano libre en el timón y giró la nave hacia el oeste, haciendo que el Danubio se deslizara suavemente por el agua.

-“Y ahora, Alexander… déjame mostrarte un nuevo horizonte”- dijo.

Y juntos, de la mano, zarparon. El Danubio Azul, como el sol, rápidamente desapareció en el horizonte. El día parecía estar terminando, pero su historia apenas comenzaba.

 

 

 

_~~Fin~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autor: Realmente espero que les haya gustado la forma en que terminé esta historia. Voy a extrañar a mis piratas, pero era hora de terminar este fic. Por favor, díganme que les pareció esta historia; me encantaría escuchar lo que les gusto, lo que odiaron y todo lo demás. Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, ¡ustedes hicieron de esta la mejor experiencia que he tenido como escritor.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
